Shipwreck in Table Bay : A Journey Through Time
by titvan
Summary: Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire? et pourtant... "J’ai besoin de votre aide pour empêcher ce qui s’est produit de se produire, car si ça se reproduisait, d’autres choses qui devaient se produire, ne se produiraient jamais… Savvy ?" CHAP.36&37 Rated M
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **C'est reparti ! Allez, je ne possède rien de PotC, eh non... sniff, c'est triste... mais c'est la vie. Ouais c'est la vie, oh oh, ouais, c'est la vie ! Nan ! Hido-sama, sors de mon esprit.

**Note de début :** Oha yo ! Me revoilou !! Avec une nouvelle fiction ! YAY !! Bon, je sais, je vous avais promis de faire quelque chose avec le one shot que j'ai écrit mais... j'ai vraiment pas réussi, trop de contraintes, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Donc, j'ai laissé tomber. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais pas insisté et j'en avais fait un one shot...

Jack : Ouf !

Pourquoi "ouf" ?

Jack : J'ai cru pendant un moment que t'allais vraiment me ridiculiser avec cette histoire de changement de corps. Tu te rends compte ? Moi en fille ?

Oh pauv' ti chou lol Ca va... Ca aurait pas été un drame.

Jack : Parle pour toi ! Tu te rends compte de l'impacte ? Une réputation que j'ai mis...

(Jack continue son petit speech tout seul) Enfin bref... Allez, je vous laisse lire le prologue de cette toute nouvelle fic intitulée devinez comment...

**Shipwreck in Table Bay : A Journey Through Time**

Enjoy !**  
**

**Prologue**

"Hey, Rosie ! T'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire, là maintenant ?"

"Non… Aucune. Mais, dis moi, t'étais pas censée aller chez ta mère aujourd'hui ?"

"Hmm… Peut-être bien… mais… y a son nouveau gars qui est là… et… tu sais bien que je peux pas le sentir."

"Laura…"

"Je sais. Je devrais être un peu plus tolérante et blablabla…"

"Exactement. Enfin… dans les grandes lignes…"

Je m'appelle Rose Montgomery, ou Rosie pour les intimes, et je vis à Table Bay, dans la ville du Cap, en Afrique du Sud. J'ai 21 ans et je fais des études de journalisme. J'adore ça. Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de devenir détective privé, tout comme l'était mon père, le très compétent mais non moins célèbre Wade Montgomery, mais… il n'a jamais été d'accord avec ce choix… voilà pourquoi je suis devenue apprentie journaliste finalement… Une façon détournée de pouvoir exercer mon art sans que personne n'en sache rien en fait. Quoi, c'est vrai, quand on est un détective digne de ce nom, on a toujours besoin d'une couverture.

"Et si on allumait la télé ?"

Elle, c'est Laura Bartholomew, ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Je la considère comme une sœur. La sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Ses parents sont divorcés et sa mère a refait sa vie il y a peu de temps. Malheureusement le courant ne passe pas entre elle et le nouveau compagnon de sa mère. Enfin... Elle vient souvent me voir dans mon petit appartement. Et quand je m'aperçois qu'elle s'attarde un peu trop, je devine tout de suite pourquoi.

"Ouais… pourquoi pas ? Même si on sait sur quoi on va tomber à cette heure de la soirée."

"Les infos !"

A l'unisson. On le fait à chaque fois... et on se marre comme des baleines. Même si ce n'est pas drôle.

Laura se lève, allume la télé, attrape la télécommande et se met à changer les chaines à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Mais rien ! C'est le JT partout ! Je le savais !

"Bon ba… JT !"

"Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix… si ?"

"Na…"

"Super ! Encore des morts..."

C'est toujours la même chose. Je vais finir par devenir dingue. Est-ce que ce monde a fini par perdre la tête pour de bon ? J'attrape la télécommande et me mets à zapper frénétiquement. J'en ai assez ! Montrez nous autre chose !

Soudain, un sujet attire mon attention. Je m'arrête de zapper et pose l'appareil sur la table basse, non sans avoir augmenté le volume auparavant.

_« Une épave a été découverte non loin de Table Bay. Il semblerait que ce soit un navire de la fin du 17e siècle. Son état de conservation est impressionnant et reste inexpliqué. Les autorités ont ouvert une enquête sur ce qui pourrait être la découverte de cette décennie.»_

"Très intéressant…"

"Rosie… J'espère que t'es pas encore en train de nous monter un plan tordu…"

"…"

"Rosie ?"

Je ne lui réponds pas. Déjà absorbée dans cette découverte qui pourrait bien être le début de ma grande carrière de détective. Il faut absolument que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil. Et le plus vite possible…

**Note de fin :** Voili, voilou ! C'est tout ce que vous aurez pour le moment. Eh oui, faudra faire avec. Nan, rangez ce pistolet, je vous l'ai déjà dit... Dites moi plutôt ce que vous en pensez... Je sais, vous n'avez pas grand chose pour le moment mais bon... J'aimerais quand même savoir si ça vous plait so far... même si c'est pas très far... lol Allez, je vous laisse, je vous promets que je me débrouillerai pour publier très rapidement. Peut être demain d'ailleurs...lol

N'oubliez pas, reviewssss !


	2. Première étape

**Note de début : **Kikou tout le monde, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour lol) avec trois nouveaux chapitres !! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont... Je vous en dirai plus en ce qui concerne l'histoire au fur et à mesure parce qu'en fait je vais mélanger faits historiques, légende et fiction... Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi l'histoire se déroule en Afrique du Sud... J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaira. Bon, pour l'instant, ce n'est que le début alors va falloir patienter... désolé...

Bon allez, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps, voici le premier chapitre ! Enjoy !

**Chapitre 1 : Première étape : l'adresse**

"Rosie ?"

"Hmm."

"J'espère quand même que tu vas pas aller y fourrer ton nez… Pas encore."

"Oh allez, Laura… Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion…"

"De prouver que la curiosité finit vraiment par être un vilain défaut au bout d'un moment."

"Non… Non ! De prouver à mon père et à tous mes détracteurs que je suis capable d'être une bonne détective."

"Hmm. Tu crois pas que t'as passé l'âge de jouer à ça ?"

"(sourire assuré) Non."

"Tu es désespérante."

"(sourire assuré)Je sais… Et je sais aussi que j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi."

"Rosie…"

"S'il te plait, Laura, je t'en prie…"

Pour accompagner mes paroles, je lui fais la moue la plus suppliante que j'ai en stock. Ca peut sembler égoïste mais… il faut qu'elle m'accompagne. Je ne suis jamais partie en « mission » sans elle. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés.

"S'il te plait, Laura… Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie."

"Remarque, si ça peut te dissuader d'y aller… (nouvelle moue suppliante) Rrrrraaaa, je déteste quand tu fais ça !… Bon d'accord ! Ca va. Je vais venir avec toi."

"Merci !! Laura, tu es géniale !"

"Oui, bien sûr… Mais !"

"Mais… ?"

"Promets moi de ne rien faire de… stupide."

"Tu sais que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un quand tu dis ça…"

"Je sais. Et justement, je trouve que ça colle plutôt bien avec la situation."

"T'inquiètes. Je ne ferai rien de… stupide, comme tu dis."

Yes !! Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vienne avec moi. Je savais bien qu'elle finirait par accepter. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller sans elle de toute façon. Et il faut que j'y aille. Cette découverte m'intrigue vraiment. D'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que ce navire ne m'est pas totalement inconnu… Je suis persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… mais où ? Telle est la question…

"Bon ben, je crois que je vais pouvoir rentrer maintenant. L'autre abr…"

"Laura…"

"Ouais ouais… je sais… En tout cas, il doit être parti à l'heure qu'il est… J'espère…"

"(sourire amusé) D'accord. Alors, on se revoit demain matin à 11 heures ?"

"Demain matin à 11 heures. Ok, je serai là."

"(demi sourire) Couvre toi chaudement. Il va faire frais."

"C'est malin."

Oui, Laura est une frileuse née. On a fait un voyage en Egypte quand on était au lycée et elle était la seule à porter un gros pull en laine durant tout le séjour. Avec un col roulé en prime ! Ca valait vraiment le coup d'œil, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Tout le monde l'avait prise pour une extra-terrestre.

"Allez, j'y vais. A demain."

"Ouais, à demain."

Je l'entends ouvrir et refermer la porte derrière elle. Ouaip, en tout cas, elle a intérêt à être là demain matin. Sinon… Nan, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir. Pas celle que je considère comme une sœur. Si elle ne venait pas, eh bien, je suppose que j'abandonnerais tout simplement cette idée de découverte… J'en serais très triste mais… je n'aurais alors pas d'autre choix. D'ailleurs, en y pensant… je ne sais même pas où est entreposé le navire ! M-E-R-VEILLEUX !! Comment ai-je pu oublier une info aussi capitale ?! Je me précipite sur le téléphone et m'empresse de composer le numéro de la chaîne qui a diffusé le sujet. Pourvu que ça marche. BIP. Première sonnerie… J'espère qu'ils vont décrocher. BIP. Deuxième sonnerie… Pas de réponse. BIP. Troisième sonnerie… Enfin, quelqu'un décroche.

"SABC News, bonjour."

"Bonjour. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, s'il vous plait."

"Oui ? Je vous écoute."

"Voilà, j'ai vu le sujet que vous avez diffusé, ce soir, sur l'épave qui a été retrouvée pas loin de Table Bay et j'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible de venir y jeter un coup d'œil… Je travaille pour le National Maritime Museum et nous aimerions beaucoup voir cette merveille de plus près."

"Ah, je suis désolé, mademoiselle…"

"… Smith."

"Je suis désolé mademoiselle Smith mais… je suis incapable de vous renseigner."

"Oh, d'accord… Je comprends. Mais… savez-vous où elle est entreposée ? Je pourrais peut-être me rendre sur place et je verrais si les enquêteurs me laissent entrer…"

"Euh… Je ne sais pas trop…"

"Je me renseignerai directement auprès d'eux… Libre à eux de me laisser entrer ou pas."

"Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas essayer d'entrer par effraction ?"

"Moi. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Enfin, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Pour qui me prenez vous ?"

Comme d'habitude, je prends ma voix la plus offusquée pour le faire culpabiliser. Ca marche à tous les coups.

"Voulez-vous que j'appelle votre directeur afin de lui dire à quel point vous êtes désagréable avec les gens. Non mais quel culot ! Me parler sur ce ton !"

"Non ! S'il vous plait. Calmez vous. Ca va. Je vais vous le dire."

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? 8 secondes et trente centièmes. Record pulvérisé ! C'est un vrai trouillard celui là.

"Alors ? Où se trouve-t-elle ?"

"Attendez un instant… Oh, voilà, 333 Table Bay Blvd."

"Merci bien, cher monsieur."

"De rien. Bonne fin de soirée à vous. Au revoir."

"Au revoir."

YES !! Aha ! De joie, je me mets à danser toute seule près du téléphone.

"Maintenant j'ai l'adresse ! Maintenant j'ai l'adresse ! Woohoo !"

Après deux bonnes minutes de danse endiablée, je réalise enfin le ridicule de la situation. Je m'arrête aussitôt de danser.

"Ahem… Je m'emballe un peu là… Ha ! Allez au dodo !"

Oui, c'est ça, au dodo. Ca va me faire du bien parce que je suis en train de perdre les pédales là. Et puis, il va me falloir des forces, la journée de demain risque d'être une longue journée. Je dois être en forme pour ma première vraie enquête. Ouais, ma première enquête importante…

**Note de fin :** Voilou ! Je sais, ce chapitre est d'une chiantise à toute épreuve (c'est quoi une chiantise? lol) mais ça va devenir intéressant dans les deux chapitres qui suivent... Chuuutttt... Je ne vous en dis pas plus... Juste que la chaine de télé existe, le musée aussi et l'adresse en partie (le numéro je l'ai inventé lol) Allez, à tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre !!!

Et n'oubliez pas... reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir lol D'accord je sais, je me tais et je me barre...


	3. Deuxième étape

**Note de début : **Qui a vu la BA de Pirates des Caraibes 3 ? Levez la main. Ouaich ! Elle est super hein? Bon, je vous préviens, ceux qui ne sont pas allé voir... MAGNEZ VOUS LE TRAIN ET AU TROT !! Je vous promets qu'elle vaut le coup. Nan, quand même on n'a pas attendu deux mois entiers (si si je vous jure qu'ils nous ont fait poirauter deux mois!! Hein, les seigneurs de chez Disney? Vous m'entendez là haut?! C'était pas trop tôt !!) pour rien. Alors allez voir et plus vite que ça! (silence) Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Nan mais je vous jure ! Bon allez, je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre de cte histoire et... **Avertissement : Ne vous offusquez po à la fin de ce chapitre, je vous en supplie... Intégrité physique vous disiez ? Ouaich...**

Enjoy... enfin... de toutes vos forces...**  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Deuxième étape : se rendre sur place**

Le lendemain matin à 10 heures et quart, je suis déjà prête. Je sais, je suis en avance mais… C'est que je suis très impatiente d'y être. Je suis complètement surexcitée à l'idée de mener ma première vraie enquête. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai eu que des petites missions comme retrouver des gamins ou des animaux en fugue mais jamais rien de bien exaltant. Et puis après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un navire de cette envergure est retrouvé dans notre si jolie baie. Il faut que je le vois de mes propres yeux. Il faut aussi que je sache ce qui leur est arrivé pour venir s'échouer ici. Je sais que notre cap que l'on nomme le Cap de Bonne Espérance est assez réputé pour ses tempêtes et que ça pourrait n'être que ça mais… son état de conservation m'intrigue énormément. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une simple tempête qui a coulé ce navire. J'ai envie de croire à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus mystique peut être. Je sais, je suis un peu… bizarre dans mon genre mais… je crois à la magie. Est-ce que c'est mal ? Nan, bien sûr que non. J'en ai bien le droit après tout. A chacun ses convictions.

Absorbée dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas remarqué que la grande aiguille a tourné et qu'il est maintenant 11 heures moins le quart. Laura sera bientôt là. Pourvu qu'elle vienne. Je vous en prie, seigneur, faites qu'elle vienne. Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Woa, vous avez fait vite ! Merci… Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre. Laura se tient dans l'entrée.

"Alors ? Tu es prête ?"

"Oui, attends, je prends le nécessaire et j'arrive."

"Quel nécessaire ?"

Sans lui répondre, je me précipite dans ma chambre et attrape tout ce dont j'ai besoin : appareil photo numérique (ben oui, pour faire des photos), mon mobile (on ne sait jamais, au cas où je recevrais un appel important), mon pc portable… euh… non. Ou là ! Je pète un câble là, relaxe ! T'en auras pas besoin de ça. Je m'empresse de le remettre à sa place et d'attraper mon sac à main dans lequel je mets ce que je viens de prendre… hormis le portable, dont je n'aurai pas besoin. Il faut vraiment que je me calme, je suis survoltée là. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, c'est comme ça à chaque fois que je pars en « mission »… sauf que là, c'est une enquête de taille.

"Rosie ! Tout va bien ?"

"Oui. J'arrive !"

Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié puis me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'extérieur je verrouille la porte et nous voilà enfin prêtes à y aller.

"Pas trop anxieuse ?"

"(petit rire nerveux) Non… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis Rose Montgomery. Et Rose Montgomery n'est jamais anxieuse."

"Ouais… à d'autres."

Elle a entièrement raison. Je suis très très anxieuse. Mais…. Il n'y a pas que ça : je suis aussi très impatiente d'y être et donc… je suis loin d'être calme et détendue, c'est vrai. Pourtant il faut que je me détende parce que sinon je vais faire n'importe quoi une fois arrivée là bas… et nous ne devons en aucun cas nous faire repérer.

Arrivées en bas, la voiture de Laura nous attend. Elle s'assoit au volant et je m'assois à côté d'elle. Et au moment de mettre le contact, elle se tourne vers moi et me fixe avec insistance.

"Quoi ?"

"Avec tout ça, tu ne m'as même pas dit où je devais aller."

Quelle nulle je fais ! Je ne lui ai même pas donné l'adresse !

"Oh, euh… 333 Table Bay Blvd… Excuse moi, je suis un peu ailleurs depuis hier soir."

"Je vois ça. 333 Table Bay Blvd. ? Ok."

Elle s'apprête à mettre le contact quand elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi, un sourcil relevé.

"Mais dis moi, comment t'as obtenu cette adresse ?"

"(demi sourire) Ah, c'est top secret. Je suis détective privé, tu te souviens ?"

"Ouais… Enfin, je te fais confiance."

"Encore heureux."

Et sur ces paroles, nous voilà en route pour le port. Je me demande ce qu'on va y découvrir.

* * *

Après un quart d'heure de route, nous sommes enfin arrivées à bon port (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Laura a pris soin de ne pas se garer trop près de l'entrepôt et donc nous voilà en train de nous diriger à pas de loup vers le bâtiment. Tout à coup, j'aperçois un garde près de l'entrée.

"(chuchote) Laura !"

"(chuchote aussi) Quoi ?"

"Y a un garde près de l'entrée. Cachons nous."

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. En un centième de secondes, nous voilà cachées derrière un container.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"… Il faut qu'on passe par l'arrière. Y a toujours une porte de secours dans ce genre d'entrepôt."

"Ouais, mais… il va nous voir si on bouge de là."

Je regarde à nouveau en direction du garde et je m'aperçois qu'il ne regarde pas vers nous. Avec un peu de chance…

"On a une chance, si on fait vite… Il ne regarde pas vers nous."

"T'es sûre de toi au moins ?"

"Fais moi confiance."

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil en direction du garde qui ne regarde toujours pas vers nous, et en attrapant la main de Laura, je nous conduis en vitesse vers l'autre container, derrière lequel on reste caché pour reprendre notre souffle.

"Bien joué… Rosie… Dis donc… tu sais que… tu ferais un bon agent 007 ?"

"C'est malin…"

Toujours le mot pour rire. Je l'adore. Je me tourne à nouveau vers le garde quand j'aperçois deux gars venir vers lui et lui parler. Trente secondes après, il se dirigent tous les trois vers un véhicule dans lequel ils entrent. Finalement la voiture démarre puis s'éloigne.

"Laura !"

"Hein ?"

"Il est parti en compagnie de deux autres gars ! Je crois que ça doit être la pause déjeuner. Il est quelle heure ?"

"11 heures et demie pourquoi ?"

"Aha… Ouaip, ben disons qu'ils ont eu un petit creux. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne."

"Ouais, enfin… mieux vaut rester prudentes."

"Ouais, t'as raison."

En tout cas, la chance est de notre côté. Un peu comme si quelqu'un avait décidé que nous devions entrer. Bon ba… merci du coup de main.

Tout en restant vigilantes, on sort de derrière notre container et on se dirige vers l'arrière du bâtiment. On se cache sur le côté du mur et Laura vérifie que personne n'arrive pendant que moi je regarde du côté de la sortie de secours afin de m'assurer qu'aucun garde n'est posté à cet endroit.

"C'est bon, on peut y aller, y a personne."

Et toujours aussi furtivement, on se dirige vers la porte qu'on ouvre avec délicatesse en vérifiant que personne ne nous voit ou n'est à l'intérieur. Une fois entrées, on referme la porte avec précaution. En regardant sur ma gauche, j'aperçois une chaise. Voilà, qui pourrait m'être utile. Je l'attrape et la coince sous la poignée de la porte. Une bonne chose de faite.

"Je vais vérifier que personne n'entre par la porte principale… Toi, tu n'as qu'à… faire ce que tu es venue… faire."

"Trouillarde. Tu as peur des fantômes ?"

"Arrête, c'est pas drôle."

"(sourire amusé) Ok… on fait comme ça. Je vais inspecter cette épave… et toi tu me préviens si jamais quelqu'un arrive."

"Ok. Sois prudente."

"T'inquiètes."

Sans un mot de plus, on se sépare et je me dirige vers la magnifique épave qui se dresse tout à coup devant moi au moment où je me retourne. Ce qui provoque chez moi un petit sursaut, je dois avouer. Son état de conservation est impressionnant qu'ils disaient ? Impressionnant n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais… Excepté pour les mousses et les quelques fruits de mer qui s'y sont accrochés, il est quasiment intact ! Je suis complètement sans voix. Même le mat principal est encore debout. Et on peut apercevoir des lambeaux de voiles qui jadis étaient… noires ? Attendez… des voiles noires ? Cette histoire devient de plus en plus étrange. A mesure que je m'approche, la taille du navire devient de plus en plus impressionnante. J'ai l'impression d'être une fourmi. C'est une drôle d'impression, croyez moi. Arrivée tout à côté de la coque, j'aperçois une échelle par laquelle je peux monter pour atteindre le pont. En montant à bord, je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi il est aussi intact. Ce n'est pas normal, le bois ça pourri non ? Il aurait du pourrir ce navire… C'est bizarre tout ça. Une fois à bord, je regarde autour de moi. Et à ce moment, le mot « intact » prend tout son sens… J'ai l'impression d'être replongée au 17e siècle dites donc. Je suis sûre que s'il y avait eu un équipage en ce moment sur le pont, ce navire aurait eu l'air parfaitement neuf. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me dirige alors vers l'un des escaliers qui mènent au pont supérieur quand je remarque une étrange lueur émanant de ce qui doivent être les quartiers du capitaine. Je change alors de chemin et décide d'y entrer, intriguée par la lumière. Au moment de pousser la porte, un étrange sentiment arrête mon bras. Attendez un peu… ce pont… et cette porte me disent quelque chose… J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part… Je dois sûrement rêver. C'est juste une impression. Repoussant cette sensation dans un coin de ma tête j'ouvre enfin la porte… et là… rien. Plus de lumière. Et quand je dis plus de lumière, je veux dire plus du tout, c'est pratiquement le noir complet. Mince alors, je pensais pourtant avoir vu quelque chose. Enfin bref… Il faut maintenant que je trouve de quoi m'éclairer. Heureusement que j'ai toujours une lampe torche sur moi. Eh oui, la panoplie de la parfaite détective… Une fois ma torche allumée je remarque que cette pièce m'est vraiment familière. J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je jette un œil alentour : une énorme baie vitrée parcourt tout le fond de la pièce, une grande table est située juste devant d'un côté, de l'autre se trouve un lit. Ouais, peut être que c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours. En m'approchant de la table, je remarque que des cartes sont encore éparpillées sur sa surface un peu partout. Ca pour être bizarre, ça l'est vraiment… Si l'eau a tout envahi… il ne devrait plus y avoir aucun document non ? Mais, c'est étrange, c'est comme si l'eau n'était pas entrée ici. Tout est intact. Exactement comme ça a été laissé la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'est retrouvé dans cette pièce. Alors ça… c'est pas banal… Je fais le tour de la table par la droite quand tout à coup je trébuche sur quelque chose et tombe la tête la première sur une armoire à documents. Heureusement que j'ai le temps de me rattraper avec les mains, permettant ainsi à mon visage de n'effleurer que la surface d'un des tiroirs. OUCH ! C'est que ça fait mal quand même. Je porte ma main droite à ma joue et je remarque qu'un peu de sang s'est mis à couler. Oï ! Il ne manquait plus que ça… Et une jolie coupure, une ! Me retournant pour voir ce qui m'a fait trébucher un cri d'effroi s'échappe de ma gorge. OH MON DIEU !! Là, à quelques pas de moi, mon pied encore coincé dedans, gît un… squelette… Ewww !!

**Note de fin :** (relève la tête de derrière son tonneau) Rangez cette arme, je vous en prie, on peut discuter... Nan, vraiment, ça va s'arranger, vous inquiétez pas... Dans le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, je vous le prouve tout de suite. Allez, à tout de suite, j'y tiens...

Reviews...? (se cache à nouveau derrière son tonneau)


	4. Fantôme? Vous avez dit fantôme?

**Note de début : **Vous êtes encore là...? Merciiiiii... Oui, je sais, y avait un squelette dans le chapitre précedent... et comme vous n'êtes pas des simples d'esprits (comme Will lol)... je vous laisse lire, vous allez comprendre tout de suite de quoi je veux parler et aussi pourquoi je disais que ça allait s'arranger... Enfin, en partie, parce que pour l'intégrité physqiue euh...

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 3 : « Fantôme » ? Vous avez dit « fantôme » ?**

"Rosie !"

"Je suis à l'intérieur !"

"A l'intérieur où ?"

"A l'intérieur des quartiers du capitaine !"

J'aperçois Laura ouvrir la porte et se précipiter vers moi dans le noir.

"Attention ! Y a…"

BOUM !!

"Un squelette…"

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose du genre : « Fait ch... ! Saloperie de… » quand…

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !!!!"

Je ne te le fais pas dire. Surtout dans le noir comme ça. C'est d'un lugubre à toute épreuve. J'oriente ma torche dans sa direction.

"Ca va ? Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?"

"Non… juste une égratignure au genou… Et toi ?"

"Juste une coupure au visage. Rien de grave. Le plus inquiétant c'est… lui…"

J'oriente cette fois ma lampe dans la direction du squelette. Ewww ! C'est très… enthousiasmant, vraiment. Il faut que je trouve de quoi éclairer toute la pièce, pour faire un peu la lumière sur tout ça. Je me lève en dégageant mon pied des côtes de l'autre gisant et regarde autour de moi sur les murs à la recherche de torches ou de lampes à huile. En regardant à droite j'en aperçois une sur une poutre verticale soutenant le plafond. Ah ben voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire. Je me mets à chercher les allumettes que j'ai toujours sur moi dans mon sac et je m'approche de la lampe que je m'empresse d'allumer. Oui, j'ai toujours des allumettes sur moi, imaginez que je n'ai plus de pile et que je me retrouve dans le noir. Hmm ? En un instant la pièce s'illumine, un peu comme si d'un coup le soleil s'était levé. J'entends Laura soupirer de soulagement.

"(sourire amusé) Soulagée sommes nous ?"

"Aha aha ! Très drôle vraiment… Qui c'est qui a hurlé comme une dératée tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai entendue de la porte d'entrée alors que ça fait quand même une trotte je te signale."

"(sourire amusé) Ca va, je te taquinais ! Moi non plus, je n'étais pas trop rassurée dans le noir."

Laura se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

"Euh… Je peux y aller ? Il faut quand même que quelqu'un surveille cette porte d'entrée au cas où…"

"Oui, oui, tu peux y aller, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je m'en sortirai."

"(demi sourire) Et puis si jamais t'as un problème, tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire…"

D'un mouvement sec j'attrape sur le lit un des oreillers que je menace de lui envoyer à la figure.

"Va t-en ! Sors ! Plus vite que ça !"

En rigolant, elle sort de la pièce et en referme la porte à tout vitesse. Tellement vite que toutes les feuilles qui étaient sur la table s'envolent et atterrissent à mes pieds. Ce qui a pour résultat de me faire regarder par terre… là ou gît le squelette… En me rapprochant de lui, je remarque qu'il agrippe quelque chose dans la main droite… quelque chose que je reconnais instantanément comme étant une bouteille de rhum. C'était sûrement le capitaine. Drôle de façon de finir pour un capitaine… Allongé par terre dans ses quartiers, agrippé à une bouteille de rhum. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce qui lui aurait sauvé la vie. Tout à coup, j'aperçois accroché à ce qui lui sert de ceinture (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) un petit objet octogonal qui m'est très familier… un compas. Je m'empresse de l'attraper et de l'ouvrir. Et là, d'un coup, en voyant l'aiguille tourner dans tous les sens comme une furie, tout semble faire tilt. Oh… mon… dieu… Cette épave… est celle du Black Pearl ! Et ce compas… est celui du capitaine Jack Sparrow… Oh… ce qui veut dire que… (déglutination difficile) ce cadavre… Oh mon dieu ! Sans prendre le temps de chercher d'autres indices je me précipite vers la porte que j'ouvre avec fracas sans même penser à la refermer. Je suis complètement choquée par ma découverte macabre… et j'ai carrément envie de vomir. Oï ! Et il a fallu que ça me tombe dessus… Merde. Merde, merde, merde ! C'est vraiment M-E-R-VEILLEUX ! Bon allez, relaxe… Respire ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se tourmenter avec ça. Je n'y peux absolument rien. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé… après tout. Oui, mais pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Et comment ?

Finalement après avoir repris mon souffle, je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller voir en bas, pour en apprendre un peu plus. Je me dirige vers l'escalier et me mets à descendre les quelques marches qui mènent aux cales. Arrivée au premier niveau, je remarque que l'équipage n'a pas non plus été épargnée par la décomposition. Ewww ! Super… moi qui déteste ce genre de trucs à la télé… je suis servie. Ne remarquant rien qui vaille la peine d'être noté, je descends encore un niveau… Oï !! Cette odeur putride !! Les animaux non plus n'ont pas échappé à la mort. Me bouchant le nez je m'empresse de remonter… pour respirer plus librement… Ca sent meilleur à ce niveau… même si ça ne sent tout de même pas la rose. On est quand même sur un bateau de pirates avec des cadavres un peu partout. A pas de loup et en slalomant entre les hamacs je me dirige vers les canons, afin de les examiner de plus près. Ils ne sont même pas chargés. Et à en juger par la position des matelots, allongés dans leur hamacs, je peux jurer qu'ils ont été pris par surprise. Mais par quoi ? C'est étrange tout ça… Le plus embêtant c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire parler les morts… Ouais, ce serait pratique mais… c'est impossible… Tout à coup, un courant d'air froid me fait frissonner. Y a quelqu'un qui a ouvert la porte ou quoi ? Je décide de remonter sur le pont afin de voir si Laura y est pour quelque chose…

"Laura !!"

"Oui ?"

"C'est toi qui a ouvert la porte ?"

"Non… elle est toujours fermée, tu le vois bien…"

Oui, c'est vrai ça, tiens. C'est bizarre… c'était quoi ce courant d'air ?

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Nan… rien… laisse tomber…"

"Ok… Mais essaye de faire vite… il est déjà midi et demie."

"D'accord, juste quelques minutes encore et j'arrive."

"Ok."

Un courant d'air sans porte ouverte. C'est possible ? Je décide de repartir à l'endroit où je l'ai ressenti pour essayer de comprendre. Et en arrivant là bas la même chose se reproduit. Il doit y avoir une arrivée d'air. C'est sûrement ça. C'est que je suis parano dites donc. Ca doit être le squelette qui m'a un peu… troublée.

"Parce qu'un courant d'air venu de nulle part, c'est tout bonnement impossible."

"Non, « improbable », trésor."

Je me retourne vers la voix et là, ce que je vois me laisse pantoise. Je suis tellement déconcertée que je n'ai même plus la force de crier. I-Il… Il n-n'était pas… m-mort tout à l'heure ? Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !! Un fan… un fan…

"Un fantôme !!!"

Et tout en hurlant, je me précipite sur le pont et en bas de l'échelle. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire j'atterris dans les bras de Laura qui ayant entendu ma voix, a accouru pour savoir ce qui se passait.

"Rosie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

Toute tremblante de peur, je suis incapable de lui répondre.

"Rosie ! Regarde moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

"Il faut… il faut qu'on s'en aille… Il y a… il y a un…"

"Un quoi ?"

"Un fantôme !!"

"Rosie… T'as fini d'essayer de me faire peur."

"Ce n'est pas une blague, Laura ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Tout de suite !"

Me prenant finalement au sérieux, elle m'emmène avec elle au dehors. En quatrième vitesse, s'il vous plait. Finalement arrivées à la voiture, on se précipite à l'intérieur et démarrons en trombe. Direction : maison !

**Note de fin :** Rassurés? Et attendez, ce n'est pas fini, je vous promets que vosu le serez encore plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire... Eh oui, y a un bien un fantôme dans cette histoire... et ce n'est pas n'importe qui... je suppose que vosu l'avez reconnu... Le pauvre, je suis vraiment sadique avec lui. Remarquez, ça règle la question de la romance... voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas indiqué dans le genre de l'histoire. Ben oui, une laiaison avec un fantôme vosu pensez ça possible vous? Même si Jack reste Jack c'est sûr... Même mort il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Je vous jure ! Que va-t-on faire de lui ? lol Allez, je vous laisse pour l'instant...

Until next time (comme dirait une de mes auteures préférées sur ce site)...

Ciao! (et reviews aussi, j'allais oublier... suis je bête)


	5. De révélations en révélations

**Note de début :** Saluta voussi touto lo mundo !! (J'essaye d'imiter Jar-Jar Binks au cas où ça ne se verrait pas... Je sais ça ne se voit pas lol) Voussi va bien ? Missa va très très bien !! (Ok j'arrête) J'ai fêté mes 20 ans hier et ça va on ne peut mieux. 20 ans ! Une étape de plus dans ma toute petite vie lol Ca y est, je change de décennie ! Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Je saurais pas dire... Allez, sinon à part ça... ahem... (se cache derrière son fauteuil) Aujourd'hui je ne vous donne qu'un chapitre parce qu'il faut que je me renseigne sur certains faits historiques, d'autres que je vais empreinter au film, d'autres encore sur la magie noire et donc ça va être long, je ne suis même pas sure de pourvoir poster la semaine prochaine... Non! Rangez ce pistolet ! Vous devenez très sensibles de la gachette dites moi... Jack a une trop grande influence sur vous.

Jack : C'est **capitaine**, luv.

Ouais, ouais... On sait. Mais n'empêche que t'as une trop grande influence sur eux.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? L'air de rien, je suis quelqu'un de très influent.

Bien sûr... O o... lol Oooookaaaayyyy... Donc je disais... Je ne vous donne qu'un chapitre aujourd'hui mais rassurez vous, j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible. Et puis, je vous promets que ça vaut la peine... Moult scènes d'actions en perspective !!... lol

Je ne vous en dis pas plus... place au chapitre 4. Enjoy !

**Chapitre 4 : De révélations en révélations : l'identité du fantôme**

De retour chez moi, une demi-heure après l'incident et après avoir nettoyé nos plaies.

"Mais… quand tu dis « fantôme »… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en fait ?"

"Ben, un fantôme… un fantôme quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"

"Mais il ressemblait à quoi ? Il était tout blanc, translucide et il poussait des cris du genre « Booooouuuuuuu » ?"

"Non… Non ! Il n'était ni blanc, ni translucide, et il ne criait pas non plus « Boooouuuuu » ! Il était comme toi et moi. Il était d'apparence humaine…"

"Alors, comment tu sais que c'était un fantôme ?"

"Ben… c'est à dire que… j'ai reconnu le navire et…"

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Ces voiles noires, elles ne te disent rien ?… Et puis quand tu es montée à bord, l'endroit ne t'était pas vaguement familier ?"

"Si, maintenant que tu me le dis… c'est vrai que ça ressemblait à un truc que j'ai déjà vu dans un film…"

"Oui, et pas n'importe lequel… Ce navire, **c'est **le Black Pearl."

"Arrête. Ce n'est qu'un film. Le Black Pearl n'existe pas."

"Ah oui ? Et comment tu expliques ceci ?"

Je plonge la main dans mon sac et en ressors le fameux petit objet octogonal que je tends à Laura.

"C'est…"

"Le fameux compas qui n'indique pas le nord."

"Je suis sûre que c'est une imitation…"

"Ouvre-le alors."

Ce qu'elle s'empresse aussitôt de faire. Je m'approche d'elle pour mieux voir et nous scrutons pendant un moment l'aiguille qui tourne dans tous les sens… quand finalement elle s'arrête net dans la direction de la porte d'entrée.

"(un sourcil relevé) T'as envie de partir ?"

"N-non…"

DING DONG. Nos regards se tournent immédiatement vers la porte. Qui peut bien être ici à cette heure ? Je n'attendais personne. Curieuse de le savoir, je me lève et me dirige vers l'entrée, suivie de près par Laura, les yeux toujours rivés sur le compas. J'attrape la poignée, j'ouvre et j'ai la sympathique surprise de voir James Hamilton, le compagnon de la mère de Laura. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Je me tourne vers Laura qui s'empresse de refermer le compas et de regarder ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Je ne comprends plus rien moi…

"Bonjour…"

"Bonjour, Rosie. Laura ? Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ?"

Je sens Laura hésiter à côté de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ?! D'un coup de coude je lui fais comprendre qu'elle doit répondre.

"O-oui, d'accord. Je… je reviens, Rosie, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

"D'accord…"

Elle me rend le compas et sort en fermant la porte derrière elle. Interdite, je reste là à fixer l'entrée… J'ai dû rater un épisode… C'est ça, j'ai raté un épisode… Je me retourne pour me diriger vers le salon à nouveau quand…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!"

Le fantôme de tout à l'heure se tient juste là, face à moi, une mine effrayée sur le visage.

"Vous voulez bien arrêter de hurler comme ça !!! Vous êtes folle, vous avez failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !!"

Hein ? Je rêve ou il vient de me dire que j'aurais pu le tuer en hurlant comme je l'ai fait ? Je n'en crois ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles…

"Est-ce que je rêve ?"

"Euh… non. Si vous rêviez, j'aurais une bouteille de rhum à la main."

Je ne le crois pas. Je suis en train de rêver… je suis… en train de rêver. Un mauvais rêve… Ce n'est rien qu'un mauvais rêve… Je vais bien finir par me réveiller. D'un geste vif, je me gifle pour me sortir de ce cauchemar… Aïe, ça fait mal… et ça n'a pas marché… Le fantôme est toujours là, en train de me regarder de la tête au pied les sourcils relevés comme si j'étais un peu… dérangée.

"Vous savez… c'est rare que les gens se frappent tous seuls… Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?"

Sans un regard de plus vers lui, je me dirige vers le canapé sur lequel je m'assois en marmonnant :

"Alors là, je ne suis plus sûre de rien… Je crois que j'ai complètement pété un câble… Il faut que je m'asseye…"

"Vous êtes déjà assise, trésor."

"Oh mon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Dans quelle histoire suis-je allée mettre les pieds ?"

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois trotter (littéralement) pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Ah ! Ca, je peux y répondre…"

"Non !"

"(sursaute) Hein ?"

"Vous êtes mort… j'ai vu votre cadavre… Vous ne pouvez pas être là face à moi… en chair et en os… ?"

Je tends la main vers lui comme pour vérifier qu'il est bien là… mais… j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir ma main réapparaître de l'autre côté de son épaule… Oh mon dieu… D'un bond, je me lève et me précipite de l'autre côté du canapé.

"Partez d'ici tout de suite !… Moi qui n'aime pas les histoires de fantômes, me voilà servie."

"Oui, je sais… c'est un peu surprenant au début, mais à la longue… on s'y fait… Juste par hasard, vous auriez pas de quoi me remonter le moral ? Comme… une bouteille de rhum ?"

"… Non… je ne bois jamais. Vous voulez bien partir maintenant ?"

"D'accord, comme vous voudrez… Mais je reviens dès que j'aurais trouvé une bouteille… Je me sentirai plus d'humeur pour vous parler du service que j'ai à vous demander."

"Attendez, quel serv… ?"

Et avant que j'ai le temps de finir ma phrase, je le vois disparaître à travers la porte. Interdite (encore) je reste là, bouche bée, à fixer l'entrée… quand je vois Laura réapparaître dans l'embrasure. C'est un vrai moulin ici ! Elle me regarde pendant un moment sans rien dire, un sourcil relevé.

"Rosie ?"

Elle s'approche de moi, puis commence à agiter les mains devant mes yeux.

"Rosie ? Ouh ouh ! Allô ? La Terre appelle Rosie. La Terre appelle Rosie. Me recevez-vous ?"

Me rendant compte de sa présence, je sors de ma transe. Je n'en crois toujours ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles… Oïch…

"Pardon. Tu disais ?"

"Euh… rien. Mais tu étais fixée sur la porte, bouche bée, alors j'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas…"

"Oh… non… rien… Ce n'est rien…"

"Ok. T'es sûre, hein ?"

"Oui… Dis donc, il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux. Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me mentionner un détail ?"

"Qu-qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire ?"

"Laura…"

"Bon… oui… d'accord ! James et moi avons une liaison."

"Et ta mère ? Elle est au courant ?"

"Non. Tu penses bien que non."

"Ah oui… je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne supportes pas de le voir quand il vient passer la nuit chez elle. Tu joues avec le feu là."

"Je sais… Mais…"

"T'es amoureuse."

"Euh… comment… ? Pourquoi tu dis ça… ?"

"Le compas… Il indiquait la porte au moment où James a sonné."

Je crois que jamais je n'aurais imaginé un truc pareil. Laura et James, ensemble ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'a que dix ans de plus qu'elle et qu'il est bien plus jeune que sa mère mais… woa, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible… tout comme cette histoire de fantôme…

"Oh non, je l'avais presque oublié celui là !"

"De qui ?"

"(soupire)… Le fantôme. Il était là tout à l'heure. Juste avant que tu rentres."

"Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai encore raté… (soupire) Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir à quoi il ressemblait."

"Ouais, ben… crois-moi, tu n'as pas raté grand-chose…"

"Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu savais que c'était un fantôme."

"Ben… tu te souviens du squelette ?"

"Oui. Très bien même. Mon genou s'en souvient aussi."

"Et ma joue… Eh bien, en fait… c'est sur lui que j'ai trouvé ce compas…"

"Oh… tu veux dire que… le squelette était celui de… Ewww !"

"Celui du capitaine Jack Sparrow."

"Mais quel rapport avec le fantôme ?"

"Eh bien, disons que le fantôme… **c'est **Jack Sparrow. Trait pour trait. Alors…"

"Oh… D'accord… Sympathique."

"Comme tu dis…"

"Et… pourquoi il est venu ici ?"

"Il a mentionné un service qu'il aurait à me demander… mais je n'en sais pas plus."

"Ca y est j'en ai trouvé une !"

On tourne nos regards vers la porte et dans un cri d'effroi, Laura s'évanouit. C'est malin ! Je m'approche d'elle et commence à lui tapoter les joues.

"Laura ! Laura, réveille-toi !"

"Oï. Je lui ai fait peur là, non ?"

**Note de fin :** Bravo Sherlock ! lol Oui je sais, il a un petit côté Sherlock Holmes ou Captain Obvious si vous préférez lol Enfin bref... J'espère que vous aimez ce Jack. J'ai essayé de le rendre plus drôle que dans ma première fic parce que dans l'autre je l'avais un peu "humanisé" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Là, il va blaguer et être exaspérant pratiquement tout le temps... En gros, il sera... lui, quoi lol... Be prepared.

Voilà, donc, je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui et j'espère en avoir vite fini avec mes recherches. A tout bientoooooooooot !!!  
Ciao.

Et... reviews lol


	6. Faut il changer le passé ou pas ?

**Disclaimer (parce qu'y en faut bien un de temps en temps) : **De PotC? Rien. Je ne possède rien. Rien de rien. Savvy? (Je pense bien lol)

**Note de début :** Ca pour être un disclaimer concis, c'était concis lol... Trève de plaisanterie ! Kikouuuuuuuuuuu tout le monde !! Je suis de retour (encore) Qui a dit "encore" ? Attention, je vais noter des noms, non mais ! Je vous ai à l'oeil... (garde un oeil suspicieux sur ses fidèles lecteurs) Donc... comme je disais... je suis de retour, no comment, avec un nouveau chapitre. Oui, un seul, encore... je sais, je suis chiante... j'aurais pu aller plus vite et blablabla... mais, je n'y peux rien... J'ai un dur challenge à relever : me glisser dans la tête de notre très cher capitaine... et c'est po facile lol Je vous en dirai plus au prochain chapitre... en attendant... Chapitre 5 !! YAY !! Enjoy !

Au fait, quand vous verrez des initiales telles que J, R et L apparaitre dans les dialogues vous inquiétez po... c'est pour rendre la conversation à trois beaucoup plus lisible. Et je suppose que vous avez deviné ce que signifiaient ces initiales. JJack, RRosie et LLaura...

**Chapitre 5 : Faut-il changer le passé ou pas ?**

"C'est malin ! Vous auriez pu éviter d'entrer de cette façon !"

"Ah oui ? Et comment ? Je vous signale que je peux pas sonner et encore moins frapper."

"Mettez vous une cloche autour du cou la prochaine fois."

Tant bien que mal, je tente de réveiller Laura. Mais… c'est peine perdue. Quand elle tombe dans les pommes elle met un sacré bout de temps avant de se réveiller. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jack le fantôme se laisser littéralement tomber dans un des fauteuils. Ca m'étonnera toujours ça. Les fantômes sont incapable de toucher des objets, ou des personnes… mais ils sont capables de s'asseoir et de marcher sur n'importe quelle surface…

"Dites donc, si vous êtes incapable de sonner ou de frapper, elle sort d'où cette bouteille alors ?"

"De mon navire, trésor. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Alors, en gros, si je comprends bien… vous, les fantômes, vous êtes capable de toucher ce qui vous arrange."

"(demi sourire) Malheureusement, non…"

"Malheureusement ?"

"(demi sourire) Oui, malheureusement… parce que sinon, j'en profiterai…"

Et un pervers, un ! En même temps, il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. J'aurais du m'y attendre. Enfin…

"Vous aviez un service à me demander, apparemment, tout à l'heure."

"Hmm… aye…"

"Et donc… ? De quoi s'agissait-il ?"

Mais au lieu de me répondre, il continue à siroter son précieux rhum… De meilleure humeur pour me parler hein ? J'ai l'impression que ce sera plus compliqué au contraire.

"Alors ? J'attends."

"Impatiente sommes nous ?"

"Non. Mais j'aime bien qu'on me réponde quand je pose une question."

"Un vrai petit chef. Je savais que j'avais frappé à la bonne porte… enfin, façon de parler."

"Un vrai petit chef ? Moi ? Je vous conseille de m'appeler autrement si vous voulez que je vous écoute."

"(demi-sourire) Vous préfériez quand je vous appelais « trésor », c'est ça ?"

"Absolument p…"

"Rosie…"

Laura ! Je me tourne à nouveau vers elle et m'assois à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Rosie : « Ca va ? »

Laura : « Oui… je crois… c'est juste que… c'est pas souvent que je rencontre un… fantôme ? »

Jack (sourit) : « Enchanté, trésor. »

L : « Euh… Oui, c'est ça… enchantée… »

J : « Alors, attendez que je rassemble un peu toutes les informations… »

R : « Quelles informations ? »

J : « La jeune fille allongée sur le canapé c'est Laura, c'est ça ? »

L : « Oui… »

J : « Et le petit chef… c'est… Rosa, Rosette, Ro… »

R :«** Rosie** ! »

J : « Aye ! C'est ça ! Rosie ! »

Rosette ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que ce nom débile !? Je ne suis pas une vache, merci bien !

J : « Eh bien, mesdemoiselles... Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Vous devez avoir remarqué que je devrais être… »

Et il pointe un doigt vers le ciel comme pour nous indiquer le paradis mais comme s'il avait peur de le prononcer… Les pirates ! On dit qu'ils ne craignent rien mais… c'est faux. Tous des trouillards en fait.

J : « … mais que je suis encore ici. (suspense absolument inutile) Et il y a une raison à ça. »

R : « Oui, bon. Venez-en au fait. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

J : « Patience, trésor, j'y viens… »

Et pendant que Jack continue à radoter sans jamais exprimer clairement sa pensée, Laura se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille…

L : « Pourquoi il nous appelle sans cesse « trésor » ? »

R : « Ben… j'en sais rien… sûrement un tic de langage… »

J : « Mesdemoiselles ! Ca vous dérangerait de me prêter attention un instant ? »

L : « Non non, allez y, continuez, je vous en prie… »

J : « Merci beaucoup… donc je disais… »

Et pendant un quart d'heure, il s'est lancé dans un discours sans fin qui a fini par nous lasser… d'ailleurs s'il continue, je vais m'endormir là.

R : « Assez !! Vous voulez bien nous dire à la fin, ce qui vous amène ici ?! »

J : « Aye… j'ai besoin de votre aide pour empêcher ce qui s'est produit de se produire, car si ça se reproduisait, d'autres choses qui devaient se produire, ne se produiraient jamais… Savvy ? »

L : « Euh… je crois… vous nous demandez de changer le passé, c'est ça ? »

J : « Aye, c'est exactement ça, trésor. »

R : « Bien sûr… Comme si on en avait les moyens… »

L : « C'est vrai… comment on peut faire ça ?… On n'a pas de machine à remonter le temps… »

R : « Exactement. Comment est-on censés faire ça ? Hmm ? Et puis… on n'en sait pas assez sur ce qui s'est passé. »

J : « Aye, c'est vrai… Sauf que ça risque d'être un récit assez long. Je préfèrerais qu'on sache si on a les moyens de changer le passé avant de dépenser ma salive pour rien. »

Comme s'il ne la dépensait jamais pour rien. Et pas que pour parler, d'ailleurs…

L : « On veut bien vous aider, capitaine, mais… on ne sait même pas par où commencer pour chercher un moyen de repartir dans le passé. »

J : « Ah, enfin une qui daigne m'appeler Capitaine ! Merci, mademoiselle Laura. »

Enfin une qui **daigne** m'appeler Capitaine ?… N'importe quoi.

R : « N'empêche qu'elle a raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher au juste ? »

L : « Oui… C'est pas comme si, la « magie » existait réellement… »

J : « Vous y croyez pas, mademoiselle Laura ? »

L : « Euh… si… un peu… mais y croire ce n'est pas forcément en faire une science exacte. »

J : « Hein ? (secoue la tête) En tout cas, moi, je suis bien là. Est-ce que ça prouve pas que quelque part elle existe cette « magie » ? »

L : « Ben… peut être bien… mais… pour savoir s'il y a un moyen de changer les choses il faudrait connaître quelqu'un de calé dans ce genre de trucs et… on ne connaît aucun sorcier ni même aucun magicien. »

J : « Aye, c'est un problème, c'est vrai… Mais vous pouvez tout aussi bien entrer en contacte avec l'un d'eux… Non ?… Rosie ? »

Quand je disais que son radotage allait finir par m'endormir…

R (secoue la tête) : « Hein ? Euh… Oui… c'est une idée mais… je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient répertoriés dans le bottin. »

J (fronce les sourcils) : « Un « bottin » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je me lève et m'approche du téléphone. Sur la table, près de celui-ci se trouve l'annuaire téléphonique que je prends avant de revenir m'asseoir sur le canapé.

R : « **Ceci** est un bottin… »

Je lui tends le livre en question… qu'il s'empresse de feuilleter à toute vitesse.

J : « Woa ! Tous ces chiffres, ça donne le tournis. Et c'était absolument nécessaire d'écrire aussi petit ? Je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il y a de marqué. »

R : « Aurait-on besoin de lunettes, Mr. Sparrow ? »

J : « Capitaine ! »

R : « Oops, pardon… capitaine… »

J : « C'est quoi des « lunettes » d'abord ? »

R : « Quand on ne voit pas clair, on porte des verres devant les yeux pour corriger la vue. »

J : « (fronce les sourcils) Des verres ? Ca doit donner une drôle d'allure… »

R : « Non ! Pas ce genre de verre là. Je parle du matériau. Le verre. Capisci ? »

J : « Aye… N'empêche que ça doit quand même donner une drôle d'allure. »

R : « Ben… ça dépend pour qui… »

Entre-temps, Laura a récupéré le bottin qu'elle s'est mise à feuilleter à la recherche d'un nom intéressant.

R : « T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

L : « Ba… difficile à dire… Y a bien un expert en arts occultes, ici, au Cap mais… je ne sais pas si ça nous sera très utile… »

J : « C'est un début. Et toutes les pistes comptent. »

L : « Vous voulez qu'on aille voir ce type ? »

J : « Pourquoi pas ? »

L : « Vous êtes malade ! Un expert en arts occultes ! **Occultes** ! Je vous signale qu'on n'est pas des fantômes et qu'on risque nos vies, Rosie et moi… »

J : « Oh, s'il vous plait... J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide là… Vous n'avez pas remarqué que certaines choses ne tournaient pas rond autour de vous ? »

R : « Non… »

J : « Ouais, ça me paraît logique. Pour vous rien n'a l'air différent… »

L : « Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? »

J (demi sourire) : « Ah… J'accepte de vous expliquer si vous accepter de m'aider… »

R : Du chantage ?

J : « Aye ! »

R : « Pirate ! »

J : « Eh oui, trésor. La vérité dans toute sa splendeur… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous venez ou pas ? »

L : « Si vous nous promettez de tout nous expliquer… »

J : « (lève la main droite) Promis juré. Sur le tourment de la mort et sur mon honneur de pirate. »

R : « (sarcastique) Ouais, très convaincant. Mais… d'accord. Si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison… »

J : « Très bien. Alors en route… »

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou !! Vous en savez un peu plus de ce très cher fantôme... J'espère qu'il vous plait.Vraiment. Sinon, désolée pour les initiales qui s'interposent dans le dialogue mais... je pouvais pas faire autrement c'était beaucoup trop compliqué... Donc du coup, ça fait très pièce de théatre mais bon... C'est po grave...

Donc, voilà, je vous laisse encore sur ce seul chapitre, j'essaierai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois. Oki doki? Merci encore pour votre compréhension et le temps que vous prenez pour me laisser des reviews, ça me va droit au coeur, n'hésitez pas surtout à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire... que je n'ai pas rêvé pour une fois lol C'est vraiment constructif et des fois ça me fait revenir sur certains points que j'ai un peu trop "survolé"... Merci encore. Et à tout bientooooooot !!!!

PS : Je vois que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à être venu visiter ces pages ou à avoir lu... Ben alors? Que passe-t-il ? lol J'ai à peu près le même nombre de visite que pour un one shot lol (enfin non sniff) Enfin bon, c'est peut être que vous êtes tous partis en vacances... J'espère... En tout cas, si vous lisez ceci et que vous avez aimé n'hésitez à passer le mot autour de vous. Hmm? (moue suppliante) Ca me ferait très très plaisir... Même si je n'ai pas de review... au moins cette histoire aura le même nombre de visite que les autres. Elle se sent maaaaal aimée, elle est la mal aimée... lol Merki d'avance :)


	7. J'ai traversé le temps jusqu'ici

**Disclaimer (parce qu'y en faut bien un de temps en temps) : **De PotC? Rien. Je ne possède rien. Rien de rien. Savvy? (Je pense bien lol)

**Note de début : **YAY !! Kikou tout le monde !! Ca va bien ? J'espère. Moi, mis à part une petite bronchite qui m'a valu de la fièrvre mercredi toute la journée et bien des galères pour écrire les deux chappies que je vais vous donner aujourd'hui (lol tout ça ?) ça va... Si si je vous jure lol Je suis mdr là parce que je viens de lire une review qui m'a explosé (beurk, j'espère ne pas avoir mis de morceau partout... ew...) de rire. Oops, autant pour moi, je ne me souvenais plus que les portes de secours ne s'ouvraient pas de l'extérieur... (petit rire nerveux) Oui, je sais je suis nulle mais... personne ne me l'a fait remarquer avant... hein? Aha ! Serais-je la seule nunulle? lol Enfin... bon... Considérez que c'est une des libertés que j'ai prise lol On va dire que c'était pas vraiment une porte de secours mais disons une porte de derrière... Non? Ou alors, peut être bien qu'en Afrique du Sud les portes de secours s'ouvrent de l'extérieur... Hein? Qui sait? Surement pas nous. Combien d'entre vous sont déjà allés en Afrique du Sud, hein? (je sens que je vais avoir droit à une review me disant : moi j'y suis allée lol et les portes de secours c'est comme partout elles ne s'ouvrent pas de l'extérieur) Ok, mea culpa, je suis morte de rire là, j'en reviens pas, je rigole de ma propre stupidité mdr Je vous jure, je suis irrécupérable... lol

Bon ! (pardon si je vous ai fait peur lol si, si, j'en ai vu qui ont sursauté lol) C'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je vous laisse lire le chapitre 6 moi, hein, je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience (pour l'action faudra attendre le 7e cela dit...) Enjoy !

**Chapitre 6 : J'ai traversé le temps jusqu'ici…**

Une demi-heure plus tard nous voici devant un immeuble de cinq étages, plutôt lugubre, dans un des quartiers les moins fréquentés du Cap. La peinture grisâtre censée recouvrir les murs tombe en décrépitude. Pas un seul pan des murs de ce bâtiment ne semble neuf… tout comme la ruelle dans laquelle il est situé. Une multitude de chats de gouttières et de poubelles renversées s'y côtoient, ainsi qu'une abominable odeur d'urine et de vomis… Beurk… Tout à coup, une étrange sensation m'envahit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… ce « cadre idyllique » me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup et de m'enfuir. Bizarre, non ? Mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de venir ici ? Je sais… quand on est un détective digne de ce nom, on ne s'arrête pas à ça et on va jusqu'au bout. Encore une fois, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

L : « Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Elle doit lire dans mes pensées décidément. Le problème étant que… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

J : « On est là parce qu'on doit trouver un moyen de changer le passé… et par conséquent… le présent. Vous me suivez ? »

R : « Jusqu'ici, oui… »

L : « **Sauf** qu'on n'a pas encore réfléchi à ce problème ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous s'est au moins posé la question ? Qui sait ce que ça pourrait provoquer de changer le passé ? Le présent ne serait peut être plus du tout le même.»

J : « Le présent a déjà changé ! Il devrait pas être comme il l'est… »

R : « Et vous ne voulez pas nous dire ce qui a changé… Pourtant on est venu… On a respecté notre part du marché. A vous maintenant. »

J : « Aye… mais on est pas encore entré. Donc… le contrat est pas encore tout à fait rempli. Savvy ? »

L : « N'empêche que je ne le sens pas ce coup foireux. Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'on ressorte indemne de ce trou à rats, sinon, je vous jure que… »

J (demi sourire) : « Des menaces ? (regard tueur de Laura) Vous inquiétez pas, je contrôle la situation. »

R : « Vous avez plutôt intérêt. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, on se dirige vers l'entrée (ou du moins ce qui ressemble à une entrée) de l'immeuble. Et là, l'intérieur est encore pire que l'extérieur. Oh mon Dieu ! Je sais de moins en moins pourquoi on est venu. Des clochards, des clochards et… oh, encore des clochards, sont allongés à même le sol, un peu partout. Je comprends d'où venait cette odeur d'urine maintenant. C'est vraiment… beurk… Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour aider un fantôme en détresse, je vous jure ! Tout à coup, je sens une main attraper ma cheville, manquant de me faire tomber la tête la première (il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça) et une voix nasillarde de bafouiller…

« Z'auriez pas une tite pièce, ma bonne dame ? Une tite pièce pour un homme qui a faim… »

Oïch. Vraiment, c'est ce que je disais, il ne manquait plus que ça…

R : « Oh, euh… excusez moi… mais… vous voulez bien me lâcher la jambe d'abord ? »

Il s'exécute et je m'empresse de fouiller mon porte-monnaie à la recherche d'un billet qui pourrait le faire lâcher prise pour de bon. Tout en évitant que les autres me voient bien sûr… je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tout un escadron de mendiants à mes trousses. Ce serait vraiment le pompon…

J : « C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de jouer les bonnes samaritaines, on peut y aller ? »

R : « Aha ! Aha ! Très drôle. Vous avez décidément un humour décapant. »

Je tends le billet de 100 rands à l'homme, qui ravi de la somme qui lui est offerte me fait son plus beau sourire, dépourvu de dent… Super, il va pouvoir s'acheter tout un cageot de compote de pommes avec ça.

R : « Ca y est. On peut y aller. Mais je préfère qu'on évite de passer trop près des mendiants cette fois… »

L : « Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit possible. Il y en a partout. »

Et tout en évitant les squatters, nous voici à l'assaut de l'escalier qui mène au « bureau » de l'expert en arts occultes. En montant les marches, je ne peux m'empêcher de me cramponner à la rambarde. J'ai l'impression que cet escalier va se rompre à tout instant sous nos pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Ca m'étonne même que l'adresse était indiquée dans le bottin. Je savais qu'ici au Cap, comme ailleurs, la pauvreté existait mais… j'avoue que le savoir et y mettre les pieds sont deux choses différentes. Enfin, en arrivant à destination, je remarque que l'environnement s'est quelque peu amélioré. Les murs sont moins décrépis et l'odeur abominable qui règne au rez-de-chaussée et aux étages inférieurs a quasiment disparu. Tout comme mon envie de vomir. Ouf ! Un poids en moins sur l'estomac.

L : « C'est le numéro 15 je crois… Oui, c'est ça, c'est le numéro 15. »

R : « Ok… alors… allons-y ? »

J : « Aye. Allons-y. »

Mais aucun de nous ne bouge. En fait, Laura et moi sommes pétrifiées à l'idée de devoir affronter un sorcier. Et j'ai l'impression que Mr. le **capitaine** je-n'ai-jamais-peur-de-rien n'est pas non plus indifférent à cette étrange sensation que l'on appelle la peur. Etrange, venant d'un fantôme… Non ? Enfin bref.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'inertie totale, on décide d'avancer à pas mesurés vers le numéro 15. Tout à coup, arrivés devant la porte, on entend de drôles de bruits venir de l'autre côté puis… en un grand vlam ! la porte s'ouvre et laisse place au plus étrange des êtres humains. Un sorcier ? Je dirais plutôt un marabout avec cette grande djellaba bleu marine qui lui descend jusqu'au pieds. Et cette coiffe ? On dirait qu'il a enroulé ses dreadlocks pour en faire une espèce de palmier qui se dresse fièrement au milieu de son crane. A la vue de cette chevelure pour le moins absurde, j'ai envie de rire tout à coup. Il me fait penser à un rappeur dont je ne sais plus le nom… mais ce qui est sûr c'est que la vue est comique. Retenant un gloussement, je décide d'éloigner mon regard de ses cheveux pour me concentrer sur son visage. Un africain avec des traits très durs… D'ailleurs à la seule vue de ses yeux exorbités, j'ai envie de regarder sa coiffure à nouveau… Un vrai paradoxe.

« Je vous attendais. Entrez ! »

Comment ça, il nous attendait ? Il savait qu'on allait venir ? Pourtant on n'avait pas pris de rendez vous… Et sans prendre la peine de nous expliquer, il disparaît à nouveau à l'intérieur de la pièce, dont la porte ouverte, nous laisse maintenant entrevoir les plus improbables des choses suspendues un peu partout au plafond. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il y a dans ces bocaux… En slalomant entre eux, je m'aperçois qu'il vaut vraiment mieux que je ne me pose pas la question d'ailleurs. Certaines de ces choses ressemblent à des yeux, d'autres à des… beurk… j'espère simplement que ces choses ne sont pas d'origines humaines… A cette pensée je me mets à trembler un tout petit peu… Jack non plus n'est pas insensible à ce genre de contenu à ce que je vois en me tournant vers lui… Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il oublie qu'il est mort et que personne ne peut le toucher. En tout cas, brrr… quel endroit et quel sorcier lugubre ! Traits durs, coiffe ridicule et bocaux au contenu pas très catholique, décidément… on a peut être bien décroché le pompon cette fois.

L (chuchote en indiquant le bocal contenant ce qui ressemble à des testicules…) : « Tu crois que c'était prudent de venir ici ? »

R : « Euh… tu veux vraiment que je réponde ? En même temps on n'a pas de bile à se faire, on est des femmes. Le seul homme, hormis le sorcier, dans cette pièce, est un fantôme. Alors… pas de problème. »

Pas de problème, pas de problème… c'est que je suis quand même bien angoissée, moi ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je me demande si Laura n'avait pas raison finalement de dire que la curiosité finit par être un vilain défaut au bout d'un moment. Laura : 1. Rosie : 0.

Sorcier : « Asseyez vous. »

En nous tournant vers la droite, on aperçoit enfin à nouveau le marabout. Il nous indique les espèces de pouffes qui entourent la table derrière laquelle il est assis. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il a parlé sinon j'aurais juré qu'on l'avait perdu dans toute cette jungle de bocaux bizarres. En se méfiant encore beaucoup on s'assied enfin face à lui. Et pendant, cinq bonnes minutes, il est resté à nous fixer, l'air de se demander par où il allait commencer.

J : « Aye… c'est très accueillant tout ça… mais… comment vous saviez qu'on allait venir ? »

D'un geste assez vif de la tête, le sorcier se tourne vers Jack, comme si la question était complètement stupide.

S : « Je suis un sorcier. Me prendriez vous pour novice ? »

L : « Non, non… Pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est juste que… on a trouvé ça très impressionnant. »

De la diplomatie, Laura ? Bien joué. Règle numéro un : toujours flatter l'ego des fous dangereux potentiels. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver si vous faites le contraire.

S (tout à coup tout sourire) : « Je le sais depuis des années… Je savais que vous alliez venir depuis très longtemps déjà. »

R : « Très longtemps, c'est à dire ? »

S : « Depuis **l'incident**. »

Et tout en accentuant ce mot, il se tourne à nouveau vers Jack qu'il se met à fixer longuement.

J : « Aye… Je leur ai pas encore raconté… (fronce les sourcils) Mais comment c'est possible que vous soyez au courant depuis cette époque ? Vous pouvez pas être aussi vieux. Vous auriez… trois cents ans et des poussières si c'est ça… C'est absurde. »

Le regard du sorcier se fait plus dur et plus sérieux à la fois… Règle numéro deux : ne jamais dire à un sorcier que ce qu'il raconte est absurde. C'est très dangereux. Déconseillé si vous êtes allergiques aux batraciens…

S : « Je suis né en 1672 et j'ai traversé le temps jusqu'ici, car je savais que vous alliez avoir besoin de moi… Après ce petit incident, je suis retourné sur les lieux du désastre et j'ai emprunté le même chemin que vous, capitaine Sparrow. »

Woa ! Il est né en 1672 ? Ca veut dire qu'il a… 335 ans !? Eh ben, ça pour un coup de vieux ! C'est un vrai coup de vieux ! Remarquez, notre fantôme ne doit pas être bien loin de cet age… Woa. D'un coup je réalise ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est vraiment énorme. Y a pas à dire. Sentant mon excitation croissante, Laura me donne un coup de coude.

L : « Calme toi. Y a vraiment pas de quoi être emballée. Moi, je ne leur fais pas confiance à ces deux zinzins. »

R : « Oui, je sais que c'est étrange… mais attends, donne leur encore un peu de temps pour nous convaincre. J'ai envie de me laisser convaincre. Si tout ça est vrai, tu imagines ce qui est en train de se passer ? Ce serait quand même énorme ! »

L : « En tout cas, tu ne changeras jamais, toi. Toujours prête à partir à l'aventure. Sacrée Rosie ! »

Et tout en souriant, on se tourne à nouveau vers le sorcier… qui a toujours les yeux rivés sur Jack, qui, lui, est apparemment de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'est assez amusant je dois dire, je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait se sentir… gêné.

R : « Ahem… »

Le sorcier se détourne de Jack, d'un geste très vif de la tête. Ce qui a pour résultat de me faire sursauter.

R (petit rire nerveux) : « C'est assez impressionnant, c'est vrai. Mais, j'aimerais assez que notre capitaine ici présent nous éclaire de ses lumières… maintenant que le « contrat » est rempli. »

J'ai l'impression d'enlever un certain poids des épaules du dit capitaine qui joint les mains dans ma direction en signe de remerciement.

J : « Aye… c'est vrai… il est temps, je crois, que je raconte ce qui s'est passé… »

Oui, il est grand temps, je le crois aussi…

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou !! J'espère que ce chappy vous a plu. Moi, c'est plutôt l'autre mon préféré et vous saurez pourquoi dans quelques secondes (oui le temps pour vous de cliquer sur chapitre suivant lol) Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que je n'ai pas inventé la monnaie ici non plus. Le rand est bien la monnaie sud africaine. Et 100 rands environ 10 euros (je dis environ parce que ça varie souvent mais là, on va s'en tenir aux dix euros.)

Je sais, je sais mon sorcier n'a pas de nom. Mais je ne lui en ai pas encore trouvé... Le pauvre... Mais ça va venir, il est présent pendant un bon nombre de chappies, son nom sera sans doute révélé au bout d'un moment. Voilà, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 7. Wouhou !! (et n'oubliez pas reviews, si vous trouvez d'autres erreurs ou tout simplement si vous avez aimé lol)


	8. L'incident enfin révélé

**Note de début :** Lool ! J'ai l'impression que le site a comme qui dirait de gros gros problèmes en ce moment lool J'écris super gros là. Non? J'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop mdr Enfin... bref. Euh... qu'est-ce que je voulais dire? Ah oui ! (roulement de tambour) Voici (rolllllllllll) pour vous ce soir (ou ce matin, ou ce midi, ou cet après midi...) mesdames, mesdemoiselles... messieurs (wink wink) (rolllllllllllll) le chapitre... (rollllllllllllll) 7 !!!!! Mon petio préféré !! Franchement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me plonger dans la tête de notre capitaine adoré mais... j'ai trouvé une parade. Et vous allez maintenant découvrir laquelle... A vos marques... Prêts... Lisez ! (et reviewez bien sûr)

Les italiques représentent le flash back (zut! j'en ai trop dit!)

**Chapitre 7 : L'incident enfin révélé**

J : « J'avais signé un pacte avec Davy Jones, treize ans auparavant. Après que Beckett avait coulé mon navire, le Wicked Wench, en le brûlant, j'avais accepté de vendre mon âme à ce très cher Jones afin de le récupérer. Stupide, hein ? Peut être bien mais en tout cas, je l'avais récupéré et rebaptisé le Black Pearl. J'en étais redevenu le capitaine et ça avait duré quelques mois, même une année… jusqu'à ce que ce mécréant de Barbossa ne monte l'équipage contre moi et ne m'abandonne sur une île déserte. Maudit pirate ! »

Là, j'avoue qu'il m'épate. Il est pirate lui même.

R : « Et puis vous avez récupéré le Pearl dix ans après. Ca, on le sait déjà. Passez à la suite. »

J : « Toujours aussi impatiente hein ? » 

R : « Eh oui… Allez, arrêtez de discuter et venez en au fait. »

J : « Aye, à vos ordres… chef. »

No comment. Si je me mets à répondre à ça, on va y passer la nuit.

J : « Et donc, effectivement, dix ans après j'avais récupéré le Pearl… et j'en étais très heureux, c'est vrai. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de pacte et de paiement de dette ne vienne me perturber à nouveau. J'approchais de la date d'échéance et… j'avais absolument pas l'intention de payer. Quoi, c'est vrai, je venais de récupérer le Pearl depuis deux ans seulement et techniquement, j'avais pas été capitaine pendant treize ans, mais seulement pendant trois. Alors, étant donné que le contrat avait pas été respecté… en tout cas pas entièrement… j'avais pas l'intention de payer ma dette. Et c'est là que Bill le Bottier est intervenu… »

R : « Bill le Bottier ? Le père de Will ? »

J : « Aye… Vous saviez pas qu'il était toujours en vie, hein ? Vous voyez, quand je vous disais que des choses avaient changé dans le présent… Mais, je vous expliquerai ça plus tard. Revenons en à mon récit. Donc, comme je disais, Bill le Bottier est venu, un soir, envoyé par Jones, afin de m'obliger à régler ma dette. Ca pour m'obliger, il m'a obligé. Oh que oui ! La marque noire qu'il m'a collée sur la main gauche, carrément… »

(Flashback)

_Je venais de « m'entretenir » avec ce bon vieux bottier de Bill et je fixais ma main gauche avec dégoût. Avec dégoût et avec peur aussi. Je l'avoue, j'ai eu peur… Peur parce que ça voulait dire que j'allais me faire avaler tout cru par une espèce de poulpe géant, ou… Kraken de son petit nom. J'ai détourné le regard de cette marque répugnante afin de protester mais… Bill était déjà parti. Alors j'ai fait ce que tout homme dans ma position aurait fait. Courir. Je me suis mis à courir comme un dératé en rameutant tout l'équipage jusqu'au pont supérieur._

« Tout le monde sur le pont ! Bordez les voiles d'avant ! Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! Sur le pont ! Je veux du mouvement ! Du mouvement ! Je veux voir du mouvement !! » 

Je savais pas pourquoi je voulais que tout le monde soit sur le pont mais, ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais pas envie d'être seul dans un moment pareil. Oh ça non… Et je voulais être le plus loin possible du grand large. Aussi une fois arrivé sur le pont, j'ai continué à hurler des ordres… 

« Toutes voiles dehors ! Hissez les ! Courez ! Comme si le Diable en personne nous abordait ! » 

Et j'étais pas loin de la vérité, le Diable, c'était Davy Jones…J'ai attrapé le premier bout de tissu qui passait à ma portée, ce qui s'est révélé être la ceinture d'un de mes matelots, et me le suis enroulé autour de la main, afin de faire disparaître la maudite marque… Dissimulée, elle aurait eu moins de chance d'attirer l'énorme bestiole qui me poursuivait… Et je me suis caché derrière le mât principal, pensant que ce fameux Diable me verrait pas. Les seuls mots qui réussissaient à s'aligner correctement dans mon esprit étaient : bugger, bugger et bugger. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à courir. Puis, Gibbs à surgit derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. 

« Est-ce qu'on a un cap ?! 

- _Ah ! Ooh ! Vite ! Terre ! » _

_ Je me suis dirigé vers l'autre côté du mât… j'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire, tout ce que je voulais, c'était échapper à mon destin. Et en me relevant Gibbs était toujours là…ce qui me fit sursauter à nouveau. Il semblait se demander si j'avais pas complètement perdu la tête. Et j'avoue qu'il était vraiment pas loin de la vérité. _

« Ooh ! 

- _(sursaut) Ah !… Mais quel port ?   
_

- _J'ai pas dit port, j'ai dit terre. N'importe laquelle. » _

_ Pour tout vous dire, j'avais aucun cap, ni même aucun port en tête. Tout ce que je voulais c'était descendre à terre… et courir jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de portée. C'est fou ce qu'on ferait pas pour se sentir en sécurité. C'est à ce moment là que ce maudit macaque a surgit de nulle part et s'est emparé de mon tricorne… en me narguant, comme à son habitude. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à répondre, c'était une imitation de son cri. Franchement, c'était loin d'être le premier de mes soucis. Et c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon précieux chapeau. Il l'a balancé à l'eau, tout content de sa farce et s'est enfui tel le petit chapardeur qu'il est. Maudit macaque ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai le pistolet qui me démange. (soupire) L'équipage s'est alors accouru vers le bastingage et Gibbs s'est écrié… _

« Le chapeau de Jack !… » 

Mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai senti que quelque chose tournait pas rond. Tout le monde s'est tu subitement. Y avait plus aucun bruit, plus aucun chuchotement. Une grande peur s'est alors emparée de moi et je me suis précipité à leur côté pour voir ce qui se passait. Et là, ce que j'ai vu m'a littéralement cloué le bec. J'ai complètement oublié ce pour quoi j'avais eu peur, seulement deux minutes auparavant. Là, sous nos yeux, un énorme tourbillon aquatique engloutissait tout sur son passage. C'était absolument incroyable, j'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie. Je me suis alors tourné vers Gibbs, un regard inquiet inscrit sur le visage et… je me suis remis à hurler des ordres. 

« Tous à vos postes, tas de chien galeux ! Toutes voiles dehors ! Je veux du mouvement !! 

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine ? _

- _On va essayer de faire demi tour et d'échapper à ce maudit tourbillon. Quoi d'autre   
_

- _Aye. » _

_Et Gibbs et moi nous sommes dirigés vers la barre dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette autre malédiction qui s'abattait encore sur nous. Tout le monde s'affairait sur le pont. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, j'ai été fier de mon équipage… Fier de voir qu'ils étaient tous aussi unis dans les pires moments. Je pouvais entendre Gibbs leur crier… _

« Hissez les voiles !! Faites le comme si on vous payait pour ça ! » 

Aye, j'étais fier d'eux, ça faisait aucun doute… Mais ma fierté a pas duré longtemps, malheureusement. J'ai tout à coup entendu un grand CRACK ! et le Pearl qui gémissait comme sous le poids d'une force qu'elle arrivait pas à affronter. Tout l'équipage, y compris moi, a été projeté à terre dans un grand fracas. Et en me relevant, j'ai remarqué qu'on s'approchait dangereusement du tourbillon. J'ai essayé de faire virer le Pearl de bord en me cramponnant de toutes mes forces à la barre et en usant de tout mon poids mais… c'était trop tard. Le tourbillon faisait un boucan d'enfer et j'avais du mal à entendre ce que me criait Gibbs qui était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres, à peine, de moi. 

« Capitaine ! On y arrivera pas ! Il va falloir qu'on lâche tout ! Sinon on va endommager la coque ! 

- _Non ! Elle peut tenir ! Je sais qu'elle le peut ! » _

_ Et j'ai tenu tête à notre sort à tous. Oh oui, j'ai tenu tête. Autant que j'ai pu mais… ça a servi à rien. On s'était rapproché encore plus du tourbillon et le Pearl s'est soudain mis à tourner comme une girouette. Tout ce que je pouvais faire s'était maintenir un certain cap afin d'éviter de faire chavirer le navire mais… Gibbs avait raison, il a quand même fallu que je lâche tout. J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, cette fois là, j'ai rien pu faire. On a fini par être avalé par le tourbillon._

(Fin du flashback)

R : « Woa ! Eh ben, ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Quelle histoire ! »

J : « C'est pas une histoire, mademoiselle Rosie. C'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé. »

R : « Je sais mais… avouez que c'est quand même ébouriffant ! »

L : « Faites pas attention à elle… tout ce qui touche aux sensations fortes la met dans un état pas possible. »

R : « Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle, Laura. Mais, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Je trouve juste cette histoire sensationnelle, c'est tout. »

L : « Je plaisante, Rosie. Moi aussi, ça m'a beaucoup plu mais… j'aimerais bien savoir… d'où il venait ce tourbillon ? Je ne savais pas que de telles passages inter-temporels existaient. »

Tout à coup, les yeux du sorcier qui jusque là étaient demeurés fermés pendant tout le récit s'ouvrent de façon très brusque, un peu comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une profonde méditation. Moi, j'avoue que cette attitude étrange me donne la chair de poule. Brrrr…

S : « C'est assez simple en réalité. La relativité générale indique qu'il existe des configurations dans lesquelles deux trous noirs sont reliés l'un à l'autre. Une telle configuration est habituellement appelée trou de ver ou plus rarement pont d'Einstein-Rosen. De telles configurations proposent un moyen de voyager très rapidement sur des grandes distances, comme voyager dans le temps ou à travers les différentes dimensions. »

Euh… quoi ? Oïch. Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il vient de dire.

R : « Et en clair, ça signifie ? »

Le sorcier se tourne vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux exorbités, il a l'air de penser que je suis débile. « Ben quoi, c'est pourtant simple, ce que je viens de dire. »

S : « Deux trous noirs mis bout à bout, dans deux époques **ou** dans deux mondes différents peuvent former un pont, un passage inter-temporel ou inter-dimensionnel. »

R : « Ah ben voilà ! Là, j'ai compris. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jack et Laura lever les yeux au ciel. Quoi ? Ils ne vont tout de même pas me dire qu'ils avaient compris ?… Si ?

S : « Pour en revenir à ce que je disais au tout début de cette conversation, j'ai emprunté ce même tourbillon pour venir ici. Cela fait 65 ans que j'ai atterri dans cette ville pour être exact. Et 65 ans que j'attends votre venue ici. »

L : « Mais si vous saviez comment faire pour repartir dans le temps et si vous saviez tout à l'avance, pourquoi n'être pas intervenu vous même ? »

S : « Tout simplement, parce que je n'y suis pas autorisé. Je suis un sorcier. Et mon ordre m'a interdit de m'occuper de cette affaire tout seul. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

L : « Si je comprends bien, on va devoir s'en charger Rosie et moi ? »

S : « Exactement. »

Oh, bravo ! C'est bien notre veine ! Il fallait vraiment que je fourre mon nez dans cette affaire, moi ! (soupire) Bonjour, l'angoisse !

R : « Hé, mais attendez ! Pourquoi vous avez atterri il y a 65 ans ? Pourquoi pas, là, maintenant, à notre époque ? »

S : « Parce qu'il est impossible de programmer deux trous noirs, enfin ! Le trou noir de 1710 était connecté à celui de 1942. C'est comme ça. »

R : « Ca veut dire que… »

J : « Aye, le Pearl a, lui aussi, atterri en 1942… »

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou !! C'est tout pour cette semaine !! Je vous avouerai que c'était épique de publier là lool parce qu'il faut s'accrocher quand le site a des problèmes mdr Enfin bon... oui, je sais, c'est quoi que ce cliffhanger de merde ?!! Et pis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi justement 1942? Patience, vous saurez tout ça la semaine prochaine... peut être plus tôt d'ailleurs étant donné que je suis... en vacances !!!! (entame une petite danse bizarre) Yeah ! Yeah !! Wow wow wow, yippi yo yippi yeah !! Ahem... Bref... (petit rire nerveux) Donc voilà, vous aurez deviné aussi quelle était la parade dont je vous parlais. Eh oui, un flashback sous forme de réplique... Un peu comme une voix off. C'était plus simple pour moi. J'avoue, le capitaine Jack Sparrow n'est pas un homme facile à sonder alors, j'ai un peu joué la facilité mais... je suis assez fière du résultat. Vous aimez ? Si oui, dites le, si non ba... dites le aussi lol J'allais dire : allez vous faire cuire un oeuf mais... naaaaahhh... ce serait de mauvais goût. Moineau, oeuf... oeuf de moineau... lool Non? Ye don' get it? Duh. Je vous laisse... C'est pas grave... Désolée de vous avoir réveillés lool

Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour plus d'infos sur notre histoire abracadabrantesque... Ciao !!


	9. Rosetta Montgomery

**Note de début : **Kikou tout le monde !! A y est ! J'ai enfin fini d'écrire le huitième chapitre !! Z'êtes contents? Dites oui, dites oui, dites oui ! Je sais, vous êtes tous en vacances mais bon... Ca coute rien d'essayer, sniff... Allez, trève de bavardages ! Je vous laisse lire... Enjoy !

Au fait, si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Rosie et Laura, allez voir mon profil, elles sont là... Si si je vous jure, c'est vrai... j'ai mis deux liens vers leurs photos d'identité lol Je vous mettrai peut être leur bio aussi... un jour... lol

**Chapitre 8 : Rosetta Montgomery**

J : « Aye, le Pearl a, lui aussi, atterri en 1942… »

1942 ? Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ? Vous parlez d'une situation dangereuse…

R : « Attendez… Je suis sûre que cette nouvelle histoire doit être très intéressante… mais… pourquoi nous avoir choisi nous ? »

J : « Euh… c'est que… »

R : « C'est que… quoi ? »

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup. Pourquoi il ne veut pas me répondre ? C'est vrai… il avait pourtant l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il est apparu chez moi. _« Un vrai petit chef… je savais que j'avais frappé à la bonne porte… enfin façon de parler. »_ Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette phrase. Il faut que j'appelle mon père. Il faut que je vérifie que tout va bien. Je me lève et me dirige vers le fond de la pièce.

L : « Rosie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

R : « Rien… ce n'est rien… j'ai juste envie d'appeler mon père… pour savoir si tout va bien… »

Le regard que me lance Jack à ce moment là m'intrigue… Qu'est-ce qu'il sait que j'ignore ?... Non, il ne faut pas que je me laisse perturber… Sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'attrape mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro… Mais, c'est le silence total… Aucun bip… aucune sonnerie… Et là, le mauvais pressentiment prend tout son sens lorsque j'entends à l'autre bout du fil, une voix féminine qui me dit :

« Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué, ou n'est pas accessible. Votre appel ne peut aboutir. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Non. C'est le bon numéro. J'en suis sûre. Je le connais par cœur, c'était quand même le mien avant. Mes parents n'en ont pas changé. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils changé ? Je décide de recomposer le numéro en vérifiant bien cette fois que je ne fais pas d'erreur. Mais… la même voix me répond encore.

« Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué, ou n'est pas accessible. Votre appel ne peut aboutir. »

Non ! Bordel de –bip- ! C'est pas vrai !! Pas de panique… pas de panique, restons calme. Mon père a lui aussi un téléphone portable. Je vais essayer de le joindre dessus. En tremblant de tous mes membres, je compose tant bien que mal le numéro… que je connais aussi par cœur. Pas d'erreur possible. BIP… Première sonnerie. Au moins ça sonne… c'est rassurant. BIP… deuxième sonnerie. Quelqu'un décroche.

R : « Allo ? Papa ? »

« Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Attendez, ce n'est pas la voix de mon père… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« Allo ? »

Je n'en reviens pas, ce n'est pas mon père à l'autre bout du fil…

« Allo ?! »

R : « Oh… pardon, excusez moi… euh… est-ce que vous connaissez Mr. Montgomery ? Wade Montgomery ? »

« Non… je suis désolé… je ne connais aucun Wade Montgomery… »

Hein ? Comment ça « je ne connais aucun Wade Montgomery » ? Mon père est un homme très connu en Afrique du Sud… Surtout depuis qu'il s'est retiré…

R : « Vous ne connaissez même pas le détective Wade Montgomery ? »

« Ah… non… je devrais ? »

R : « Un peu que vous devriez. C'est le plus connu de tout le pays. »

« Euh… je suis désolé mais… je ne le connais pas… Je suis sincèrement désolé… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je raccroche, excédée par ce qui est en train de me tomber dessus.

R : « Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins encore?! »

L : « Rosie ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

R : « Non… Rien ne va… Je viens de perdre la trace de mes parents ! »

Abasourdie par ce que je raconte, Laura se lève et se dirige vers moi.

L : « Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « j'ai perdu la trace de mes parents » ? »

R : « J'ai appelé à la maison et le numéro n'est plus disponible. Et le portable de mon père… Ce n'est plus le sien… »

L : « T'inquiètes pas… d'abord, il faut que tu te détendes… C'est pas grave… c'est peut-être qu'ils ont changé de numéro… »

R : « Sans me le dire ?! Tu plaisantes… ? »

L : « Oui… c'est vrai que c'est un peu… étrange… mais… il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. On va aller vérifier à leur adresse et ils vont tout nous expliquer, je suis sûre. »

Elle a peut-être raison… Oui, c'est ça. Allons leur rendre une petite visite. Laura et moi nous apprêtons à partir quand le sorcier nous interpelle.

S : « Où allez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas fini. Veuillez vous rasseoir. »

R : « Non. Hors de question. Je dois d'abord m'assurer que mes parents vont bien. Cette histoire peut attendre. »

J : « Non, je crois pas, non… On a pas tant de temps que ça… »

R : « Je me fiche pas mal de tout ça. Mes parents sont peut être en danger ! »

J : « Non, ils le sont pas… »

Quand je disais qu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore…

R : « Comment vous savez ça ? »

J : « Je le sais, c'est tout. Et si vous venez vous rasseoir, alors… vous aussi vous le saurez… Savvy ? »

R : « Savvy ?... Vous rigolez là ?! Ca fait plus de deux heures que vous nous dites qu'on va le savoir… et vous ne dites rien ! »

Et sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je me jette sur lui en tentant en vain de l'attraper par le col… ce que je ne parviens pas à faire malheureusement. Au lieu de ça je me contente de lui crier dessus.

R : « Vous allez me dire tout de suite où sont mes parents !! »

J : « Hé là ! Du calme, trésor… Vous êtes en train de péter un câble, là… »

Et toujours aussi furax, je me mets à essayer de l'attraper pour lui en mettre une… en échouant lamentablement. Ca m'énerve qu'il soit transparent !!

R : « Et comment que je suis en train de péter un câble ! J'ai perdu mes parents !! Alors maintenant, vous allez tout me dire où je vous jure que vous allez le regretter… même si vous êtes un fantôme. Sachez que ce n'est pas le moment de me sous-estimer.»

J : « Aye… J'en doute pas un seul instant… Et croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose… »

R : « Ca vous ennuierait de développer ? »

J : « Euh… vous pourriez vous calmer un peu… avant… ? »

Je rêve ou il a peur de moi ? Etrange, vous dites ? Plutôt paranormal, je dirais… Néanmoins, je m'exécute et m'éloigne doucement de lui afin de le laisser m'expliquer… La colère m'ayant quitté pour le moment…

R : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « croyez moi, j'en sais quelque chose » ? »

J : « La vérité… c'est que… vous avez du sang de pirate, trésor… »

R : « Hein ? Du sang de pirate ? Moi ? Vous rigolez là… ?... Non ? »

J : « Négatif… Je dis la vérité… comme je le fais très souvent d'ailleurs… Et j'ai dit que j'en savais quelque chose parce que… vous êtes comme qui dirait… la descendante d'une des deux membres féminins de mon équipage… La seule des deux à être restée… en fait. Elle s'appelait Rosetta Montgomery. Une pirate. Une vraie de vraie. La cousine d'Anamaria. »

R : « C'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé Rosette… »

J : « Aye… C'est fou ce que vous lui ressemblez. »

R : « Mais… comment vous saviez où me trouver ? »

J : « Ola ! C'est une trop longue histoire. Et je pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de la raconter maintenant. »

Je n'en reviens pas… je suis la descendante d'une pirate nommée Rosetta. Dans quelle histoire de dingue suis-je encore allé mettre les pieds ?

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... oui, je sais ça vient un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais c'est vrai que c'est fait un peu exprès pour ressentir ce que nos personnages ressentent... c'est très confus et c'est exactement ce que je veux... alors voilà. Allez, je vous mettrai peut être le chapitre 9 tout à l'heure, je sais po encore.

A tout bientoooot les amizzzzzz

Until next time,

Titvan


	10. Don't say goodbye, Rosie

**Note de début : **Re !! Je sais, je vous livre un peu tout au compte goutte en ce moment mais... qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Hein? J'ai pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour fignoler ce chappy. Toujours mon petit côté Balzac lol Enfin bref... tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est la suite directe du précedent. Voilà, je vous laisse lire. Enjoy!

**Chapitre 9 :**** Don't say goodbye, Rosie.**

R : « Mais pourquoi mon père ne m'a jamais rien dit ? »

J : « Je pense qu'il le savait pas, tout simplement… Ca fait un bout de temps que nous, les pirates, on a disparu… »

R : « Et… vous disiez que mes parents ne sont pas en danger ? »

J : « Aye… »

Je le sens hésiter d'un coup… Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

R : « Alors ? Ils sont en danger ou pas ? »

J : « Techniquement, non… ils sont pas en danger… ou plutôt ils le sont plus… »

R : « Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ! »

J : « Hé ! Vous croyez que je suis en train de faire quoi là ?! C'est que c'est pas facile à dire… »

R : « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas facile à dire ? »

J : « Ben… comme je vous disais tout à l'heure… les choses auraient pas du se dérouler de cette façon… et… vos parents… ont disparu. Enfin, votre père a disparu… »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

R : « Disparu ? Comment ça ? »

J : « Euh… un peu comme… comme s'il avait jamais existé… ? »

Oh mon Dieu… Non. Il rigole là ? J'espère qu'il rigole…

R : « Vous plaisantez là… ? Dites-moi que vous plaisantez !! »

Et me revoilà parée à l'attaque, toutes griffes dehors, prête à bondir. Je tente désespérément de trouver un coin où m'agripper sur sa chemise.

J : « Euh… Non… ? »

Ce qui lui vaut le regard de la mort de ma part.

R : « C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !! »

J : « Trésor ? Arrêtez de hurler comme ça. Vous savez que c'est pas très flatteur… »

R : « Non ! C'est impossible ! Il n'a pas pu disparaitre comme ça ?! »

J : « Euh… ben… c'est que… étant un descendant de Rosetta, votre père a cessé d'exister quand elle est morte alors qu'en fait, elle… aurait pas du… mourir. »

R : « Vous voulez dire qu'elle était à bord au moment où vous avez été aspirés… ? »

J : « Aye… c'est ce que je veux dire. »

R : « Mais… il était encore là, il y a à peine une semaine… »

J : « Aye… mais vous savez… c'est un peu compliqué tous ces trucs de voyage dans le temps et ses conséquences, etc, etc… je pense que ça a du se produire quand on retrouvé l'épave… tout simplement. »

R : « Et ma mère ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je veux dire… elle… n'a pas disparu, elle aussi… ? »

J : « Je pense pas, non… mais… étant donné qu'elle a jamais rencontré votre père… puisqu'il existe plus… elle est ailleurs, là où elle devrait être si… elle avait pas rencontré votre père… ce qui s'est passé… en fait. »

Je ne le crois pas. Mon père a cessé d'exister ? Mais… moi alors ? Je deviens quoi dans cette histoire ? Incapable de poser la question, je m'assois, le regard perdu dans le vide, cessant un instant de m'acharner contre Jack…

L : « Rosie ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien tout suivi mais… si tes parents ne se sont jamais rencontrés et que ton père a disparu… »

R : « Je n'existe plus, moi non plus… »

L : « Oh… »

Oh… c'est le cas de le dire… Tu avais raison Laura, vraiment, la curiosité est un vilain défaut…

L : « Attends… comment ça se fait alors… que tu sois encore là ? »

C'est vrai ça… qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici alors ?

J : « Justement, moi je crois que si vous êtes encore là, c'est un peu le même principe que pour moi… C'est parce que vous devez changer le passé… afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

R : « Bien sûr… comme si j'en avais les moyens… »

S : « On en a peut être les moyens… il nous suffit de trouver une porte qui nous ramène en 1942 et de là nous pourrons empêcher ce qui s'est produit de se produire. »

L : « Mais comment ? C'est vous-même qui nous avez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas programmer une porte. Alors, même si on en trouvait une… Dieu sait où on atterrirait… »

Et pendant qu'ils continuent à parler, je reste totalement muette, essayant d'encaisser le choc. Et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas facile. Essayez de vous convaincre que vous n'existez plus et vous constaterez que ce n'est pas chose aisée, croyez moi. Ca fiche un coup au moral. D'ailleurs, tout ce dont j'ai envie là tout de suite, c'est de m'en aller, de partir d'ici et de m'enfuir loin, très loin…

J : « Aye… mais d'abord, il faut que je vous raconte ce qui s'est réellement passé, une fois arrivé en 1942… »

R : « Assez ! Ca suffit ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage. »

Et sur ces paroles je me lève et sors de la pièce précipitamment. Il faut que je sorte… ou je ne vais pas me sentir bien.

L : « Rosie ! »

J'entends les pas de Laura derrière moi mais je n'ai pas la force de me retourner.

L : « Rosie. »

Je sens une main attraper mon bras et m'obliger à faire volte face.

L : « Rosie, s'il te plait. Reste. On va trouver un moyen de ramener ton père. Je te le promets. »

R : « Ah oui, et comment ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? »

L : « Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai pas disparaitre aussi facilement. Tu le sais bien. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux et… peut être même bien ce que je ne peux pas… pour te ramener. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Je te promets de trouver un moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

R : « Oui… je sais que je peux te faire confiance… (soupire) Mais tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi moi ? »

L : « Je ne sais pas… mais… ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que tu reviennes à l'intérieur. Il faut que tu écoutes ce qui s'est passé. On va trouver une solution. Promis, juré, cr… »

R : « Non… Ca va. Ne crache pas, j'ai compris. (soupire) Je te suis. D'accord, je vais essayer de me détendre… de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix… n'est-ce pas ? »

L : « Je confirme. Alors, tu viens ? »

Et sans dire un mot, je la suis. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Parce que sans ça, s'en est fini de moi. Bye bye Rosie. Ouais… j'espère tout sauf ça.

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ben oui, hein, l'histoire classqiue du "si je ne change pas le passé, je vais disparaitre pour de bon" eh oui, je sais. Mais, comment vous sentiriez vous si ça vous arrivait? Hmm? Au fait j'ai besoin d'une idée... pour le prochain chapitre. A votre avis, en apprenant qu'il était mort et en découvrant qu'il était un fantome, qu'a bien pu faire Jack? Attention, il me faut quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Parce que j'ai beau me racler le plat à soupière (oulà!) je trouve po. Alors, tous à vos claviers ! Prêts, feu, partez !

Until next time !

Titvan


	11. Le Cap des Tempêtes

**Note de début :** Non pis pas de note de début tiens... je viens de la faire et le site me saoule avec ses problèmes techniques... alors, je suis en retard et j'ai mes raisons na !

Jack : Du calme, luv, respire... respire...

(prend une profonde respiration) Enjoy!

11/05/07 Lool, c'est que j'étais bien énervée la dernière fois dites donc... lool Bon, je crois quand même que je vous dois des explications lool J'étais en retard car j'ai écrit une nouvelle fantastique pour ma cousine, et donc je n'ai pas été capable d'écrire sur cette histoire-ci. Voilà... je suis désolée d'avoir été énervée à ce point (joint les mains) All apologies...

Jack (sourit) : Je te préfère comme ça, luv.

Me too. Allez, je vous laisse lire cette réédition du chapitre 10. Je ne l'aimais pas en l'état donc je l'ai amélioré (mais rien n'a changé rassurez vous lool) Enjoy !

**Chapitre 10 : Le Cap des Tempêtes**

De retour dans le repaire du sorcier, je m'assois sans dire un mot à côté de Laura, les regards du marabout et de Jack rivés sur moi. Un silence lourd s'installe… un silence que je trouve vite insupportable…

R : « Quoi ? Ca ne vous arrive jamais de griller un plomb ? »

Quoi ? C'est vrai, je viens de découvrir que j'ai tout à coup cessé d'exister pour tout le monde… enfin, sauf pour Laura… tiens, c'est vrai, ça, d'ailleurs, pourquoi pas pour Laura ?

R : « Attendez... Comment c'est possible que Laura se souvienne encore de moi si j'ai cessé d'exister ? »

A ces mots, le sorcier émet un profond soupir qui en dit long… Il n'a clairement pas envie de répondre à ma question et me regarde d'un air ennuyé.

S : « C'est une longue histoire… »

R : « Et… ? »

S : « Plus tard. Nous avons d'autres préoccupations plus importantes. »

R : « Mais… »

S : « J'ai dit plus tard ! »

Il me lance alors ce regard de tueur qui vous dissuade d'en rajouter. C'était un ordre… et mieux vaut obéir… je suis allergique aux batraciens, je sais ça fait cliché mais… c'est un sorcier… non ?

S : « Bien. Pouvons-nous enfin reprendre là où nous avions laissé les choses ? »

Hochement de la tête silencieux de la part de Laura et moi. Pas la peine de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Satisfait de la réponse, le sorcier se tourne alors vers Jack qui parait presque sursauter… ou peut-être que ma vue baisse un peu.

J (sourire nerveux) : « Aye… je suppose que je dois vous raconter comment s'est passée notre arrivée dans le XXe siècle… »

S : « En effet… je vous en prie… commencez. »

J : « D'accord… alors, voilà comment ça s'est passé… »

(Flashback)

_On venait d'essuyer le choc du tourbillon et le pont était sens dessus dessous, les voiles avaient été presque toutes arrachées et seul le mât principal était encore debout. Du côté des matelots, le résultat était pas mieux. J'avais réussi à m'en sortir en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à la barre et j'ai remarqué que Gibbs s'était, lui, agrippé au premier gars qui était passé près de lui… _(O o)_ mais… un grand nombre de membres de mon équipage étaient tombés par-dessus bord, et seul une dizaine de survivants tentaient tant bien que mal de se remettre debout. Rosetta faisait d'ailleurs partie de ces survivants. Je dois avouer que ça m'a un peu remonté le moral. Au moins elle s'en était sortie. J'ai alors relâché la barre et me suis dirigé vers Gibbs en me demandant si cette fois on avait pas touché le fond pour de bon. J'ai regardé autour de moi et je me suis rendu compte qu'on s'était retrouvé au beau milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit que je reconnaissais absolument pas. Gibbs s'est relevé et a regardé autour de lui, lui aussi._

_"Capitaine, c'est normal si je reconnais pas le paysage ?" _

_"Je le reconnais pas non plus, Gibbs. Je me demande juste où on a bien pu atterrir."  
_

_Rien de ce que je voyais au large ne m'était familier. Ni le ciel qui était plus blanc, ni l'eau qui était plus grise, ni ce vent horrible, ni le rivage où se côtoyaient de drôles de bâtisses que j'avais encore jamais vues, ne ressemblaient aux paysages des Caraïbes._

_"Vous croyez qu'on est mort ?" _

_"J'en sais trop rien, Gibbs. Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'être mort, d'après toi ?"  
_

_Sur ce, je me suis examiné de près pour vérifier que je me trompais pas. Je savais que j'étais toujours vivant mais… on est jamais trop prudent._

_"Euh… ba euh… non..."_

_"Alors on est pas mort… Non, je crois plutôt que le tourbillon nous a amené à un autre endroit que les Caraïbes… Mais où… ? Difficile à dire."  
_

_J'avais beau fixer le rivage et essayer d'identifier les grands bâtiments qui en bordaient la côte… je reconnaissais absolument rien… J'avais jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit… et pourtant j'en avais parcouru des lieues à travers le monde… mais… cette baie m'était complètement inconnue. C'était énervant !_

_"Capitaine ?"_

_"Huh ? Quoi encore ?" _

_"__Et si on allait explorer un petit peu… histoire de savoir si l'endroit est hostile ou pas ?"_

_"Justement. On sait pas encore si c'est risqué… ou pas…" _

_"Aye… mais on sera fixé… tandis que si on reste là… sans rien faire… on risque pas d'aller bien loin."_

_"Où tu veux qu'on aille de toute façon ? On sait même pas où on est."_

_"C'est bien ce que je dis. Il faut qu'on aille à terre… pour le savoir."  
_

_J'en revenais pas, il venait d'utiliser une de mes techniques pour convaincre. Je venais de me faire prendre à mon propre piège par mon second, Joshamee Gibbs. J'étais pas prêt d'oublier cette journée, c'est sûr._

_"Et puis il faut qu'on voit s'il y a moyen de réparer les dégâts…"_

_"Aye… C'est vrai. T'as raison. Matelots !! M. Gibbs et moi descendons à terre !! Préparez la chaloupe et surveillez le navire en notre absence !!"_

_"Aye, cap'taine !!"  
_

_Ca, ça faisait plaisir à entendre, au moins le tourbillon avait pas balayé mon autorité. Enfin… pour l'instant. _

_Gibbs et moi sommes montés dans la chaloupe et avons commencé à nous diriger vers le rivage, et ce que je pensais s'est vraiment confirmé : on était plus aux Caraïbes, ça faisait aucun doute. Tout ce vent et ces vagues… y avait qu'un endroit au monde où ce genre de choses se produisaient : le Cap des Tempêtes (ou le Cap de Bonne Espérance comme vous l'appelez aujourd'hui). Mais ça pouvait pas être ça, je reconnaissais pas le paysage. Bien sûr, j'y avais mis les pieds qu'une seule fois mais… j'ai une très bonne mémoire… et ce que je voyais était différent de ce bon vieux Cap des Tempêtes. D'ailleurs, en réfléchissant bien, ce que j'apercevais ressemblait à rien d'autre au monde. J'avais jamais vu ça. C'était beaucoup trop différent de ce qu'on voyait à notre époque. Un peu comme si on avait quitté le XVIIIe siècle… _

_"Gibbs ? Est-ce que tu crois aux voyages… temporels ?"_

_"Temporels ? Comment ? Comme un bond dans le temps ?"_

_"Aye, c'est exactement ça…"_

_"Ba euh… c'est… difficile à dire… Pourquoi… ?"_

_"Je crois avoir une idée de ce qui nous est arrivé."  
_

_Ce pauvre Gibbs me regardait un peu comme s'il essayait de me suivre mais que quoiqu'il fasse il comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que je racontais. En fait, moi non plus, je me comprenais pas vraiment. Pas encore en tout cas… _

_Malheureusement pour mon second, j'ai rien ajouté d'autre durant le voyage et nous sommes finalement descendus de la chaloupe afin d'aller explorer cet endroit étrange. Mais dès que nous avons mis les pieds sur le quai, nous avons été assaillis par toute une troupe de gars habillés en vert « kaki » (comme vous dites maintenant, enfin, moi je trouvais juste cette couleur répugnante) et lourdement armés. Ils nous ont demandé qui on était et j'ai senti les ennuis arriver. _

_"Euh… c'est que… vous voyez, on vient d'échouer pas loin de la côte et on se demandait si y aurait pas un moyen de réparer les dégâts."  
_

_Puis j'ai ajouté plus bas au gars qui se trouvait à ma portée :_

_"Vous sauriez pas, par hasard, où on se trouve ?… Hein ?"  
_

_Le gars m'a regardé bizarre, comme si je parlais une langue étrangère, et il est resté là à me fixer, sans rien dire. Gibbs, non plus avait pas bougé mais je le sentais se faufiler doucement derrière moi… il espérait peut-être que je le couvre._

_"Euh… capitaine ?"_

_"Aye ?"_

_"Ca sent le roussis là… moi je dis que ça va mal."_

_"Du calme, Gibbs, j'ai la situation sous contrôle. Y a aucun problème."  
_

_Sauf que le gars face à moi continuait de me fixer sans rien dire… et je dois avouer que ça a failli m'énerver. J'ai préféré prendre les choses en main au lieu de sortir mon pistolet. C'est vrai, il avait quoi ? 17- 18 ans tout au plus. J'allais quand même pas me laisser impressionner._

_"Ecoute fiston, j'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer à ce jeu là. Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir où on est… et en quelle année aussi. Alors, je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange, mais fais nous plaisir, réponds à ma question et va chercher quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux jouer. Savvy ?"  
_

_Ils se sont mis à rire tous, et j'ai pas pu faire autrement… je me suis énervé. Je sais, d'habitude, j'ai plus de sang froid que ça mais… j'en avais assez de tourner autour du pot. Et j'ai aussi horreur qu'on me rit au nez. Alors, j'ai sorti mon pistolet et en un CLICK ! je les tenais en joug… eux aussi d'ailleurs. Plus personne riait mais… on était dans une drôle de situation. _

_"Euh… cap'taine ? Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va savoir où on est ?" _

_"T'inquiètes pas, je contrôle la situation…"  
_

_Ah ça pour contrôler, je contrôlais. Je tenais en joug dix gars qui eux aussi me tenaient en joug. (soupire) J'avais aucune chance… Puis du coin de l'œil, j'ai repéré un levier à ma gauche, relié à une poulie qui retenait en l'air des gros filets bourrés de poiscaille, suspendus juste au dessus des gars en kaki. Vous parlez d'une aubaine ! Je me suis d'un coup trouvé en possession d'une dernière carte qu'il fallait absolument que je joue. Alors, j'ai décidé de la jouer. Et tout en parlant, je me suis déplacé de quelques centimètres sur ma gauche, en prenant garde à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent de rien._

_"Si ça vous plait de rester là à faire mumuse avec vos petites fusils, je dois dire que ça me convient parfaitement… seulement, j'ai pas que ça à faire et donc, je me vois dans l'obligation… (j'ai attrapé le levier d'une main derrière mon dos pour savoir où il était exactement)… de vous… (je me suis légèrement tourné en préparant mon coup de pied final)… fausser compagnie !"  
_

_Je me suis complètement retourné, et j'ai envoyé un énorme coup de pied au levier qui a aussitôt relâché la corde qui, à son tour, a déversé la poiscaille sur la tête des dix gars. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, et avant qu'ils aient une chance de se relever, Gibbs et moi sommes partis en courant de l'autre côté du quai pour ensuite nous enfoncer un peu plus dans la ville…_

(Fin du flashback)

R : « Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

J : « Ben ensuite… on a eu un problème. Un **gros** problème… »

Cette histoire me passionne de plus en plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… j'ai l'impression quelque part d'avoir été présente sur place. Un peu comme si j'étais reliée à cette Rosetta, censée être mon ancêtre. C'est étrange. Pourtant elle était restée à bord… à moins que… Le gros problème… ?

**Note de fin :** Voilà, c'est tout. Now, je vais aller me défouler sur ce gentil fantôme qui me hante depuis plusieurs semaines... même s'il est sympa !!!

Jack : Woa! luv, tu viens de me crever un tympan. Bravo !

Désolé mais... je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

Jack : Un peu? Je me demande ce que c'est quand c'est **complètement** !

Commence pas Jack, c'est pas le jour là, on a élu un nain comme président, bravo... O o

11/05/07 Donc, comme je viens de le dire plus haut, excusez moi encore pour ce petit pétage de plomb... je m'excuse aussi auprès des pros Sarkozy (on verra bien dans quelques semaines, ne tuons pas l'ours avant de l'avoir approché lool). Par contre, je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit concernant mon fantôme lool Oui, je suis bel et bien hantée depuis quelques semaines... lool de drôles de phénomènes se produisent autour de moi... mais je ne vous en dirais qu'un, le plus impressionnant : boire un verre d'eau (je précise) et voir apparaitre une tête de mort, un crâne dans le fond formé avec la buée et l'eau... croire à une hallucination et re-regarder encore et encore à l'infini en constatant qu'elle est toujours là... c'est bel et bien ce qui m'est arrivé... Folle, moi? Si seulement...

Ciao !

PS: merci pour vos reviews qu'elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur Tout cet amour, je vais finir par devenir accro... Merciiiiiiiiiiiii les amiiiiiiiiiiiiissss !!!!


	12. Le Cap des Tempêtes 'suite'

**Note de début :** Cette fois, y en a une lool Enfin, juste pour m'excuser une fois encore de ce petit dérapage, j'en ai pas dormi de la semaine loolNon, je rigole mais ça m'a tracassé, c'est sûr lool En tout cas, j'aime bien la tournure que prennent les choses dans cette histoire, j'étais un peu coincée mais là, ça va, ça commence à repartir de plus belle, toujours dans l'esprit de notre très cher capitaine lool Finalement, j'ai été mise devant deux choix avec lui (remarquez, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui lool) : entrer complètement dans son esprit et le faire réfléchir vraiment beaucoup **ou** en rester à l'essentiel, ne pas s'embarquer dans des reflexions philosophiques. Devinez laquelle j'ai choisi... Ah non, pour ça, il va falloir lire, je ne vous le dirai pas...

Enjoy !**  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Le Cap des Tempêtes (suite)**

R : « Rosetta vous a suivi, c'est ça ? »

J : « Aye, exactement… Mais comment vous savez ça ? »

R : « Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une partie de ses souvenirs en moi… un peu comme si j'avais vécu cette scène et c'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle y était. »

J : « Uh-huh… Impressionnant… Je sais pas comment ça se fait mais… ça pourrait toujours nous être utile… on sait jamais… »

Ouais, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça pourrait nous être utile mais… je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, et s'il le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai. Non ?

S : « Bref. Enchaînons, s'il vous plait. »

R : « Ah ! Vous voyez que les gens plus impatients que moi ça existe. »

L : « Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça possible… mais effectivement… c'est impressionnant. »

J : « Aye… très impressionnant. »

Ce qui a l'air de ne pas plaire du tout au sorcier. Etre observé et jugé comme ça ne doit pas faire partie de ses habitudes. Le veinard…

S : « Enchaînons, je vous prie… le temps presse. »

R (tout bas à Laura) : « Y a pas que le temps. » (gloussements)

Ce à quoi le sorcier nous lance un regard encore plus tueur que tout à l'heure. Ou là, l'a pas l'air content… Laura et moi arrêtons immédiatement de rire et de nous moquer de lui et nous faisons aussi petites que possible. Ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué quand on y pense, on n'est déjà pas bien grande à la base…

S : « Bien… Continuez M. Sparrow. »

J (tout bas pour lui-même) : « Capitaine… Capitaine, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à retenir… »

S : « Votre récit. Maintenant. »

J (soupire) : « Aye… »

(Flashback)

_Donc, Gibbs et moi venions de pénétrer dans la ville et je dois avouer que j'avais jamais vu un tel spectacle. Y avait des bâtiments d'une hauteur tellement impressionnante (rien à voir avec la hauteur des bâtisses d'aujourd'hui toutefois) partout autour de nous, que je me demandais comment ils restaient debout sans s'effondrer sur nos têtes… et y avait aussi ces drôles d'engins noirs qui roulaient sans l'aide de chevaux… J'ai cru que j'étais en train d'halluciner alors j'ai secoué la tête, un peu inquiet tout à coup. C'est vrai, c'était du jamais vu pour nous… Mais c'était rien à côté des vêtements que portaient les gens… leur façon de se vêtir était tout simplement étrange. Les femmes portaient de drôles de robes qui leur arrivaient à peine aux genoux (le choc pour nous, imaginez, on avait l'habitude de rien voir de leurs formes à notre époque, et on avait aussi l'habitude de se faire gifler si on essayait de voir ne serait-ce que leur cheville) et des chapeaux bizarres trônaient sur leur tête dissimulant des coiffures qui existaient pas au XVIIIe siècle. Certaines avaient même les cheveux très courts, c'était vraiment intrigant. Quant aux hommes, ils portaient de drôles de pantalons et chemises qui leur donnaient une allure ridicule, sans parler de ce qui semblait retenir ces fameux pantalons et qui trônaient sur leurs épaules. Enfin, à tout cela venait s'ajouter une sorte de petit chapeau avec une protubérance sur le côté… J'ai trouvé ça tellement ridicule que ça m'a fait rire pendant un petit moment. Autant vous dire qu'avec nos regards ahuris et moi qui riais tout seul, les gens nous regardaient vraiment bizarre… Il faut dire aussi qu'on avait un style vestimentaire qui était à des lieues du leur. J'ai alors cessé de rire et me suis tourné vers mon second qui avait le regard toujours dirigé vers le sommet des bâtisses… la bouche grande ouverte. Heureusement qu'on s'était arrêté sinon qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé. _

_Tout à coup, un drôle de bruit, comme d'un cor qu'on sonnait, a retenti et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre la main à la garde de mon épée, par prudence. Je savais pas d'où ça venait mais en tout cas ça a réveillé Gibbs de sa rêverie car je l'ai senti se rapprocher de moi…_

_"Capitaine… ? Vous êtes toujours aussi sûr qu'on est pas mort ?" _

_"Aye, je suis toujours aussi sûr qu'on est vivant… mais, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à savoir où on est…"  
_

_Soudain un autre bruit a retenti : le cri d'un petit gars qui semblait vendre des journaux._

_"La guerre continue !! Les Anglais occupent Madagascar !!"  
_

_Je me suis tourné vers Gibbs, le regard de plus en plus inquiet._

_"Une guerre ? De quelle guerre il parle ?"  
_

_Et sans attendre de réponse, je me suis rué vers le petit qui vendaient ses journaux. En me voyant arriver aussi vite, il a d'ailleurs failli prendre ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuir mais j'ai eu le réflexe de le retenir par le col. _

_"Non, non, non. T'en va pas. T'inquiètes pas, je te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste un de tes journaux. Ils coûtent combien ?"  
_

_Le gamin a eu l'air un peu anxieux en me regardant des pieds à la tête, mais en arrivant à mes yeux il a fini par se décontracter et m'a gratifié d'un sourire timide._

_"Alors ? Combien pour un de tes journaux ?"_

_"5… 5 rands."_

_"Combien ?"_

_"5 rands."  
_

_Alors là, j'étais vraiment plus sûr de rien. C'était quoi cette monnaie dont il me parlait ? 5 rands ? Ca faisait combien en shillings ? _

_"Euh… aye… qu'est-ce que tu dis de trois shillings ? Je sais pas vraiment si c'est équivalent, mais entre nous t'y gagnes au change, je suis sûr… C'est que c'est beaucoup d'argent… Hein ?"  
_

_Et j'ai ajouté un petit clin d'œil en donnant les trois pièces au petit qui a eu l'air de voir un miracle se réaliser…et il m'a tendu un de ces précieux journaux avec un sourire gigantesque et un petit « merci ». Puis il s'est éloigné en reprenant ses hurlements de plus belle. Pour sûr, je venais de faire un heureux. Mais combien ça pouvait bien faire 5 rands en shillings ?_

_J'ai alors mis la question de côté et je suis revenu vers Gibbs qui était resté préoccupé par la hauteur des bâtiments. Sans même essayer de comprendre, j'ai regardé la première page du journal en cherchant des yeux la date. Il y avait écrit : Le Cap, 1__er__ juin… 1942… 1942 ?!! _

_"Gibbs !" _

_"Aye, cap'taine ?"_

_"On a un gros problème… un très gros problème…"  
_

_Puis, j'ai vu un autre gros problème se diriger vers nous de sa démarche féminine… Rosetta. Elle nous avait suivis. _

_"Un très très gros problème..."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe cap'taine ?"_

_"Regarde un peu qui nous a suivis…"  
_

_Gibbs a alors regardé dans la direction que je lui indiquais puis il s'est tourné vers moi, un air de « je vous avais prévenu » inscrit sur le visage._

_"J'ai toujours dit qu'une femme à bord ça portait malheur." _

_"Et je crois que le jour où je serais entièrement d'accord avec toi sur ce point vient d'arriver…"  
_

_Sans rien ajouter de plus, je me suis dirigé vers Rosetta, suivi de près par Gibbs, en prenant un air de « je suis pas content ». _

_Jack : « Pas content du tout… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »_

_Rosetta : « Je déteste qu'on me laisse derrière. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. »_

_J : « Je te signale que si je t'ai demandé de rester à bord, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! »_

_R : « Ah bon ? Laquelle ? »_

_Son air innocent de « je savais pas » prenais pas avec moi. Elle m'avait déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois auparavant et j'avais pas l'intention de me faire avoir cette fois encore. _

_J : « Les femmes ! Tu crois peut-être que ça prend encore ? Tu es bien naïve, jeune fille, permet moi de te le dire. »_

_R : « Quoi ? Ca va, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Je vous ai suivis, bon, et après ? »_

_J : « Je suppose que tu as vu ce qui s'est passé sur le quai aussi… ? Voilà, ce qui pourrait être ce fameux « et après » ! »_

_R : « Oh allez, je serai discrète, vous ne me verrez même pas… je vous le promets. » _

_Gibbs : « Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, cap'taine… »_

_J : « Non, c'est sûr…c'est __**tout sauf**__ une bonne idée… mais maintenant qu'elle est là… autant faire avec… »_

_G : « Je maintiens que c'est pas une bonne idée. »_

_R : « Oh, taisez vous, M. Gibbs, vous dites n'importe quoi. Je sais quand même me battre, je suis une pirate je vous rappelle. Je suis pas une damoiselle en détresse. »_

_J : « Je dois avouer qu'elle marque un point, là. »_

_J'avais vraiment pas envie de prendre ce risque mais… j'avais pas le choix alors, j'ai fini par accepter sa présence. _

_J : « Tu viens avec nous mais… tu t'éloignes sous aucun prétexte. Savvy ? »_

_R : « Compris cap'taine ! »_

_A ces mots, elle m'a lancé un de ses plus beaux sourires. Si je l'avais pas connue mieux, j'aurais juré qu'elle était en train de me faire du charme. Mais je la connaissais mieux… et croyez-moi, c'était tout sauf ça. D'ailleurs en y pensant, j'étais un peu déçu. Hmph. _

_Sans un mot de plus, toutefois, nous nous sommes remis en route vers le cœur de la ville… et le journal m'est revenu en tête. Bon sang ! 1942 !!_

_J : « Euh… les amis… je sais pas si c'est inquiétant ou pas mais… comme je le pensais, on est bien au Cap des Tempêtes, mais le problème… c'est que… d'après ce journal, on est en 1942. »_

_Gibbs et Rosetta ont stoppé net dans leurs pas et m'ont regardé d'un air accusateur. _

_J : « Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'invente rien. Regardez. »_

_Et je leur ai tendu le journal… en ayant oublié que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait lire._

_J : « Aye… euh… pardon, j'avais oublié… Enfin, en tout cas, c'est noté là noir sur blanc, et j'invente rien. On est en 1942 et c'est pas des blagues. »_

_G : « Mais… alors… ça veut dire qu'on a fait un bond de 200 et quelques années dans le futur ? »_

_J : « Aye. C'est ça… 232 ans pour être exact. »_

_R : « Attendez, je comprends rien. 232 ans dans le futur ? Ca veut dire qu'on est plus au XVIIIe siècle ? »_

_J : « Non. »_

_J'ai remarqué qu'il leur fallait un peu plus de temps pour enregistrer l'information, alors je les ai laissés à leur réflexion et j'ai repris ma lecture du journal. Je sais, c'était pas vraiment le moment, mais il fallait que je sache ce qui se passait et surtout de quelle guerre le petit avait parlé…_

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou ! Je sais la fin de ce chappy tombe un peu à plat lool mais c'est parce qu'il fallait que je l'arrête quelque part ou il aurait fini par faire 20 pages lool J'exagère mais pas loin des 15 en tout cas lool Bon, je peux pas vous donner la suite now parce qu'il faut que je m'essaye à un nouveau genre pour ça: l'article journalistique lool eh oui ! Enfin bref, vous en saurez plus la prochaine fois...

Sayonara !

ps: j'ai rendu justice à ce très cher capitaine et à ceux qui étaient convaincus qu'il savait lire lool comme ça, vous avez le choix : un Jack qui sait lire et un Jack qui ne sait pas. Reviewwwsssss !!!


	13. Le Hollandais Volant

**Note de début : **Hiya tout le monde !!! Ca va bien? Oui? C'est bien. Vous m'en voyez ravie lool Moi? Pareil. Tout va bien. Ca se voit, je crois... enfin... ça se lit quoi lool Eh oui, me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais un tour... euh... non, pour vous livrer un nouveau chapitre. Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais dire. J'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire mais je suis contente. J'ai enfin fini de me glisser dans la peau de notre très cher capitaine. A y est! A pu besoin! Ca c'est cool franchement parce que... phew! c'était dur. Enfin... en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Bref. J'arrête, je deviens dégoutante (non mais! lool) et je vous laisse lire ce douzième chapitre dont le titre doit surement vous parler. Non? Ecoutez bien... si si je vous jure, normalement, il doit vous parler...

Enjoy!

PS: Les italiques indiquent qu'on est toujours dans le flashback... donc dans l'esprit de Jack (et ça rime hihihi)

**Chapitre 12 : Le Hollandais Volant**

_Il fallait que je sache ce qui se passait et surtout de quelle guerre le petit avait parlé… La une du journal indiquait en gros titre : __**La guerre continue ! Les Anglais occupent Madagascar !**__ Et l'article disait ceci : _

_Depuis janvier, le blocus de l'île de Madagascar aura permis aux anglais de presser les négociations avec les français de Vichy présents sur place. Mais depuis quelques semaines, au terme d'un refus catégorique de négocier, les forces britanniques ont décidé de prendre les choses en main et de s'installer sur l'île. Après avoir débarqué à Diego Suarez, au début du mois de mai, ils ont fini par mener les forces françaises à la défaite et envisagent de prendre la capitale et d'y instaurer un régime militaire (…)_

_(…)_

_Y aura-t-il un jour une fin à cette guerre qui n'en fini plus ?_

_(…)_

_Et blablabla… Mais je ne savais toujours pas de quelle guerre ils parlaient ! N'ayant rien appris de ce que j'aurai voulu savoir, j'ai alors décidé d'arrêter quelqu'un afin de lui poser la question. C'était surement plus simple… J'ai tout à coup remarqué une jeune femme passer à côté de moi et me scruter intensément du regard. C'était l'occasion ou jamais…_

_"'Scusez, milady, mais… vous voyez, je suis pas du coin et… j'aurai aimé savoir de quelle guerre tout le monde parle ici… hein ?"  
_

_Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir parlé le chinois… Elle me regardait comme si j'étais même pas de cette planète… C'en était trop, j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on me dévisage sans me répondre ! J'allais reprendre mon souffle pour renouveler ma question mais la femme s'est mise à parler…_

_"Mais enfin, vous venez d'où pour n'être pas au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde entier depuis plus de trois ans ?"_

_"De… très loin."  
_

_A ces mots, elle m'a regardé des pieds à la tête et a ajouté d'un air moqueur :_

_"D'une autre époque vous voulez dire…" _

_"Si vous saviez… à quel point… Enfin. Euh… alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans le monde entier depuis plus de trois ans ?"_

_"Une guerre."  
_

_Formidable. Comme si je le savais pas déjà. _

_"Non… euh… quel genre de guerre ?"_

_"Une guerre mondiale. La seconde, en fait, depuis le début du siècle. Il y en a déjà eu une il y a à peine 24 ans. Et elle a duré 4 ans. Celle-ci est bien partie pour durer aussi." _

_"Mais… contre qui exactement… sommes-nous en guerre ?"_

_"Contre l'ennemi."  
_

_Non ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle me prenait pour un débile profond. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on faisait la guerre contre un ennemi… Elle venait de m'apprendre une de ces nouvelles._

_"Ca aussi je le sais… mais… qui est cet ennemi ?"  
_

_Elle a eu soudain l'air embarrassée par la question. Un peu comme si ça avait été une erreur de ma part de la poser. Cette histoire de guerre commençait à m'inquiéter de plus en plus… Elle s'est alors approchée de moi et s'est mise à murmurer..._

_"Contre l'Allemagne et son chancelier… Je ne peux pas prononcer son nom, il me fait trop peur mais… sachez juste que tout le monde le craint et qu'il a déjà fait des millions de morts un peu partout en Europe. Alors… le monde entier s'est mis à le traquer… afin de mettre fin à tout ça."  
_

_Imaginez l'horreur que je venais d'apprendre. Je venais de tomber dans une époque où un autre Davy Jones semait la terreur. Décidément, je commençais à me demander si j'en viendrais un jour à bout. Partout où j'allais je finissais par retomber nez à nez avec lui. Et même en changeant d'époque il y avait quelque chose de lui qui y était encore présent… et à ce moment là, je me suis même pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais proche de la vérité…_

_Je suis retourné auprès de Rosetta et Gibbs après avoir remercié la jeune demoiselle, et je leur ai tout raconté. Ils ont eu l'air aussi mortifiés que moi._

_G : « … On peut pas laisser faire ça. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. »_

_J : « Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Changer le passé de centaines de millions de gens ? »_

_G : « … Aye… »_

_J : « Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Tu te rends compte de l'impacte que ça aurait ? On peut pas faire ça. »_

_R : « En gros, ça revient à condamner tous ces gens à la potence. »_

_J : « Potence ? Vu l'état d'évolution de leur carrosses… ça m'étonnerait pas que leur potence aient évolué elles aussi… »_

_R : « N'empêche que… c'est pas correct. »_

_J : « Ah… non. Je vais te dire ce qui est pas correct… Ce qui est pas correct, trésor, c'est qu'on soit arrivés jusqu'ici pour assister à ça ! Mais quoi que vous en pensiez tous les deux… et bien que j'aimerais pouvoir les aider… on peut rien faire. On est que trois et… il aurait tôt fait de nous liquider tous les trois. Je vous rappelle qu'il a déjà exterminé des millions de gens sans avoir été blessé une seule fois. »_

_Alors là, je leur en avais bouché un coin avec mon discours. Ils me regardaient tous les deux la bouche grande ouverte. J'allais en profiter pour rebrousser chemin et retourner à bord du Pearl quand Rosetta s'est mise à protester en se plantant devant moi._

_R : « J'en reviens pas ! Vous baissez les bras comme ça ?! Sans aucun scrupule ?! Je suis déçue cap'taine… je vous pensais au-delà de ça !... Non mais c'est vrai quoi, vous êtes un pirate !! Oui ou non ?!... »_

_Et elle a continué comme ça pendant tout le chemin de retour jusqu'au navire. Autant vous dire qu'elle a fini par me taper sur les nerfs… surtout avec cette voix haut-perchée !_

_J : « Suffit ! Assez ! Je commence à avoir une migraine atroce ! Pourrais-tu, ô Rosetta chérie, arrêter de… hurler ! S'il te plait… fais nous plaisir… hein ? »_

_Et elle est montée à bord en tempêtant pour aller se réfugier sous le pont supérieur._

_G : « Euh… cap'taine ? »_

_J : « Huh ? Quoi ? »_

_G : « Du coup, on a pas de quoi réparer les dégâts… »_

_J : « C'est pas ici qu'on en aurait trouvé le moyen de toute façon… on va attendre demain, la nuit va bientôt tomber et… on avisera… comme d'habitude. »_

_G : « Aye, cap'taine. »_

_Et il est parti reprendre ses fonctions, tandis que moi je suis allé me refugier dans mes quartiers… Je me demandais d'ailleurs dans quel état ils étaient depuis le tourbillon. Pour sûr, j'allais passer la soirée à ranger. Pas que je sois maniaque mais un capitaine doit pouvoir s'y retrouver de temps en temps… et puis trop de bazar tue le bazar… _

_Aussi, quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai constaté le désastre. Tout était complètement renversé : la table, les commodes, les chaises… Les cartes volaient un peu partout dans la pièce… Plus rien n'était à sa place._

_« Génial. Il manquait plus que ça. »_

_J'allais effectivement passer une bonne partie de la nuit à ranger. J'étais en veine, y avait pas de doute. _

_« (soupire) Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… »_

_Et je me suis mis au travail… et plus je rangeais, moins les choses étaient à leur place. Je me suis demandé si j'étais pas en train de faire un cauchemar… ou même si un esprit farceur était pas en train de me jouer un mauvais tour… J'en voyais pas la fin… Mais finalement au bout de ce qui devait être deux ou trois heures… plutôt trois d'ailleurs… tout est rentré dans l'ordre et je pouvais à présent mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher sur un meuble renversé ou une carte perdue. J'étais complètement épuisé… il me fallait un remontant. _

_« Après l'effort, le réconfort. »_

_Il faisait à présent nuit noire alors j'ai attrapé la lanterne qui se trouvait près de moi, le trousseau de clé et je suis descendu dans la soute inférieure. En passant au premier niveau, j'ai remarqué que les gars dormaient tous profondément et je dois avouer que ça m'a rappelé cette fameuse nuit où Bill le Bottier était venu récolter ma dette… Aussi quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce où on avait entreposé le rhum, j'ai observé les alentours en espérant qu'il ne soit pas venu une fois encore. Mais y avait peu de chance… étant donné qu'on était plus au XVIIIe siècle. J'ai attrapé une bouteille et je suis sorti de là en vitesse. J'avais quand même un peu peur que ce cher Davy réussisse à m'avoir même en ayant changé d'époque. _

_Mais quand je suis revenu dans mes quartiers, j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait nous tomber dessus quelques heures plus tard…_

* * *

_Je venais de finir ma troisième bouteille de rhum et j'étais vraiment content. Tellement content que je me suis mis à chanter ma chanson favorite…_

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!_

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!_

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for m…"_

_Au quatrième « Yo ho yo ho », j'étais tellement penché en arrière sur mon siège que je suis tombé à la renverse et me suis retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air… et ça me faisait ni chaud ni froid, je rigolais et continuais à chanter… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un gros BOUM ! et une secousse jamais enregistrée de toute ma vie de pirate me fasse reprendre mes esprits… Mais il était trop tard, on a même pas eu le temps de se défendre… le temps que je me dégage du fauteuil, on avait été engloutis… La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir senti le Pearl couler, et se rapprocher du fond de l'océan toujours plus profondément… jusqu'à ce que la pression finisse par m'écraser…_

(Fin du flashback)

J : « Ensuite je me souviens m'être réveillé et avoir constaté que j'étais le seul à déambuler sur le pont… J'ai aperçu le Hollandais Volant au loin et c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il avait fini par nous avoir. »

R : « Mais… comment vous avez su que vous étiez mort… ? »

J : « Je pouvais survivre sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de respirer… Alors pour vérifier je suis remonté à la surface et j'ai mis ma vie à l'épreuve du danger. Je voulais pas croire que j'avais perdu. Je pouvais pas y croire. Surtout sans m'être battu. »

Woa ! Je trouve ça triste. Ne pas avoir eu la chance de se battre pour survivre… c'est vraiment cruel comme sort…

L : « Mais que faisait le Hollandais Volant à cet endroit et à cette époque là ? »

J : « J'en sais absolument rien, il a surement dû nous suivre à travers le tourbillon… Encore une fois, on était vraiment en veine… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à éviter de tomber une nouvelle fois dans ce tourbillon. »

R : « Ca va être difficile… »

L : « Très difficile. »

S : « Trop difficile… On peut essayer mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la solution… Il y a peut-être un autre moyen à tenter… »

Ouais… en tout cas, maintenant que je sais tout ça, je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire…

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou!! (j'allais écrire boili boilou lool encore cette histoire de boisson?! Décidément, faut que j'arrête le rhum) Ahem! Enfin... bref. J'espère que ce chappy vous a plu. En tout cas moi, je l'aime bien. Et puis on sait enfin tout sur ce qui s'est passé. Mais alors la question que vous devez tous vous posez (si si allez, posez vous la question!) Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché de l'aide en 1942 après s'être réveillé? Patience... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... All will come in handy. Just wait. Savvy? (eh ben voilà c'est reparti! et pi ça rime... encore) Bon je vous laisse parce que... faut que je redevienne moi là. C'est épuisant à la longue.

A tout bientoooooot les amisssssss !!!

Titvan


	14. Les Trois Anges

**Note de début : **Oha yo!! YAY!! POTC 3 est enfin sorti!! Eh ben, on l'attendait avec impatience celui là, n'est-ce pas? Bon... d'accord... je ne suis pas encore allée le voir, je dois y aller demain... mais, c'est quand même génial! Comment ça, je suis deux de tens'? Ben, oui je sais, j'aurais dû camper devant le cinéma la veille mais... je ne suis pas folle, je suis une fan modérée, moi, non mais! lool No offence aux fans fans fans hein lol C'est pas du tout, ce que je voulais dire... Non, rangez ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous allez vous faire mal. Lisez plutôt le chapitre 13 qui suit. Allez, Enjoy!

_30/11/2007_ Huhu... lool, voilà donc, j'ai modifié ce chapitre parce que je trouvais l'idée de la remise à flots ridicule, j'ai essayé de garder le maximum de répliques et d'éléments du chapitre original et j'espère que l'idée de la remise à flots magique vous plaira ;) Enjoy! (bis lool)

**Chapitre 13 : Les Trois Anges**

S : « Le problème étant que… cela risque d'être un tout petit peu plus compliqué que ce que vous pensez peut-être tous… »

R (fronce les sourcils) : « Plus compliqué dans quel genre ? Dans le genre impossible ou… pratiquement impossible ? »

Avec tous ses mystères, il commence à m'inquiéter ce sorcier… Comment ça « cela risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que ce que vous pensez tous ? » Je n'aime déjà pas la suite de cette phrase… sans même l'avoir entendue.

S : « Pour que je sois capable de vous ré-ouvrir le portail… il faut remettre le Black Pearl à flots. »

Génial ! Mais bien sûr ! Comme si, là encore, on en était capable !

R : « Et comment sommes-nous censés faire ça ? »

L : « Il est dans un hangar… et je doute que nous ayons à nouveau la chance de nous y faufiler sans être vues… »

R : « Sans parler du comment le remettre à flots. Il est gigantesque ! »

J : « Comment ils ont fait pour le sortir de l'océan si c'était aussi compliqué ? Hein ?... Y a surement un moyen de le refaire dans l'autre sens. »

Monsieur tout-est-si-simple le retour ! J'ai l'impression que pour lui rien n'est jamais irréalisable. Evidemment, me direz-vous, pour lui le mot « impossible » n'existe pas…

R : « Bien sûr ! Rien ne vous fait reculer, vous. Jamais. Hein ? »

J : « Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué... et en plus on est pas obligé de se triturer l'esprit, on a un sorcier avec nous (grand sourire). »

R : « Oui mais... ce que vous semblez avoir oublié… capitaine… c'est que c'est super discret comme plan ! »

L : « Rosie a raison. Comment on est censées faire ça sans se faire repérer ? »

J : « Suffit d'agir la nuit. Y aura personne pour nous voir... C'est pas si compliqué que ça. Vous dramatisez là. »

Pas si compliqué que ça ? Non mais je rêve. Pour le sorcier peut-être... mais... si on nous voit, on va finir sur le bûcher pour sorcellerie! Oui je sais je m'emballe un peu mais... on risque fort de finir à l'asile psychiatrique... et on sera pas plus avancé...

L : « Hormis ça... (regard vers le marabout) notre cher ami sorcier n'a encore rien dit concernant la façon de remettre le Black Pearl à flots... en est-il seulement capable? »

Elle lit dans mes pensées, là, je le jurerais ! On est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, y a pas de doute. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi on est amies. C'est évident. Je souris et Laura se tourne alors vers moi puis me fait un clin d'œil… un clin d'œil qui dit : « je sais. » Ca y est, je me mets à divaguer maintenant… J'ai du rêvé. Elle ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées… Si ?

R : « Euh… oui… c'est vrai… est-ce que vous êtes capable de faire ça ?… »

J : « Bah, je suis sûr qu'il va se débrouiller comme un chef... »

S : "Je ne suis en effet pas un débutant en la matière mais... ça risque de ne pas être discret du tout..."

J : "Eh bien, ce n'est pas si grave, les filles feront diversion."

Et il nous lance un de ses sourires stupides qui dit « savvy ? » Ouais… ben savvy pas tellement. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a mal tourné quand on a pénétré dans cette pièce mais en tout cas, tout va de travers depuis qu'on y est… Tiens, d'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

L : « Deux heures et trente cinq minutes pour être exact. »

Je secoue la tête, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Non pas que la durée m'étonne mais… elle vient de répondre à ma question… et je ne l'ai même pas posée tout haut.

L : « Non. (soupire) Simplement, j'en ai assez de mentir. Il faut que tu saches pourquoi je suis la seule à me souvenir de toi… »

R : «… Et pourquoi tu lis dans mes pensées… ? »

D'un coup j'ai peur… qu'est-ce que je vais encore apprendre… ? Quand je disais que tout tourne mal depuis qu'on est entré ici… Laura se lève et me fait signe de la suivre un peu dans le fond de la pièce. Angoissée, je la suis… un nœud à l'estomac. Elle reste à me fixer pendant quelques secondes et je la sens se demander par où elle va commencer… et là pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées… le regard qu'elle me lance est assez révélateur.

R : « Alors… ? Qu'est-ce que… tu as à me dire… ? »

L : « Euh… voilà. Tu te souviens quand James est venu chez toi ce matin pour me parler ? »

R : « Oui… mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec m… »

L : « C'était pour me parler de toi. »

R : « Pour te parler de moi… ? Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire… ?

L : « Tu connais ma mère ? »

R : « Oui… »

L : « Et tu sais aussi que je n'ai plus de père depuis que j'ai 10 ans… »

R : « Euh… oui… mais… »

L : « Ca me fait mal de te dire ça… même si ce n'est pas si grave que ça… quand on y réfléchit bien… n'empêche que c'est quand même une sorte de trahison… »

R : « Laura… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi. »

L (soupire) : « C'est faux… Tout est faux. Je t'ai menti. Ou plutôt… je t'ai caché la vérité. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois… »

R : « Mais… tu es ma meilleure amie… je ne crois rien d'autre. »

L : « Je ne suis pas Laura Bartholomew. Elle n'existe pas. Elle n'a jamais existé. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas de nom… »

R : « Attends, je ne comprends rien. Tu n'es pas Laura Bartholomew ? Tu plaisantes là… Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? »

Sacrée Laura… Elle a bien failli m'avoir, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je l'ad…

L : « Non, c'est sérieux. Je ne suis pas Laura Bartholomew. »

Et le regard qu'elle me lance à ce moment là… me fait cesser de sourire instantanément. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

R : « Si tu n'es pas Laura… alors… qui es tu ? »

L : « « Qui sommes-nous ? » plutôt… Nous sommes trois en fait… James, ma « mère » et moi… Nous sommes les Trois Anges. Des anges gardiens… et on était chargé de veiller sur toi. Alors, ce matin quand James m'a dit que tu avais cessé d'exister et qu'il y avait urgence… j'ai su qu'il fallait absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose… »

R : « Attends… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes. James et toi, vous ne… (Laura fait non de la tête) Mais le compas indiquait bien la porte… et on sait très bien toi et moi ce que ça veut dire…

L : « Je l'ai manipulé. »

R : « Manipulé ? Comment… ? Attends, je crois rêver là. A-alors, ce que tu essaies de me dire c'est que… pendant toutes ces années tu m'as manipulée moi aussi ? C'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?! Vous avez tous pété les plombs ou quoi ?! Les Trois Anges ? C'est ridicule ! Complètement absurde ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi débile !! »

L : « Rosie, je… »

R : « Rien du tout ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! J'en ai assez appris aujourd'hui ! Ca suffit ! »

Et sur ces quelques mots, je tourne les talons et m'enfuis en courant pour la seconde fois… J'entends Laura, ou plutôt, celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie m'appeler mais… cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Je continue à courir à toute allure et finis par sortir de l'immeuble. De là, je me dirige à toute vitesse vers le port… pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est le seul endroit qui pourrait me consoler à l'heure actuelle. Comme si les souvenirs de Rosetta remontaient à la surface… Une fois arrivée sur le quai, je m'arrête de courir et tente de comprendre. Pourquoi il faut que tout ça m'arrive à moi ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

R : « Réponds-moi !! Je n'en peux plus… Je viens d'apprendre en une après midi, que j'avais cessé d'exister, que j'avais perdu à la fois mon père et ma mère et que ma meilleure amie n'était **pas** ma meilleure amie ! Alors, j'exige des explications !! »

Et je reste là, à attendre, les bras croisés, la tête levée vers le haut… Mais la réponse ne vient pas… elle ne viendra jamais… alors je me mets soudainement à pleurer… comme une enfant. Une enfant qui ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire ni où elle doit aller.

R : « Je n'ai plus personne… je suis toute seule ! »

Et je me remets à courir en direction, cette fois, du hangar. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie de me cacher et qu'on ne me trouve plus jamais… Le soir vient de tomber et les gens se font rares dans la rue, mais ceux qui sont encore présents me regardent d'un drôle d'air, un peu comme s'ils voyaient un revenant. J'ai hâte d'arriver au hangar… et de me cacher de tout ça. Je continue à courir, comme une folle, les larmes perlant sur mes joues et quand enfin j'y arrive, je ne prends même pas la peine d'être prudente. Je me fiche pas mal de tout ça… tout ce que je veux c'est un peu de calme et de solitude. Une fois à l'intérieur, je grimpe à bord du navire et me réfugie dans les quartiers du capitaine… où je finis par m'effondrer de fatigue… à bout de force.

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, enfin surtout la fin... Bref. Fini de se plaindre. J'ai un autre chapitre tout près mais... je vais le modifier un peu avant et je le publierai sans doute plus tard ce soir... oki doki? Allez, à vos claviers. Pourquoi? Devinez un peu... (lance des regards en coin vers le bouton violet en bas à gauche avec marqué REVIEW!!) Hein? Hmm hmm? Hein? (soupire) Review!! Merci d'avance lool

_30/11/2007 _Voilà, j'espère que rien ne vous a choqué dans la réédition de ce chapitre ;) à très bientôt du coup lool


	15. Aboard the Black Pearl

**Note de début : **Re!!! Je vous avais promis un deuz' chapitre ce soir, eh bien, devinez quoi... chose promise chose dûe Et... je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu.

1) parce que l'action a lieu à bord du Black Pearl comme le titre l'indique

2) parce qu'un rapprochement entre les deux persos principaux (Rosie et Jack) est perceptible... Eh oui, sont un peu dans la même galère tous les deux...

MAIS quant à savoir s'il y aura une romance, alors là... on verra, ne pas précipiter les choses... Entre un fantôme et une vivante? Euh... peut être pas tout à fait... mais chuuuutttt... C'est un secret D'autres surprises vous attendent d'ailleurs mais là encore... patience est mère de sagesse lool

Anyway, Enjoy and feel free to review (thanks ;))

**Chapitre 14 : Aboard the Black Pearl**

Je me réveille, je ne sais combien de temps après, et je me rends compte que j'ai atterri dans le lit par je ne sais quel procédé miraculeux… Je me redresse sur les coudes, regarde autour de moi, et…

R : « Aaaahhh !!! »

Jack, le fantôme est juste là à côté du lit, assis sur une chaise et… le fait que je viens de sursauter a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. C'est malin.

R : « Vous êtes malade, vous m'avez fichu une de ces frousses ! »

J (demi sourire) : « C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle la Terreur des Sept Mers. »

R : « Ouais… Euh… qu'est-ce que vous faites là… ? »

J : « Sur mon navire ? »

R : « Ah… oui… c'est vrai… Et… comment vous saviez que j'allais venir ici ? »

J : « Vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à Rosetta pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Je me doutais que vous viendriez ici. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi. Cette façon de me réfugier sur le Pearl ne pouvait qu'être dû au fait que j'ai une partie de ses souvenirs en moi. En tout cas, je suis reconnaissante à ce très cher capitaine de ne pas m'avoir laissée dormir sur le sol… Attendez, il n'est pas censé ne pas pouvoir toucher les choses ou les gens… ?

R : « Dites moi un peu… comment vous avez fait pour me transporter jusqu'au lit ? »

J : « Ah… en fait… c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait… Laura et le sorcier sont en train de discuter sur le pont. »

C'est super. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont encore en train de nous cacher.

J : « Laura nous a dit pour les Trois Anges. Même si le sorcier le savait déjà… »

R : « Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. »

J : « Aye… je comprends. C'est vrai, la trahison est un des sentiments les moins appréciés par les pirates. »

R : « Oui, sauf que je ne suis pas une pirate. »

J : « Ah… vous l'avez dans le sang en tout cas, trésor. C'est du pareil au même. »

R : « Je suppose que vous allez me dire qu'il faudra que je m'y fasse, que je ne pourrai pas y échapper… ? »

J : « Exactement. »

Sornettes. Je ne suis ni ne serai jamais une pirate. Et puis d'abord, ne sont-ils pas censés avoir disparu depuis 2 siècles ?

R : « De toute façon, c'est trop tard, je n'existe plus. Alors à quoi bon ? »

J : « Hé ! Je vous conseille de reprendre espoir. Je vous signale que si vous baissez les bras, je vais continuer à errer pour l'éternité. On est dans la même chaloupe, vous et moi, alors y a pas de « à quoi bon ? » qui tienne. »

R (ironique) : « Merci de votre soutien… Ca fait plaisir. »

J : « Quoi ? »

R : « « Quoi ? »… Il vous arrive de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à vous ? »

J (un sourcil relevé) : « Comment ça ? Je comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

R : « Vous êtes toujours de là « moi par ci, moi par là, moi, moi, moi ». Vous en avez pas un peu marre à la longue ? »

J : « Hé là, jeune fille ! Doucement. C'est pas parce que vous êtes en colère que vous avez l'autorisation de m'utiliser comme tête de turque. »

(soupire) N'empêche que ça m'aurait soulagé de me défouler pour une fois… Mais je suppose qu'il a raison. Pourquoi s'en faire ? Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre… Même si j'en doute… Voyant mon air peu convaincu, il se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

J : « Plus sérieusement, je sais ce que vous endurez. Je suis mort. Et vous l'êtes un peu aussi… en quelque sorte… Alors je sais par quoi vous passez. J'ai ressenti la même chose : on se sent seul et abandonné, on aimerait que quelqu'un vienne nous aider… même si ça m'a coûté de l'avouer… C'est pour ça que j'ai pas cherché d'aide tout de suite quand j'ai appris que j'étais un revenant. Déjà, personne pouvait me voir… et puis, je voulais essayer de m'en sortir seul, comme toujours. Mais au bout de longues années d'errance, j'ai fini par me résigner à chercher de l'aide. Sauf que toujours personne ne pouvait me voir. Alors, j'ai attendu… et vous êtes venue. »

R : « Si j'avais su… Je ne serais jamais allée fourrer mon nez dans cette affaire. »

J : « Aye… sauf que ça aurait rien changé. Vous auriez quand même disparu. C'était inévitable. »

En gros, je n'avais pas le choix ? Non. On a toujours le choix dans la vie… Bon, d'accord, sauf cette fois…

J : « Alors, la seule solution pour vous, c'est de remettre le Pearl à l'eau et tout rentrera dans l'ordre… enfin quand on aura réussi à empêcher ce qui s'est produit de se reproduire… bien entendu… parce que sinon, ce serait trop facile… »

Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Le revoilà plongé dans de longues explications qui ne disent pas grand-chose et qui n'aboutissent à rien. Je vous jure, il m'étonnera toujours… A le voir se dépatouiller tout le temps comme ça, j'en viens même à en sourire.

J : «… il suffirait d'ouvrir le portail et tout serait arrangé… ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens… »

R (glousse) : « Ca va. J'ai compris. »

J : « Aye… alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

R : « Ce que j'en dis… ? De quoi ? »

J : « De… tout ce que je viens de dire… ? »

R : « Oh… ça. Oui. Oui, je crois que vous avez raison… »

J (demi sourire) : « Mais… j'ai toujours raison. »

C'est quand même étonnant. Quel sacré personnage ! Il a toujours quelque chose à répondre à tout. Finalement, il n'est pas si antipathique que ça… même si je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré qu'il l'était… C'est juste que cette fois, il a trouvé les mots justes pour me remonter le moral et me redonner le sourire.

R : « Vous êtes un sacré bonhomme quand même. »

J (fronce les sourcils) : « Et… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? »

R : « Juste que vous avez réussi à me convaincre de reprendre espoir. Merci… capitaine. »

Oh oui, merci du fond du cœur, j'avais vraiment besoin qu'on me remette sur les rails et il a été là au bon moment. Je me demande comment il a fait. Il faut croire qu'il y a des gens qui sont doués pour ce genre de choses.

Au moment où je tente de me lever pour me diriger vers le pont, la porte s'ouvre et Laura entre. Elle me sourit mais je ne lui rends pas la pareille. Je ne me suis pas encore remise de cette histoire. C'est un problème que je préfère ajourner. On verra ça plus tard… Je m'empresse de passer à côté d'elle, sans vraiment la regarder, et de me rendre auprès du sorcier que je retrouve un peu plus loin, immobile, en plein milieu du pont, en train de scruter droit devant lui.

R : « Euh… est-ce que ça va ? »

A ces mots, il se tourne vers moi d'une façon tellement brusque qu'il manque de me faire mourir de peur. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça ou je vais finir par y laisser ma peau.

S : « La question serait plutôt : est-ce que **vous** allez bien ? »

R : « Oui… ça va. J'essaye de surmonter le choc. Ce n'est pas facile mais ça va. »

S : « Bien. Alors, il n'y a aucun problème. »

R : « Euh… si, il y en a quand même… je suppose que vous êtes tous les trois venus pour remettre ce navire à flots… ? »

J : « Aye. C'est exactement ça, trésor… »

Je me retourne et j'aperçois Jack et Laura qui se dirigent vers nous.

J : « Ca et vous remonter le moral, bien sûr. »

R : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais compris. Et puis n'oubliez pas, nous sommes dans la même chaloupe, vous et moi… »

J : « Aye. Votre intérêt est le mien. »

Ouais ouais, l'intérêt toujours l'intérêt. Sacré cap'taine. Je lui souris et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Laura se rapprocher de moi.

L : « Euh… Rosie… Je… »

R : « Pas maintenant. On en discutera plus tard. »

Et je lui tourne le dos sans rien ajouter de plus. Cette histoire m'est restée en travers de la gorge et j'ai vraiment du mal à l'accepter. Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux mais je les ravale aussi sec et…

R : « Bon. Si on le remettait à l'eau ce rafiot. Hein ? »

**Note de fin :** Désolé pour cette fin abrupte lool Pour le reste... oui, voilà, c'est bien vous suivez lool ça fait plaisir... Oui, je sais, je suis toujours uen chienne (lance le regard qui tue à Jack qui approche une main de ma tête) Et si tu t'avises de prononcer ne serait que le mot "bon", je te coupe la main. Non mais.Grrrr... Enfin voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... mais rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !! Oulà ! Ahem... je me suis emballée encore une fois (petit rire nerveux) REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!

Until next time

Titvan


	16. Aboard the Black Pearl 'suite'

**Muaha... -ahem- non... Note de début : **Je le savais que vous alliez me détester lool Hihihi lool D'accord d'accord, c'est pas drôle, je sais... Mais, je me rattrappe regardez ! Un new chappy ! A bord du Black Pearl une fois encore (remarquez c'est comme ça que ça va se passer now lool) C'est ti pas géant? Hmm?... Non, vous avez raison, y a pas de quoi s'emballer... (petit rire nerveux) Enfin voilà, je vais arrêter là la note parce que... (soupire-baille-soupire) je suis crevée! Les exams ont eu ma peau (râle d'agonie) Je meeeeeeuuuuuurrrrrrssssss...

(râle d'agonie) En-j-j-joy ! (dernier soupir)

_30/11/2007_ Hihii... lool ça change de huhu ;) lool bref, je viens de rééditer ce chapitre en enlevant la partie remise à flots traditionnelle, ben quoi c'est vrai, on a un sorcier autant s'en servir et j'avais été un peu perturbée par cette remise à flots ridicule alors :p lool Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant voire plus ;) lool

**Chapitre 15 : ****Aboard the Black Pearl (suite)**

Quand je craignais qu'on ne soit pas très discret… j'avais raison… D'après ce que vient de nous expliquer le sorcier remettre le Pearl à flot ne va pas passer tout à fait inaperçu... sans parler du portail qu'il faudra ouvrir ensuite... Prions pour que personne ne nous voit... Laura et le sorcier sont descendus pour permettre à ce dernier de se préparer mentalement, et Jack et moi sommes restés sur à bord… Me tournant vers le pont supérieur, je souris en m'apercevant que ce très cher capitaine s'est positionné à la barre, un peu comme s'il s'apprêtait à le diriger. Il faut le voir pour le croire. Je vous jure, c'est vraiment un sacré personnage.

R : "Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on va naviguer à nouveau dans très peu de temps ?"

J : « J'ai hâte qu'on y soit, trésor. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas ressenti le roulis des vagues qui viennent s'écraser sur la coque, le bois des planches qui grincent sous l'effet du tangage, la brise marine et la vue de l'horizon droit devant… »

R : « Eh bé… la mer, votre navire et vous c'est toute une histoire. »

J (sourire) : « Vous n'avez même pas idée, trésor. »

A ce moment là, je remarque pour la première fois que ses mains sont **posées** sur la barre… Je secoue la tête en me disant que ce n'est qu'une hallucination. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait rien toucher. Tout à l'heure, il a eu une explication à me donner mais cette fois, en a-t-il une ? Ayant remarqué mon regard insistant sur ses mains, il fronce les sourcils.

J : « Quoi ? »

R : « Vos mains. »

J : « Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes mains ? »

R : « Elles sont posées sur la barre… C'est normal ça pour un fantôme ? »

A ces mots, il détourne la tête et sourit sans me répondre, et j'ai même l'impression qu'il se fiche de moi.

R : « Alors ? Est-ce que c'est normal que vous puissiez toucher le navire ? »

J : « Bien sûr que c'est normal… Vous y connaissez rien aux différents plans astraux hein ? »

R : « Euh… je devrais… ? »

J : « Je suis pas sur le même plan que vous… ce qui explique pourquoi je peux pas toucher les objets ni même les êtres vivants, comme vous, qui sont (m'indique du doigt) sur **votre** plan… Jusque là, vous suivez ? »

R : « Euh… je crois oui… »

J : « Ce qui explique aussi le fait que vous soyez vous aussi incapable (s'indique du doigt) de me toucher… (fronce les sourcils) Un peu dommage d'ailleurs… »

Vraiment, il ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'est-ce qui lui dit que si ça avait été possible je l'aurais fait, hein ?

J : « Et donc, comme je disais, le Pearl, lui, par contre, est à la fois sur le même plan (m'indique du doigt) que vous… et le même plan (s'indique du doigt) que moi… Ce qui fait que **vous et moi** pouvons le toucher. Savvy ? »

R : « Ah… je crois… C'est intéressant. Et je suppose que ça n'inclut pas les sols ni même le fait d'être capable de s'asseoir… ? »

Regard confus et pensif de Jack. Là, je crois bien l'avoir eu. Non mais ! Qui a eu le dernier mot cette fois ? Hein ?

J : « Aye. Mais… sur tous les plans il y a un sol… qui doit être le même partout… et donc… c'est normal que je puisse poser le pied sur le votre… Quant à la capacité de s'assoir, vous voulez quand même pas que je reste debout tout le temps… ? Si ? »

(soupire) Ouais, c'est sans espoir d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Résignée, je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers les escaliers quand j'entends Laura crier :

« On est prêts !! Il va falloir qu'on le mette à l'eau maintenant !! »

Je me précipite en bas des escaliers et me penche par-dessus le bastingage à tribord. Là, en bas, j'aperçois Laura et à côté d'elle, le sorcier.

R : « D'accord !! Comment vous allez vous y prendre ?!! »

L : « Ermm... le téléporter (sourire innocent) ?!! »

R : « Le téléporter ?!! Comment ça ?!! »

L : « Ben... on le fait disparaitre... et on le fait réapparaitre sur l'eau... un peu comme David Copperfield (grand sourire) !! »

Oo Ca ne va pas être facile, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Soudain, je vois le sorcier lever les bras en direction du Pearl et émettre une lumière qui grandit. Bon ba, quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

Il entame alors un chant étrange, avec des paroles incompréhensibles et cette fois c'est le Pearl qui émet une lumière aveuglante et commence à disparaitre progressivement, un peu comme s'il s'effaçait en partant du haut... Je me demande ce qui va se passer pour le capitaine et moi qui sommes restés à bord... Un chouilla anxieuse je ferme les yeux et me cramponne au bastingage... en espérant que rien de mauvais augure ne se produira... et quelques secondes plus tard, n'entendant plus le chant du marabout je me décide à ouvrir les yeux... pour constater que nous sommes sur l'eau... ça y est! On l'a fait!! Enfin... IL l'a fait... impressionant... je suis bluffée là... enfin, tout s'est bien passé apparemment... du moins je crois... Bref, reste plus qu'à remonter le temps maintenant. Et croyez moi, c'est une autre histoire. Je regarde autour de moi : Laura et le sorcier sont à ma gauche, réunis sur le pont, ce qui me fait sursauter, mais comment ils ont fait ça?? Oo Repoussant la pensée dans un coin de ma cervelle, je me rends compte que quelqu'un manque à l'appel… mais… où est Jack ? Je regarde en haut, à la barre et là, je l'aperçois, tout sourire.

R : « Jack ! »

J : « Quoi ?! »

C'est moi où je viens de le déranger ?

R : « Vous voulez bien descendre maintenant ? On a encore du boulot qui nous attend. »

Un grognement de négation me parvient et je me rends compte que la tâche ne va pas être aisée. Je monte les escaliers et me positionne à ses côtés.

R : « Je sais que vous avez envie de profiter de ce moment mais… vous en aurez l'occasion plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit encore trouver le moyen de remonter le temps pour nous sauver. »

Un autre grognement plaintif me parvient et je décide de lui laisser quelques minutes…

R : « D'accord… mais alors cinq minutes pas plus. Quand je vous appelle, vous venez. Compris ? »

J : « Uh-huh… »

J'ai l'impression qu'il est à court de mots… Mais là encore, c'est peut être mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Sans rien ajouter de plus, je pars rejoindre les deux autres et leur dis d'attendre cinq minutes. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de franchement plaire au sorcier qui me lance un regard un petit peu trop noir à mon goût. Hé ! Mais je n'y peux rien moi ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si on a un fantôme capricieux.

Après cinq minutes d'attente, Jack décide de respecter l'accord et se dirige de lui-même vers nous au moment même où je me retourne pour l'appeler. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve nez à nez avec son menton. Je relève la tête et décide de reculer un peu.

R : « Ah, vous êtes là… Vous tombez bien, j'allais vous appeler… »

J (demi sourire) : « Aye, je sais, trésor. »

Je m'empresse de me retourner vers le sorcier qui semble satisfait que tout le monde soit enfin réuni.

R : « Allez-y, vous pouvez y aller. »

S : « Merci bien. Je me demandais si nous commencerions un jour. »

R : « Euh… Désolé… »

S : « Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes sur les eaux, il va nous être plus facile d'ouvrir le portail et de réapparaitre au moment où le drame s'est produit. »

J : « Aye. En route pour le XVIIIe siècle ! »

J'aperçois le sorcier faire une drôle de tête mais… pourtant il acquiesce silencieusement. Je ne dis rien à Jack et je décide d'attendre de voir comment vont se dérouler les évènements. Mais ce regard m'a perturbée. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je me rapproche du marabout et lui glisse à l'oreille.

R : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

S : « Non. Rien. Nous verrons cela bien assez tôt et de toute façon, ce qui va se passer n'empêchera pas les choses de fonctionner comme je l'ai prévu alors… tout va bien. »

Et le voilà qui s'éloigne sans rien dire. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de raconter mais en tout cas, ça m'inquiète… J'espère juste que, quoi que ce soit, on ne va pas y laisser notre peau… Je me dirige alors à nouveau vers le sorcier et celui-ci se retourne vers moi de sa façon brusque habituelle. Ce qui me fait sursauter… jusque là rien d'anormal…

R : « Et comment faut-il faire pour remonter le temps ? Vous avez une idée ? »

S : « Il faut qu'on attende le lever du soleil… Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder… »

Pas tarder ? Combien de temps ça fait ça au juste ?

R : « Et dans combien de temps il se lève ce cher soleil ? »

S : « Une heure. »

Une heure ?! Rien que ça ? Génial !

R : « Et ensuite… ? »

S : « Ensuite, il vous faudra réciter une incantation. »

R : « Moi ?... Comment ça moi ?... Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous êtes trompé ? »

S : « Absolument certain. Il s'agit bien de vous dans cette histoire… »

R : « Et de Jack. »

S : « Oui, mais vous seule avez le pouvoir d'ouvrir ce portail à nouveau. Vous êtes la seule des deux à être sur ce plan astral. »

Encore cette histoire de plan ! Décidément, j'ai l'impression qu'on utilise un peu beaucoup les plans astraux comme excuse à tous nos problèmes… Et moi qui ne sait pas faire de magie… me voilà bien partie…

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers la proue du navire où je décide d'attendre que le soleil daigne pointer son nez. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir le droit d'exister, je vous jure…

**Note de fin :** RIP (je suis morte vous vous souvenez?)

VOIX D'OUTRE TOMBE : "Reviewwwwwwwwssssssss!! Muahahahahahahaha!!!!"

_30/11/2007_ Eeet voilà, fini la réédition et personnellement je préfère cette version, l'autre était fausse et débile, celle là est magique :p je préfère amplement lool à très bientôt (bis) lool


	17. Le retour du maelstrom

**Disclaimer d'outre-tombe :** "Je ne possède rien de POTC (de toute façon, je suis morte alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien en faire now? Hein?). Seuls les personnages et les éléments que vous ne reconnaissez pas sont à moi (enfin... étaient) et la formule de la fin n'est pas à moi non plus... elle appartient à... oserais-je le dire? La série Charmed! Voilà, je l'ai dit. Oh hé! Je prends mes inspirations où je peux ok? Non mais..."

**Note de début d'outre-tombe :** "...-grési-grési- Désolé, j'ai un problème de réseau, je capte plus... grési-grési- les ondes fantômes vous savez ce que c'est -grési-grési-..."

Enj-grési-oy!

**Chapitre 16 : Le retour du maelstrom (lool)**

Trois quarts d'heure après, je commence à peine à apercevoir les rayons rouges du soleil. Le ciel se colore tout juste de rose. Enfin, ça ne va plus tarder maintenant. J'ai hâte qu'on en finisse et que je redevienne réelle. Ca n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est éprouvant. Sans parler de tout ce que ça a apporté comme lot de « bonnes » nouvelles… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds sur ce maudit navire, mais… comme dit Jack, ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé, j'aurais fini par disparaitre quand même. Et Laura… qui m'a menti pendant toutes ces années. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça d'elle. Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je pousse un profond soupir…

L : « Rosie ? Je peux te parler… ? »

Quand on parle du loup... Je me tourne vers elle, pas vraiment ravie de la voir.

R : « Euh… si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois qu'on a parlé, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

L : « Oui… je sais… mais… je veux juste que tu saches que ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te mentir… je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'avais pas le droit de te révéler ma véritable identité. »

R : « C'est ce que disent tous ceux qui mènent une double vie. Ce n'est pas très original, si tu veux mon avis. »

L : « J'aurais voulu te le dire mais… je n'en avais pas le droit ! »

R : « Tu aurais pu me faire confiance ! »

L : « Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que j'enfreigne les règles ? On était censé passer inaperçus. Je n'aurais même jamais dû être amie avec toi. Mais ça s'est fait… tout naturellement. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien de notre amitié… Je regrette juste une chose : que tu ne sois pas capable de me pardonner. »

Les larmes menacent de jaillir à nouveau mais je les retiens fermement… Ne pas craquer, pas maintenant… Ce n'est pas le moment…

R : « Pour l'instant, je cherche juste à comprendre où ma vie à dérapé, à quel moment précis tout s'est mis à aller de travers et… je ne sais pas encore si je suis capable d'encaisser le fait que ma meilleure amie… m'ait menti pendant cinq ans ! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus je me dirige vers l'autre côté du navire, ou en l'occurrence, les quartiers du capitaine. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, cette habitude me parait bizarre… Pourquoi est-ce toujours le lieu où je me réfugie ? Repoussant la question dans un coin de ma tête, je pénètre dans la pièce et me laisse littéralement tomber sur le lit. J'en ai assez. J'ai hâte que ce maudit soleil se lève et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !! A ces mots, j'attrape un coussin et le lance droit devant moi.

J : « Je suis pas sûr que ça serve à quelque chose de vous acharner sur les oreillers. »

Jack. Je me redresse, me tourne vers la porte et il est là, debout dans l'embrasure, son fameux demi sourire accroché aux lèvres.

R : « En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien… Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? »

J : « Je vous ai vu vous diriger par ici. Alors comme ça, on trouve mes quartiers confortables ? Hmm ? »

R : « Euh… ba euh… c'est-à-dire que… je sens l'envie de me réfugier ici à chaque fois que ça ne va pas. Alors… »

J : « Aye… Rosetta le faisait aussi. (soupire) Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup trop pour votre bien. »

Je lui ressemble beaucoup trop pour mon bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça encore ?

R (un sourcil relevé) : « Ca vous ennuierait de développer ? »

J : « Aye, ça m'ennuierait… Et maintenant, est-ce que ça **vous** ennuierait de sortir de mes quartiers ? »

Pourquoi est-il devenu si distant d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je le regarde dans les yeux et j'aperçois une nouvelle chose dans son regard comme de la peur… ou plutôt non… de la frustration ?

R : « Vous êtes frustré ? Pourquoi ? »

J : « Vous êtes curieuse ? Pourquoi ? »

R : « Vous êtes frustré. »

J : « Et vous, beaucoup trop curieuse. Allez hop (siffle et agite les mains vers la porte) dehors. Et plus vite que ça. On a pas toute la journée. »

Quelle galanterie ! Bravo.

R : « Je confirme qu'on n'a pas toute la… »

S : « Mademoiselle Montgomery ! Capitaine Sparrow ! Sur le pont ! Immédiatement ! Le jour s'est levé ! L'heure est arrivée ! »

R : « Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

Et sans perdre une minute et une occasion de mettre le marabout en colère, nous sortons de la pièce en quatrième vitesse et les rejoignons, lui et Laura au milieu du pont.

S : « C'est enfin l'heure de remonter le temps et de changer nos destins à tous. Il va vous falloir beaucoup de courage pour affronter les dangers qui vous guettent de l'autre côté du portail… »

J : « J'en viens ! Je sais déjà tout ça, abrégez ! »

Oulà ! Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur d'un coup. L'aurais-je mis en colère ? Au moins une chose que j'aurais réussi à faire. Pour la peine, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille…

R (demi sourire) : « Serait-ce votre frustration qui vous met dans cet état ? »

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Ouais, en effet, c'est très révélateur. C'est bien sa frustration qui le met en colère. Mais frustration de quoi, alors ça, je ne saurais le dire…

S : « Mademoiselle Montgomery, veuillez approcher je vous prie. »

Un peu inquiète, je m'exécute et m'approche de lui à pas mesurés. Je me demande où ça va me conduire tout ça… Arrivée à sa hauteur, il me tend un morceau de parchemin qu'il semble avoir sorti de nulle part. Il m'étonnera toujours ce sorcier.

S : « Veuillez lire à voix haute ce qui y est inscrit, s'il vous plait. »

Je déroule le parchemin et y aperçois des mots écrits en une langue que je pensais ne pas connaitre… mais au moment où mes yeux se posent sur le papier, il me semble que les mots deviennent plus lisibles et j'arrive enfin à comprendre ce qui est écrit. Stupéfaite, je me tourne à nouveau vers le sorcier qui sans attendre ma question…

S : « Ce parchemin a la capacité de s'adapter à n'importe quel lecteur. Celui qui le lira le comprendra dans sa langue maternelle. »

Woa… Un peu impressionnée je lis d'abord les mots à voix basse afin de bien les intégrer puis sur un hochement de tête du marabout je me mets à les lire tout haut, en faisant face à l'horizon :

R : « J'en appelle aux anciens pouvoirs

Pour m'aider dans ces heures noires

Qu'à travers le temps et l'espace

Les choses reprennent enfin leur place.

Ecoutez mon chant et mes rimes

Afin que l'espoir vive en moi

Envoyez moi au temps d'autrefois

Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime !! »

Pendant que je parlais, le ciel s'est obscurci et tout à coup un éclair foudroyant vient littéralement s'abattre sur la surface de l'eau à quelques mètres de nous. On se précipite alors à bâbord pour voir ce qui s'est passé et là… le tourbillon apparait comme par magie juste sous nos yeux. C'est impressionnant, il semble tout engloutir sur son passage. Et le Pearl s'en rapproche dangereusement… Oh mon Dieu ! Un peu apeurée, je me mets à reculer quand je sens une main me retenir et une voix me dire de m'accrocher au bastingage. Laura. Soudain le vent se lève et le tourbillon se met à faire de plus en plus de bruit. Impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Je me tourne vers le sorcier qui semble prononcer des mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre… Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces mais le navire se met brusquement à tourner comme une girouette. Complètement désorienté. L'angoisse monte en moi et j'ai peur de lâcher prise quand j'entends la voix de Laura dans ma tête.

L : « Tout ira très bien, pas de panique. On va tous s'en sortir. »

J'espère qu'elle a raison, faites qu'elle ait raison, j'espère qu'elle a raison… Tout à coup je me sens attirée vers le bas, le navire semble complètement à la verticale. Je résiste tant bien que mal à l'attraction mais… je finis par lâcher prise… et je tombe, tombe, toujours plus bas en hurlant de toutes mes forces… Tout parait au ralenti autour de moi, et j'ai peur, plus que jamais je n'ai eu peur dans ma vie… peur car cette fois je ne vais pas survivre !!

R : « Au secours, Jack !! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de crier son nom mais tout à coup, j'aperçois une corde se balancer pas loin de moi et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je l'attrape et m'agrippe de toutes mes forces. Et là, haletante, j'attends que la tempête se calme et qu'on atterrisse enfin quelque part, en remerciant le ciel et cette corde de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans oublier le lanceur de la corde bien sûr…

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes atroces, en fait les plus atroces de ma vie, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois attirée vers le bas mais cette fois dans l'autre sens. Hurlant à nouveau, je me sens tomber, tomber, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse dans des bras inattendus…

**Note de fin d'outre-tombe :** "Ah ben voilà qui est mieux, j'ai récupéré ma connexion réseau lool Ca grésille plus lool Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chappy vous a plu (vous avez reconnu le maelstrom? Enfin pour ceux qui l'ont vu) parce qu'il va vous falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour avoir la suite hihihi je sais je ne suis qu'une chienne, warf warf!! En tout cas, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Jack est encore plus chien dans le chappy suivant que dans celui là, enfin vous le connaissez hein, un éternel blagueur et un pirate! Mais pour tout ça... patience... (oh l'autre hé! Elle veut nous vendre de la patience, elle en a même pas un échantillon sur elle lool)"

VOT (Voix d'Outre-Tombe) : "Reviewwwwwwwwwssss!! Muahahahahahaha!!!"

"Je me demande à qui elle est cte voix..."

Titvan


	18. Bienvenue aux Caraïbes

**Note de début : **Ca y est, j'ai réssucitééééé!!!! Je sais je sais, mais souvenez-vous que la mort n'est que relative et Barbossa et Jack en sont la preuve vivante;) Donc... comme je disais (en fait j'ai encore rien dit mais c'est pas grave lool) euh... comme vous avez été particulièrement enthousiastes hier et que ça m'a fait chaud au coeur comme vous pouvez pas savoir, je tiens à vous remercier tout spécialement et vous donne dès aujourd'hui le chapitre 17 ! C'est cadeau ! Et c'est pour vous :) Merci qui? Merci mon chien, je sais... Ba en parlant de chien... regardez un peu ce qui suit, vous n'allez pas être déçus... quand je disais que la mort n'est que relative...

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 17 : Bienvenue aux Caraïbes !**

Un peu secouée, je tente de reprendre mes esprits et quand au bout de quelques secondes, la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner, je réalise enfin que j'ai atterri dans les bras… du capitaine ! Oïch. Gênée et rouge comme une écrevisse, je m'empresse de descendre, un peu maladroitement, et le remercie, au passage, de m'avoir rattrapée… Attendez, il vient de me rattraper ?

R : « Euh… Comment vous avez fait ça ? »

J : « Comment **moi** j'ai fait pour vous rattraper ?… Dites moi plutôt comment **vous** avez fait pour tomber du ciel, trésor ? »

R : « Euh… ba euh… »

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Oh mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? Ce n'est pas le Jack que je connais… enfin en tout cas pas le fantôme. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans le maelström ? Et où sont les autres ? Aucun mot ne passe entre nous pendant quelques secondes. Il reste là à me fixer d'un drôle d'air et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre… ni où me mettre, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui dire ? « Salut ! Je viens du futur et je suis là pour vous sauver d'une mort certaine » ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça serait approprié…

Soudain, je le vois froncer les sourcils d'une façon que je reconnais immédiatement : il vient de remarquer ma ressemblance avec Rosetta. Oh mon dieu… Comment vais-je me sortir de là ?

J : « Attendez un peu… Ro-Rosetta ? Mais que… ? »

Et il n'a pas le temps de finir sa question qu'une lumière bleuté semble le frapper de derrière. Il pousse un hurlement et apeurée, je recule de quelques mètres, le laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! C'était quoi ce truc bleu ?! Je n'ose m'avancer pour lui demander s'il va bien… alors je reste en retrait, me préparant à toute éventualité.

Quand au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne se passe, je me risque à lui poser la question…

R : « Euh… est-ce que… tout va bien ? »

A bout de souffle, il relève enfin la tête vers moi… et se met à me sourire. Mais pourquoi il sourit ?! Il n'y a rien de drôle, là !

J : « Aye, tout va bien, trésor… C'est juste que retrouver son corps et faire à nouveau partie des vivants, c'est… douloureux… »

R : « Jack ?… C'est bien vous cette fois ? »

J : « Aye… Je suppose qu'on ne pouvait pas être deux Capitaine Sparrow dans la même époque… Comme ça la question est réglée. »

Ooh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il était unique… Ouais, n'empêche que l'espace d'un instant… il m'a fait très peur ! Rassurée, je m'approche de lui et lui tends une main pour qu'il puisse se relever.

R : « Mais… vous vous souvenez de tout ce qui vient de se passer ? »

J (attrape la main tendue et se relève) : « Aye. »

R (petit rire nerveux) : « Jolis réflexes. »

J (demi sourire) : « Jolie chute. »

Ouais, ben j'aurais préféré me passer de tout ça. Vous parlez d'une aventure ! Tomber dans un tourbillon et se retrouver… dans un endroit plutôt inconnu… Je regarde autour de moi et je me demande tout à coup où on a atterri. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?… Et où sont les autres ?

R : « Où sont Laura et le sorcier ? »

J : « Comment vous voulez que je le sache ? Je viens juste d'être re-projeté dans mon corps. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de veiller sur eux. »

Super. On les a perdus. Pour de bon si ça se trouve…

R : « Et… on est où là ? »

J : « A bord du Pearl, d'après ce que je vois… »

R : « Mais où exactement ? Dans quelle partie du monde ? »

J : « Les Caraïbes, trésor. Où vous voulez qu'on soit à part dans les Caraïbes ? »

Dans la baie du Cap, par exemple (roulage d'yeux)…

R : « Ca veut dire qu'on a réussi… ? »

Et au moment même où je pose la question, je vois Gibbs s'avancer vers nous. Quelle meilleure réponse que l'arrivée d'un des membres de l'équipage ? Quelle synchronisation, je n'en reviens vraiment pas.

Gibbs : « Euh… Cap'taine… qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? »

Oïch. C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié que pour lui les femmes à bord portent malheur… Pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas ma ressemblance avec Rosetta…

J : « C'est… Rosie, une amie qui va nous sortir d'un grand pétrin. Rosie, je vous présente Mr. Gibbs… (tout bas à son second) Elle nous sera d'une aide précieuse et… non, elle porte pas malheur. »

Gibbs reste quelques secondes à me fixer d'un air suspicieux et paraît, à ce moment là, complètement perdu. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois de suite… mais aucun son ne semble vouloir sortir. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'ait déjà reconnue et qu'il se pose des questions… et Dieu sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'en pose…

R : « Je suis enchantée de vous connaître. »

Sur ces mots, je luis sers la main vigoureusement et lui sors mon plus grand sourire. Espérons que ça change le cours de la conversation qui est sur le point d'éclater.

G : « Euh… Rosie… ? Comme dans Rosetta ? »

Eh ben voilà, c'était couru d'avance ! La fameuse question que je ne voulais pas qu'il pose.

J : « Euh… a… »

Je lui mets un coup de coude dans le côté pour le stopper net dans sa réponse et lui lance un de mes regards les plus meurtriers. Une fois qu'il s'est remis de sa douleur, j'ajoute tout bas…

R : « Vous êtes malade ! Il ne doit pas savoir ça ! Ca pourrait nous causer de graves ennuis ! »

J (un sourcil relevé) : « C'est Gibbs… Quels ennuis voulez-vous qu'il nous cause ? »

Je lui lance à nouveau un regard de tueuse puis je me tourne vers Gibbs et me mets à lui sourire.

R : « En fait, je m'appelle Rose Mon… Bartholomew. »

G : « Rose Monbartholomew ? »

R : « Oui, c'est ça. Rose Monbartholomew. »

Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu par ce que je viens de dire mais il semble accepter quand même la réponse comme une bonne réponse. C'est déjà ça… N'ayant apparemment rien d'autre à ajouter, il tourne les talons et repart dans l'autre sens. Je profite de ce petit moment de répit pour regarder autour de moi… et tout à coup je réalise… Il fait jour !… et il fait beau de surcroît… Le tourbillon n'est pas censé être apparu en pleine nuit ?

R : « Jack ? »

J : « Aye, trésor. »

Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

R : « Est-ce que vous savez quand exactement on a atterri ? (froncement de sourcil de la part de Jack) Je veux dire… à quel moment de vos aventures ? »

J : « Ben pour tout vous dire… je sais pas trop… (il regarde autour de lui en se grattant le menton) Je crois qu'on doit pas être loin du moment où je suis allé chercher ce croquis de la clé. »

Hein ?

R : « Quel croquis et quelle clé ? »

J : « Ah… Aye, c'est vrai, vous êtes pas au courant de ça non plus. Euh… en fait, la seule façon de me débarrasser de ma dette envers Davy Jones est de trouver la clé du coffre où il a enfermé son cœur… »

R : « Son quoi ?! »

J : « Son cœur ! »

R : « Attendez… ce que vous essayez de me dire… c'est qu'il a caché son cœur dans un coffre ? Non ? C'est une métaphore. »

J : « Non… c'est pas une métaphore, non. Il s'est littéralement arraché le cœur et l'a enfermé… dans un coffre. »

Ewww… Ca y est, j'ai envie de vomir. Merci Jack. Ne pouvant plus me retenir plus longtemps, je me précipite jusqu'au bastingage et là… je rends tout ce que j'ai à rendre… C'est vrai, le tourbillon, le tangage, le cœur… tout ça n'a fait qu'ajouter à ma nausée. Beurk.

J (demi sourire sonore) : « P'tite nature. »

P'tite nature ? Il est malade ?! Il me parle de cœur arraché de la poitrine et il s'attend à ce que je réagisse comme si tout allait bien ? Mais sans aller plus loin, il enchaîne, sans même se soucier de mon état.

J : « Et c'est pour le faire chanter… au sens figuré bien sûr, parce qu'au sens propre… »

(roulage d'yeux) J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, toujours penchée sur le bastingage mais… j'avoue que j'ai du mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire comme bêtises des fois !

J : «… que j'ai besoin de cette clé. Donc, c'est pour ça qu'il me faut ce croquis… pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble… Hé ! Mais j'y pense, j'ai plus besoin d'aller le chercher maintenant. Je sais déjà à quoi elle ressemble. »

Sur ces mots, je l'entends claquer des doigts et commencer à partir dans l'autre direction. Je relève la tête très vite et m'essuie la bouche du revers de la main droite…

R : « Wow wow wow ! Une minute ! »

Il se retourne brusquement, figé dans l'espace, et se met à froncer les sourcils.

R : « Vous **devez** y aller. Si vous ne le faites pas ça pourrait affecter encore plus le cours des choses. Et votre équipage va se poser des questions. »

J : « Et me retrouver coincé dans un cercueil avec un macchabée ? Non merci. »

Hein ? Il se retourne et s'apprête à reprendre son chemin quand je me plante devant lui.

J : « La ressemblance devient inquiétante là. Arrêtez ça, c'est malsain. »

R : « Vous êtes obligé d'y aller. Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement… Je vous y obligerai s'il le faut. »

La dernière phrase semble tout à coup l'intéresser tout particulièrement car il me lance un de ses demi-sourires légendaires.

J : « Ah oui ? Et comment vous comptez faire ça ? »

R : « J'en sais rien encore… mais… vous n'allez pas apprécier, ça c'est sûr. »

Son demi sourire disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu et il m'attrape par les épaules pour me faire reculer.

J (soupire) : « Vous avez aucune idée des dangers que j'ai affronté la dernière fois pour l'obtenir ce fameux croquis. Hein? Vous croyez que c'était facile là haut ? »

R : « Non… mais vous n'avez pas le choix, il me semble. »

Tout à coup, il parait se résigner, mais il ne dit absolument rien, il se contente de soupirer, d'agiter les mains lentement… et de s'en aller.

C'est tout ?

R : « Ben et moi alors ? Je fais quoi ? »

Il se retourne, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui lui prend.

J : « Ah… c'est pas mon problème, trésor… Vous faites pas partie de mon équipage… il me semble (clin d'œil). »

R : « Mais vous oubliez que je suis là pour vous aider ! »

Et sans rien dire, juste en gloussant de façon plus que machiavélique, il reprend son chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers, me laissant là, seule et abandonnée… comme une vieille chaussette… C'est pas cool d'être une chaussette…

**Note de fin :** DUN DUN DUN! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé en rajouter des couches à la fin (tout en restant dans la mesure, je serais allée beaucoup plus loin sinon mais... naaaah lool) et finalement, ça aide d'avoir la petite voix de Jack dans sa tête tout le temps (je pense que c'est à force d'écrire et de me glisser dans son esprit... c'est vrai ça fait 9 mois que je le fais lool non stop... ça m'inquiète d'ailleurs lool) La question que j'entends d'ici : mais où sont Laura et le sorcier? Patieeeeennnce lool Vous le saurez prochainement... ils ne sont juste pas là pendant quelques temps... c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire... Voili voilou!

A la semaine prochaine, cette fois pour de bon :)

Titvan

PS: je suis en train d'écouter l'album Brilliance par Chieco Kawabe (une chanteuse japonaise) c'est trop KAWAIIIIII !!! Je vous le conseille.

Reviewwwwsssss, thx :)


	19. A malin, malin et demi

**Note de début : **Oha yo !! Comment ça va cette semaine? Bien? Tant mieux! (silence) Euh... du coup, je sais plus quoi ajouter... Ah si! Je suis en VACANCES !!! YAY!!! (entame une petite danse genre moulinet lool) Ahem... bref. Donc comme je disais... et je ne disais absolument rien (petit rire nerveux) je suis en vacances et c'est génial... Non? (silence) Ben moi, je trouve que si, surtout que je suis enfin libérée des chaines qui m'ont retenu toute cette année. Enfin! Quelle douloureuse période de ma vie, les amis... heureusement que l'écriture et surtout vous mes chers lecteurs (lectrices surtout) étiez là... Merci du fond du coeur... vraiment. Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui je vais vous livrer 3 chapitres et que voici tout de suite venir (roulement de tambour) le chapitre 18 !!

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 18 : A malin, malin et demi.**

TOC TOC TOC !!

Cela doit faire au moins une bonne demi-heure que je frappe à la porte des quartiers du capitaine mais tout ce que je reçois c'est un chantonnement de Yo ho, yo ho ! Vous imaginez mon énervement…

R : « Jack !! Ouvrez cette porte maintenant !! Je commence à avoir mal aux doigts à force de frapper… et je sens que je suis en train de perdre patience ! »

Sifflotements. Il va finir par me rendre chèvre si ça continue…(soupire) Bon, d'accord, la manière forte ne fonctionne pas alors… changeons de tactique.

R (soupire) : « Allez, s'il vous plait, soyez sympa… ouvrez-moi… »

Eclat de rire Oo Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je suis là, derrière la porte, à m'énerver et à le supplier d'ouvrir et lui, ça le fait rire. Il n'est vraiment pas net des fois. Bon ben, puisque c'est comme ça…

R : « Très bien. Libre à vous de ne pas ouvrir… mais… sachez juste que nous avons un très très grave problème. »

Tout à coup, il s'arrête de rire et je l'entends se lever puis se diriger vers la porte… mais il ne l'ouvre pas et me parle de l'autre côté.

J (demi-sourire sonore) : « Vous mentez. C'est juste une ruse pour que je vous ouvre. »

R : « Peut être bien. Libre à vous de le penser. Mais en vrai… vous n'en savez rien. Etes-vous prêt à risquer votre vie et celle de votre équipage ? »

J : « Vous mentez, trésor. »

R : « Ah oui ? »

J : « Aye… »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis dans le mille. Il ne sourit plus apparemment. C'est un bon début. Va-t-il m'ouvrir cette fois ? En tout cas, il a l'air de s'attendre à ce que je craque et que je lui dise que je mens. Ha ! Il peut toujours rêver.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent et enfin, je l'entends soupirer et ouvrir la porte, un regard inquiet inscrit sur le visage.

J : « Vous avez menti… je suis sûr. »

R : « Si c'est ce que vous croyez… allez vérifier par vous-même. »

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air qui dit « je ne vous crois pas… » et se dirige doucement vers le mât principal tout en m'observant du coin de l'œil. Quant à moi, je me contente d'afficher le sourire le plus innocent que j'ai en stock… Il reste là à me fixer pendant quelques instants et une fois qu'il est convaincu que je ne bougerais pas, il se retourne et part en quête de M. Gibbs… en tout cas, c'est ce que je suppose. Eh ben voilà, ça n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Et en deux temps trois mouvements, j'en profite pour me glisser à l'intérieur de sa cabine… et en referme la porte en la verrouillant. A lui de se faire mal aux doigts maintenant. Je vais le faire mariner un petit peu moi aussi, non mais. On ne se moque pas de moi sans en subir les conséquences. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'éclate tout à coup d'un rire un peu trop machiavélique. Ahem… mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? Je préfère ne même pas y penser… ce serait encore un truc à propos de « vous avez du sang de pirate en vous, trésor » bla bla bla… En plus, c'est faux, j'ai toujours détesté les histoires de pirates. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en deviendrais une aujourd'hui. D'autant plus qu'ils ont disparus il y a quelques 300 ans presque. C'est stup… Tout à coup, j'entends la poignée tourner dans tous les sens, un peu comme si quelqu'un était coincé à l'extérieur et essayait d'entrer…

BANG BANG BANG !!

J : « Je le savais, trésor… Vous m'avez menti ! Ouvrez cette porte maintenant ! »

Oulà ! Il n'a pas l'air content. Bien fait pour lui, tiens, ça lui apprendra à se moquer ouvertement de Rose Montgomery. Non mais ! Et pour en rajouter une couche je me mets à rire un peu à sa manière d'il y a quelques minutes. Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

J : « Je vous préviens que cette porte est très facile à défoncer. Ca ne me prendra que quelques secondes pour l'abattre, et alors, vous aurez plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir enfermé dehors. »

Silence. Je décide de ne rien dire pour voir ce qu'il va faire. Va-t-il vraiment défoncer cette porte ? Je me demande s'il était sérieux… Ok, en tout cas, s'il l'était, j'ai intérêt à me préparer parce qu'il ne va pas tarder alors…

BAM !!

Sursaut…

J : « Aow !!! »

… et éclat de rire gigantesque de ma part. Alors ça, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Facile à défoncer qu'il disait ? Je me mets à rire comme jamais. Bientôt, je me retrouve par terre en train de me tenir les côtés de douleur à force de rire aussi fort. Il est vraiment trop comique ! Eclat de rire énorme.

J : « Saloperie de… (soupire) Ouais, ouais, ça va… C'est très bien… Ravi de constater que je vous suis utile à quelque chose… J'avais juste oublié qu'elle s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur…(hmph) »

Mais rien n'y fait, je continue à me tordre de rire comme une folle…

Alors quand au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, je commence à manquer d'air, je décide de me relever et je m'assois sur le bord du lit pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais… je n'entends plus rien derrière la porte… plus de bruit de pas, ni de BANG ! ni de BAM ! ni de Aow ! plus rien…

R : « Jack ? »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte et y pose mon oreille pour écouter… mais je n'entends toujours rien.

R : « Jack ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

Silence. Je décide d'ouvrir la porte pour en avoir le cœur net. C'est peut-être une erreur mais… je sens un coup monté… et je n'aime pas les coups montés. Aussi tout en passant la tête par la porte…

R : « Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? »

-CLICK- je me retrouve nez à nez avec un pistolet. Oops. C'était clairement une mauvaise idée… Puis, de derrière la porte, apparaissent, dans l'ordre, un bras… et tout un corps, lesquels appartiennent au capitaine…

R (petit rire nerveux) : « J'ai l'impression que la partie est finie… »

J (demi sourire) : « Aye, j'en ai bien l'impression, trésor. »

Et lentement il baisse son arme et la range dans sa ceinture… puis, sans me prévenir il entre dans la cabine et s'apprête à me pousser dehors quand je l'arrête.

R : « Non. Attendez. On a vraiment un problème, je ne mentais pas en ce qui concerne ce point là. »

Sur ses gardes, il me laisse alors entrer et referme la porte derrière moi pendant que je m'assois sur le lit. Il se retourne et me fixe, un sourcil relevé.

J : « Et… de quel problème s'agit-il, au juste ? »

R : « Ba euh… vous vous souvenez que je suis censée être la descendante de Rosetta ? »

J : « Aye… »

Silence. C'est tout ?

R : « Et… elle est ici… vous comprenez ? »

J : « Oh ! Ca… Aye, c'est vrai… J'avais complètement oublié l'espace d'un instant… »

A l'évidence… Je me demande dans quel état est sa cervelle. Est-elle percée de trous ? Une vraie passoire, j'ai l'impression.

R : « Alors, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas me montrer sur le pont. Je ne dois absolument pas entrer en contact avec elle. »

Tout à coup, sans même que je sache pourquoi, il me lance un demi-sourire, pas du tout imbu de lui-même.

R : « Quoi ? »

J : « Je suis sûr… que c'est une ruse pour rester en ma compagnie… »

Et tout en parlant il se dirige vers le lit où il finit par s'asseoir, juste à côté de moi.

R : « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait penser ça… En plus, je n'ai même pas parlé de rester ici. C'est vous qui l'avez mentionné le premier. »

J'ai l'air de vouloir absolument me défendre et j'en suis bien consciente mais… je suis sérieuse. Je ne dois pas entrer en contact avec Rosetta, je lui ressemble beaucoup trop. Gibbs m'a déjà croisée alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

R : « Si ça se trouve, à l'heure qu'il est, elle sait déjà qu'une fille qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau est à bord. »

J : « Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

R : « Gibbs. »

J : « Non. »

Hein ?

R : « Non quoi ? »

J : « Quand je suis allé le voir pour vérifier votre mensonge… vilain mensonge d'ailleurs… très vilain… »

R : « Oui, bon ça va… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

J : « Je lui ai dit de pas révéler votre présence sur ce navire et… il l'avait encore dit à personne… »

R (soupire) : « Vous me rassurez alors… »

Mais il continue de me fixer avec ce demi-sourire qui en dit long…

R : « Quoi encore ? »

J (regarde le lit) : « Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué… ce tout petit détail… insignifiant… mais… (demi-sourire) il n'y a qu'un lit dans cette pièce, trésor. »

R : « Eh bien alors, je dormirai par terre. Quelle importance ? »

J : « Ca risque d'être très inconfortable, vous savez. Non, le lit vous conviendrait bien mieux. »

R : « Oh, vous savez, j'ai l'habitude de dormir par terre. Il fut un temps où mon père, étant détective, n'avait plus de boulot… et on nous a jeté dehors pendant un bon moment. Alors, je vous assure que ça me conviendra parfaitement. »

J : « Aye… mais je peux aussi jouer les gentleman et vous laisser prendre le lit… J'irai m'installer par terre... »

R : « Bien sûr. Pour revenir en pleine nuit vous glissez dans les draps derrière moi, quand je dormirai à point fermé. Non merci, je vais dormir par terre je pense. Une simple couverture me suffira amplement. Merci d'avance. »

A ces mots, le demi-sourire qui trônait sur son visage depuis quelques minutes disparaît subitement et est remplacée par une moue déçue. Hmph ?

J : « Vous êtes dure en affaire, trésor. (il se lève) Très bien. Puisque vous semblez y tenir. Vous aurez le droit à autant de couvertures qu'il vous faut et vous irez dormir par terre. »

Puis, sur ces quelques mots, il se dirige lentement vers la sortie, de sa démarche chaloupée… D'ailleurs vu de dos comme ça, il me fait un peu penser à une femme… Arrivé à la porte, il se retourne vers moi…

J : « Je vais prendre le relais de Gibbs pour la nuit, je reviendrai que très tard. Les couvertures sont dans la commode… »

Il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

J : « Et… ne touchez à rien… surtout. Savvy ? »

Pour qui il me prend ? Je ne suis pas une fouineuse… enfin… pas tout le temps…

R : « Promis, je ne toucherai à rien… cap'taine. »

Satisfait par cette réponse, il ouvre enfin la porte et sort… Et dès qu'il l'a refermé derrière lui, je me dirige vers la fameuse commode, que j'avais déjà aperçu la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici… ce matin… en fait… Woa… ce décalage temporel, je ne m'y ferai jamais. Et tout en observant le meuble, je m'aperçois qu'un morceau de papier est posé sur le dessus… Intriguée, je le prends et commence à le lire… Je sais ce n'est pas bien de fouiner, et je ne devrais sûrement pas faire ça mais… ça doit être mon côté détective qui fait des siennes. Je parcours la feuille des yeux et franchement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Ce que j'y lis me laisse sans voix…

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou ! C'est tout pour le chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il vous a plu... Un peu centré sur autre chose que l'action principale je vous l'accorde, mais bon... j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant lool Remarquez, la fin annonce le début du chapitre suivant... Qui parle de quoi? Alors là, faudra changer de page... je ne vais pas le faire à votre place, les amisssss...

A tout de suite!

Titvan


	20. Rosetta, Roméo et Juliette et autres

**Note de début :** Je vous l'accorde, le titre fait un peu peur... mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration... En fait, c'est surtout pour le titre dans le titre qu'il fait peur...lool Je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de vous faire des films lool Pourquoi je dis ça? Ah, les amisss, il vous faudra lire la suite pour le savoir...

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapitre 19 : Rosetta, **_**Roméo et Juliette **_**et autres petites surprises.**

C'est un mot qui vient de Rosetta. Il dit ceci :

_Jack, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Je ne trouve pas la force nécessaire pour vous le dire alors, je vous l'écris. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, un homme, il y a quelques semaines et je ne pensais pas aller bien loin dans cette relation mais… j'ai découvert il y a trois jours que j'avais un gros problème… je suis enceinte. Je porte son enfant. Mais… il est parti et je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie._

_Rosetta._

Woa ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de le lire. Maintenant, j'ai carrément l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai mauvaise conscience. La curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut. On ne peut pas dire le contraire. Perturbée par ce que je viens d'apprendre, je décide de remettre le mot à sa place. Il faudra quand même que j'en parle à Jack. Finalement, ça me concerne, moi aussi. Rosetta est enceinte et… de sa descendance naîtra mon père qui à son tour me donnera la vie. Woa ! Elle est déjà enceinte, je n'en reviens pas. Il faut que je m'assoie. Et sans perdre une seconde, je m'exécute et pose ma tête dans mes mains. Il ne faut définitivement pas que je la croise, ça risquerait de nous perturber toutes les deux maintenant que je sais ça. Oh mon dieu, dans quel pétrin suis-je allée me fourrer ? Et où sont Laura et ce maudit sorcier ?

« On aurait bien besoin de leur aide maintenant ! »

Silence. Rien à faire, ils ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux. Même les anges censés veiller sur nous ne sont pas disponibles. Vous parlez de bons gardiens ! Je m'en passerai bien, je vous remercie.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, je me lève et ouvre un des tiroirs de la commode, à la recherche de couvertures. Et comme par magie, je tombe pile sur le bon tiroir… du premier coup. Woa ! Je m'épate toute seule. Quelle intuition !

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Normal pour un détective ! »

Ahem… il faut que j'arrête un peu de me vanter toute seule, moi. Je deviens dingue. Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? (soupire) Repoussant le problème dans un coin très sombre de ma cervelle, je me mets à préparer mon lit douillet à même le sol. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui raconter que mon père avait eu des soucis d'argent et qu'on avait été jeté dehors ? C'était stupide… et absolument faux en plus. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me mettre dans son lit, quand même. (soupire) Je suppose que ça n'est pas si terrible que ça. J'ai un toit au-dessus de la tête, c'est déjà pas mal. Le confort minimum quoi. Ouais… bienvenue aux caraïbes !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les couvertures bien placées, je décide d'aller directement me coucher. C'est vrai le soleil est à peine en train de disparaître derrière l'horizon mais… je me sens fatiguée après toutes ces péripéties et ce décalage horaire. Aussi avant de me glisser au chaud je prends la raisonnable décision de n'enlever que le strict minimum de mes vêtements, ce qui se résume à ma veste et à mes chaussures. Et une fois entre les couvertures, je me surprends à pousser un profond soupir de contentement.

« Hé ! Finalement, ce n'est pas si inconfortable que ça. C'est même très bien. »

Je crois finalement que je vais bien dormir. Bon, mis à part le fait que je sois située au pied du lit mais… on n'a rien sans rien. Au moins, j'ai gardé mes vêtements. C'est toujours ça de pris. Je me tourne sur mon côté droit, c'est le côté que je préfère, et me retrouve donc nez à nez avec un des pieds du lit. Pas terrible comme vision mais je m'en contenterai. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de me retenir, mes pensées s'envolent une fois encore vers Rosetta et sa grossesse. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être là pour assister à ça. Et j'avoue qu'à cette pensée, j'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer même si ce serait trop dangereux. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien d'après ce que m'en a dit Jack… (bâillement) J'aimerais beaucoup… la rencontrer (bâillement) Ouais, beaucoup… Et sans demander mon reste, je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve…

Je me réveille un peu brusquement, je ne sais combien de temps après, au contact de quelque chose de chaud sur ma hanche… Intriguée, je fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête dans cette direction. Et là… j'y découvre une main… Une main que je reconnais instantanément ! Jack !! Maintenant bien réveillée et bien énervée aussi, je décide de la repousser brutalement et je me retourne vers lui… Aussi pour préserver tout le plaisir de la surprise, je me penche lentement vers son oreille et…

R : « Debout là dedans !!!! C'est pas le moment de dormir !!!!! »

Jack fait aussitôt un bond d'au moins trente mètres de haut, puis, toujours assis mais un peu plus loin de moi, il me regarde, apeuré, les mains relevées au niveau de son menton et les yeux écarquillés. Réveil difficile ?

J (voix ensommeillée) : « Vous êtes malade ! Vous avez failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça ?! »

R : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Dans mon lit ?! Par terre ?!! »

J : « Mais… j'en sais rien… »

A ces mots, il regarde autour de lui, étonné. Ou le fait-il exprès ?

J : « Je dois être somnambule… Mais le plus important c'est que… je déteste ce genre de réveil !! »

Somnambule ? Je dirais plutôt inconscient. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce que je suis capable de faire quand on me met en colère.

R : « Vous êtes vraiment impossible, hein… Je pensais avoir la paix si je dormais par terre. Mais je me rends compte que rien ne vous arrête ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, j'attrape mon oreiller et lui en donne un coup sur l'épaule. Le silence tombe instantanément et aucun autre mot n'est ajouté pendant quelques secondes où chacun essaye de reprendre ses esprits. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a bien énervée. C'est dingue ça ! Je dors par terre en me disant qu'il ne va jamais quitter son lit pour venir me rejoindre… mais il le fait quand même ! Il est hallucinant ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant, c'est une grande première ! Ok, il faut que je me calme… Respire… Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été presque nue… Et c'est à ce moment que je remercie le ciel de m'avoir fait garder mes vêtements. Je joins les mains mentalement et… merci merci merci ! Puis, je me tourne vers Jack qui n'a toujours pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il a le regard perdu dans le vide… et je me demande à quoi il pense. Du coup, je me mets à passer ma main devant ses yeux…

R : « Allô ? Jack ? Me recevez-vous ? »

A ces mots, il secoue la tête et se tourne vers moi, surpris.

J : « Huh ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? »

R : « Rien… mais vous aviez l'air absent. Vous pensiez à quoi ? »

J : « Oh… à rien. Une broutille… »

R : « Euh… cette broutille ne s'appellerait pas Rosetta par hasard ? »

Il lance alors un regard suspicieux vers la commode puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

J : « Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

R : « Euh… disons que… je suis tombée sur le mot par accident, en allant chercher les couvertures. »

J : « Vous avez fouillé ! Je vous avais dit de toucher à rien ! »

Sur ces quelques paroles accusatrices, il se lève et se dirige vers la commode où il attrape le bout de papier et le range dans une des poches de son pantalon.

R : « Ba, ce n'est plus la peine de le ranger… maintenant que je l'ai vu. »

J : « Aye… et vous auriez pas dû ! »

Je décide de me lever à mon tour et de m'approcher de lui.

R : « Je vous signale que ça me concerne aussi. C'est un peu de mon avenir dont il est question sur ce mot. Rosetta est enceinte de mon ancêtre ! Celui ou celle par qui tous les autres arriveront… en finissant par moi ! »

J (chuchote) : « Chuuuuuttt !! Vous parlez trop fort ! Personne est au courant et il faut pas que ça se sache. »

R : « Oui, enfin… son ventre va (fait le geste d'un ventre qui s'arrondit) s'arrondir de toute façon, alors ça finira par se savoir. »

J : « Aye, eh bien, on avisera en temps voulu. Maintenant vous oubliez ce que vous avez lu et vous fermer votre caquet. Merci. »

Quelle galanterie ! Une fois de plus, il est redevenu distant… à cause de Rosetta. C'est quoi son problème avec elle ?

R : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rosetta ? A chaque fois qu'on aborde son sujet, vous devenez distant. »

J : « Ce sont pas vos affaires. Fin de la discussion. »

Ces derniers mots prononcés, il se dirige vers le reste de ses vêtements et ses effets qu'il s'empresse d'enfiler pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte.

R : « Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, toute la journée… toute seule ? »

J (demi sourire) : « Et une bonne partie de la nuit… c'est aujourd'hui que je dois aller récupérer le croquis… »

R : « Oh… alors, je fais quoi ? »

J (demi sourire) : « Ah, vous vous débrouillez, trésor… »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Super. Merci Jack. Me voilà enfermée ici pour une bonne journée d'ennui mortel. Et il veut que je ne touche à rien ? Eh ben, je peux vous jurer que ça ne va pas être facile. Quelle galère ! Je me laisse alors tomber sur le lit dans un soupir. Bon, voyons s'il n'y a vraiment pas un moyen de m'occuper. Je me redresse sur les coudes et me mets à scanner la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à examiner… Oui, je sais qu'il m'a dit de ne toucher à rien mais… je vais m'ennuyer moi, si je reste là, assise sans rien faire. Tout à coup, mon œil est attiré par un drôle de meuble de l'autre côté de la pièce, juste en face du lit et à côté de la table. Mais… C'est une bibliothèque. Tiens, c'est bizarre que je ne l'aie jamais remarqué. Bof… Tant mieux ! Ravie d'avoir sûrement trouvé une occupation, je me lève et me dirige vers le fameux meuble rempli de livres. Je me demande s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à lire parmi toute cette collection des plus intrigantes. Je me mets à parcourir des yeux les titres des bouquins de la première ligne mais… je n'ose les prononcer. Brrr… y en a qui portent vraiment des noms bizarres et je préfère ne même pas imaginer leur contenu. Eww. C'est répugnant. Il est vraiment obsédé, c'est horrible. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je fouine… En bref, je préfère passer à une autre étagère. Ah ! Ici, les titres sont bien plus innocents comparés à ceux du dessus. C'est rassurant. Il n'y a pas que des œuvres pornographiques dans sa bibliothèque et je dois avouer que je lui en suis reconnaissante… Alors, voyons voir ce qu'il y a comme livres qui pourraient m'intéresser… Tiens, je ne pensais pas voir ce genre de littérature ici, dans cette pièce. William Shakespeare. Très intéressant. Je prends le recueil et je lis le titre de l'œuvre. _Rom_… Non… ? C'est impossible. Pas celle là. C'est complètement en opposition avec les bouquins du dessus. Un vrai paradoxe. Tout à coup, j'éclate de rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il faut avouer qu'imaginer le capitaine Jack Sparrow en train de lire _Roméo et Juliette_ c'est très comique. Je crois que jamais je n'aurais osé penser ça de lui.

« Oh Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? »

Eclat de rire énorme. Je n'en reviens pas. _Roméo et Juliette_. Eh ben, j'aurais vraiment tout vu. C'est vraiment irrésistible. Et lentement, je reviens m'asseoir sur le lit, l'œuvre de Shakespeare en main. Enfin quelque chose qui va me tenir occupée une bonne partie de la journée. Ensuite, il ne me restera plus qu'à continuer à fouiner. (soupire) Je me cale bien confortablement contre les oreillers et j'entame alors une lecture qui promet d'être assez passionnante…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, mes yeux commencent à piquer et quand je détache mon regard du bouquin, je me rends compte que quelqu'un frappe à la porte…

POK POK POK

… ou plutôt **tape du pied** à la porte.

G : « Y a quelqu'un ? Melle Monbartholomew, vous êtes là ? »

C'est la voix de M.Gibbs. Je me lève et m'empresse d'aller lui ouvrir et de l'attirer à l'intérieur.

R : « Vite. Entrez. Il ne faut pas qu'on me voie. »

Un peu surpris, Gibbs entre, un regard inquiet inscrit sur le visage. Le pauvre, ce que je ne suis pas en train de lui faire subir. Il doit me prendre pour une folle. Je referme la porte et me tourne vers lui en souriant. Et là, je m'aperçois, avec horreur, qu'il a un plateau plein de bonnes choses entre les mains. Oh mon dieu ! Quelle maladresse ! Il a pensé à m'apporter de la nourriture et je viens de faire preuve d'une de ces ingratitudes !

R : « Oh… c'est… pour moi ? »

G : « Aye… j'ai pensé que vous auriez faim. C'est vrai, vous sortez pas de cet endroit et Jack m'a dit que vous vouliez passer inaperçue alors… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil ! Et ça même sans essayer de comprendre pourquoi je me cache. Du coup, je lui sors mon meilleur sourire reconnaissant et m'empresse de le remercier.

R : « Merci beaucoup. C'est si gentil de votre part. Et… je suis une ingrate (soupire). Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de ce plateau. »

Je lui prends le plateau des mains et vais le poser sur la table puis, je reviens vers lui. Quelle imbécile je fais ! Oh, comme je m'en veux…

R : « Vous voulez partager avec moi, on peut manger ensemble, si vous voulez… »

G (sourire) : « Non non. Merci mais j'ai déjà mangé, y a pas longtemps… et je dois y aller. Je dois prendre le relais du cap'taine… Il doit aller récupérer un croquis, à ce qu'il m'a dit. »

R : « Oui… il m'a parlé de ce fameux croquis… »

G : « Je sais pas pourquoi il en a besoin au juste mais bon… c'est Jack et c'est une raison suffisante pour lui faire confiance. »

R : « Entièrement d'accord… »

Il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant pour le cœur… alors je me tais. Je préfère ne rien dire. On ne sait jamais, j'ai déjà assez affecté le cours des choses comme ça je trouve. Aucun mot ne passe entre nous pendant quelques secondes et Gibbs finit par prendre congé de ma présence.

G : « Euh… je vais vous laisser maintenant, vous devez avoir faim. Bon appétit. »

R : « Merci encore. Et pardonnez-moi encore pour l'accueil… »

G : « Ba… c'est pas grave… je m'en suis déjà remis. »

Sur ces quelques mots et un dernier sourire amical, il sort et ferme la porte derrière lui… me laissant seule une fois de plus. Je me retourne vers le plateau qui m'attend les bras ouverts. Quelle délicate attention ! Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi ingrate. Enfin… Repoussant le problème dans un coin de ma tête je m'approche du plateau et là… je commence à réaliser que j'ai une faim de loup. Surtout à la vue de toute cette délicieuse nourriture : des pommes, du poulet, du raisin, du pain et… de l'eau. Oh mon dieu ! Je me rends compte que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé et bu. Aussi en m'asseyant devant le plateau, je le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés… et passe à l'attaque en deux temps trois mouvements. J'ai conscience de manger comme une vraie cochonne… mais… j'ai faim ! Et je dois dire que je ne suis absolument pas déçue par cette nourriture ! Hmmm… elle est délicieuse, un vrai régal !

**Note de fin :** Voilou !! Je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche là hein? Vous avez remarqué, c'est la première scène culinaire que vous obtenez de moi (ou la seconde en fait... mais la première n'en était pas vraiment une) Eh oui, je respecte la tradition de POTC : ne jamais parler de nourriture. Est-ce que les personnages mangent? Sais pas... vous le savez, vous? lool Y en a eu qu'une seule dans POTC : la scène dans le premier où Elizabeth mange en compagnie de Barbossa (en fait, c'est plutôt elle qui mange et je me suis inspirée de cette scène là, si vous voulez le savoir)... après ça dans le film euh... y en a plus vraiment de scène avec de la nourriture... oh, mais... si vous en avez en mémoire, faites les moi savoir... Savvy? Allez, je vous laisse sur cet intermède affamé lool et vous retrouve tout de suite pour le chapitre 20!

Titvan

(merci pour le slogan, bartimeus... ça fait bizarre de t'appeler comme ça... c'est quoi ton vrai prénom en fait? Si toutefois ce n'est pas trop indsicret lool "titvan un jour, tivan toujours" je trouve ça chou... mikiiiiiiii)


	21. Il a réussi !

**Note de début :** Et voilà, les quelques retouches ont été faites!! Je suis contente du résultat lool Enfin voilà, je vous livre ce dernier chappy pour aujourd'hui... J'en ai encore un de prêt mais... je vais le re-retoucher lool et je vous le donnerai plus tard... Savvy? Allez, trève de bavardage, je vous laisse lire...

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapitre 20 : Il a réussi !!**

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand toute la nourriture a été liquidée, je pousse à nouveau un profond soupir de contentement en me calant dans le fond de ma chaise. C'était une bien bonne occupation que celle de manger ! Super idée qu'a eu là M.Gibbs. Merci à lui du fond du cœur (soupire). Je reste là, pendant quelques secondes, à fixer le plateau vide, un énorme sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Puis, je me lève et me dirige à nouveau vers le lit où je me cale contre les oreillers… mon esprit s'envolant vers Jack. Je me demande où il en est de sa quête du croquis de la clé… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dangereux et qu'il s'en sortira comme la dernière fois… A cette pensée, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Et si en le poussant à y aller, je l'avais conduit à une mort certaine ? Et si les choses ayant été changées, il ne revenait pas ? Et si… Oulà ! Il faut que je me calme ! Avec des si on referait le monde ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se faire du souci pour lui. Tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui après tout. Il s'en sort toujours. Oui, mais c'est lui-même qui m'a dit que c'était très dangereux. Et s'il avait eu raison ? (soupire exaspéré) Je m'empresse d'attraper le livre posé non loin de moi et de reprendre la lecture là où je l'ai laissée… oubliant par là même toute pensée négative concernant Jack et sa « mission » comme j'aime appeler ce genre d'opération. Allez, tout va bien se passer. Occupons-nous plutôt de Shakespeare. A nous deux Roméo !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut à la lueur d'une lampe à huile. On est en pleine nuit… J'ai dû m'endormir en lisant. Mais… j'ai dormi combien de temps au juste ? Je me redresse sur les coudes et là, j'aperçois Jack assis à la table devant des cartes. Il regarde son compas et a l'air tout à fait décontenancé. 

R : « Jack ? Vous êtes rentré y a combien de temps ? »

A ces mots, il lève la tête vers moi et me lance un regard que je ne saurais pas décrire. Mi-étonné, mi-fatigué, mi-… bourré… Oï. Il a trop bu pour avoir les idées claires visiblement.

J : « Aye… je suis rentré depuis… deux heures… à peu près… et je sais toujours pas ce que je veux. Depuis tout ce temps quand même… ça devrait être clair. Ben apparemment… non. »

Woa ! Il fait la liaison entre tous les mots. Il en a vraiment un sérieux coup dans le cornet. Je me mets à sourire subitement, je trouve ça comique. Surtout quand je le vois prendre la bouteille vide et lui mettre la tête en bas.

J : « Et pourquoi y a jamais de rhum sur ce rafiot ? »

Parce qu'il vient de tout boire ? Il se lève et là, je m'aperçois qu'il est vraiment sacrément éméché. Il titube tellement qu'il manque d'aller se cogner dans le mur juste à côté de sa chaise mais il se rattrape à temps… et je crois que lui aussi se rend compte de son état…

J : « Oh… c'est pour ça. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire… qui finit en éclat de rire énorme quand il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard genre zigzag et fronce les sourcils. Vous savez ce genre de regard dont les yeux partent un peu dans tous les sens. C'est vraiment trop comique. Mais… il ne dit rien, il attrape la lampe et se dirige vers la porte. Là, il s'empare de son manteau qu'il enfile en vitesse puis saisit les clés et sort. (soupire) Je me demande où il va. Curieuse de le savoir et assumant que l'équipage dort à points fermés, je décide de le suivre. Je me lève, me dirige à mon tour vers la porte et quitte la pièce. Une fois sur le pont, j'aperçois la lumière venir d'en bas des escaliers, alors je me dirige dans cette direction. Puis, arrivée là, je ne vois plus rien, la lumière a disparu. (soupire) C'est malin. Comment je fais pour savoir où il est maintenant ? Bof, tant pis… Je m'apprête à remonter quand soudain…

CLING !!

« Du verre brisé… ? »

Ca venait d'en bas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Je m'empresse de descendre les quelques marches qui mènent à la soute inférieure et là, c'est le noir le plus total. A part les quelques moutons qui bêlent pour acclamer mon arrivée, rien ne peut indiquer mon chemin. Je me demande d'où ça venait. Je scanne la pièce des yeux et tout à coup j'entrevois une petite ouverture dans le mur sur ma droite par laquelle perce une faible lueur. Je me dirige vers ce que j'assume être une porte… et là j'y pose mon oreille pour écouter. J'entends Jack parler à un autre homme… ce dernier a une voix bizarre. Je me demande qui c'est et surtout ce qu'il fait là…

: « T'as récupéré le Black Pearl, hein? »

J : « Quelques bons amis m'ont filé un coup de main… Ton fils. »

: « William ? »

Non ? Serait-ce possible que… ? Bill le Bottier ?

Bill le Bottier (tristement) : « Il a fini pirate en fin de compte … »

J : « Et… à quoi dois-je le plaisir de tes furoncles? »

Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire de furoncles ? J'essaye de glisser un œil par l'ouverture pour savoir à quoi ressemble ce cher Bill mais je ne vois rien, il est caché derrière une espèce de poteau. (soupire) Tout ce que je vois, c'est Jack, debout à côté d'un tonneau, tenant une bouteille de rhum à la main.

B : « Je viens de sa part... Davy Jones."

J : « Ah. C'est toi qu'il a choisi… Il t'a enlevé pour le servir, hein? »

B : « Je l'ai rejoint. J'ai pas eu le beau rôle dans la mutinerie contre toi. »

A ces mots, Jack paraît dégoûté par quelque chose mais… quoi ? Rrraaa, c'est rageant de ne rien voir ! Je me tortille tant bien que mal mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est me faire mal au dos.

B : « J'ai pris ton parti. Ca s'est mal terminé après ça… Ils m'ont attaché à un canon. Je me suis retrouvé dans le fond de l'océan, la pression de l'eau m'écrasait littéralement, j'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de mourir. Je me suis dit que si j'avais le moindre espoir d'échapper à mon destin, je le saisirais. Je donnerais tout pour ça. »

Ensuite je vois Jack lui passer la bouteille de rhum, se lever et, tout en parlant, se diriger vers l'autre côté du poteau… Je me demande ce qu'il mijote encore.

J : « C'est pas croyable ce qu'on peut faire pour éviter le jugement dernier... »

Mais à ce moment là, je vois, enfin, Bill se lever de toute sa hauteur et le coincer de l'autre côté du poteau. Oh mon Dieu ! Mais… il… n'est même pas… humain. Il a une étoile de mer collée sur la tempe et des algues en guise de cheveux. Sans parler de tous ces coraux collés à ses joues et à ses vêtements. Un peu effrayée par cette vue des plus étonnantes, je recule de quelques centimètres mais reste à bonne distance d'écoute des deux autres.

B : « T'as fait un marché avec lui, toi aussi. Il a remis le Black Pearl à flots pour toi. Y a treize ans que t'es capitaine de ce bateau. »

J : « Mais techniquement… »

B : « Jack! Cette fois, tu pourras pas t'en tirer par une pirouette. Ce qui s'est appliqué à moi s'applique à toi aussi. Un siècle durant, une âme condamnée à servir sur son navire. »

J : « Aye, mais le Hollandais Volant a **déjà** un capitaine, par conséquent… »

B : « Alors, tu iras par le fond !! »

J'avoue que le ton qu'il emploie à ce moment là me fait sursauter de peur et je recule encore, sans le faire exprès… dans un mouton qui se met à bêler…

« Chuuuuttt ! »

J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien entendu. Moi en tout cas, je n'entends plus grand chose de ce qui se dit… à part Jack qui ajoute d'une voix apeurée…

J : « Sais-tu quand ce vieux Jones pourrait lâcher sur nous cette terrible bestiole? »

C'est quoi cette terrible bestiole ? J'ai peur tout à coup… Est-ce que ce serait le poulpe géant dont parlait Jack ? Si c'est ça, bonjour l'angoisse. Je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre finalement.

B : « Ca, je te l'ai dit, y a un instant. Ton heure est venue... »

Le mouton se met une fois de plus à bêler nerveusement et je me rends compte qu'il n'aime pas ma présence. Je me retourne alors vers lui et lui lance, en posant un doigt sur ma bouche…

« Chuuttt ! Tu vas te taire oui ?! Ou je te transforme en chaire à saucisse ! »

L'animal apeuré, tout à coup, s'éloigne de moi dans un bêlement plaintif. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette réaction. C'est vrai quoi, finalement, c'est ce qui va lui arriver si j'ai bien tout compris le pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici. Une fois que le mouton a disparu dans l'obscurité je me retourne et me dirige à nouveau vers la porte quand soudain, quelque chose de violent me bouscule et m'envoie au tapis en hurlant…

J : « Tout le monde sur le pont ! Bordez les voiles d'avant ! »

Et disparaît dans les escaliers en continuant à hurler des ordres. Jack ! Il va me le payer. C'est qu'il vient de me faire mal aux fesses en m'envoyant au sol de cette façon. Je me relève et me frotte l'arrière train en espérant atténuer la douleur… mais rien n'y fait. Je vais avoir un sacré bleu, moi, demain… enfin, si demain il y a… Soudain les souvenirs ressurgissent… Oh mon dieu ! Le tourbillon ! Et sans vraiment prendre la peine de me soucier de savoir si l'équipage me voit, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboule sur le pont où tout le monde s'agite furieusement. Je scanne les environs afin d'apercevoir Jack mais je ne le vois nulle part. Je vois juste Gibbs debout devant le mât principal en train de parler à… personne, en fait, il n'y a personne devant lui.

G : « Est-ce qu'on a un cap ? »

A qui il pose cette question ? Intriguée, je me dirige vers lui quand je vois Jack apparaître de derrière le mât en sursautant. Ouais, c'est définitivement la scène que nous a racontée Jack la dernière fois.

J : « Vite ! Terre ! »

Puis il disparaît à nouveau derrière le mât pour réapparaître de l'autre côté en sursautant une nouvelle fois. Eh ben, c'est que la deuxième fois lui fait toujours aussi peur on dirait. Ce Davy Jones doit avoir un sacré pouvoir pour lui ficher les jetons à ce point. Ou peut être est-ce ce fameux poulpe géant ? Brrr… je préfère ne même pas y penser.

G : « Mais quel port ? »

J : « J'ai pas dit port, j'ai dit terre. N'importe laquelle ! »

Puis, l'arrivée magistrale du singe qui s'en va avec le tricorne… Oh non ! Le tourbillon ! Je me précipite vers le bastingage et là, en même temps que le chapeau tombe à l'eau, j'aperçois le fameux maelström temporel, à quelques mètres de là.

R : « Oh non ! Pas ça. Pas une deuxième fois. »

Rosetta : « Vous êtes qui vous ? »

Uh-oh ! Je me tourne et là, à ma droite, se tient Rosetta, un regard suspicieux inscrit sur le visage. Ooh, mon ancêtre… à qui je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. La poisse ! Je savais que ça allait arriver. Avec tout ça, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que tout l'équipage nous avait rejoint et que d'aucuns étaient partagés entre la peur du tourbillon et la contemplation intriguée de Rosetta et de moi. Ce qui a pour résultat de me faire déglutir difficilement. Pas bon… pas bon du tout. Heureusement, Jack, qui nous a rejoint lui aussi, met fin à tout ça en recommençant à hurler :

J : « Tous à vos postes, tas de chien galeux ! Toutes voiles dehors ! Je veux du mouvement !! »

Je me précipite aussitôt à ses côtés et en coupant la parole à Gibbs, je lui lance…

R : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! Ca ne va pas plus marcher que la dernière fois ! On ne pourra pas éviter ce tourbillon ! »

A ces mots, il se tourne vers moi, un peu en colère, et réplique d'une voix calme et assurée…

J : « Je sais que la dernière fois on a pas réussi à y échapper, mademoiselle Rosie. Mais cette fois… on est plus dans le même sens… J'ai pensé à orienter le navire de façon différente. »

Et sur ce, il me lance un sourire fier… un peu comme s'il venait d'inventer l'électricité (roulage d'yeux).

R : « N'empêche que le sorcier a dit quelque chose qui ne me rassure pas… et qui me laisse penser qu'on ne s'en sortira pas plus cette fois. »

Et sans tenir compte de mes inquiétudes le voilà qui se dirige vers la barre, non sans répondre aux questions de Gibbs auparavant. Super. Nous revoilà dans la même situation. A ceci près que Rosetta ne cesse de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure. Je me tourne à nouveau vers elle, un mini sourire aux lèvres.

R : « Euh… quoi ? »

Rosetta : « Vous me ressemblez d'une drôle de façon… Vous êtes qui au juste ? »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que le navire émet un grand CRACK ! et se met à gémir d'une façon inquiétante. Je trébuche et tombe, entraînant Rosetta avec moi, dans les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, dans un grand fracas, je pousse un gémissement de douleur. On va s'en sortir, hein ? Bravo !

Rosetta : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tourbillon de malheur ?! »

R : « Une malédiction de plus qui s'abat sur le capitaine de ce navire… »

Rosetta (fronce les sourcils) : « Vous semblez le connaître… Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes à la fin ?! »

Il avait raison. L'impatience, c'est génétique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Ce qui a l'air d'agacer Rosetta.

Rosetta : « Vous comptez me répondre ou restez là à sourire bêtement ? »

R : « Du calme… Rosetta. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne suis pas dangereuse, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je ne peux pas vous en révéler plus. J'ai peur d'en avoir déjà trop fait en apparaissant ouvertement… »

Rosetta : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?! »

R : « Faites-moi confiance comme le fait Jack. Il sait qui je suis. Mais… je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Rosetta : « Et… pourquoi ça ?! »

R : « Parce que je ne peux pas… n'insistez pas. »

Dans un soupir de protestation, elle se lève et remonte sur le pont, en tempêtant. On n'aime pas ne pas savoir, hein ? Elle est exactement comme je l'imaginais. Elle est exactement comme moi… en fait. Je me lève et au moment où je retrouve mon équilibre, j'entends des cris de joie éclater sur le pont. Serait-ce possible que… ? Je me précipite en haut des escaliers puis vers le bastingage pour constater et effectivement, le tourbillon a disparu de notre ligne de mire. Il a réussi… ? (sourire) Il a réussi !

**Note de fin :** Eh oui, décidément, c'est un génie lool Oulà, y a des chevilles qui vont enfler lool Mais en même temps... elles sont déjà enflées ses chevilles, depuis le temps lool Enfin bref... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Pas de questions non plus cette fois, z'êtes sûrs? Bon d'accord. Qu'à cela ne tienne. A la prochaine les amissssss !!

Titvan

PS: n'oubliez pas, reviewwwssssss !!!!

PPS : Trop nulle! J'ai oublié de vous dire que si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Rosie et Laura (pour l'instant seul ces deux persos sont disponibles...), allez sur mon profil, les liens y sont et ils fonctionnent cte fois. Et vous pouvez aussi accéder à leur fiche d'identité en passant par mon blog, il vous suffit de cliquer sur Homepage et vous allez p 307. Voilou!!!


	22. A vouloir fuir

**Note de début :** Oha yo!! Me revoilou avec le chapitre 21 mais ce sera le seul aujourd'hui... y en a trois autres mais... je sais pas ce que j'ai eu ils sont pas top alors je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux pour les arranger lool Oki doki?**  
**

Allez, je vous laisse lire le 21ème chapitre (déjà? dites donc, il en reste du chemin à parcourir... je me demande combien de chapitre va contenir cette histoire lool) Enjoy !!

**Chapitre 21 : A vouloir fuir…**

Je me précipite vers la barre et j'y aperçois Gibbs et Rosetta en train de discuter avec le capitaine. Dès que j'arrive, ce dernier ne peut d'ailleurs s'empêcher de me lancer un…

J (demi-sourire) : « Je vous l'avais dit. Je suis le plus fort. »

Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Il est vraiment incorrigible.

R : « Disons que… vous aviez une longueur d'avance (demi-sourire). »

A ce moment là, je sens le regard de Rosetta se poser à nouveau sur moi … (roulage d'yeux) Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne le saura pas hein ? Rrraa ! Je crois savoir pourquoi mon entourage s'énerve aussi facilement quand je suis bornée. C'est vraiment… chiant ! Je me tourne vers elle de façon un peu brusque, pas du tout exaspérée.

R : « Quoi ?! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux rien vous dire ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! »

Rosetta : « Je suis désolée mais… tant que je ne saurais pas qui vous êtes, c'est le seul regard que vous obtiendrez de moi ! »

Oulà ! Elle est en train de me taper sur les nerfs. Mettez deux femmes du même caractère ensemble et voyez ce que ça donne…

R : « Et je suis désolée mais… je ne peux rien vous dire !! »

Rosetta : « Très bien alors… (regard de tueuse) »

R : « Arrêtez ça !! C'est vraiment impoli en plus d'être énervant !! »

Rosetta : « Dites-moi qui vous êtes… et j'arrêterai !! »

R : « Je ne peux pas !! »

J : « Stop !!!!! Ca suffit !!!!! »

Rosetta et moi sursautons et nous tournons vers Jack qui, exaspéré par cette querelle juvénile, s'est rapproché de nous.

J : « Vous voulez bien fermer votre caquet ! Merci… »

Il se tourne ensuite vers Rosetta et lui lance un sourire compatissant…

J : « Rosetta chérie, s'il te plait, n'insiste pas… Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi de savoir qui elle est… surtout à cause du… tu sais… »

Et il indique son ventre du regard. Rosetta semble comprendre de quoi il parle et soupire…

R : « Mais… pourquoi elle ne peut pas le dire ? »

J : « C'est comme ça. C'est trop dangereux… Fais-moi juste confiance, je sais parfaitement qui elle est et… elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation où l'entêtement domine dans son regard, elle semble enfin se résigner et baisse la tête.

Rosetta (soupire) : « D'accord… (elle se tourne vers moi) euh… pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle… »

G : « Monbartholomew. Elle s'appelle Rose Monbartholomew. »

Rosetta (fronce les sourcils) : « Rose… Je n'insisterai plus. Je vous le promets. »

R : « Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que vous soyez intriguée par ma présence… mais sachez juste que je suis là pour faire le bien, et non le contraire. »

Et sur ces mots je lui fais mon sourire le plus chaleureux, je lui dois au moins ça. C'est vrai, la pauvre quand même, elle ne sait pas qui je suis et elle n'a pas le droit de le savoir. Je serais dans le même état qu'elle à sa place. Enfin… Maintenant qu'on a réussi à échapper au tourbillon je me demande… pourquoi je ne suis pas rentrée… c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que je fais encore là si tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?

R : « Jack. »

J : « Aye, trésor ? »

R : « Je peux… vous parler ? En privé ? »

Il acquiesce lentement et je l'emmène à l'écart où je lui fais part de mes inquiétudes, en prenant bien soin que les autres ne nous entendent pas.

R : « Comment ça se fait que je sois encore ici, si tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? »

J : « Ba… vous êtes arrivée par un tourbillon alors… je suppose que vous devez en retraverser un pour repartir… Avec l'aide du sorcier, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger. »

R : « Oui, encore faudrait-il le trouver celui là. Et s'il ne vient jamais, moi, je peux dire adieu à mon époque. »

J (demi-sourire) : « Vous êtes si pressée de nous quitter, trésor ? »

R : « Disons que je ne voudrais pas altérer encore plus le cours des choses. J'en ai déjà assez fait. »

J : « Aye… Vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour vous aussi. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il se dirige à nouveau vers la barre.

J : « En attendant, il faut qu'on se dépêche de mettre le pied à terre parce que… nous avons comme qui dirait… le diable à nos trousses. »

Hein ? De quel diable il parle ?

J : « M. Gibbs ! »

G : « Aye cap'taine ! »

J : « Où se situe la terre la plus proche ? »

G : « A une trentaine de milles au Nord-Ouest, capitaine ! Mais elle est inhabitée… »

Bon, ben je vois que les choses reprennent leur cours alors je vais m'éclipser… Je m'éloigne discrètement du pont supérieur et commence à descendre lentement les marches quand les paroles du sorcier me reviennent en tête… _« de toute façon, ce qui va se passer n'empêchera pas les choses de fonctionner comme je l'ai prévu… »_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par-là ? Mon inquiétude grandit à mesure que j'essaye de comprendre ces paroles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entendait par-là mais en tout cas… ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Rien du tout même…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai rejoint la cabine de Jack et je me suis remise à lire _Roméo et Juliette_. C'est devenu une véritable occupation pour moi. Je ne fais plus que ça tout le temps. Pourtant je vous avouerais que c'est débile à souhait mais… je ne sais pas… ça me plait. Je me sens fatiguée tout à coup et commence à bailler sérieusement alors qu'en fait, il est près de midi. Il faut dire que la nuit a été plutôt agitée : d'abord, le croquis… qu'il ne m'a toujours pas montré d'ailleurs… en même temps en avait-il le temps ?… et Bill le Bottier, et enfin le tourbillon. Rien que d'y penser j'en baille encore. 

R : « Je vais finir par m'endormir si ça continue… »

J : « Vous en aurez pas le temps, trésor. On est arrivé. On descend dans quelques minutes. »

Jack. Je me tourne vers la porte et l'aperçois dans l'embrasure… Ca fait combien de temps qu'il m'observe ?

R : « Euh… Arrivé où, au juste ? »

J : « J'en sais trop rien mais… le plus important c'est qu'on soit à terre… A tout de suite. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'éloigne et referme la porte derrière lui. (soupire) Je me demande dans quel genre d'endroit sordide on a mis les pieds cette fois. Une terre inhabitée ? Ca non plus ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… Je pose le livre sur le lit et me lève en enfilant ma veste. Puis, je sors rejoindre le reste de l'équipage. Tout le monde est rassemblé sur le pont et je me demande ce qu'a l'intention de faire Jack… Nous emmener en excursion à travers une île déserte ? Une bien drôle d'idée à mon humble avis… Tout à coup, je le vois se diriger vers moi, un peu comme s'il avait deviné mon questionnement interne.

J : « On va aller voir s'il y a pas un moyen de « camper » dans les environs pendant quelques temps avant de repartir… une fois que ce cher Jones m'aura oublié… un peu. Savvy ? »

R : « Ah mais… si vous voulez. De toute façon, je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de rester en mer après l'avertissement que vous avez reçu de Bill alors… on n'a pas le choix. »

J : « Comment vous savez pour Bill ? »

R : « Vous avez la mémoire courte on dirait… Mais plus récemment… parce que je vous ai suivi. »

J (demi-sourire) : « Oh… très intéressant. »

Il n'arrête vraiment pas une seconde. Attendez une minute, je crois que j'ai un sujet qui pourrait vous remettre à votre place, capitaine.

R : « Faites le malin… (clin d'œil) Vous semblez très proche de Rosetta… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? »

J (demi-sourire) : « Jalouse, sommes-nous ? »

Tiens, ça n'a pas l'effet que j'avais escompté… Pourquoi ?

R : « Non… C'est juste une question… »

J : « Rien du tout, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir. C'est juste que… je connais Rosetta depuis qu'elle est toute petite… et je suis un peu protecteur c'est tout. C'est vrai que je la trouve charmante et que… enfin voilà. Mais elle me voit un peu comme un grand frère… alors, je respecte ça. C'est tout. »

R : « Oh… c'est pas de chance, hein ? »

Il ne répond rien et à la place il sourit, comme d'habitude. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il se fiche de moi à chaque fois… je ne sais pas pourquoi…

J : « Je l'avoue, c'est pas de chance mais bon, j'ai appris à faire avec… trésor. »

R : « Oh, je comprends… Vous vous êtes dit que comme je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau, je pourrais faire l'affaire c'est ça ? »

J (fronce les sourcils) : « Non. Pas du tout. Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

R (soupire) : « Pour rien. Laissez tomber, c'était une question stupide. Vous êtes un don juan et toutes les femmes qui vous approchent doivent subir ce genre d'avances… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me pose la question. »

Sans même attendre sa réaction, je m'éloigne et rejoint le reste de l'équipage. J'imagine la tête qu'il doit faire en ce moment : un mélange de demi-sourire et de « euh… quoi ? J'ai pas tout compris. » Enfin… Une fois à l'avant du navire, je retrouve Rosetta qui attend comme les autres le bon vouloir du capitaine. Quand je pense qu'elle ne sait pas que je sais pour sa grossesse. Jusqu'où vais-je pouvoir lui mentir ? Telle est la question… Je me tourne vers elle et lui sourit.

R : « Salut. Vous allez bien ? »

Rosetta : « Ca va… à peu près… »

R : « A peu près… ? Pourquoi ça ? »

A ce moment là, je sens que je n'aurais pas dû lui poser la question. Elle détourne le regard et baisse la tête, un peu gênée… Et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est assez comique de savoir enfin de quoi vous avez l'air quand vous rougissez. Voir Rosetta, c'est un peu comme me regarder dans un miroir alors… ça donne un aperçu du comment les gens vous perçoivent. Et là, je dois dire que je me sens moi-même embarrassée…

R : « Oh euh… excusez-moi. C'était indélicat de ma part. Je n'aurais pas dû… Pardonnez-moi. »

Aucun autre mot ne passe entre nous pendant les quelques minutes qui nous séparent du départ pour l'exploration de l'île. Je me sens de plus en plus nulle et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi… Quelle manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat constamment ! Je dois tenir ça de ma mère… (soupire)

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que tout le monde a posé le pied sur la plage, je me rends compte que M. Gibbs avait raison, cette île a l'air inhabitée… elle en a l'air… Mais, c'est étrange… j'ai à nouveau un mauvais pressentiment… un peu comme si, on nous observait de loin… On commence à avancer discrètement sur le rivage et mon inquiétude grandit à mesure qu'on approche de la jungle. Il y a quelque chose là dedans qui nous observe. J'en suis sûre. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, et tout à coup, là entre les arbres, je crois apercevoir quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un… qui disparaît aussitôt ! Uh-oh ! Je ne me suis pas trompée et je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu. Cette île n'est pas inhabitée ! Je m'empresse alors de rejoindre Jack à l'avant de la petite expédition…

R : « Jack ! »

Il se retourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils… mais il continue d'avancer toujours plus près de la jungle.

R : « Jack arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plait. On ne peut pas aller plus loin ! »

Il s'arrête enfin et se retourne pour me faire face, un sourcil relevé.

J : « Et pourquoi ça ? »

R : « Parce que j'ai vu quelqu'un dans cette forêt ! Cette île n'est pas inhabitée ! Et qui sait sur quoi nous allons tomber ? »

J (demi-sourire moqueur) : « Sur des cannibales ? »

Il fait demi-tour et part en gloussant d'une façon qui ne me plait pas du tout. Je le rattrape bien vite.

R : « Peut-être bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez de cet endroit ? Moi, en tout cas, je refuse d'aller plus loin. »

J : « Très bien, restez ici alors. On continuera sans vous. »

Et il s'éloigne une fois de plus, sans même se soucier de moi plus que d'une chaussette. Il me considère un peu trop comme une chaussette en fait, c'est très énervant. Mais déterminée à me faire entendre, j'accélère et refait surface à ses côtés au moment même où il pénètre sous les arbres. Et là, je perds toute notion de courage au moment même ou une piqûre se fait sentir dans mon cou… d'ailleurs, je viens même de perdre ma voix. J'essaye de parler mais aucun son ne s'échappe de ma gorge. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin ? Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre… Aussi lorsque j'aperçois la même réaction chez les autres et que tout à coup ma vision se trouble et que mes jambes se mettent à flageoler, je réalise ce qui est en train de nous arriver… On vient… de nous… endormir… Je m'effondre instantanément, sans demander mon reste.

**Note de fin :** Voilou !!! Je suis sûre que vous avez reconnu le passage... je ne vous dis pas encore où ils ont atterri mais si vous avez bien tout suivi... vous avez fait le rapprochement avec le film... Jusqu'à quand vais-je suivre le scénario de DMC? Bonne question... Vous verrez ça dans les chapitres suivant. Patience...

R&R!!! Sayonara !!!


	23. Cage?

**Note de début :** Reeeeeee !!!! Je sais... titre un peu sado-mazo mais... c'est pas ce que vous croyez, ne jumpez pas sur des conclusions hâtives... s'il vous plait... hein? Non, en fait, je suis sûre que vosu avez fait le rapprochement avec le chapitre d'hier... et... vous savez pourquoi ce titre... Voilà, c'est tout, je vous laisse lire... et j'espère qu'ils sont convenables cte fois... j'ai eu un peu de mal mais now ça va... (Merci encore Bartimeus :))

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapitre 22 : Cage ?**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je réalise que je suis assise… dans une cage ? Pourquoi je suis assise dans une cage ? Je fronce les sourcils tout en regardant autour de moi, le soleil m'éblouit, mais je parviens tout de même à apercevoir, non loin de moi, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty et Rosetta… Il y a une autre personne avec nous mais je ne la reconnais pas. J'essaye de me lever et de m'approcher de Gibbs pour lui demander ce qui se passe mais au moment où je suis enfin debout, j'ai la malheureuse idée de regarder en bas. Un petit cri de terreur s'échappe de ma gorge avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le retenir. Oh mon dieu ! Nous sommes suspendus à au moins une centaine de mètres du sol, peut-être même plus… je n'ai soudain plus très bien la notion des hauteurs. Mes cinq codétenus se tournent vers moi à mon cri et je me rends compte que la personne que je n'avais pas reconnue est… Will Turner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

R : « Euh… M. Gibbs ? Vous… pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… dans une cage… suspendue à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol ? »

G : « Ba… On a été, comme qui dirait, **capturés** par une tribu cannibale… les Pelegostos à ce que j'ai compris… »

R : « Oh… »

Génial. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. (soupire) Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et j'aperçois, à une quinzaine de mètres de là, une autre cage… A l'intérieur de celle-ci, j'entrevois les membres d'équipage que je connais le moins… Je sais juste que l'un d'entre eux s'appelle Leech et qu'ils sont plutôt du genre « mécréant »… mais rien d'autre. Et à mesure que j'observe autour de moi, je réalise soudain que quelqu'un manque à l'appel… Jack !

R : « Euh… et où est Jack ? »

G : « Ba… ils l'ont emmené avec eux et ils ont fait de lui… leur chef. »

A ce moment là, Will se tourne vers Gibbs et se met à parler pour la première fois.

Will : « Pourquoi Jack nous ferait ça? Il est vraiment leur chef? »

G : « Aye, les Pelegostos ont fait de lui leur chef. Mais il ne restera leur chef que s'il se **comporte** comme un chef! »

R (fronce les sourcils) : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? »

W : « Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il est leur captif, comme nous le sommes tous. »

De mieux en mieux. Vraiment. Alors là, je me demande ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire… Oh, j'oubliais… ce sont des cannibales !! Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'émettre le moindre petit cri de protestation, Gibbs s'empresse d'en rajouter…

G : « Pire... en ce qui le concerne. Les Pelegostos imaginent que Jack est un **dieu** qui aurait pris une forme humaine. Ils ont l'intention de lui faire le plaisir de le libérer de sa prison charnelle. »

Ce sur quoi Cotton, qui écoutait, lui aussi, attentivement, s'empare de la main de Gibbs et lui croque les doigts pour illustrer ce qu'il vient de dire. Ouais, je crois qu'on avait pas besoin d'un dessin. Ils vont…

G : « Le rôtir, le dévorer. »

Oh… mon dieu… Mais dans quelle galère nous sommes-nous fourrés ? Je ne la sentais pas cette île « déserte » ! Je le savais ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû mettre les pieds ici (soupire).

R : « Vous me rappellerez la prochaine fois que je ne vous suive pas et que je fasse ce que me dicte mon instinct : demi-tour ! »

G : « Du calme, mam'zelle Rosie. C'est pas la peine de s'énerver. On va finir par trouver un moyen de s'en sortir… (pause)»

C'est quoi cette hésitation à la fin de sa phrase ? Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu lui-même de ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais au moment où je décide de répliquer, Will me coupe la parole…

W : « Où est le reste de l'équipage ? »

C'est vrai ça… il a raison. Je regarde une nouvelle fois en direction de l'autre cage et je réalise que seule la moitié d'entre nous est encore là. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver aux autres pendant que je dormais ?

G : « Regarde ces cages... Devine avec quoi elles ont été faites. »

Hein ? Will, dégouté, retire précipitamment sa main des « barreaux » de la cage… et je comprends enfin ce qui est arrivé aux autres… Oh… bon sang ! Oh… beurk !! Ewww ! J'ai envie de vomir subitement mais je me retiens… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tribu ?! Ca existe ces gens là ?

G : « Le festin va bientôt commencer. Et Jack mourra... quand on entendra plus les tambours. »

R : « On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! »

W : « Elle a raison, il faut agir ! »

G : « Aye. Je suis d'accord avec vous deux. Seulement… on est enfermés dans une cage qui est suspendue à plus d'une centaine de mètres du sol… Alors… Comment ? Là est la véritable question. »

Tout le monde se met à réfléchir… ou au moins en apparence… à une idée pour se libérer de cette cage sans courir le moindre risque d'aller s'écraser au fond de ce gouffre sans fond. Et je dois avouer qu'aucune solution ne me vient en tête… C'est pratiquement mission impossible. Alors, je me contente d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre a une illumination. Remarquez, ça nous changerait. Il faut dire que mettre les pieds sur cette île… n'en était pas vraiment une ! (soupire) Les pirates !

Soudain, le visage de Will, jusque là absorbé dans la réflexion, s'illumine et j'ai même l'impression d'avoir vu une petite ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. TING !

W : « On pourrait faire balancer les cages jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne la paroi d'en face. Et de là, on grimpera jusqu'en haut en s'accrochant aux lianes. »

Oo Il a de drôles d'idées des fois… Faire balancer la cage ? Attention au mal de mer… Mais… je dois avouer que ça peut marcher… Et puis… c'est la seule solution de toute façon. Moi, en tout cas, je n'en vois pas d'autre.

R : « Oui. Il a raison. C'est ce qu'on devrait faire. Ca peut marcher. »

G : « Faire balancer la cage ? »

W : « Oui. »

Gibbs parait un peu confus sur le moment mais il semble vite comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Alors, il se tourne et se mets à hurler aux occupants de l'autre cage…

G : « Faites balancer la cage !! »

: « Quoi ?!! »

G : « Faites balancer la cage !! »

: « Pourquoi ?!! »

G : « Euh ba euh… Pour atteindre la paroi d'en face !! »

: « Oh… »

Je ne sais pas qui vient de répondre (O o) mais… il n'a pas l'air très connecté. Je secoue la tête et me retourne vers ceux de ma cage.

G : « A trois, on y va… Un… deux… trois !! »

Dans un seul cri, nous nous jetons tous les six vers l'arrière de la cage… qui recule de quelques mètres. Puis, lorsqu'elle ralentit un peu, nous nous jetons comme un seul corps vers l'avant… La cage commence à balancer alors on se précipite à nouveau vers l'arrière… D'un côté… puis de l'autre… tous ensemble… et ainsi de suite… jusqu'à ce que la cage balance vraiment très très fort et qu'on soit presque capable, en équilibre sur les « barreaux » et en tendant le bras au maximum, d'atteindre la paroi… Des cris se font entendre de tous les côtés et tout le monde est concentré sur un but unique : s'accrocher aux lianes. Mais… cette fois là, c'est un peu court… alors la cage recule à toute vitesse. Tout le monde hurle et lorsqu'elle ralentit à nouveau, nous nous empressons de nous jeter de toutes nos forces vers l'avant pour parvenir à nous agripper à la paroi. Et cette fois… ça marche ! Nous voilà tous les six accrochés aux lianes… parés à partir à l'assaut de cette maudite paroi !

G : « Passez les jambes à travers et tachez de grimper! »

Ce que tout le monde s'empresse de faire. J'avoue que le sport n'est pas forcément ma tasse de thé mais là… aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre… je trouve ça plutôt amusant ! C'est très extrême, mais… ça défoule. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me défouler et croyez-moi, j'en avais bien besoin.

W : « Tenez bon ! On aura besoin de tout le monde sur le Black Pearl! »

Ce à quoi celui que j'assume être le fameux Leech répond soudain…

Leech : « Non, c'est pas vrai, y aura pas besoin de tout le monde pour appareiller ! Six hommes pourraient suffire! »

Tout le monde stoppe soudainement et se fixe intensément. Je me demande ce qui se passe. Je tourne la tête vers Leech et je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qui se trame dans leurs têtes de pirates.

R : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? »

Leech : « Ooh… d'accord. »

W : « En avant!! »

Tout le monde reprend sa route, plus rapidement… beaucoup plus rapidement… et à ce moment là, je percute enfin… Ils sont en train de faire la course ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais ils sont devenus fous ou quoi ? On va s'écraser comme des crêpes !

Marty : « Dépêchez-vous! Allez! Allez! Allez!... Vous n'avez rien dans le ventre ou quoi?! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! (roulage d'yeux) Je redouble d'effort et fais de mon mieux mais… je me retrouve vite essoufflée… Là, ça n'est plus drôle c'est devenu épuisant !

G : « Allez, jusqu'au sommet! »

Le sommet ? Il arrive dans combien d'éternités le sommet ? Je suis complètement à bout de souffle… Je m'agrippe aux lianes et continue à grimper du mieux que je peux mais je n'en peux plus… Je suis sur le point de lâcher prise… quand je suis soulagée d'entendre soudain…

W : « Arrêtez! Stop! »

G : « Quoi ? »

Merci Will… Personne ne comprend ce qu'il veut dire, et franchement c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis, mais tout le monde s'arrête quand même… sauf les occupants de l'autre cage.

W (aux autres) : « Stop !! »

Voyant Will regarder vers le haut, je m'empresse de faire la même chose et là… juste sur le pont suspendu qui relie les deux falaises, un cannibale est en train de traverser. Oï ! A cette vue des plus inquiétantes, je me fige brusquement, dans un murmure de « chuuuuttt ! »… Si on bouge, c'est la mort assurée. Je regarde en direction de l'autre cage et j'aperçois Leech faire signe à ses camarades de continuer à grimper.

M : « Mais qu'est-ce qui font ? »

W : « Stop!! »

Mais ils n'ont que faire de nos mises en garde et continuent tranquillement leur route, en nous riant au nez, d'un air qui dit : « On a gagné » (roulage d'yeux) Les pirates !

Et joyeusement, ils continuent de monter à mesure que le cannibale traverse le pont… jusqu'à ce que Leech mette la main sur quelque chose de plus particulier que sa liane… Je le vois attraper un truc qui siffle et ressemble à un serpent… Brrrrr… J'espère pour lui que ça n'en est pas un… Je le vois ensuite baisser la tête et s'écrier, effrayé…

L : « Un serpent !! »

A ces mots, tous les autres occupants de sa cage se mettent à hurler et à lâcher les lianes… Ce qui a pour résultat d'attirer l'attention du cannibale, d'une part, et de faire basculer la cage vers l'arrière, de l'autre… et lorsque qu'elle reprend sa position initiale, la liane sur laquelle elle était suspendue se rompt et tous les six tombent dans le vide dans un énorme cri d'effroi. Oh mon dieu !! Je n'ose les regarder s'écraser alors je tourne la tête vers la paroi de la falaise en fermant les yeux et après quelques centièmes de secondes j'entends Will crier à nouveau…

W : « Montez !! »

Oh non, c'est reparti ! (soupire) Ils vont finir par m'achever ! Maudits pirates !

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou !! La première partie de l'île des cannibales! Vous aviez reconnu je suis sûre... Oui, je sais : "Mais Rosetta est dans la cage?!! Mais enfin elle est enceinte!!!" Olà! Pas de panique! Tout va bien... Je suis pas sadique à ce point que même... mais par contre y aura un règlement de compte à OK Coral. Entre qui et qui? Je ne vous le dis pas. Allez, à tout de suite pour le chapitre 23!

R&R!!!!!!

Titvan


	24. Enfin libres!

**Note de début :** Lool je me rends compte, j'aime beaucoup les notes de début... m'enfin c'est ce qui fait qu'on me reconnait lool Oh! J'ai oublié de vous dire : tout à l'heure en faisant des recherches, je suis tombée par hasard sur un pirate du doux nom de "La Buse" lool Non pas que c'était une triple buse mais... il était très rapide à fondre sur sa proie disons... et devinez quoi...?Il est né dans la même ville que moi !! A Calais, eh oui !! J'adore ! Le truc c'est qu'il est super connu pour son trésor estimé à 4,5 milliards d'euros mais que personne n'a encore trouvé. Il a bien laissé un cryptogramme avant d'être pendu mais... on ne comprend rien alors... on ne trouve pas le trésor. C'est dommage, hein? Bon, allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 23!

Enjoy!

(je me dois de préciser que R c'est pour Rosie, et que si je dois parler de Ragetti ou de Rosetta, je mets leur nom en entier. Oki? Pour les autres, leurs initiales suffisent. Donc si vous voyez R tout seul c'est Rosie sinon, c'est les autres lool forcément.)

**Chapitre 23 : Enfin libres !**

Après maints et maints efforts, on arrive enfin en haut de la falaise… dans un soupir de soulagement, je dois dire. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle tant bien que mal… quand Will se remet à hurler…

W : « Coupez la corde !! Trouvez une pierre !! »

Laissez-moi deviner… Il ne s'arrête jamais, c'est ça ? Je suis complètement épuisée et je me demande si je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout de cette course sans fin. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai le plus envie de prononcer la phrase préférée des enfants : « C'est quand qu'on arrive ? »… Le pire c'est qu'ils ne savent pas que Rosetta est enceinte… Et Dieu sait que cette petite aventure pourrait nous être fatale à toutes les deux. Je jette alors un œil en direction de Rosetta afin de m'assurer qu'elle va bien et je la vois qui est en train de chercher une pierre, comme les autres… Elle a l'air d'aller bien et ça me rassure un peu…

G : « Mam'zelle Rosie ? »

Je secoue la tête et me tourne vers Gibbs, qui vient de me réveiller de ma transe.

R : « Hein ? Quoi ? »

Je ne me suis pas aperçu je m'étais mise à rêvasser pendant que les autres cherchaient unmoyen de couper la corde… et que par conséquent je les gêne un peu, plantée comme un poteau que je suis. Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête et me mets en quête d'une pierre…

G : « Non. C'est pas la peine, la pierre on l'a déjà… Will est en train de couper la corde. »

Alors pourquoi il m'a réveillé ?! (soupire)

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois que la corde est rompue, Will se remet à hurler pour la je-ne-sais-combien-tième fois consécutive. Je suis sûre qu'il va avoir une extinction de voix après ça.

W : « Faites rouler la cage !! »

Tout le monde s'exécute et je me fais un peu l'impression tout à coup d'être un hamster dans une roue… Drôle d'impression, je dois dire. On continue à faire rouler la cage pendant un petit mètre quand elle se met subitement à descendre la pente d'elle-même, nous ballotant dans tous les sens. Je me mets à hurler du plus fort que je peux et quand je sens comme un vide en dessous de nous, je comprends que nous venons de tomber de la falaise.

R : « Aaaaaaahhhhh !!!! »

G : « Aaaaaaahhhhh !!!! »

M : « Aaaaaaahhhhh !!!! »

J'ai envie de vomir comme jamais je n'en ai eu envie. Si ça ne s'arrête pas tout de suite, je vais tout rendre !! Finalement, la cage retombe au pied de ce qui, vu à l'envers ressemble à un palmier ou un cocotier… qu'elle escalade rapidement avant de retomber lourdement en nous secouant de toutes ses forces. Et c'est à ce moment précis que je choisi de me laisser aller. Je me retourne et me mets à vomir à travers les barreaux. C'est extrêmement douloureux, d'autant plus que je n'ai pratiquement rien dans l'estomac. Et moi qui déteste les parcs d'attraction ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de m'essuyer la bouche convenablement que je l'entends à nouveau… Je vais vraiment le rendre eunuque s'il continue…

W : « Soulevez la cage !! Allez !! »

Tout le monde, y compris moi, se relève et j'entends Gibbs ajouter, ou expliquer aux autres, un peu au cas où on n'aurait pas compris…

G : « Soulevez la!! Comme la robe d'une pucelle!! »

Quelle délicatesse !

Rosie et Rosetta : « Ahem !! Hem !! »

Gibbs se tourne vers Rosetta et moi, un peu confus.

G : « Euh… sans vouloir vous offenser… »

R : « Ouais… »

Je vous jure (roulage d'yeux) ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

G : « Allez!! Courez!! »

Sans perdre une seconde… et une occasion de se faire embrocher par les cannibales qui surgissent soudainement de nulle part, tout le monde s'exécute et soulève la cage en se mettant à courir à toute vitesse.

W : « Courez!! »

Je jure que si on s'en sort, je vais les tuer ! Je cours de toutes mes forces, comme une malade… et j'ai l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure que j'avance je ne maitrise plus rien… J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de mes jambes et je ne les sens plus du tout. Elles semblent désormais avancer d'elles-mêmes. Je fronce les sourcils et baisse la tête pour essayer de comprendre mais… je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Du même coup, je ne vois pas venir le ravin et lorsque je m'en aperçois il est trop tard, on tombe déjà dans le vide… dans un grand cri de terreur… plus bas, toujours plus bas… jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par aller s'écraser dans le ruisseau en contrebas.

En s'écrasant dans le ruisseau, la cage se fend et nous sommes enfin capables d'en sortir et de nager librement vers la surface… De l'eau !! Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir enfin me désaltérer et me rafraichir que je ne me rends pas compte que les cannibales sont juste au dessus de nos têtes et qu'ils nous visent de leurs arcs et de leurs flèches. Je manque de justesse de me faire embrocher par l'une d'elles quand Will m'attire à lui contre la paroi du ravin. Un peu secouée, je réalise ce qui vient de se passer et je m'empresse de le remercier.

R : « M-merci… »

Il se contente de me sourire en réponse et je me dis que j'ai eu une sacrée chance. Oh mon dieu ! J'aurais pu me faire tuer avec toutes ces bêtises ! Les cannibales continuent de nous tirer dessus quand l'un des leurs arrive en courant et leur baragouine quelque chose dans leur dialecte. Je n'ai absolument rien compris mais… je me demande ce qui les alerte tout à coup car les voilà tous partis dans la direction que le jeune leur a indiquée.

R : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où ils vont ? »

G : « On se fiche pas mal de savoir où ils vont ! Profitons-en pour se faire la malle ! »

Et aussi rapidement que ces mots sont prononcés, nous le suivons jusqu'au bord du ruisseau, à l'endroit où il sort du ravin pour aller rejoindre la forêt. Là, nous sortons de l'eau et commençons à nous diriger vers la plage… en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Ce serait dommage de se faire repérer maintenant et de finir en brochette.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous émergeons enfin de la jungle et j'aperçois le Pearl non loin de là… Soulagée, je souris à cette vue et me mets à courir derrière Gibbs… Aussi, à mesure que je me rapproche du navire j'aperçois deux autres personnes au loin… Ce sont deux hommes, deux pirates… L'un est déjà à bord du navire et l'autre est encore sur le rivage, une corde à la main. Il semble hurler des ordres à son comparse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Et en m'avançant encore, je suis surprise de voir que ces deux personnes sont en fait Pintel et Ragetti… Ah oui, je comprends mieux ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Ils sont en train de voler le navire ! Je peux désormais entendre ce qu'ils disent…

Ragetti : « Il m'a volé mon œil! Et il veut pas me le rendre! »

Pintel : « Et comment tu l'as récupéré la dernière fois? »

C'est qui cette autre personne qui lui a volé son œil ? Y aurait-il un troisième mécréant à bord ? Je me demande ce qui se trame encore ici… Aussi, lorsqu'on arrive enfin au pied du navire, je suis étonnée de voir Gibbs les féliciter.

G : « Vous faites un excellent travail! »

P : « On a fait ça pour vous les gars! On savait que vous reviendriez. »

Ouais ouais, bien sûr… ils étaient en train de se faire la malle eux aussi !

G : « Parés à lever l'ancre! A vos postes!! »

R : « Hein ?! Et Jack ? »

W : « Vous l'oubliez. Je ne partirai pas sans lui. »

R : « Moi non plus. »

Une partie de l'équipage, dont Rosetta, s'empresse de monter à bord… quand on entend un « Ooh !! » lointain. Je me retourne et là, à l'autre bout de la plage, j'aperçois Jack en train de courir vers nous à une vitesse grand V. (soupire) Il est là ! On va pouvoir enfin quitter cette île de malheur ! Je souris à la vue de Jack qui court comme un dératé… mais mon sourire s'efface bien vite quand tout à coup, la tribu toute entière des cannibales déboule de derrière les rochers, à la poursuite du capitaine. Oh… mon… dieu !

W : « On lève l'ancre. »

G : « Larguez les amarres!! Vite! »

Sur ces quelques mots tonitruants, le reste de l'équipage dont je fais partie, s'empresse de monter quatre à quatre l'échelle de corde menant au pont. Une fois là haut, j'entends Gibbs continuer à donner des ordres.

G : « Parés à hisser les voiles!! »

-OUAF !! OUAF !!-

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je me précipite vers le bastingage et là, j'aperçois le chien aux clés… en bas, sur la plage… Il regarde passer les cannibales qui ne font même pas attention à lui. Ces derniers se contentent de courser Jack qui finit par les distancer de peu en pénétrant dans l'eau. Je le vois s'accrocher à l'échelle mais il ne monte pas tout de suite et se tourne vers ses poursuivants, qui eux semblent déçus, pour leur lancer une de ses répliques préférées… qu'il n'arrive jamais à finir, si j'ai bonne mémoire…

J : « Hélas, mes enfants! Que ce jour reste à jamais dans vos mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli... »

A ce moment là, une énorme vague le frappe de derrière, l'empêchant par conséquent de finir sa phrase comme il l'aurait souhaité. Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à ça. C'est vraiment trop comique.

J : « … Le capitaine Jack Sparrow. »

Et sur cette fin quelque peu ratée il s'empresse de monter à bord… au son des aboiements du chien qui finit par attirer l'attention des mangeurs de viande humaine… qui, ayant désormais remarqué sa présence, prennent tout à coup le parti de lui courir après… Le chien apeuré s'enfuit vers la jungle et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Pauvre chien… ils n'ont quand même pas l'intention de le rôtir pour le dévorer… j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir et leur mettre la pâtée ! Ils l'auraient bien mérité… Je secoue la tête et m'éloigne du bastingage…

G : « Mettons de la distance entre nous et cette île, Jack. Cap sur le large. »

J : « Oui à la première, oui à la seconde, mais restons à proximité du rivage le plus longtemps possible. »

… pour tomber nez à dos avec Pintel au garde à vous… Oops. Drôle de vue. Je me recule un peu et en levant les yeux, j'aperçois le singe, au loin, qui mordille l'œil en bois de Ragetti. Ah, c'était ça… le voilà donc le voleur dont il parlait… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Il est trop ce singe !

G : « Euh... ça me semble un peu contradictoire, cap'taine. »

J : « J'ai toute confiance en tes talents de conciliateur maritime, mon cher Gibbs. Bon, où est ce macaque? J'ai le pistolet qui me démange. »

R : « Euh… il est juste… »

BONG ! fait l'œil de Ragetti qui vient de tomber à nos pieds…

R : « Là… »

Ledit pirate s'empresse alors de se baisser pour le ramasser puis crache dessus pour l'essuyer… Beurk… tandis que Jack s'apprête à tirer sur le macaque avec son pistolet… A ce moment, j'aperçois Will venir vers nous… et il n'a pas l'air content.

W : « Jack. »

J : « Huh? »

Lui non plus n'a pas l'air ravi… tout concentré qu'il était sur le singe…

W : « Elizabeth est en danger. »

Ouais, la routine habituelle quoi… Jack s'éloigne, suivi de Will, vers la barre et je sens que le moment est venu pour moi de me retirer… Je décide alors d'aller voir si Rosetta va bien. C'est qu'elle a dû être secouée, et les secousses pour une femme enceinte… ça n'est pas l'idéal. Espérons qu'elle s'en soit sorti sans dommages irréversibles ou elle peut dire adieu à son bébé… et moi, à mon avenir…

**Note de fin :** Voilou!!!!! Pour la suite faudra attendre cette fois... je ne suis qu'en train d'écrire le chapitre 24 alors... patience. C'est bien, vous suivez. Allez, je vous laisse sur ces quelques mots. A tout bientoooooot les amisssss!!!!

R&R please!!!

Titvan


	25. Menteur menteur

**Note de début :** Oha yo!! Me revoilou!! Avec le chapitre 24 ! Et une joyeuse petite dispute en prime loolLe chapitre 25 est en cours d'écriture so... il va falloir vous contenter de ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai de (bonnes?) raisons pour ça... je suis en train de traduire Back to the Past en anglais... J'ai passé trois jours sur le prologue c'est vous dire lool Alors ne m'en voulez pas si les choses arrivent plus lentement. Oki doki?

Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapitre 24 : Menteur menteur**

Je parcours le pont puis l'endroit où sont situés les quartiers de l'équipage à la recherche de Rosetta mais… je ne la trouve nulle part. Je me demande où elle a bien pu aller. Je décide alors de demander à un des matelots qui restent. C'est-à-dire… pas beaucoup… A ce moment, je vois Marty s'avancer vers moi.

R : « Ah ! Marty ! Vous savez où est Rosetta ? »

M : « Aye, elle est là-bas dans le fond, cachée derrière un des canons… Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait, elle veut parler à personne. »

R : « Merci. »

Sans rien ajouter, je me dirige vers le fond de la pièce en slalomant entre les hamacs et là, derrière le dernier canon, j'aperçois le haut d'une tête pleine de cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Rosetta. Je m'approche d'elle lentement et réalise qu'elle est en train de vomir. Je contourne le canon, m'accroupis à côté d'elle et en posant une main sur son dos…

R : « Rosetta ? Vous allez bien ? »

A ces mots, elle tourne brusquement la tête et lance rapidement…

Rosetta : « Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux voir personne ! »

Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle se remet à vomir de plus belle. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire alors je me contente de rester là, au cas où. Quelques secondes lourdes de silence s'écoulent et ne tenant plus je finis par exploser… Je ne sais pas tenir ma langue.

R : « Je sais pour votre grossesse. »

A ces mots elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi, un regard clairement pas content inscrit sur le visage.

Rosetta : « Jack vous a tout raconté ? A qui d'autre l'a-t-il dit ?! »

R : « Non non !! Il n'a rien dit ! Et je peux vous jurer qu'il fait très attention. C'est fou ce qu'il est protecteur avec vous ! »

Rosetta : « Alors comment vous le savez ?! »

R : « Je le sais parce que… je suis tombée par hasard sur le mot que vous lui avez écrit. »

Rosetta : « Vous avez fouillé !! »

R : « Non !! Absolument pas !! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos « vous avez fouillé !! » ? »

Je m'assois par terre à côté d'elle et elle s'empresse de faire de même. Les vomissements semblent s'être arrêtés… pour le moment… Quelques secondes passent où aucun mot n'est prononcé... et je décide enfin de lui expliquer tout simplement comment je suis tombée sur la lettre.

R : « Je n'ai pas fouillé. Disons que j'avais besoin d'un endroit où dormir… quand je suis arrivée. Et je me suis installée dans les quartiers du capitaine. Mais… j'ai décidé de dormir par terre, alors lorsque je suis allée chercher quelques couvertures dans la commode… je suis tombée par hasard sur votre mot. Je n'aurais pas dû le voir, je sais mais… c'était un accident… je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas dû le lire… »

Rosetta : « Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! »

R : « Et croyez-moi, je m'en suis mordu les doigts. J'ai tout de suite eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors… je me devais de vous le dire… pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. »

Rosetta : « Remarquez, c'est pas la seule chose que vous me cachez… »

R : « Je pensais que vous n'insisteriez plus ? »

Rosetta : « Aye mais… chassez le naturel et il se re-pointe au galop. »

Je souris à cette phrase. C'est vrai. « Chassez le naturel et il se re-pointe au galop », c'est ce que mon père dit tout le temps… disait… (soupire) J'espère le revoir un jour… et avoir la chance de lui dire tout ce qu'il représente pour moi…

Rosetta : « Rose ? »

Je secoue la tête et lève le regard vers elle.

R : « Oh, euh… pardon. Je pensais… à mon père… »

Rosetta : « Oh… A votre père… ? »

R (soupire) : « Oui, et s'il y a bien une chose que je peux vous dire c'est celle là : je suis ici pour le sauver… »

Elle semble surprise par mon aveu mais satisfaite… et à mesure qu'un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle va me faire plus confiance à l'avenir.

Rosetta : « Oh, c'était ça alors… Je suis sûre que vous y parviendrez… Ne vous en faites pas… »

Elle pose soudain une main sur mon épaule et ajoute…

Rosetta : « Nous sommes là pour vous aider, si besoin est… »

R : « Oui… je sais. Merci… Vous aussi, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour le… (chuchote) le bébé… »

Rosetta : « Promettez moi de ne rien dire aux autres, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. »

R : « C'est promis… je ne dirai rien. Vous avez ma parole. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, juste un sourire, Rosetta se lève et me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour. Je suis soulagée qu'elle aille bien. Ca aurait été vraiment la fin de tout si elle avait du perdre l'enfant… Une fois debout, nous nous dirigeons vers le pont et là, j'aperçois Will venir dans notre direction, l'air perdu dans le vague, une espèce de bout de tissu entre les mains… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

R : « Will ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

W : « Oui. Je crois… »

R : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bout de tissu que vous avez là ? »

W : « Le croquis d'une clé… qui pourrait servir à sauver Elizabeth… »

Il me montre le fameux croquis et je réalise que c'est la première fois que je le vois. Oh, alors c'est ça sa fameuse clé… Mais, je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec Elizabeth…

R : « Et en quoi est-ce que ça peut sauver votre bien aimée… ? »

W : « Jack ne me l'a pas dit… Il a juste mentionné Davy Jones… mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parlait… »

Oh… c'est pas vrai… il l'a dupé. Assumant que je ne dois rien changer, je juge bon de ne rien dire à Will… mais prenant congé de lui et de Rosetta, je décide d'aller directement m'adresser à l'intéressé. Une fois arrivée près de la barre, je me plante à côté de lui et le fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence plane, puis, ayant remarqué que je ne bougeais pas, il tourne la tête vers moi un demi-sourire aux lèvres…

J : « Aye, trésor ? Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? »

R : « Non. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

J : « Comme… ? »

R : « Comme… je viens de duper William afin de servir mes seuls intérêts ! »

J (réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils) : « Non… je vois pas. »

R : « Vous lui avez menti ! Vous lui avez dit que le croquis pourrait sauver sa fiancée ! En quoi le croquis pourrait-t-il la sauver ?!... (pause) D'ailleurs, elle est en danger de quoi sa bien aimée ? »

J : « Aha ! Vous voyez que vous savez pas tout… »

R (lève un doigt en signe de silence) : « Ah ! N'essayez même pas de me contredire ! Je suis quand même persuadée que ça n'a aucun rapport… et que vous essayer de vous servir de William pour régler votre maudite dette ! Ai-je tort ? »

J : « Aye… c'est faux et c'est pure calomnie. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Vous pensez que je vais l'envoyer à ma place à bord du Hollandais Volant ? »

R : « Oui !! »

J : « C'est mal me connaitre… »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il se balance d'un côté et d'autre en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un air qui dit « j'espère qu'elle ne s'aperçoit pas que je suis en train de mentir » ! Oh que si, je m'en aperçois !

R : « Vous mentez… Oh, vous n'êtes qu'un… »

J (demi-sourire) : « Un quoi, trésor ? »

R : « Pirate !! »

Sur ces mots, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers les marches en tempêtant. Oooohh ! Je le déteste !! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ose faire ça à Will ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ils sont presque amis ! Ouais, **presque**, il est bien là le problème. Un pirate n'a pas de véritable ami. Ou alors, pas d'ami qu'il ne trahit pas à un moment ou à un autre. (soupire) Maudits pirates !

Arrivée en bas des marches, j'aperçois Will accoudé au bastingage, en train de fixer intensément le croquis… Je décide alors d'aller lui parler… en évitant bien sûr de trop lui en dire…

R : « Will ? »

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit… mais son sourire cache un profond désarroi.

R : « De quoi Elizabeth est-elle en danger ? »

W : « Beckett l'a mise en prison pour avoir aidé Jack à s'enfuir. Elle va être pendue si je n'agis pas très vite. »

Oh mon dieu ! C'est donc ça… C'est horrible. Je crois comprendre pourquoi il est dans cet état… Mais… j'avais raison, ça n'a rien à voir avec le croquis de la clé !

R : « Et… vous pensez réellement que ce croquis pourrait la sauver ? »

W : « Je n'en sais rien… mais, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle je puisse fonder un espoir alors… je fais confiance à Jack… »

Cruelle erreur ! Ahem…

R : « Mais… vous avez aidé Jack vous aussi… non ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas en prison ? »

W : « En vérité, j'y étais. Mais… Beckett m'a relâché et m'a demandé, en échange de nos libertés, de lui ramener le compas de Jack. »

R : « Alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'il vous a demandé ? »

W : « Vous seriez prête à faire confiance à Beckett ? »

R : « A vrai dire… je ne le connais pas… »

W : « J'étais prêt à le faire mais, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, même si je lui ramène le compas, il finira par nous envoyer à la potence. Je ne veux pas courir ce risque. »

C'est triste quand même d'être à ce point mis au pied du mur. Je détesterais être dans sa situation. Je préfère largement la mienne… même si… elle n'est pas bien plus glorieuse. Amicalement, je lui pose une main sur le bras.

R : « Ne vous inquiétez pas… je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Vous finirez pas la sortir de là. »

Il me sourit en réponse et aucun autre mot n'est ajouté. Je m'accoude au bastingage, à côté de lui, et me mets à fixer l'horizon. Le soleil se couche à peine, et je me demande où nous serons demain matin… Vivants, c'est tout ce que j'espère…

**Note de fin :** Remarquez... il n'y a pas de cliffy cte fois... C'est déjà ça... Alors? Ca vous a plu? J'espère lool J'essaye de me dépêcher d'écrire le chapitre suivant pour que vosu puissiez le lire très vite. Oki doki? I Promise.

Allez, je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui et n'oubliez pas... reviewwwwssss!!

Titvan


	26. Tia Dalma

**Note de début :** Oha yo!! Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir, j'ai fait vite cette fois... mais je n'ai qu'un seul chapitre de prêt une fois encore. Le 26e est en cours d'écriture lui aussi alors... patience lool En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer la tournure que vont prendre les évènements... Et non, Rose n'accompagnera pas Will sur le Hollandais Volant mdr parce que... elle ne pourra pas... enfin, je vous en dis pas plus. Vous verrez ça plus tard...

Allez, je vous laisse lire ce 25e chapitre. Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapitre 25 : Tia Dalma**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille à la lueur des rayons du soleil qui percent à travers la fenêtre. Maudit soleil ! Toujours là où on ne veut pas qu'il soit… J'ouvre les yeux, en ronchonnant et me redresse sur les coudes. Et c'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois enfin d'une chose plutôt inhabituelle… Je suis seule, personne n'est à côté de moi. Woa ! Il a compris ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je me lève alors et enfile ma veste en vitesse avant d'émerger sur le pont. Tout le monde s'affaire déjà, un peu comme si on allait descendre à terre et je me demande quelle heure il est… et surtout ce qui leur prend… A ce moment, je vois M. Gibbs venir dans ma direction.

R : « M. Gibbs ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'affaire comme si on allait descendre ? »

G : « Aye… Hélas ! On **va** descendre dans quelques minutes… pour remonter le fleuve ! Ce qui faut pas faire, je vous jure !... »

Et il s'en va, comme ça, en grommelant, sans même se préoccuper de ma réaction. Oo Il n'est visiblement pas ravi de « remonter le fleuve »… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ce fleuve ? Je m'avance jusqu'au bastingage et là, je l'aperçois, une longue étendue d'eau, bordée d'arbres exotiques, qui s'engouffre dans une grande île, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Ouais, bon, à part la dernière partie… il a l'air normal ce fleuve…

J : « C'est le fleuve Pantano. C'est là que nous allons chercher les renseignements dont nous avons besoin. »

Jack. Je sursaute un peu au son de sa voix. Il faut dire que je viens à peine de me réveiller et que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il apparaisse derrière moi comme ça… Je me retourne et lui lance un sourire un peu forcé.

J (demi-sourire) : « Je vous ai pas fait peur quand même? »

R : « Non… Trois fois rien… »

J : « Une broutille ? »

R : « C'est exactement ça… Au fait, je dois vous féliciter. »

J : « Ah oui ? (demi-sourire) Pourquoi ça… ? »

R : « Vous n'êtes pas venu vous glisser derrière moi pendant que je dormais cette nuit… C'est très bien. Vous avez bien retenu la leçon. »

A ces mots, je le vois sourire, comme d'habitude, en regardant au loin, sans répondre… et j'ai à nouveau l'impression qu'il se fiche de moi. Je me demande ce qui se trame à chaque fois dans sa tête de pirate…

R : « Quoi ? Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? »

J : « En fait… j'étais ici, sur le pont, toute la nuit. »

R : « Oh… »

D'accord. Je comprends mieux maintenant… Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il faudrait qu'il soit gravement malade ou qu'il ait un sérieux problème psychologique pour arrêter de faire ce genre de truc… Je secoue la tête et m'empresse de changer de sujet.

R : « Et… à qui va-t-on rendre visite dans cet endroit ? »

J : « Ah… ça, c'est une surprise, trésor… vous le verrez quand nous y serons… »

Sans rien ajouter sauf un clin d'œil, il s'éloigne et part rejoindre M. Gibbs qui lui, continue de grommeler. (soupire) Je me demande sur quel genre de surprise je vais encore tomber… Avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout… D'ailleurs, je me demande même si je ne ferais pas mieux de rester à bord du Pearl… (pause) Euh… non, il ne vaut mieux pas… ils vont tous descendre et je vais me retrouver seule… Et je ne sais pas me battre… Ouais, à la réflexion, je vais les suivre et advienne que pourra…

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, nous voici donc tous à bord de nos deux chaloupes, en train de « remonter le fleuve », à l'ombre des arbres exotiques qui bordent les deux rives. Dans le premier canot se trouvent Rosetta, Jack et Cotton… et le perroquet. Et dans l'autre, le reste d'entre nous, c'est-à-dire : Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Will, Gibbs et moi. Je sais on est un peu nombreux mais… vous connaissez Jack, il a parfois des idées étranges, pour ne pas dire des lubies, et il adore me charrier alors… il a prétendu ne pas vouloir de moi à bord de sa chaloupe. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes si nombreux dans cette celle-ci. Je suis assise en face de Will et Gibbs, Pintel et Ragetti se trouvent juste à côté de nous, juste devant Marty, qui lui en tête du canot, se charge de ramer jusqu'à destination. Pas un mot n'a été prononcé depuis une heure, seuls le chant des oiseaux se fait entendre, et je commence à trouver le temps long… Lassée de cette atmosphère solennelle, je finis par rompre le silence. 

R : « Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici, au juste ? »

G : « Ba… on remonte le fleuve… »

Merci M. Gibbs. Ca, j'avais compris…

R : « Oui, visiblement… mais pourquoi ? »

G : « Disons que le capitaine semble avoir quelques soucis avec le grand large en ce moment. »

Oui, je crois savoir pourquoi… mais pas Will apparemment puisqu'il s'empresse de poser la question que tout le monde attend… sauf moi… étant donné que je le sais déjà.

W : « Pourquoi Jack a-t-il peur du grand large? »

Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, il ne connait pas Davy Jones… pas encore en tout cas… Mais je suis sûr que M. Gibbs va se faire une joie de lui conter… lui qui adore ça.

G : « Ben, si vous croyez à ces choses là, y a une bête qui est au service de Davy Jones. Une épouvantable créature avec des tentacules géantes qui vous aspirent le visage ! Et entrainent tout un navire dans les profondeurs abyssales. (pause) Le Kraken! »

A ces mots, Marty se retourne et Pintel et Ragetti ont l'air un peu… effrayés… Le kraken ? Un poulpe géant, à ce que disait Jack… Ouais, ben j'espère ne pas le croiser de si tôt… Jamais, ce serait l'idéal. Gibbs s'empresse alors d'en rajouter, comme si l'ambiance n'était pas déjà assez lugubre…

G : « On dit que son souffle exhale une puanteur... (frissonne de dégout) Imaginez que votre tout dernier souvenir terrestre soit le rugissement du Kraken, et la pestilentielle odeur de mille cadavres en putréfaction… (petit sourire nerveux) Si vous croyez à ces choses là. »

Il y croit lui, j'en suis sûre. Jack aussi apparemment. Quant à moi, j'espère simplement que nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiat. Imaginez la galère si ce que dit Gibbs est vrai… brrr… Je préfère ne même pas y penser. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher et je me mets soudain à imaginer être dans la situation qu'a décrite Gibbs. Eww ! Ca n'est effectivement pas très enthousiasmant… Heureusement, je suis sortie de mes réflexions morbides par la voix de Will…

W : « Et la clé lui épargnera la bête? »

G : « C'est justement la question que Jack veut trancher. Au point même de vouloir lui rendre visite... à Elle. »

W : « Elle ? »

R : « Oh, alors… la personne à qui nous allons rendre visite est une femme... »

G : « Aye… »

R : « C'est intéressant… »

Je me demande qui elle est et en quoi elle pourra l'aider… Enfin, il doit surement savoir ce qu'il fait… J'espère…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard… je dirais même une bonne partie de la journée… nous arrivons enfin à destination. Le soir vient de tomber. Des lucioles volètent un peu partout et des gens se tiennent dans l'ombre de leurs cases… Certains portent même des cierges… ce qui donne à l'endroit une allure particulièrement mystique, féérique. Je m'émerveille un peu devant cette beauté étrange et je dois avoir l'air d'une petite fille avec les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. C'est étrange… mais tellement envoutant… Ma rêverie est brusquement stoppée quand nous atteignons la case de l'inconnue. Je secoue la tête et j'aperçois Jack, debout devant l'échelle qui mène à la case, un sourire un peu… crispé… accroché aux lèvres. 

J : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tia et moi sommes de vieux amis. Comme cul et chemise. Nous sommes inséparables, les gars... (fronce les sourcils) étions... avons été... autrefois. »

G : « Je couvre vos arrières. »

J : « Couvre plutôt mes avants. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore ? On risque gros en allant là haut ou pas ? Je jure que s'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, il me le paiera. Gibbs se tourne alors vers Will et lui dit…

G : « Surveille la chaloupe. »

Will se tourne à son tour vers moi et me dit la même chose…

W : « Surveillez la chaloupe. »

Je me tourne alors vers Ragetti et fais de même…

R : « Bon ben… surveillez la chaloupe… »

Je m'empresse alors de monter à la suite de Will et lorsque j'arrive en haut, j'entends le perroquet de Cotton…

Perroquet : « Awk! Surveille la chaloupe! »

Il doit l'avoir dit à son propriétaire. Pauvre Cotton ! A cette idée, je me mets à glousser. C'est tellement drôle. Je m'avance à la suite de Jack, Gibbs et Will et lorsque j'entre, au son des ailes du perroquet qui vient de se poser sur la rambarde, j'entends enfin la voix de cette fameuse Tia... A l'entendre, je devine tout de suite qu'elle sourit.

Tia : « J'ai toujours su qu'un beau jour le vent te ramènerai vers moi. »

A qui elle parle ? Je me faufile sur le côté pour l'apercevoir et là, je la vois enfin. Une femme aussi mystérieuse que la surprise dont parlait Jack. C'est une métisse comme moi, de taille plutôt moyenne, aux cheveux longs et bruns dans lesquels sont entremêlés des dreadlocks. Un peu comme Jack. Elle a d'ailleurs l'air aussi allumée que lui. Je souris à cette pensée. Elle porte une robe sans manche faite de ce qui semble être des morceaux de tissus différents cousus ensemble. Elle ressemble à une sorcière vaudou… ou même une prêtresse païenne. Elle se tient face à Jack, un bras en l'air et sourit, de toutes ses dents noires… Etrange. Cette aura qu'elle traine après elle… m'impressionne énormément… Quand je vous disais que la magie m'attirait… Soudain, elle semble remarquer Will et se met à le fixer d'une drôle de façon…

T : « Toi. »

Elle s'avance alors vers lui, d'une démarche nonchalante… tout aussi mystérieuse que sa personne. Presque envoutante. D'ailleurs, à mesure qu'elle lui parle, Will semble comme envouté…

T : « Toute ta vie sera guidée par un destin... tellement plus fort que toi, William Turner. »

W : « Est-ce que vous me connaissez? »

T : « C'est toi qui veux me connaitre. »

Je souris… Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins pour lui faire du gringue !

Mais… mon sourire s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il est venu lorsque, descendant les escaliers dans le fond de la pièce, j'aperçois… le sorcier !!

**Note de fin :** Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh, un cliffy! Chic chic chic! lool J'adore les cliffies! Bref, pour en savoir plus, il va falloir revenir... si vous êtes toujours là. J'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible. Promise... And I'm a woman of my word...

A tout bientoooooot

Titvan


	27. Le retour du sorcier et la marque révélé

**Note de début :** Oha yo!! Je suis déjà de retour!! Ca va bien? J'espère. Je vous explique: en fait, le chapitre 26 est prêt. Même très prêt. Mais... le chapitre 27 ne veut pas venir. Je n'ai que la moitié. Le reste... je n'arrive pas à le sortir lool (soupire) Il va me falloir pleurer... encore... je le sens bien. O o je sais... ça parait bizarre ce que je dis, mais pour me débloquer j'ai parfois besoin de pleurer un bon coup et ensuite c'est magique ça revient tout seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Vous avez le droit de le dire oui lool Je suis zarbi! Mais bon... je m'assume, c'est déjà ça.

Allez, j'arrête avec mes bêtises et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 26...

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapitre 26 : Le retour du sorcier et la marque révélée**

R : « Vous !? »

Je me précipite vers lui avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de me retenir, coupant ainsi la parole à Jack qui allait protester devant l'intérêt de Tia pour Will… et me mets à hausser le ton.

R : « Où étiez-vous passé ?!! On vous a cherché partout !! Et où est Laura ?!! »

A ces mots, le sorcier me lance un regard que je reconnais tout de suite… Pas maintenant, c'est ça ?

S : « Plus tard ! »

R : « Comment ça plus…?! »

S : «… tard ! »

Sur ce, il passe à côté de moi et se dirige vers Tia et les autres. Oooohhh ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me coupe la parole et surtout, je n'aime pas qu'on me laisse sans réponse ! Je m'élance alors vers lui mais il m'arrête d'un mouvement du bras vers l'arrière.

S : « Ca suffit ! Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions dans quelques instants. Soyez patiente. »

R : « Je regrette mais ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ! »

S : « Soyez **patiente** ! »

Sur un dernier regard qui me somme de me taire il se tourne et s'adresse aux autres, dans un chuchotement de « c'est qui celui-là ? » de la part de Gibbs, Pintel et Ragetti…

S : « Je crois que vous n'êtes pas venus pour rien… Il doit y avoir une raison à ça, n'est-ce pas… ? »

J : « Aye… (à Tia) On a besoin d'aide et tu vas nous la fournir. »

Sur ces mots, il emmène Tia loin de Will, à qui il lance au passage, un regard qui dit « pas touche ». Serait-il jaloux ? Apparemment, puisque je l'entends à ce moment murmurer à la femme, à mesure qu'il approche de la table…

J : « C'est **moi **qui croyais te connaitre… »

T : « Pas aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. »

Puis tous les deux font signe à Will de prendre place à côté d'elle. Je vois alors le sorcier se diriger vers la table et se positionner derrière le fauteuil sous le regard de Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti et moi qui restons debout face à lui. Je reste là à le fixer tout en me demandant ce qu'il fait ici… et où il était pendant tout ce temps… Et croyez moi, j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir les réponses à ces questions. Je détache alors mon regard de celui du sorcier et me tourne vers la gauche et là, j'aperçois Jack, un peu à l'écart, derrière Will. Je regarde ensuite derrière moi mais… je ne vois pas Rosetta… Elle a surement dû rester avec Cotton. C'est mieux pour elle, étant donné sa grossesse… Finalement, après quelques secondes, Tia se remet à parler, en caressant le menton de Will…

T : « Alors... en quoi puis-je te rendre service? Hmmm? »

Puis elle lève la tête vers Jack et le fixe d'un air sévère.

T : « Tu sais qu'il faut me payer. »

Un vrai paradoxe cette femme, un instant suave et envoutante, et l'autre sévère et intransigeante. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour elle. Si elle pouvait me donner des cours ce serait sympa…

J : « J'y ai pensé, ma belle. »

Et sur ces mots, il fait signe à Pintel de lui apporter la cage (en sifflant, comme d'habitude (roulage d'yeux)) dans laquelle est enfermé le singe. Quand est-ce qu'ils l'ont emprisonné là dedans ? Et comment ? C'est un mystère… Jack attrape alors le fameux paiement et le tient à quelques centimètres de lui, en pointant son pistolet sur l'animal…

J :« Regarde. »

Puis il tire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sursaut d'effroi. La balle n'a aucun effet sur le pauvre singe mais ce dernier est complètement affolé et se demande ce qui vient de se passer. Jack, vous n'êtes qu'un barbare !

J : « Un singe immortel ! Ca te va ? »

Tout content de lui, il pose la cage sur la table juste devant Tia qui, après quelques secondes de réflexions, finit par libérer le singe, qui s'enfuit dans une salle sur le côté en poussant des petits cris. Voyant ça, Gibbs ne peut alors s'empêcher de protester.

G : « Non ! Si vous saviez combien de temps il nous a fallu pour le capturer. »

J'imagine. C'est que le petit animal ne se laisse pas faire ! Et pour l'attraper… mieux vaut se lever tôt. A cette pensée, je souris. J'aurais tellement aimé être là pour voir ça. Les pauvres… Je continue de sourire bêtement quand la voix de Tia me sort subitement de mes réflexions…

T : « Ton paiement est honnête. »

Sur ces quelques mots, elle attrape la cage et la pose par terre à côté de la table puis se tourne vers Will qui s'empresse de lui montrer le croquis en l'étalant sur la table.

W : « Nous devons trouver ceci… et découvrir ce qu'elle ouvre. »

Tia et le sorcier se regardent… et se mettent soudain à fixer le croquis d'une façon méfiante… puis la femme se tourne vers Jack et lui lance un regard interrogateur.

T : « Le compas que tu m'as dérobé. Il ne peut pas t'y conduire? »

A ces mots, Jack, qui était en train de fouiller, à la recherche d'autres trucs à lui « dérober » (encore), se tourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et lance doucement…

J : « P'têt' bien... Pourquoi? »

En entendant sa réponse, Tia se met à sourire d'une façon amusée en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, juste devant le sorcier… Un peu comme si elle savait quelque chose que même Jack ne sait pas.

T : « Aaaaah... Jack Sparrow n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il souhaite! Ou bien... te laisses-tu influencer malgré toi... »

De quoi elle parle ?... Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de poser la question qu'elle change rapidement de sujet pour en revenir au croquis.

T : « Ta clé ouvre un coffre et tu convoites en réalité ce qu'il contient, pas vrai? »

A ce moment, je sens la curiosité des trois gars, postés juste à côté de moi, s'éveiller.

G : « Qu'est-ce qu'il contient? »

P : « De l'or? Des joyaux? Des titres et des papiers d'une valeur inestimable? »

Les pirates ! Il n'y a vraiment que l'or qui les intéresse ? Roulant les yeux, je me tourne alors vers Ragetti qui n'a pas encore répondu et je le vois en train de fixer bizarrement un bocal contenant des yeux.

Ragetti : « Rien de... mauvais augure, j'espère. »

Rien de mauvais augure ? Si on appelle, mettre un cœur dans un coffre, ne pas être de mauvais augure, oui… sans doute… Je m'apprête à répondre à mon tour quand j'aperçois le regard du sorcier se poser sur moi, me sommant de me taire. C'est quoi son problème ?... Oui, je sais, je ne dois rien dire, je ne dois rien changer.

T : « Vous connaissez surement... Davy Jones? Un grand aventurier. Un grand marin… et un jour il tomba dans les filets de ce qui fâche tous les hommes. »

W : « Qu'est-ce qui fâche tous les hommes? »

A ces mots, Tia se met à lui caresser la main, en lui souriant de façon séductrice…

T : « Devine chéri… »

Eh ben, elle n'y va vraiment pas par quatre chemins ! Je souris une nouvelle fois, je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est tellement comique de voir la tête que fait Will à chaque fois. Il n'a clairement pas l'habitude des femmes entreprenantes. Mais je suis interrompue dans mes contemplations par les trois matelots, que la curiosité ronge.

G : « L'océan? »

P : « Le calcul mental! »

Ragetti : « La dichotomie du bien et du mal. »

Hein ? Je secoue la tête… et me rends compte qu'ils n'ont pas l'air au courant… Ne me dites pas qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui fâche les hommes ? Je me tourne alors vers eux, sans me rendre compte que Jack vient de faire de même et…

J & R : « Une **femme**. »

En même temps. C'était synchro, j'avoue. Je me retourne et Jack et moi nous regardons bizarrement pendant quelques secondes… puis je l'entends murmurer à mesure qu'il reprend sa recherche d'objets qui pourraient lui être utiles…

J : « Ca peut même fâcher un homme avec lui-même. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question que Tia se remet à parler, en souriant.

T : « Une femme fatale. Il tomba amoureux. »

G : « Non non, on dit que c'est de **l'océan** qu'il est tombé amoureux. »

T : « Même histoire, différentes versions et elles sont **toutes** justes. C'était bien une femme comme moi, aussi changeante et dure, et aussi indomptable que l'océan. Jamais son amour pour elle ne s'éteignit. Il lui était devenu impossible de vivre tellement il souffrait. Mais il ne souffrait pas assez pour mourir. »

Pauvre Davy… Je n'avais pas encore considéré ça sous cet angle mais… ça a dû être terrible pour lui… En tout cas, cette Tia a une drôle de façon de raconter la chose. On dirait qu'elle trouve ça flatteur…

W : « Dites-moi... exactement ce qu'il a mis dans son coffre? »

T (sourire) : « Il y a mis son cœur. »

Evidemment, dit comme ça, ça a l'air d'être une façon de parler mais… c'est la vérité toute nue… enfin, si je puis dire…

A ce moment, Ragetti ne peut s'empêcher de demander précision…

Ragetti : « Littéralement ou métaphoriquement? »

P : « Il a pas pu vraiment mettre son cœur dans un coffre! »

R : « Oh que si… »

Pintel se tourne alors vers moi puis vers Tia, un sourcil relevé, afin de demander confirmation.

P : « Vrai… ? »

T : « Ca ne valait plus la peine d'éprouver... les petites joies passagères de la vie... »

Eh ben, elle a vraiment l'air d'aimer ce récit… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle en rajoute… avec les gestes, s'il vous plait.

T : « Alors... après s'être arraché le cœur de la poitrine, il l'enferma dans un coffre, avant de le cacher aux yeux du monde entier. (indique la clé des yeux) La clé, il l'a constamment avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce pauvre Jones a dû souffrir le martyre… pour s'arracher le cœur de cette façon… brrr… A ce moment, je vois Will se lever pour faire face à Jack.

W : « Tu le savais. »

J : « Je te jure que non. J'ignorais où était la clé… »

Et à mesure qu'il parle, je pressens qu'il va essayer de s'enfuir alors… je me faufile aussi discrètement que possible derrière lui.

J : « … Maintenant on le sait. Tout ce qui reste à faire, c'est monter à bord du Hollandais Volant, prendre la clé, et tu repars à Port Royal pour sauver ta donzelle! »

Puis, sur un claquement de doigt, il s'apprête à partir mais… se retrouve nez à nez avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper.

R : « Oh que non… Vous n'irez nulle part, cap'taine ! »

Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, j'entends soudain la voix de Tia résonner de façon assez autoritaire.

T : « Fais-moi voir ta main. »

Je vois Jack hésiter et me fixer en fronçant les sourcils… mais il ne fait aucun geste pour se retourner.

R : « Allez. Plus vite que ça. (siffle ;) »

Finalement, il se résigne et se retourne vers Tia, à qui il tend sa main droite en souriant, de façon tout à fait innocente.

R (roulage d'yeux) : « C'est la mauvaise main. »

Dans un soupir de lassitude (contre moi ?), il change de main et lui tend la gauche, paume vers le haut. Tia commence alors à lui enlever le bout de tissu qu'il avait enroulé autour de la marque, la révélant ainsi à tous… A ce moment, je sens Gibbs sursauter à côté de moi.

G : « Ahhh! La marque noire! »

Je me tourne alors vers lui et le vois exécuter une sorte de rituel qui consiste à se frotter le torse des deux mains, faire un tour sur soi même vers la gauche et cracher. Il est vraiment superstitieux ma parole !

Ragetti : « La marque noire! »

P : « La marque noire! »

T (à Jack) : « J'ai ce qu'il te faut »

Et à mesure que Tia se rend dans une pièce dans le fond de sa case, à la recherche de « qu'il faut à Jack », Pintel et Ragetti se sentent tous les deux obligés d'effectuer le même rituel que Gibbs… en parfaite synchronisation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ils sont vraiment trop comiques ! Mais mon sourire s'efface bien vite lorsque Jack s'empresse d'en rajouter…

J (sourit) : « Mais rassurez-vous ça ne m'a pas rendu sourd. »

Eww… merci pour la précision. Je lui mets alors un coup de coude dans l'estomac en signe de protestation et lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, je lui lance mon regard le plus meurtrier.

R : « Vous étiez obligé de préciser ? »

Il ne répond pas mais continue de sourire… bêtement, je dois dire.

R (roulage d'yeux) : « Boua… vous êtes vraiment répugnant. »

**Note de fn :** Tada!!! Vous avez aimé? Je sais, ça finit un peu bizarre mais... c'est parce que j'avais prévu de vous le livrer avec le chapitre 27 mais... il ne vient vraiment pas alors... comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, je préfère vous donner le chapitre 26 dès maintenant. lool Non ne me remerciez pas... lool

Allez, j'epère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à tout bientooooot.

Titvan

PS: suis-je bête! Reviewwwwwssss please!!!


	28. Guidés par le destin

**Note de début :** Kikou tout le monde!! Ca va bien? J'ai fait vite, je sais. Mais comme ça allait mieux et que le chapitre était (à peu près) potable. Je me suis dit : "je vais aller voir ce que je peux modifier" et j'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux, étant donné que la première partie faisait déjà cinq pages. Comme ça, vous avez la fin de l'épisode "Tia Dalma". Vous devriez pouvoir patienter jusqu'à ce que la suite arrive. Je suis contente d'être revenue si rapidement, si vous saviez!! Bon allez, sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapitre 27 : Guidés par le destin**

Préférant changer de conversation, je m'avance discrètement vers le sorcier avec la ferme intention d'obtenir gain de cause cette fois. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je me mets à lui poser les questions qui me turlupinent, au son des BLING BLING ! de Tia qui cherche le fameux objet qui pourrait sauver Jack…

R : « Alors ? Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? »

S : « J'étais ici. »

Silence.

R : « Et… ? C'est tout ? »

S : « Oui. »

Bravo. Merci pour cette info très riche ! (roulage d'yeux)

R : « Je veux dire… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas réapparu au même endroit que Jack et moi, après le maelstrom ? »

S : « Je devais m'entretenir avec Dalma sur un sujet qui vous concerne de près. »

R : « Dalma ? »

S : « Oui. **Tia Dalma**. »

R : « Oh… »

Super. Maintenant, je passe pour une idiote. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a dit que son nom de famille était Dalma ? Laissez-moi deviner… la surprise de Jack !!

R : « Mais… dites moi… vous êtes de cette époque si je me souviens bien. Quels rapports entretenez-vous au juste avec Tia Dalma ? Vous êtes parents… amis… amants… mariés… ? »

A ces mots, le sorcier me lance un regard que je jurerais amusé et me répond doucement…

S : « Vous êtes d'une curiosité à toute épreuve… »

Il ajoute alors un petit sourire… et je suis complètement pétrifiée sur place… C'est la première fois qu'il sourit… et j'avoue que c'est flippant… Incapable de bouger, je lui lance à mon tour un sourire-grimace.

S : « Nous ne sommes que de vagues connaissances. Disons que moi aussi je vis dans cet endroit… et je pratique la sorcellerie, tout comme elle. Elle est la plus respectée de nous tous, alors je suis venu la voir dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. »

R : « Oh… tout s'éclaire alors. Mais… je ne vois pas Laura. Où est-elle ? »

S : « Vous ne la voyiez peut-être pas mais elle est ici… avec nous.

R : « Ici ? Avec nous ? »

S : « A vrai dire, elle vous a accompagnée jusqu'ici. Disons qu'elle avait, elle aussi, des affaires urgentes à régler. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle va bien. »

Elle m'a accompagnée tout ce temps et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu ? Je me demande s'il y a d'autres choses dont je devrais être mise au courant… Et au moment où il s'apprête à rejoindre Tia, une phrase qu'avait prononcée le sorcier me revient en tête…

R : « Attendez, juste une dernière question… »

S : « Laquelle ? »

R : « Qu'entendiez-vous par « ce qui va se passer n'empêchera pas les choses de fonctionner comme je l'ai prévu » ? »

S : « Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Je suis désolé. Mais… vous le saurez bien assez tôt, et de ça vous pouvez en être sûre. »

Ces derniers mots prononcés, il part rejoindre Tia dans la pièce arrière… et je me retrouve seule, plantée comme un poteau, à fixer le rideau qui sépare la pièce principale de la pièce dans laquelle le sorcier vient de pénétrer. Je me demande ce que ça cache encore ce nouveau mystère… Finalement, quelques secondes de rien plus tard, Tia réapparait de derrière le rideau… un énorme bocal de terre dans les bras… Elle s'approche de la table, en passant à côté de moi, et s'adresse à Jack…

T : « Davy Jones ne peut rentrer au port et fouler la terre ferme qu'une fois seulement tous les dix ans. C'est à terre que tu seras en sécurité, Jack. Alors, emporte cette terre avec toi... »

Sur ce, elle lui tend le bocal et je vois Jack hésiter quelques secondes avant de le prendre, de façon méfiante… Il reste ensuite là à fixer Tia, l'air incertain… et j'avoue que c'est plutôt comique.

J : « De la terre… Un bocal plein de terre. »

T : « Oui. »

Ba pourquoi, c'est plutôt logique… Elle me plait de plus en plus cette Tia Dalma…

J : « Est-ce que ce... bocal de terre peut servir? »

T : « Si tu n'en veux pas, Jack, tu peux me le rendre. »

J : « Non. »

Il se met alors à serrer le bocal dans ses bras…

T (sourire) : « Alors, il te servira. »

… et à jeter un regard méfiant à Pintel, qui vient d'apparaitre juste à côté de lui. Il réagit comme un enfant à qui on vient de donner un jouet qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça à la base mais qu'il n'a plus envie de rendre après mûre réflexion. C'est vraiment trop comique et je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser. Tous se tournent alors vers moi, un sourcil relevé.

R (petit rire nerveux) : « Euh… désolée… »

Après m'avoir bien examinée de la tête aux pieds pour s'assurer que je ne viens pas de perdre une case, ils reprennent, l'air de rien, leur conversation… enfin, **Will** reprend la conversation au sujet de la clé.

W : « Il me semble... que nous devons trouver le Hollandais Volant, n'est-ce pas? »

Acquiesçant, Tia s'assoit dans le fauteuil et attrape les pinces de crabes qui se trouvent devant elle sur la table. Elle les tient dans ses deux mains jointes, puis se met à murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se balançant d'avant en arrière avant de prononcer haut et fort en lançant les pinces sur la table…

T : « Guidés… par le destin ! »

Je me penche alors lentement au dessus de la table, là où sont disposées les pinces… Jack, Ragetti, Pintel, Will et Gibbs en font autant… Un silence flotte dans l'air… Silence pendant lequel nous essayons tous de déterminer l'endroit où nous envoie le destin.

R (fronce les sourcils en observant les pinces) : « Et… qu'est-ce que… c'est censé représenter ? »

Sans même donner la réponse, Jack s'exclame soudain…

J : « Je sais où c'est ! Tous aux chaloupes ! On a pas une minute à perdre ! »

**Note de fin :** A y est! C'est fait!! Ce que je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le mettre en ligne aussi rapidement. Ca me manquait. Vous me manquiez vous savez. Aaaah... heureuse d'être parmi vous à nouveau. Pour longtemps j'espère ;)

Oh, et je n'ai pas oublié lool Reviewwwwssss!!


	29. Règlements de compte à OK Corail

**Disclaimer (ben oui, ça faisait longtemps lool) :** Ce que je possède de POTC? Rien!! Nada!!! Niet!!!! Capisci? (**Oilà!** lool //barti, ça c'est pour toi lool//)

**Note de début (même si personne ne les lit lool) :** Ahem... SALUUUUUUUT tout le monde!! (je suis énervée là moi, ola!! lool) Ca va bien? Moi, ça va très bien. La tempête a fini par passer complètement (malgré quelques nuages qui se forment à l'horizon des rattrapages de septembre) alors ça va. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter ici (sauf que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire si vous aimez les disputes lool) Bon ba alors, c'est parti! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!

Enjoy!!

**Chapitre 28 : Règlement de compte à OK Corail (lool)**

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes enfin de retour sur le Pearl, en route vers le « destin ». Je ne sais toujours pas ce que la disposition des pinces représentait et pour tout vous dire, cela fait bien une heure que j'essaye d'obtenir la réponse de Jack… mais… sans grand succès.

R (soupire) : « Sérieusement. Vous pouvez me dire où on va à la fin ? »

J (crispe la mâchoire) : « Sans vouloir vous vexer… vous commencez à me courir sur la cacahuète !! Vous voyez pas que j'essaye de me concentrer sur l'horizon ? »

R : « Non, sans blague ? Heureusement que vous le précisez ! »

Un silence lourd s'abat sur nous et je me rends compte que je n'obtiendrai rien de lui. Ca m'énerve !! Je déteste ne pas savoir ! Et dieu sait que je n'aime pas **ses** surprises !!

Tout à coup, une phrase qu'il avait prononcée dans la cabane de Tia me revient en mémoire…

R : « Au fait… »

J (soupire et chuchote) : « Oh non… c'est pas vrai… pitié, achevez moi… »

Hein ?... Je secoue la tête et décide d'ignorer sa remarque.

R : « Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par « ça peut même fâcher un homme avec lui-même » ?

Il soupire et fronce les sourcils en signe de lassitude mais ne répond pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il préfère m'ignorer… Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer encore avec un nouveau mystère.

R : « Alors ? Ca vous ennuierait de développer ? »

Il soupire de plus belle, plus fort cette fois, et je le vois ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme s'il se préparait à la meilleure réplique qu'il puisse fournir.

J : « Aye ! Ca m'ennuie de développer ! Tout comme vous m'ennuyez énormément à toujours vouloir tout savoir sur tout ! Alors… j'apprécierai assez que vous me laissiez maintenant et je ne veux plus vous voir à mes côtés durant le reste du voyage vers le… destin. Savvy ? »

Oulà… c'est qu'il peut être mordant quand il veut. Mais… ne voulant pas le contredire plus encore, je me contente d'une dernière réplique.

R : « J'espère au moins que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi… »

… avant de tourner les talons et de descendre les marches vers le pont. Je me tourne alors une dernière fois vers la barre et j'y aperçois Jack, à nouveau concentré sur l'horizon. Je déteste ne pas savoir mais de toute façon je n'aurais rien obtenu de lui alors… mieux vaut partir… pour mieux revenir plus tard. Je détourne les yeux du pont supérieur et j'aperçois Will accoudé au bastingage à ma gauche. Je m'approche de lui et il me lance un petit sourire.

R : « Vous avez vraiment l'intention de monter à bord du Hollandais Volant ? »

W : « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix. »

R : « C'est vrai. Mais… c'est risqué. »

W : « Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à ne rien faire. »

R : « Je comprends. Loin de moi l'idée de vous en dissuader… Mais, pensez y, s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, Elizabeth en sera au même point. Ca ne vous avancera à rien… Soyez prudent. »

Sans rien ajouter sauf un sourire, je m'éloigne et rejoins les quartiers du capitaine où je décide de faire une petite sieste en attendant ce fameux destin.

* * *

Je me réveille, ce qui semble être pour moi quelques heures plus tard, mais en regardant par la fenêtre je m'aperçois qu'il fait toujours nuit noire… et qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir à torrents. Je me lève et me dirige vers le pont. Ce n'est peut-être pas une idée de génie vu le temps qu'il fait mais… j'ai envie de savoir si nous sommes arrivés à destination… et quelle destination ? Et en mettant un pied au dehors, je réalise enfin que le Pearl s'est arrêté de bouger. A ce moment là, j'entends, à ma gauche, la voix de Will résonner à travers le vacarme de la pluie qui tombe. 

W : « C'est ça votre Hollandais Volant? Il n'est pas très impressionnant. »

De quoi il parle ? Je m'approche du bastingage bâbord, en me couvrant les yeux d'une main pour éviter la pluie, et je les vois, Jack, Gibbs et lui, qui observent une épave à l'horizon. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Je peux me tromper mais ça m'étonnerait que le Hollandais Volant ressemble à ça. Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une ruse digne de ce bon vieux capitaine… Et en effet, le voilà qui s'exprime soudain à mesure que je me poste à côté de Will.

J : « Toi non plus. Surtout ne le sous-estimes pas. »

Et comme s'il s'attendait à un quelconque appui de la part de Gibbs, je le vois qui lui lance un regard en coin et un petit coup de coude dans les côtes… Le pauvre homme s'empresse alors de déclarer…

G : « Ben, il doit avoir heurté un récif. »

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore ? Je sens une arnaque pointer son nez… et je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de protester que Jack, ayant subitement remarqué ma présence, se hâte alors de demander à Will ce qu'il a l'intention de faire… dans un froncement de sourcil qui m'est adressé.

J : « C'est quoi ton plan? »

W : « Je monte à bord et je fouille le navire pour trouver ta fichue clé. »

J : « Et s'il y a un équipage? »

W : « J'étriperai ce qu'il y aura sur mon chemin. »

J : « J'adore. Simple, facile à se rappeler. »

Will se dirige alors vers le canot qui doit le conduire vers l'épave et Jack s'apprête à le suivre quand je l'arrête brusquement par le bras.

R : « Hép là ! Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire, je peux savoir ? Ce n'est certainement pas le Hollandais Volant ! (pointe l'épave du doigt) Ce n'est rien qu'une épave !! »

J : « Dites donc, jeune demoiselle ! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ? Vous l'avez déjà vu le Hollandais Volant ? »

R : « Euh… non. »

J : « Ah ! Vous voyez ? »

R : « Je ne l'ai peut-être jamais vu, mais je sais que ce n'est pas celui-là ! (pointe son doigt sous le nez de Jack) N'essayez pas de m'embobiner, je sais que j'ai raison. En fait… vous êtes juste en train de vous servir de lui pour sauver votre misérable peau !! »

Il soupire et j'aperçois alors une expression étrange apparaitre sur son visage. Un mélange entre une moue et un demi-sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore m'inventer comme excuse ?

J (écarte les bras) : « Très bien, autant avouer, je le confesse, j'ai l'intention de me servir de lui pour (fais le geste des guillemets avec les doigts) « sauver ma misérable peau ». Mais… y a urgence, trésor. »

Sur un dernier demi-sourire, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers le canot dans lequel est assis Will. Quant à moi, je reste là, figée sur place, interdite… Il vient d'avouer qu'il allait vendre l'âme d'un ami, comme ça, sans aucun scrupule, et ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ? Je suis finalement sortie de mon état d'hébètement par la voix de Jack qui résonne à nouveau.

J : « Oï! Si jamais tu te faisais capturer, t'as qu'à dire que Jack Sparrow t'a envoyé régler sa dette! Ca pourrait te sauver la vie! »

Ca pourrait lui sauver la vie ? (roulage d'yeux) Mon Dieu, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles là !

Ragetti se croit alors obligé d'en rajouter à mesure qu'il pousse la chaloupe de Will loin du Pearl.

Ragetti : « Bon voyage! » (glousse)

(roulage d'yeux) Les pirates ! Exaspérée, je m'approche lentement de Jack au moment où je l'entends murmurer à Gibbs…

J : « Eteignez les lampes. »

Aurait-on peur, capitaine ?

R : « Vous êtes grave quand même. J'ai beau essayer de remuer le tout dans mon esprit, je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez faire une chose pareille à « un ami »… soi disant ! »

Il se tourne alors vers moi et me lance un regard que je ne saurais décrire… mais ne répond pas.

R : « Ouais… (soupire) Chacun pour soi, c'est ça ? Pas de solidarité ni de fraternité chez les pirates ? « Les amis ? Quels amis ? » Laissez-moi-vous dire que vous me faites pitié, et que je trouve ça triste ! »

J : « Le monde est vaste et cruel, trésor. Faudra vous y faire un jour. »

R : « « Faudra vous y faire » ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Vous venez de condamner un ami… Will est bien un ami pour vous, non ? (silence) Et… faudra que je m'y fasse un jour ?! Je ne vous comprends pas. Je suis désolée mais je me trouve présentement dans l'incapacité physique et mentale d'accomplir ce miracle ! »

Comme si de rien n'était je le vois se tourner vers l'épave et sortir sa longue vue afin d'observer la scène de plus près.

R (soupire et lève les yeux au ciel) : « Je peux vous poser une question ? »

J (chuchote, presque pour lui-même) : « Vous la poserez même si je vous dis non, de toute façon… »

R : « En effet. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous en fait ? »

Soudain, sans crier gare, et sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer, il range sa longue vue et se tourne brusquement vers moi, un regard animé d'une drôle de lueur tout à coup. Surprise, je sursaute. Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette lueur avant…

J : « Je suis en danger de mort !! Voilà ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ! Savvy ? »

Silence.

J : « Si je trouve pas vite un moyen de régler ma dette, je vais me faire avaler tout sec par un poulpe géant ! Et même en ayant envoyé William à la recherche de cette maudite clé… parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai fait finalement… je suis même pas sûr que ça marche en fin de compte ! »

Woa ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur un point sensible, là… Incapable de bouger ou de prononcer un seul mot, je le laisse continuer.

J (agite lentement les mains en soupirant) : « Alors, je sais que… je vous ai déçue… profondément déçue… et je le regrette sincèrement… je n'ai jamais rien regretté autant… mais… c'est le seul moyen que j'aie et auquel je puisse me raccrocher pour le moment… j'en vois pas d'autre… Mais si vous en voyez un, faites moi signe… hein ? »

Et… sans rien ajouter, il reprend son observation de l'épave.

Toujours incapable de bouger et de parler je me contente de détourner les yeux et de regarder dans la même direction que lui. Je me sens un peu idiote là. C'est normal ? Surement ma manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Merci maman, une fois encore. (soupire) C'est vrai, il a raison quelque part. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si j'étais à deux doigts de me faire gober par un monstre marin. Je me dis que je ne vendrais jamais mes amis comme ça… mais… en réalité… qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je n'ai pas encore vraiment été confrontée à cette situation. Et soudain, une envie irrésistible de m'excuser se fait sentir.

R (joue avec ses doigts nerveusement) : « Euh… je suis désolée. (silence) Je… je vous ai jugé trop vite. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de voir les choses de cette façon. Et vous avez raison finalement, je réagirais sans doute comme vous… ou en tout cas, je… je ne peux ni l'infirmer ni le confirmer. »

Il soupire de plus belle et sans vraiment se tourner vers moi, il baisse sa longue vue et se remet à parler.

J : « Non. Je comprends que vous soyez déçue. Mais… pour être honnête avec vous… je sais pas trop si j'ai le temps de m'accorder des remords et des regrets. C'est pour ça que j'agis avec aussi peu de scrupules. On va dire qu'il y a un temps pour chaque chose. »

R (petit sourire) : « Oui… En tout cas, maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi une femme « ça peut même fâcher un homme avec lui-même ». Ca m'était adressé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silence embarrassé et froncement de sourcil… Et là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi…

J : « Euh… aye. Ca vous était adressé… mais… pas vraiment pour cette raison là… en fait. »

R (fronce les sourcils) : « Ce qui veut dire? Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre, là. »

J : « C'est… euh… je crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment… de toute façon. »

Sans rien ajouter, il reprend son observation. Encore un mystère qu'il va me falloir résoudre. Je vais finir par l'appeler Capitaine Mystère… Mais je suis brusquement sortie de mes réflexions par une drôle de grimace qui s'affiche tout à coup sur le visage de Jack. Il baisse sa longue vue et au moment où je me tourne pour regarder en direction de l'épave, je fais un bond en arrière d'au moins une dizaine de mètres. Haletante, je m'empresse de me frotter les yeux pour faire le point… et je réalise que je ne rêve pas. Là… juste face à nous… se trouve une créature mi-homme mi-poulpe. Et… je suis à nouveau pétrifiée sur place… Oïch, qui c'est lui ? Et… qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voili voilou!!!! J'espère que vous a plu, comme toujours. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Enfin bref... Alors, par où commencer? Euh... en gros, pour la suite... je ne sais pas très bien quand je pourrais poster. Faudrait que vous me disiez en fait. Est-ce que vous préférez que je m'arrête ici avec le scénario ou que je continue encore un peu? Parce que moi ça m'arrangerait de continuer (rapport à la relation des personnages principaux que je n'ai pas eu le temps de développer jusqu'à son stade final lool) mais je n'ai pas envie de vous fatiguer à la longue avec le scénar alors... j'ai besoin de votre avis. Oki doki? La suite dépend de vous!! A vos claviers!!

A tout bientooooooooooot les amis!!! Et n'oubliez pas... reviewsssss. J'attends votre verdict! (évidemment si vous ne lisez pas les notes, je risque d'attendre longtemps lool)

Titvan


	30. Davy Jones

**Note de début :** Salut tout le monde! Ca va bien? Moi? Impec'! Bon à part, l'histoire qui rame un peu... je vous donne un peu tout au compte-goutte en ce moment et l'intrigue principale parait un peu étouffée par le scénar de DMC... ça m'énerve mais c'est ainsi. MAIS! N'ayez crainte, je saurais me dépatouiller de tout ça... Pour le moment, je vous livre le 29e chapitre (eh oui déjà, j'en reviens pas) qui fait suite directement au chapitre suivant... et pour le reste je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour faire ressortir l'intrigue de Rosie avant de vous le livrer. Voilou!

Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse lire, Enjoy!

**Chapitre 29 : Davy Jones**

R (fronce les sourcils) : « Euh… Jack ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe encore… ? C'est… c'est qui lui ? »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que d'autres mollusques font leur apparition et attrapent chaque membre de l'équipage, qui vient d'apparaitre sur le pont, pour les mettre à l'écart. Je ne fais pas exception et, dans un petit cri d'effroi, je me retrouve aussitôt dans les bras d'une créature absolument répugnante, une espèce de poignard pointée sous la gorge… et… j'ai soudain envie de vomir. C'est normal ça aussi ? Je déglutis difficilement et m'apprête alors à renouveler ma question quand la créature mi-homme mi-poulpe se met soudain à parler…

: « Tu as une dette envers moi, Jack. »

Sur ces mots, il se met soudain à avancer d'une démarche claudicante vers Jack qui, lui, recule en parfaite synchronisation avec le mollusque.

: « Tu es capitaine du Black Pearl depuis treize ans. Car tel était notre accord. »

Je fronce les sourcils, une nouvelle fois, et réalise enfin qui est cette créature… Davy Jones ! C'est lui le fameux Davy Jones ? On ne m'avait pas dit qu'il n'était même pas humain. (soupire) Remarquez, on ne me dit pas grand-chose à moi ici. A ce moment, j'aperçois Jack se préparer à une réplique dont il a le secret… sous le regard empli de mépris et de fureur de son adversaire. (soupire) J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait…

J : « Y a que deux ans que je suis réellement capitaine, j'ai du faire face à d'horribles mutins. »

D : « Tu étais donc un mauvais capitaine, mais un capitaine quoi qu'il en soit! »

Sur ces quelques paroles mordantes, il passe à côté de Jack, qui s'écarte pour le laisser passer, et continue de parler, un air dédaigneux et moqueur clairement affiché.

D : « Qui plus est durant toutes ces années, ne t'es-tu pas présenté comme le capitaine Jack Sparrow? »

Tout son équipage de mollusques se met soudainement à rire… et je me dis que ça ne doit pas plaire des masses à notre bon vieux capitaine cette histoire. Dieu sait qu'il a horreur qu'on se moque de lui… Et comme pour confirmer mes dires le voilà qui se tourne à nouveau vers Jones et se dirige vers lui, paré à défendre sa cause à n'importe quel prix. Ouais, enfin, j'espère quand même qu'on n'en arrivera pas là…

J : « Je t'ai payé. Tu voulais une âme pour servir sur ton navire, je te l'ai envoyée. »

Hé là, attendez ! Je pensais qu'il l'avait envoyé chercher la clé uniquement…

R : « Vous m'avez menti… ! »

Jack se tourne alors vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils et je m'apprête à m'élancer vers lui pour protester quand la lame de mon ravisseur se fait soudain sentir sur la peau de mon cou, faisant lentement couler quelques gouttes de mon sang… et dans une autre déglutition difficile je me garde bien d'en rajouter de peur de finir sans ma tête… Mais sans rien dire, Jack se tourne à nouveau vers Jones qui s'empresse de répliquer…

D : « Tu m'as bien envoyée une âme… mais une âme n'est pas toujours égale à une autre. »

J (sourire) : « Aha! Alors maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur le principe, on va pouvoir discuter du prix. »

D : « Le prix? »

Il émet alors un bruit mouillé avec la bouche (que je ne saurais reproduire) qui semble venir appuyer sa réticence à trouver un terrain d'entente… Clairement, il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre d' « homme » avec qui on peut marchander... Mais Jack a l'air de s'en soucier comme de l'an 40 et continue sur sa lancée…

J (lentement) : « Alors, dis moi, selon toi, combien d'âmes vaut la mienne, hein? »

D (narquois) : « Une bonne centaine, tout juste… Je te laisse trois jours. »

J : « Tu es un diamant brut. »

Ouais, question de point de vue… Jack tourne alors les talons et commence à s'éloigner de Jones en reprenant…

J : « Renvois moi le petit… et je me mets au travail. »

Il se tourne alors vers moi comme pour me prouver qu'il ne m'a pas menti et j'avoue que ça me rassure. Je souris doucement. Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Will dans cette situation sans rien faire. Il sourit à son tour et s'apprête à reprendre sa route quand un des mollusques à tête de requin marteau lui bloque soudain le chemin et Jones se hâte aussitôt de préciser son intention.

D : « Je garde le petit. Pour garantir ta bonne foi. Il ne t'en reste plus que 99 à trouver. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha! »

Quel espèce de… Je suis sur le point de bondir à nouveau quand un couinement plaintif se fait entendre à ma gauche. Je tourne la tête dans cette direction et j'aperçois alors Pintel, une espèce de poignard lui aussi pointée sur la gorge, qui pleure doucement, complètement apeuré… Drôle de vision. C'est moi qui vous le dis. Je pensais que c'était un pirate sans foi ni loi… Je m'apprête à essayer de le rassurer tant bien que mal quand la voix de Jack résonne à nouveau dans l'air…

J : « N'as-tu donc pas vu Will Turner? Il est noble, c'est un héros et un sublime soprano. Il en vaut au moins quatre... même trois et demi. »

Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Attendez, laissez moi deviner : il compte sauver Will à condition bien sûr que ça ne le condamne pas lui ? Je me doutais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai… Je lève les yeux au ciel et j'entends Jack continuer, une note de malice désormais dans la voix…

J : « Et, ai-je oublié de mentionner... qu'il est amoureux... d'une fille. Sur le point de l'épouser... Promis l'un à l'autre. »

Je me demande ce qu'il mijote encore… Je fronce les sourcils et à mesure qu'il continue de parler, je le vois qui se met alors à tourner autour de Jones pour se positionner juste derrière ce dernier…

J : « Le séparer d'elle et elle de lui... serait sans doute moitié moins cruel que de les unir à jamais par les liens sacrés du mariage. Hein? »

C'est la question que je me pose justement : hein ? Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je secoue la tête et repousse le problème dans un recoin de ma cervelle… pour me concentrer sur la scène qui se déroule juste sous nos yeux. Je regarde alors en direction de Jones pour savoir ce qu'il va répondre et je le vois qui semble soudain hésiter comme si les paroles de Jack l'avaient un peu ébranlé… Mais il secoue doucement la tête et se remet à parler…

D : « Je garde le petit. Trouves en 99 autres. »

Sur ces mots, il se tourne une dernière fois en direction de Jack qui fait une grimace…

D : « Mais dis moi une chose, Sparrow, es-tu capable de vivre... en sachant que tu as fait condamner un innocent, un ami de longue date, à une misérable vie de servitude à ta place, pendant que tu jouis de la liberté? »

Je dois avouer qu'il marque un point là. Jack parait alors plongé dans ses pensées un peu comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre… et je trouve ça plutôt rassurant finalement… mais mon soulagement est de courte durée car il répond soudain à la question de Jones et sa réponse n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une réponse satisfaisante…

J (sourire) : « Oui! Ca me convient. On selle ça dans le sang? Je veux dire... euh... l'encre ? »

Quoi ?! Ca lui « convient » ? Je me débarrasse alors de mon ravisseur en lui décochant subitement un violent coup de coude dans les branchies et m'élance vers Jones.

R : « Moi ça ne me convient pas ! »

Mais Jones n'a que faire de mes protestations et il s'empare brusquement de la main gauche de Jack à l'aide de sa main droite et en regardant dans cette direction je m'aperçois que son index semble en fait être une… tentacule… eww… Surpris, Jack laisse alors échapper un petit cri de dégoût, à mesure que la tentacule de Jones dépose un liquide visqueux sur la main qui porte la marque noire.

D : « Je te laisse trois jours. »

Il tente alors de retirer sa main de celle de Jack avec difficulté et quand il y parvient il tourne les talons sans rien dire, sous le regard pétrifié de notre bon vieux capitaine qui fixe la paume de sa main, l'air interdit. Les mollusques se retirent alors en même temps que leur maitre et j'entends Pintel qui se remet à pleurer de plus belle à mesure que son ravisseur le lâche…

Une fois qu'ils ont tous quitté le Pearl, Gibbs se dirige vers Jack qui fixe toujours sa main gauche couverte de liquide visqueux, avec horreur et dégoût. Après quelques secondes de rien où je me dirige à mon tour vers lui, il se met enfin à parler…

J (lentement) : « Euh, M. Gibbs ? »

G : « Aye. »

J : « Je me sens souillé et nauséeux. »

Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Brrrrr… je préfère de loin ma situation à la sienne… Gibbs s'empresse alors d'enchainer.

G : « Et comment comptez-vous trouver 99 âmes innocentes en trois jours seulement? »

J : « Eh bien, heureusement, il n'a pas précisé l'état dans lequel ces âmes devaient se trouver, hein? »

Eh ben, il s'en est vite remis on dirait… Le revoilà qui parle d'aller capturer des innocents pour les vendre à Jones…

G : « Ah… Tortuga ! »

A ces mots, Jack s'essuie lentement la main sur la veste de ce pauvre Gibbs en confirmant le cap que nous allons prendre.

J (demi-sourire) : « Tortuga. »

R (froncement de sourcil) : « Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de William ? »

Jack se tourne alors lentement vers moi en continuant à sourire…

J : « Vous inquiétez pas pour le morveux… J'ai toute confiance en ses talents de prestidigitateur… il va réussir à s'enfuir avant même que Jones ait eut le temps de dire… (réfléchit) « plouf » ! »

Sur ce, il s'apprête alors à partir quand je me mets à parler à nouveau.

R : « Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous depuis que Jones est passé par ici. »

Il se tourne à nouveau doucement vers moi et continue de sourire… Qu'est-ce qui se trame encore dans son esprit tordu ?

J : « C'est la vie, trésor. Y a des hauts… et des bas… et là, ben… je suis tout en haut ! »

Hein ?

J : « Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ce très cher William. Il a du sang de pirate en lui. Et s'il est aussi futé que son père… enfin, aussi futé que son père l'était avant… d'être envoyé par le fond… parce que… rejoindre Jones a pas vraiment été une idée brillante… »

(roulage d'yeux) Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

R : « Venez en au fait ! »

J : «… Il s'en sortira. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se dirige vers la barre, me laissant plantée là, interdite… Je ne parviens pas souvent à le suivre mais quand je crois le suivre… je ne le suis pas très longtemps…

* * *

**Note de fin :** A y est! Davy Jones est passé! Et à mon avis, ce sera sa seule vraie apparition ici... En attendant, il faut que je redonne un sens à la présence de Rosie parce que je me suis un peu laissée embarquée par DMC. Allez, on arrête de se plaindre et on se met au travail, non mais! lool J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu et à tout bientoooot les amissss 

Titvan


	31. Moi, si j'étais un homme

**Disclaimer :** Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue... mais... non... non non non... ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai acquis les droits de POTC... eh non... les personnages et l'histoire etc... ne m'appartiennent toujours pas hélas!! (soupire)

**Note de début :** B-bonjour... -se cache- Je sais... ça fait trèèèèèèès longtemps mais... les nuages de cet été planaient encore pas mal sur moi alors... toute inspiration m'avait quittée... et je ne l'ai retrouvée qu'il y a peu... Mais... (petit rire nerveux) je suis revenue, c'est déjà ça... non?... (joint les mains comme pour une prière) Toutes mes plus plates excuses... je n'aurais pas du, pardon pardon pardon...

Enfin... toujours est-il que je ne suis pas ici pour rien (grand sourire) parce que j'ai pour vous aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre... et que le problème du rôle de Rosie comment à s'éclaircir... enfin vous en saurez plus en lisant les prochains chapitres... dans celui ci, vous n'en saurez pas encore assez, juste... que Rosie refait des siennes lool Allez, je vous laisse lire (en espérant que vous n'ayez pas tous déserté :S) Enjoy!!

**Chapitre 30 : Moi si j'étais un homme…**

Une heure plus tard nous sommes déjà en vue de la fameuse île de la Tortue… Aaah Tortuga ! Un vrai repère de pirate mais où la liberté est quasi absolue… Enfin, sauf quand un certain captain rôde dans les parages et décide de se mettre à la recherche d'un équipage à livrer au démon… (soupire) Accoudée à la proue du navire j'observe les lumières de la petite ville se rapprocher de nous peu à peu… il fait encore nuit… d'ailleurs à cette pensée, je réalise soudain que ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'il fait nuit… ou peut-être est-ce juste mon imagination… Je hausse les épaules et décide d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis… quand je tombe nez à nez avec Jack.

R : « Ha !!! (haletante) Vous m'avez flanqué une sacrée frousse !! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez derrière moi comme ça à ne rien dire ? »

J : « Hmmm… rien du tout (grand sourire). »

(roulage d'yeux) Il n'est vraiment pas net des fois lui… J'ai beau essayer de le sonder, je n'y arrive pas.

J : « C'était juste pour vous prévenir qu'on ne va pas tarder à accoster… ET que je ne veux pas de vous à terre ! Vous restez à bord du Pearl, savvy ? »

Hein ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi à terre ?!… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il tourne les talons et s'apprête à s'éloigner… et je déteste ça ! Alors je décide de le rattraper et de me planter face à lui.

R (fronce les sourcils et croise les bras) : Et je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de descendre ? »

J (réfléchit) : « … Parce que c'est comme ça ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il me pousse légèrement sur le côté et continue sa route vers la barre… me laissant plantée là pour la seconde fois en une heure… Il n'est décidément pas net, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui… et ça m'énerve !!

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, le moment du « débarquement » est enfin arrivé… et je décide de ne pas me laisser faire. Je m'approche alors discrètement du groupe qui s'apprête à descendre, composé de Jack, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti et d'autres que je connais un peu moins, et me plante juste derrière eux, les bras croisés, essayant de me fondre dans le lot… en espérant qu'ils ne me repèrent pas tout de suite… Mais manque de bol, le capitaine a l'œil alerte… et je me demande bien pourquoi…

J : « Dites donc jeune fille! Où vous croyez aller comme ça ?! »

R : « A terre, si vous tenez à le savoir ! »

J : « Je vous ai dit de rester à bord ! Je croyais avoir été clair sur ce point ! »

R : « On ne peut plus clair ! Mais… je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'obéir… même à mes parents c'est vous dire ! Alors… je viens avec vous ! »

J : « Non ! »

R : « Oh que si ! »

J : « Oh que non ! JE suis le capitaine de ce navire et aux dernières nouvelles c'était encore moi qui donnais les ordres ! »

R (prend un air supérieur) : « Je m'en fiche, je descends ! »

J : « Non ! »

R : « Si ! »

J : « Non !! »

R : « Si !! »

J : « Non !!! »

R : « Si !!! »

P : « Ca suffit tous les deux !!! C'est quoi tout ce raffut ??!! Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous disputer ?!! La demoiselle elle reste à bord !! Et vous capitaine, vous descendez avec nous !! Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble !! Est-ce que c'est clair ??!!! »

Jack et moi regardons, bouche bée, Pintel qui vient d'apparaitre à nos côtés en hurlant comme un forcené… et à ce moment précis, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver… Ma parole, il vient de nous péter un câble là, le pirate d'eau douce ! Mais le revirement est de courte durée et à mesure que le regard surpris et déconcerté du capitaine revêt le masque de l'exaspération et de la colère, ledit pirate d'eau douce se dégonfle comme une chambre à air en plein soleil…

P (petit rictus nerveux) : « Euh… 'scusez… mais comme on savait plus très bien qui c'est qui donnait les ordres… j'ai cru que je pouvais aider… désolé… »

Et sur un dernier regard de tueur de la part de Jack, il s'écarte pour le laisser passer en se faisant tout petit… d'un air qui dit : « épargnez moi, je vous en supplie… » Mais sans vraiment faire plus attention à lui, je laisse Jack s'avancer et fais mine de rester à bord… mais… je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot… j'ai peut-être une autre idée pour aller à terre…

* * *

Quelques minutes après, me voilà en train de fouiller parmi les vêtements du capitaine à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre qui fasse plus… homme… Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance (soupire)… Mais finalement au terme d'une recherche infructueuse qui commençait à me courir sur le haricot, je parviens enfin à trouver quelque chose de convenable et qui pourra avec un peu de chance me faire passer pour un des matelots… Je décide alors d'opérer la transformation de suite et au moment même où je commence à enfiler l'accoutrement, la porte s'ouvre. Je sursaute et me tourne vers l'entrée, en manquant au passage de trébucher dans le pantalon à moitié enfilé, et là, j'y aperçois Rosetta qui me regarde, un sourcil relevé, comme si des antennes venaient de me pousser sur la tête… Il faut dire aussi que la position dans laquelle je suis en ce moment doit valoir le coup d'œil…

Rosetta : « Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

R : « … Rien… Rien du tout (petit rictus nerveux) »

Rosetta (fronce les sourcils) : « Rien du tout ? Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit rien du tout. »

R (soupire) : « D'accord… mais vous pourriez… entrer et fermer la porte d'abord... s'il vous plait ? »

Elle s'exécute alors sans dire un mot et j'en profite pour finir de remonter le pantalon jusqu'à ma taille… c'est quand même plus pratique comme ça… Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et croise les bras, d'un air de défi…

R : « Je sais… vous vous dites « cette fille n'est pas nette, je le savais depuis le début »… mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez… je voulais juste… »

Rosetta : « Quoi ? Vous vouliez juste quoi ? »

Si elle me laissait finir, au moins !! (roulage d'yeux) Ce que ça peut devenir pénible au bout d'un moment !

R (soupire) : « Je voulais juste descendre à terre !... J'étais en train d'enfiler une… « tenue de camouflage » ! »

Rosetta (fronce les sourcils) : « Une… une quoi ? »

R : « Une tenue de camouflage ! Un déguisement ! Pour passer inaperçue… pour passer pour un homme afin qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas ! »

A ce moment, tout semble faire tilt dans son esprit et elle lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Rosetta : « Jack a dit que vous deviez rester sur le Pearl ! »

R : « Oui, il l'a dit… mais… je ne suis pas obligée de respecter ce qu'il dit à la lettre. »

Rosetta : « Vous ne devriez pas lui désobéir. »

R : « Ha !! C'est la meilleure ! C'est vous qui me dites ça… ? »

Et me rendant compte de ma bourde, je me tais précipitamment… C'est que… je ne suis pas censée savoir ça moi… Mais… il est trop tard, Rosetta semble s'être rendue compte que quelque chose clochait, elle se met tout à coup à froncer les sourcils un peu plus…

Rosetta : « Co-Comment vous savez que… ? »

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir qu'un des matelots déboule dans la pièce en criant qu'il a besoin d'aide en bas dans la soute inférieure. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande quel genre de problème ça peut être encore mais… voyant Rosetta quitter la pièce avec le bonhomme, je me dis que finalement c'est le ciel qui l'a envoyé celui là… Je souris et finis alors d'enfiler le déguisement avant de rejoindre le pont… Le chapeau bien enfoncé sur la tête, je me glisse enfin ni vu ni connu hors du navire, en prenant garde que Rosetta ne soit pas dans les parages…

**Note de fin :** Voilou!! A y est pour le 30e chapitre!! 30 chapitres!! J'en reviens toujours pas... et parti comme c'est parti, je vais en faire au moins une quarantaine lool Enfin, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et... je vous dis à bientôoooot... et cette fois ci c'est vrai lool

Ciaaaoooo les amissssss!!! (et reviews... -se recache- pas taper!!)


	32. Rencontres et danger à Tortuga

**Note de début :** Hellooooo les amissss!! Sorry pour le délai un peu plus long que j'ai pris par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu à la base mais ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire... et je tenais à y inclure deux personnages... enfin une et demi lool (l'une parce qu'on la voit et le demi parce qu'on l'entend seulement, ça pour l'entendre on l'entend mdrrrrr) donc voilà, ça a été un peu plus long que prévu mais... je suis (à peu près) contente du résultat (à peu près parce que... je ne suis jamais complètement contente lool) Voilà (grand sourire) et j'espère que ça VOUS plaira car c'est le plus important, finalement. Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire,

Enjoy!!

**Chapitre 31 : Rencontres et danger à Tortuga**

Sur les quais je déambule prudemment, le chapeau toujours enfoncé sur le regard, en prenant soin de ne pas trop relever la tête afin qu'on ne me remarque pas… mais… c'est peine perdue… c'est qu'il y a énormément de monde ici, même à cette heure avancée de la nuit… Un peu anxieuse tout à coup, je plonge les mains dans mes poches et me dirige vers la petite ville, d'un pas un peu plus rapide, au son des voix qui s'élèvent de la foule de pirates et des coups de pistolets tirés un peu partout de ci de là… J'accélère encore un peu plus le pas et je vais tellement vite que j'entre soudain en collision avec un des pirates qui venait dans l'autre sens, à peu près à la même allure que moi. Je relève la tête, confuse, et me mets à marmonner à mesure que l'autre s'énerve :

: « Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez !! »

R : « Oh… p-pardon… e-excusez-moi… je-je ne vous avais pas vu… »

Mais au moment où je croise le regard de cette autre personne… je crois avoir une hallucination… Non ?… Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est…

R (fronce les sourcils) : « Elizabeth ? »

E : « P-pardon… on se connait ? »

Oups, deuxième boulette… non, on ne se connait pas… Vite, rattraper le coup ! Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire (roulage d'yeux)

R : « Ermm… j'ai… cru reconnaitre quelqu'un… excusez-moi… »

Je m'apprête alors à poursuivre ma route sous le regard sceptique de la demoiselle Swann mais… elle m'arrête alors par le bras et m'oblige à me tourner vers elle.

E : « Et… comme par hasard, cette autre personne que vous pensiez avoir reconnue en moi porte le même prénom que moi… je ne vous crois pas. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Oï… je me doutais bien que ça ne marcherait pas… Comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de là maintenant ?

R : « Ermm… personne… je ne suis personne… juste… un membre de l'équipage du Black… Rose ! Le Black Rose. »

Et sur ces mots, je lui fais mon sourire le plus confiant possible… mais… qui se solde par un échec lamentable, au vu du regard de Lizzie qui semble avoir tout compris tout à coup. Elle me lance alors son air de « mais bien sûr » et enchaine…

E : « Le Black Rose hein ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt le Black Pearl?... Il est ici n'est-ce pas ? »

A court de mots, je me mets soudain à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau...

R : « Euh… ben… c'est-à-dire que... (soupire) oui… il est ici. »

A ces mots, elle sourit et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête…

R : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça? »

E : « Rien… juste… vous étiez à bord du Black Pearl dernièrement… est-ce que… vous y avez croisé un homme du nom de William Turner ? »

Oui, je l'ai croisé… et il a été livré par Jack à Davy Jones.

R : « Oui… »

Mais je décide de m'en tenir là et de ne rien rajouter.

E : « … Où est-il ? »

Et le retour du poisson hors de l'eau…

R : « … Au-Aucune idée… »

Je commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes et je me dis que si je continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer en flaque d'eau…

E : « Comment ça vous n'en avez aucune idée ? Il n'est pas avec vous ici à Tortuga ? »

Je lève alors les yeux au ciel intérieurement et je me mets à appeler au secours… Sérieusement, un coup de main serait le bienvenu là (sourire)…

Tout à coup, comme si on avait entendu mon appel, une voix s'élève au dessus des autres venant d'on ne sait où…

: « **Est-ce** que vous me trouvez **digne** de servir sous les ordres du **capitaine** **Jack Sparrow** ?! »

Je fronce les sourcils et Elizabeth et moi nous tournons dans la direction de la voix… en la reconnaissant en même temps… Eh ben, c'est la réunion des grands de ce monde on dirait. Mais… qu'est-ce que James Norrington fait à Tortuga, ça j'aimerais le savoir… Perdue dans mes réflexions, je sursaute soudain lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit venant de la même direction… Elizabeth m'abandonne alors et se précipite de ce côté et je m'apprête à la suivre… lorsque je décide d'en profiter pour prendre la fuite et retourner sur le Pearl… J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour cette nuit et j'ai failli causer encore plus de dégâts que je n'en ai déjà causés (soupire)

Je renfonce alors le chapeau sur mes yeux et replonge les mains dans mes poches puis m'apprête à rebrousser chemin vers le navire en quatrième vitesse… mais là encore, je n'ai pas de chance, car en me tournant, je tombe soudain nez à nez avec un gentilhomme à l'air louche qui d'un geste de nonchalance méprisante envoie valser mon chapeau un peu plus loin… Prise de panique je baisse le regard et m'apprête à poursuivre ma route en courant, lorsque le bonhomme en question m'attrape par le bras et me fait faire volte face en me plaquant contre lui d'une façon extrêmement brutale.

: « Rosetta Montgomery ?!! »

Hein ? Je fronce alors les sourcils et tente de soutenir son regard, haletante… et une grande peur m'envahit soudain… Cet homme n'a vraiment pas l'air net… il a un air complètement machiavélique et d'une méchanceté plus pure encore que toute méchanceté que j'ai pu rencontrer durant ma courte vie… trop courte d'ailleurs… Mes jambes se mettent à flageoler à la vue de cette cruauté sans égale et… je suis incapable de former le moindre mot… mais qui c'est ce type ?!

: « J'en étais sûr !! J'étais sûr que c'était toi, **garce** !! Alors, dis moi… j'espère que tu t'es fait enlever le **bâtard** que tu portes en toi !! Ou je me ferais un plaisir de le faire moi-même ! »

Son ton acide empli de rage anormalement calme m'inquiète de plus en plus et je m'apprête à éclater en sanglot… quand, tout à coup, je me sens disparaitre dans une lumière bleutée et réapparaitre une fraction de seconde plus tard… à bord du Pearl… J'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer mais… quand ma vue s'accommode enfin à l'atterrissage je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seule… et je sursaute.

R : « L-Laura ?! Mais… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

L : « C'est moi qui t'ai ramenée ici… »

R : « Tu veux dire que tu… viens de me sauver la vie ? »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je m'élance vers elle et la serre dans mes bras, du plus fort possible, en éclatant en sanglot.

R : « Merci… merci… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… »

L : « Chuuuttt… ça va maintenant… tu es en sécurité à bord désormais… Tu vois qu'il fallait écouter ce bon vieux Jack ? Il ne dit jamais rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être écouté. »

R : « Oui… tu as raison… j'ai clairement été stupide pour le coup. »

L : « Et la curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

Sans même se regarder on sourit en même temps… Ouais… la curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut, elle a raison depuis le début… Reniflant un peu et tentant d'essuyer mes larmes, je me détache d'elle et la regarde pour la première fois depuis des jours. C'est si bon de la revoir !… J'ai vraiment été nulle de la traiter comme je l'ai fait… alors qu'elle est toujours ma meilleure amie… Je m'apprête alors à me lancer dans un discours d'excuses mais… d'autres questions jaillissent soudain dans mon esprit…

R : « … Qui c'était cet homme, au fait ? Comment il sait pour Rosetta ? »

L : « Eh bien… c'est parce que… c'est parce qu'il est le père de l'enfant que porte Rosetta… »

Quoi ?!! Lui ?! Le père de l'enfant ??! Mon ancêtre ?!

R (fronce les sourcils) : « Non !! C'est impossible !! Il est tellement cruel et… et méchant… et machiavélique !! »

Laura ne répond pas et baisse la tête comme pour s'excuser de la rencontre que j'ai faite… mais ce n'est pas sa faute… et au moment où je m'apprête cette fois à m'excuser auprès d'elle pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, l'équipage commence à refaire son apparition à bord… oups, il faut absolument que je me change ou je vais me faire tuer moi… Sans rien dire, je me précipite dans les quartiers du capitaine sous le regard perplexe de Laura… Tant pis, les excuses attendront… je dois absolument avoir l'air de ne pas être sortie…

Et une fois à l'intérieur… les questions fusent dans ma tête… Oui mais… si Elizabeth l'a croisé… elle lui aura surement dit qu'elle a rencontré un membre de l'équipage, une femme qui plus est… et alors je suis cuite ! Il va forcément savoir que c'est moi parce que je ne voulais pas l'écouter ! Oh, au diable tout ça ! Il va peut-être penser que c'est Rosetta avec un peu de chance… Aussi, sans réfléchir plus avant je commence à me déshabiller quand la porte s'ouvre… encore… et cette fois, ce n'est pas aussi confortable que la dernière fois… Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte se tient… Jack Sparrow en personne, un sourcil relevé mais un demi-sourire néanmoins présent sur les lèvres… j'ai clairement pris trop de temps à me poser des questions… et ce n'est vraiment pas cool… pas cool du tout même…

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilou!!!!!! (désolée d'avance pour la fin qui ne plaira pas forcément à quelqu'un mais... rassures toi, ça ne change rien lool ce n'est pas un OOC promis... et une promesse est une promesse, j'essaye de faire en sorte que les personnages soient le plus fidèles possible à ceux du film... et ils le seront jusqu'au bout promis) Cela étant dit, j'espère vraiment que ce chappy vous a plu... ainsi que la rencontre entre les deux demoiselles... et pour tout vous avouer (mettons la mauvaise foi de côté mdrrr) j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette partie... je me suis rendue compte que le personnage d'Elizabeth, si on lui prêtait un peu plus attention était un personnage assez riche... je crois que je vais adorer travailler un peu sur elle pour changer... la dernière fois je l'avais fait aussi mais trop rapidement, cette fois, je tiens à ce que ce soit différent... Voilà (grand sourire) Sur ce, j'espère que le site ne rame pas trop, parce que d'après ce que je viens de voir, il a un peu bugué lool et que vous pourrez lire sans problème. Je vous dis à tout bientôt pour la suite (aah, va falloir attendre, je ne répondrai à aucune question, juste que Jack on ne le refera pas c'est tout... un vrai don juan ce mec (roulage d'yeux) mdrrrrrr) 

Allez, ciaooo les amisssss et... reviews!!! (aah moi non plus on ne me refera pas lool)


	33. Quand la raison s'égare

**Note de début :** Hiyaaaaaaaa les amisss!!!! Hey!! J'ai une super nouvelle pour vous, c'est une première fois ce soir pour moi, et toutes les premières fois sont à fêter!! Rhum pour tout le monde:D lool Première fois de quoi? Ba... regardez, vous verrez bien ;) vous l'avez pas vu l'avertissement? Eeeeh oui, ceux qui me suivent depuis un an déjà (eeeeh oui double tournée!!!) sauront de quoi je parle :D Je n'ai jamais au grand jamais écrit de chapitre comme celui que je vous livre ce soir, alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur et... plus si affinités ;) mais ça les filles, je vous laisse décider toutes seules... n'est-ce pas?

Sans plus attendre... mon dieu, vous êtes impatientes hein:p D'ailleurs y a pu personne qui m'écoute là --° Hé!!! Oh!!! Oï!! Par ici!! (siffle) Aye!! C'est ça!! Par ici!!... Vous ne m'avez même pas laisser le temps de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :( et vous savez que c'est un rituel chez moi lool donc...

Enjoy:D

(mais avant...)

**AVERTISSEMENT : la première partie de ce chapitre contient des passages… non recommandés si vous n'avez pas l'âge… RATED ;)**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

Aussi, sans réfléchir plus avant je commence à me déshabiller quand la porte s'ouvre… encore… et cette fois, ce n'est pas aussi confortable que la dernière fois… Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte se tient… Jack Sparrow en personne, un sourcil relevé mais un demi-sourire néanmoins présent sur les lèvres… j'ai clairement pris trop de temps à me poser des questions… et ce n'est vraiment pas cool… pas cool du tout même…

**Chapitre 32 : Quand la raison s'égare…**

Figée dans cette position inconfortable, je détourne rapidement les yeux, rouge comme une écrevisse, et commence à me maudire intérieurement à mesure que Jack entre dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit ?!!! (soupire) Le voyant soudain du coin de l'œil se diriger vers moi en contournant le lit, je tente alors de me relever en essayant de mes deux bras croisés en travers de ma poitrine dénudée de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste mais… là encore c'est peine perdue… Sa voix me fait soudain sursauter.

J (demi-sourire sonore) : « Ermm… aussi intéressant que ça puisse être… très intéressant même… je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? »

Il stoppe alors net au pied du lit à quelques pas de moi et sans même le voir je sens son regard appréciateur parcourir chaque parcelle de mon être à moitié nu… et j'avoue que ça n'arrange pas la situation. Rouge de honte, je décide alors de tourner la tête vers lui à nouveau et de tenter de répondre à sa question tant bien que mal…

R : « Euh… eh ben… c'est que… je… j'avais… »

D'accord, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné… surtout s'il n'arrête pas de sourire comme ça ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer qu'il reprend soudain la parole, en se rapprochant lentement de moi de sa démarche chaloupée à laquelle s'est rajouté ce je ne sais quoi de prédateur…

J : « Vous aviez… quoi, trésor ? »

Un rien effrayée et surtout horriblement gênée je recule à mesure que l'espace entre nous se réduit peu à peu… en continuant à bafouiller…

R : « Ermm… c'est que… j'avais… je n'avais plus… et… enfin… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de bafouiller que j'entre tout à coup en collision avec la commode qui se trouve juste à la tête du lit… Merde !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette commode ??!! Je ne peux plus reculer !! En revanche Jack continue d'avancer, lui, les yeux maintenant rivés sur ma poitrine à présent à découvert à cause de mon manque d'attention, et soudain je me retrouve coincée entre le capitaine Sparrow et ladite commode contre laquelle il se fait alors une joie de me plaquer… aucune issue de secours n'est possible désormais… oh mon dieu, il faut que je trouve à tout prix un moyen de m'échapper !! Je parcours aussitôt la pièce des yeux, frénétiquement, mais ne trouve aucune solution…

J (d'une voix très grave) : « Vous n'irez nulle part cette fois, trésor. Je vous tiens et je vous garde. »

Bon sang ! Un deuxième coup de main serait le bienvenu…

Désespérée, je soupire, aucune aide ne vient et je ne sais plus quoi faire… j'ai envie de m'enfuir, j'ai envie de le repousser, de le repousser loin, très loin, mais… pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens tout à coup comme engourdie… cette proximité, cette odeur et cette… chaleur, tout ça me monte à la tête et me donne le tournis. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre… **il** n'est pourtant pas mon genre ! Je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin ?! Mais à la seconde où sa main droite entre en contact avec ma peau, toutes les questions qui fusaient dans mon esprit s'évaporent, je ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette sensation enivrante de sa peau contre la mienne et de son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres… Sa main jusqu'alors posée sur mon côté remonte soudain lentement jusqu'à mon sein gauche qu'il ne manque pas de titiller de son pouce… faisant s'échapper de ma gorge serrée un petit gémissement incontrôlé… Je l'entends rire doucement, satisfait de l'effet qu'il a sur moi à mesure que sa main remonte jusqu'à mon visage et que son pouce tentateur caresse mes lèvres très lentement, appréciant la torture de l'attente que cette lenteur provoque en moi… Tout mon corps frémit soudain grisé par ses caresses suaves… j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'en ai jamais eu envie avant, je l'aurais giflé depuis longtemps déjà… mais pas là, je veux plus, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille… Aussi lorsque son pouce quitte mes lèvres, je pousse un petit cri de protestation, je m'imagine que c'est fini, qu'il n'a fait que me torturer et qu'il va maintenant ressortir de la pièce sans un mot… aussi suis-je surprise de le sentir revenir… pour m'embrasser soudain, ses mouvements plus rapides, ses deux mains parcourant tout mon être, avides, et je me laisse aller en poussant des petits cris de plaisir… Aussi lorsque je sens sa langue tapoter doucement sur ma lèvre du bas, demandant l'entrée, j'ouvre la bouche et le laisse prendre ce qu'il veut prendre, je suis devenue sa marionnette, je n'ai plus aucune volonté propre hormis celle de me laisser faire…

La bataille qui fait rage à l'intérieur de nos bouches collées l'une à l'autre, cette odeur de rhum et de sel qui me chatouille les narines et surtout sa moustache qui me titille la lèvre du haut me font tout à coup perdre l'équilibre et je manque de tomber à la renverse, mes jambes se dérobant sous moi. Mais il me rattrape de justesse et me tient serrée contre lui tout d'abord pour ensuite faire un demi-tour vers la gauche et me laisser retomber sur le lit dans un grand « flouf » de draps froissés. J'ouvre alors les yeux et le voit se pencher au dessus de moi, s'allongeant de tout son poids sur mon corps en attrapant mes genoux qu'il ramène vers ses hanches, un demi-sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Lentement il reprend son jeu de séduction, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis le menton, descendant encore en une trainée de baisers mouillés le long de mon cou, puis toujours plus bas vers le point culminant qui pourrait me rendre folle à jamais, me faisant gémir un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes… Satisfait de lui une nouvelle fois, il me regarde, et j'aperçois alors une lueur de malice dans ses yeux à mesure qu'il se fraye un chemin vers la ceinture de mon pantalon… et je me sens à nouveau perdue : j'ai envie qu'il me l'enlève mais… je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser aller à ce genre de plaisir, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si… attirée par lui tout à coup ? M'a-t-il envoutée, m'a-t-il jeté un sort ? En est-il même capable ?

Les questions aidant, la raison revient soudain au galop, et je recouvre mes esprits, peu à peu, me sentant soudain la force de lui résister. Je commence à me tortiller sous Jack, provoquant chez lui des petits grognements de protestation à mesure qu'il tente de desserrer cette « maudite ceinture ». Une chance qu'elle soit coincée, je décide de tout lui avouer… car je sais qu'il sera furax et que ça lui coupera toute envie d'aller plus loin avec moi.

R : « Je vous ai désobéi ! Je vous ai volé des vêtements et je suis descendue en douce dans Tortuga outrepassant ainsi l'ordre que vous m'aviez donné ! »

Sans respirer. Je suis à bout de souffle, pas seulement à cause de la phrase que je viens de prononcer mais aussi à cause de tout ce qui vient de se passer… et je sais que quelque chose a changé en moi, que rien ne sera jamais comme avant désormais… mais où tout cela me mènera-t-il ? Je ne saurais le dire… Il a relevé la tête vers moi, abandonnant ma ceinture, et me regarde maintenant en fronçant les sourcils, l'air un chouilla mécontent.

J : « Alors ça, trésor, ça ne me plait pas du tout… mais alors pas du tout. »

Et sur ces mots, il se relève et s'éloigne du lit pour mieux me gronder à mesure que je me redresse sur les coudes en tentant de dissimuler ma poitrine avec le drap.

J : « Il me semblait avoir été clair pourtant ! (comme pour lui-même) Est-ce que j'ai pas été assez clair ? (tout haut) Vous deviez rester à bord !! Vous écoutez jamais ce qu'on vous dit, hein ? Je me trompe ? »

Je ne sais que répondre tout à coup… Etrangement toute répartie m'a quittée… et je me demande bien pourquoi. Mais ne trouvant aucune réponse, je me contente de mettre ça sur le compte du choc de la situation précédente.

J (décontenancé) : « Eh ben… pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça sans rien dire ? (fronce les sourcils) J'attends ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas écouté, jeune fille ? »

R : « Euh… ben… c'est juste que… je n'avais pas envie de rester à bord… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit d'aller à terre… alors je vous ai emprunté des vêtements pour passer inaperçue et je suis descendue. »

J : « Et… c'est tout ? Vous avez rien d'autre à me dire ? »

R : « Ermm… non… »

Alors là, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce que je devais répondre. Cette question est étrange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

J (fronce les sourcils de plus belle) : « Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu être en danger seule dans Tortuga !? »

Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte oui… Je baisse alors les yeux à ce souvenir et j'ai le sentiment que Jack prend ça pour de la soumission…

J (plus calme) : « Enfin, en tout cas, vous m'avez désobéi ! Et ça mérite une punition, j'espère que vous en êtes consciente. »

Oui, ça aussi je sais… on ne désobéit pas aux ordres du capitaine sans en subir les conséquences.

J : « Pour la peine, vous allez récurer le pont de fond en comble, je veux vous voir debout à la première heure ! Ce qui vous laisse… (réfléchit) très peu de temps pour fermer l'œil. Et cette fois, je ne veux pas de rébellion est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

R (doucement) : « Très clair… »

J : « Bien ! Sur ce, je retourne à la barre. Tachez de ne pas gaspiller le temps qu'il vous reste avant de vous mettre au travail. Bonne nuit ! »

Sur un dernier froncement de sourcils mécontent, très mécontent, il sort de la pièce en claquant la porte… ce qui a pour effet de me faire grimacer. Je me laisse alors retomber sur le lit lourdement et me mets à ruminer. Quelle galère ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ma nuit ! D'abord, le père biologique de mon ancêtre à Tortuga me fout la trouille de ma vie et maintenant je suis dans un état impossible (soupire). Très peu de temps pour fermer l'œil, hein ? Moi je crois au contraire que je vais en profiter pour remettre mes idées au clair. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me mettre dans des situations comme celle là… ou je vais finir par perdre la boule pour de bon !!

N'ayant pas le courage de me lever pour aller me coucher par terre, je décide de me tourner sur le côté pour essayer de fermer l'œil un peu avant d'aller « récurer le pont de fond en comble ». Mais… c'est peine perdue… les draps, l'oreiller et les couvertures qui m'entourent sont imprégnés de son odeur, de l'odeur de rhum et de sel… Enervée, j'attrape un des coussins et le jette en direction de la porte. Ca y est ! C'est la goutte d'eau qui vient de faire déborder le vase ! (soupire) Je respire profondément et tente de me calmer tout en me glissant dans les draps… et finalement, je m'aperçois que ça marche car quelques minutes plus tard le sommeil m'a emportée loin de là… loin de tout…

* * *

**Note de fin :** A Y EST!!! C'est déjà fini:D Comment ça "oh non!" ?? Ben si, je vous l'ai dit je ne veux pas les faire aller trop loin mais... j'ai quand même obtenu ce que je voulais de ces deux là :D est-ce que ça change quelque chose aux scènes sparra? Encore une fois, non, non et... non:p lool Pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose? Il faudrait que Jack soit amoureux et... il ne l'est pas... pour le moment du moins (sifflote... quoi:p vous verrez bien à la toute fin j'ai dit! na!!!) Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que je n'ai jamais écrit de scène comme celle là avant, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D merci :D Bref, je vais m'atteler au chapitre suivant très vite car... ermm... y a Norri dedans :D hihihi... quoi? pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? lool Allez, sur ce blabla un chouilla (nyeux qui tournoient) je vous laisse vous remettre de vos émotions mdrrrr et je vous dis à tout bientôt!!! 

Et... reviews très appréciée... siouplé :D... merki! lool


	34. To be jealous or not to be

**Note de début :** Helloooooo les amisssss! Me revoili me revoilou pour de nouvelles aventures!! Je vous livre enfin la suite de notre (toussote) sacré chapitre 33 et vous annonce tout net que pour les fleurs bleues (comme moi) qui passent dans le coin les tomates pourrites vont être de mises "ooooohhhhh ce que j'ai envie de lui tordre le coup à ce gougeat alors!!!" Ne vous énervez pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est Jack et on ne le refera pas ;) lool malheureusement c'est Rosie qui en subit les conséquences :s franchement, la pauvre :( enfin voilà quoi, je vous laisse lire,

Enjoy!

ps : les sparra seront ravis de voir une scène qu'ils connaissent bien pointer le bout de son nez, même si je ne suis pas allée plus loin que ce que le film... ba non, je ne pouvais quand même pas faire ça, depuis le début je rabache sans cesse que Rosie ne doit absolument rien changer à l'histoire alors ;) Bref!!! Lisez et vous verrez ;)

**Chapitre 33 :**** To be jealous or not to be**

_(Le titre promet d'ailleurs mdrr)_

J : « Debout là dedans !!!! Et sur le pont, plus vite que ça !!!!! »

Je me réveille en sursaut et tombe nez à nez avec Jack, l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui vient de réussir un mauvais tour. Il est malade !!?? J'ai failli avoir une attaque !!! Je me frotte les yeux rapidement et tente de ne pas commettre la même erreur que la nuit précédente en conservant le drap plaqué tout contre moi.

R : « Mais… pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? Vous êtes devenu fou ? »

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et à ce moment je me demande si par quelque hasard… je n'aurais pas oublié… un truc important… Je commence alors à réfléchir à ce que ça pourrait bien être mais… je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer ma pensée qu'il prend une profonde inspiration et se met à parler, tout en se dirigeant vers le pied du lit…

J : « Y a comme qui dirait un tout petit souci de mémoire émanant de vous apparemment. Alors, si vous le voulez bien, laissez-moi vous la rafraichir un peu. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'appuie sur le bord du lit en face de moi et me regarde d'un œil mi sévère mi amusé. Quant à moi, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, mais de plus en plus énervée par son air suffisant, je reste muette comme une tombe…

J : « Je pensais vous avoir… (raclage de gorge) gentiment… demandé d'être sur le pont à la première heure pour récurer le navire de fond en comble… Comment se fait-il alors que vous n'y soyez toujours pas… et qu'il y a à peine trente secondes de ça vous dormiez encore à poings fermés, hmm ? »

Bonne question…

R : « Euh… ben… je suppose que j'ai oublié… »

J : « Oublié ? Hmm… trop facile d'oublier les ordres, trésor. »

Sur ce, il se relève et se dirige vers la porte, en continuant de plus belle…

J : « Je veux vous voir dans cinq minutes sur le pont en train de vous affairer, et cette fois, pas d'oubli qui tienne, savvy ? »

J'acquiesce légèrement d'un signe de la tête, sentant monter en moi la moutarde qui ne tarde pas à me chatouiller les narines, et le regarde sortir lentement. Je déteste cette façon qu'il a de manipuler les gens pour mieux les mettre à sa botte !! Aussi, une fois qu'il a fermé la porte, j'explose.

R : « Oooooh bor de bor de ch !!! Qu'est-ce que je le déteste !!!! »

Et pour bien appuyer mon « pétage de câble » j'attrape un des coussins que je lance violemment sur la porte, en me laissant lourdement retomber sur le lit. Ca y est ! Il m'a mise de bonne humeur ! Je déteste ça ! Je déteste cette sensation qu'il provoque en moi, je déteste tout chez lui !! Je déteste cette attirance que j'éprouve pour lui…

R : « Depuis peu !!! »

Et je déteste par-dessus tout cet air content qu'il a de savoir l'effet qu'il a sur moi, cet air si sûr de lui qui le rend si…

R : « Méprisable !! »

Je suis à bout de souffle et à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots… Aussi prenant une profonde inspiration, je décide de ravaler tout ça et de me lever pour m'habiller… Craignant une nouvelle irruption intempestive, j'attrape mes vêtements et part me réfugier derrière le paravent… à l'abri des regards indiscrets… et je me rends vite compte que j'ai eu raison car à peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard j'entends la porte grincer, signe que quelqu'un est en train de jeter un œil à l'intérieur, puis un petit « hmph » de déception et à nouveau la porte qui se ferme… Levant les yeux au ciel et rejetant la pensée dans un coin de mon esprit, je me hâte d'enfiler mes vêtements et de sortir afin d'accomplir la tache qui m'a été confiée en guise de punition.

Une fois dehors, je m'aperçois que plusieurs matelots sont déjà en train de récurer le pont, à quatre pattes dans l'eau… L'un d'entre eux, le plus proche de moi, m'intrigue tout à coup… je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais… il n'a pas l'air d'un simple moussaillon… si on oublie la saleté qui trône fièrement sur ses vêtements… et il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'est vaguement familier… Attrapant au passage un seau rempli d'eau et le nécessaire pour accomplir ma tache, je me positionne à ses côtés, tout en le dévisageant sans même m'en rendre compte… Je continue de l'observer pendant qu'il récure mais… je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qui le rend si familier à mes yeux… Aussi au bout de trois bonnes minutes de scrutation intense, je finis par l'agacer…

: « Quoi ? »

R : « Erm… rien… rien du tout. »

Je détourne les yeux rapidement et me mets à nettoyer le sol à mon tour… mais… la curiosité aidant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager une seconde fois… Ce qui a pour résultat de le faire soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel…

: « Qu'y a-t-il ? Que me voulez vous ? »

Cette fois, je décide de lui exposer ma pensée…

R : « Vous m'êtes vaguement familier… je trouve ça juste très étrange… »

A ces mots, il tourne la tête vers moi et m'observe attentivement…

: « En tout cas, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vue… il se peut que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisés… »

Ces yeux, ces traits et cette… voix… Soudain je réalise… Mais bien sûr !! Je le reconnais !! C'est le…

R (fronce les sourcils) : « Commodore Norrington ? »

Ca pour une surprise !!

Norrington : « **Ex-**commodore, voulez vous ! Je ne le suis plus, j'ai démissionné de mes fonctions il y a six mois de cela. »

J'en reste bouche bée… il est si… différent ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a bien pu lui arriver ?

R : « Pourquoi avez-vous démissionné ? »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que la voix de Gibbs retentit juste devant nous…

G : « Beckett ! »

… nous faisant par conséquent tourner la tête dans cette direction. Là, face à nous se trouvent Gibbs, Elizabeth et Jack qui discutent au sujet d'une sorte de morceau de cuir que le capitaine tient entre les mains… Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que c'est…

Elizabeth : « Oui, elles sont signées Lord Cutler Beckett de la Compagnie des Indes. »

A ces mots, Jack émet un grognement de dégoût en tirant la langue à excès et je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout en tentant de reprendre mon nettoyage pour ne pas paraitre écouter une conversation qui ne me regarde a priori absolument pas… et je remarque que Norrington en fait de même. Quant à moi je crois comprendre ce que signifie ce morceau de cuir que tient Jack entre les mains… ce sont des lettres de marque… mais pour quoi faire ? Gibbs s'empresse alors de reprendre en répondant presque à ma question.

G : « Will travaillait pour Beckett, et n'en a pas soufflé mot. »

Je relève alors la tête intéressée, au son d'un deuxième grognement de dégout… et de douleur venant de Jack qui se tient l'avant bras droit pour je ne sais quelle raison… et je me demande si ce que m'a dit William était l'entière vérité ou s'il a omis de me mentionner un détail pour ne pas avoir à en dire trop… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin que Gibbs reprend la parole une nouvelle fois.

G : « Beckett veut le compas. Peut y avoir qu'une raison pour ça. »

J : « Bien sûr. Il veut le coffre. »

E : « Oui, je crois qu'il m'a parlé d'un coffre. »

Quel coffre ? Celui dans lequel Davy Jones a planqué son cœur ? Mais pourquoi il en voudrait de ce coffre ? Je ne comprends plus rien là… et comme pour répondre à mon questionnement interne Gibbs reprend la parole une nouvelle fois en se rapprochant un peu plus d'Elizabeth pour accentuer l'effet dramatique de la situation…

G : « Si jamais la Compagnie contrôle le coffre, elle contrôlera l'océan ! »

J : _«_ Une notion très inconfortable, hein. »

G : « L'Enfer ! L'Enfer pour tous les fils du ciel enrôlés parmi les pirates ! »

(roulage d'yeux) Y a pas à dire, le drame c'est son truc à lui. Mais… je comprends à présent ce qui nous attend tous si on ne fait pas quelque chose pour mettre la main sur ce coffre avant Beckett… et ça craint… Gibbs semble lui aussi de cet avis car il lève instantanément la tête et reprend…

G : « Je crois qu'on doit pouvoir trouver encore un peu de vitesse en bordant ces voiles. Brossez les vergues!!! »

Oui… je crois qu'il est grand temps que ce navire nous prouve qu'il est à la hauteur de sa légende… Voyant Gibbs s'éloigner, je m'apprête à me tourner à nouveau vers Norrington quand je m'aperçois que la conversation d'en face n'est pas terminée. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jack se tourner alors d'un air plus que malicieux vers Elizabeth qui se met à reculer… et je décide de continuer à écouter… pour je ne sais quelle raison… D'ailleurs l'ex-commodore fait de même.

J : « Pourrais-je savoir comment vous avez obtenu ces lettres? »

E : « La persuasion. »

J : « Amicale? »

E : « Ce serait aller trop loin. »

J : « Will marchande pour les obtenir et se bat avec honneur. Et c'est vous qui m'offrez ma récompense. Mon amnistie, et mon statut de corsaire au service de l'Angleterre et de la Compagnie des Indes. »

Oooooh voilà donc la vraie raison de ces lettres de marques… Beckett veut essayer de mettre Jack de son côté en lui offrant une amnistie… Eh bien, il le connait très mal apparemment. Ca m'étonnerait que ledit pirate accepte de voir sa liberté d'aller et venir à sa guise réduite à peau de chagrin. Après avoir rapidement secoué la tête, je vois Jack tourner le dos à Elizabeth, mettre les lettres dans sa veste et faire mine de partir en reprenant de plus belle…

J : « Je rêve, comme si on pouvait m'acheter au rabais. »

Je ne peux retenir un roulage d'yeux, c'est que c'est plutôt contradictoire ce qu'il dit là, bien sûr qu'on peut l'acheter au rabais, c'est un pirate ! (roulage d'yeux) Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que la demoiselle Swann le rattrape en tendant la main.

E : « Les lettres, rendez-les-moi! »

J : « Non. Persuadez-moi. »

A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils… où est-ce qu'il veut en venir au juste ? Elizabeth s'approche alors de lui et lui murmure presque à l'oreille sûre d'elle…

E : « Vous savez que Will m'a appris à me battre en duel. »

Ni une ni deux, Jack se retourne vers elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, et insiste.

J : « Comme je l'ai dit... Persuadez-moi. »

Le ton qu'il emploie pour exprimer la dernière partie de sa phrase fait tout à coup bondir quelque chose en moi… un pincement au cœur et un nœud dans la gorge se font sentir et je toussote… A quoi il joue là ? Et-et pourquoi je me pose cette question d'abord ?! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?!! Je deviens toute rouge et me mets à trembloter un peu sous le poids d'une colère et d'une incompréhension totale de mon état de bêtise infernale ! Norrington remarque alors ma détresse et fronce les sourcils…

N : « Tout va bien ? Vous semblez profondément troublée. »

Je me relève un peu et lui réponds, un peu trop sèchement à mon gout…

R : « Ca va très bien merci ! »

… avant de me lever complètement et d'abandonner mon poste pour les quartiers du capitaine, sous le regard médusé de l'ex-commodore, au moment où Elizabeth rejoint le bastingage et que Jack rejoint la barre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais ce qui est sûr… c'est que je n'aime pas ça du tout !! Et pour bien appuyer mon point de vue, je claque la porte non sans ménagement, sous le regard médusé de tout l'équipage cette fois…

* * *

Voilou:D j'espère que vous avez aimé ;) oui je sais il finit assez abruptement mais bon... je ne savais pas comment amener la suite alors j'ai décidé de le stopper là. Je vous promets de faire le plus vite possible pour vous livrer la suite... Parole de pirate:D lool allez, sur ce, je vous dis à tout bientôôôôt les amissss!!! 

Et... reviews, if you please ;)


	35. et plus si affinités

**Note de début :** Héhéhé!!! lool Here I am avec un nouveau chappy :D et... plus si affinités comme dit le titre lol Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus, lisez ;) mais d'abord (parce qu'il le faut bien on ne sait jamais ;) )

**AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre est rated M pour certaines, même beaucoup, allusions, ou plutôt descriptions d'un certain acte ou le début en tout cas, qui pourrait choquer (bof quand même pas) la sensibilité des plus jeunes, enfin ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge pour le M quoi, même si beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas l'âge ;) lool je suis sûre que vous allez lire (roulage de nyeux) m'enfin, en tout cas, vous voilà prévenues, je ne saurais être tenue responsable pour vos lectures tordues :p lool**

Quoi? Oui j'ai osé, et je m'en suis donnée à coeur joie mdrrr :p

Enjoy! (lool ça devrait pas être difficile lool)

**Chapitre 34 : ... et plus si affinités**

Je suis littéralement, oecuméniquement, grammaticalement en pétard et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Enfin... pas réellement... Tout ce que je sais c'est que... je déteste l'état dans lequel je me trouve ! Ma réaction face à la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister est tout bonnement ridicule ! Je déteste ce que j'y ai ressenti, je déteste ce que je ressens encore là maintenant et... je sais que je n'aurais pas du ressentir ça, je trouve ça complètement absurde ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! Tout ça à cause d'une erreur idiote et d'un petit évènement qui n'a même pas eu lieu finalement (roulage d'yeux)... Je suis un cas désespéré, je suis bonne à enfermer... ouais je suppose que c'est ce que toutes les femmes qui sont tombées entre ses pattes ont du se dire... je suppose que je ne suis pas la première et que je ne serai pas la dernière non plus. Je soupire et me laisse lourdement tomber sur le lit, à tel point que les ressorts en ont la tremblote et protestent... Je lève les yeux et me mets à scruter le plafond, un peu comme si je m'attendais à voir apparaitre la tête de celui qui m'a condamnée à cet enfer. Tout d'abord, je perds ma famille, je cesse d'exister, pour de bon ou non allez savoir, ensuite, ma meilleure amie m'apprend qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle a toujours prétendue être, qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, et pour finir en beauté, me voilà prisonnière des griffes d'un maudit pirate que ça amuse de me torturer ! Je me demande ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter tout ça. J'ai sans aucun doute du être une petite fille beaucoup trop curieuse pour mon bien. Ouais, il est surement là le hic... Je me redresse sur les coudes pour apercevoir soudain un autre hic pénétrer dans la pièce... Jack Sparrow lui même... et malgré moi, indépendamment de ma volonté de rester raisonnable et ne pas basculer dans l'absurde, je me mets à le scruter intensément, d'une façon "tout sauf amicale"... si le regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est. L'ayant remarqué, il stoppe net à la porte, figé.

J : "Woa! Je suppose que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher."

Sans même lui répondre, je renifle, en prenant l'air le plus dédaigneux que j'ai en stock, puis je détourne le regard pour me concentrer sur la baie vitrée qui orne le fond de la pièce et par laquelle filtre un soleil bien palot aujourd'hui. Une mouette passe soudain en criant, elle semble se moquer de moi et de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. C'est ça rigole ! (roulage d'yeux) Je sursaute un peu au son de la voix de Jack qui résonne à nouveau dans l'air.

J : "Par contre, vous, vous devriez avoir quelque chose à vous reprocher (pause inutile)."

Et à mesure qu'il enchaine avec de grands gestes (presque) exagérés, il se rapproche du lit, et donc de moi, de sa démarche chaloupée.

J : "N'étiez vous pas censée être à un certain endroit, où vous n'êtes pas finalement, plutôt qu'à un autre, où je vous trouve en ce moment même, attelée à une tache qu'il me semblait vous avoir ordonné d'accomplir en guise de punition et que vous n'êtes, par conséquent, **pas** en train d'accomplir?"

Sur ces mots et arrivés à mes côtés, il se penche vers moi et me lance un regard hypra mystérieux et qui ne sert pas à grand chose sinon à accentuer la complexité inutile de sa phrase (roulage d'yeux). Mais au lieu de lui répondre, je renifle de plus belle et me tourne à nouveau vers la baie vitrée.

J : "Hmm... aye. Vous avez clairement avalé un truc de travers... (comme pour lui-même) mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?"

Soupirant, je me décide enfin à lui répondre...

R : "Vous."

Il avait commencé à sourire en voyant que je m'étais décidée à parler... mais en entendant ma réponse son sourire a vite laissé place à un froncement de sourcils intense.

J : "Moi? Pourtant... il me semble encore faire partie de ce monde, c'est étrange..."

Il s'apprête alors à se lancer dans un des ses délires pseudo-philosophiques qui m'endorment quand je m'empesse de l'arrêter dans son élan, exaspérée.

R : "Ca va ! On se fiche complètement de ça ! Et d'ailleurs on se fiche tout court de savoir pourquoi vous êtes la raison de mon mal être actuel."

J : "Oooh ça, ça m'étonnerait, trésor... Ma remarquable intuition de la féminité me permet de dire que c'est tout sauf "on s'en fiche"."

Et ne désirant pas m'étaler sur le sujet plus avant, je décide de jouer la carte du sarcasme.

R : "Ah oui? C'est intéressant (roulage d'yeux)"

S'asseyant tout à coup à mes côtés, avec tellement de grâce que je manque de bondir du lit pour aller embrasser le sol, il s'empresse de continuer sur sa lancée.

J : "Trésor, j'ai la curieuse, et très désagréable, impression que vous me prenez pour un idiot."

Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour et m'apprête à exprimer mon incompréhension quand il reprend...

J : "Vous croyez sérieusement que je ne vous ai pas vue me scruter intensément pendant que je discutais hmm... gentiment... avec mademoiselle Swann? Et vous savez quoi? Vous êtes jalouse."

Il y ajoute alors un sourire fier et moqueur qui ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

R : "Ah oui? C'est vraiment très intéressant ! Sachez, pour votre gouverne, que je ne suis **pas** jalouse ! Jalouse de quoi d'abord? (roulage d'yeux)"

Je renifle et pousse un "pff!" dédaigneux avant de me tourner pour la troisième fois consécutive vers la baie vitrée. Grrr, ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il s'y met ! Et sans même le voir, je sens ce demi-sourire s'aggriper inlassablement à ses lèvres. Et ça, ça m'énerve encore bien plus...

J : "Pour certains, c'est de la pure vantardise, et pour d'autres simplement la vérité... à noter que ceux de la seconde catégorie sont beaucoup moins nombreux que ceux de la première... bref (demi-sourire) je sais quand je plais à une femme... et je sais que je vous plais... beaucoup (entortille sa moustache)."

Nouveau reniflement de mépris de ma part, quel vantard ce type ! (roulage d'yeux)

J : "Vous pouvez renifler autant que vous voudrez mais vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre du contraire. Hmm, la nuit dernière quand il s'est passé, ou plutôt... quand il a failli se passer ce qui ne s'est finalement pas passé entre nous... du moins pas entièrement... et je dois avouer que je regrette profondément cette interruption, très désagréable soit dit en passant... (raclement de gorge) j'ai... (ton suave) senti tout votre corps..."

Et à mesure qu'il continue son petit discours, il se rapproche de moi et commence, ou plutôt re-commence, à laisser ses mains se balader librement sur mon être... sous les vêtements de préférence... et le même effet du contact de sa peau sur la mienne me surprend tout à coup : je suis paralysée, je ne peux à nouveau plus bouger, ou plutôt je n'ai plus la volonté de bouger... je ferme les yeux et l'écoute susurrer à mon oreille...

J : "J'ai senti tout votre corps frémir et tressaillir sous le poids du mien, sous le poids de mes caresses et de mes baisers..."

Sur ces mots il se met à me léchouiller l'oreille et je me surprends à pousser des petits couinements limite plaintifs. Cette odeur sucrée provoquée par les efluves de rhum qu'il traine derrière lui à tout bout de champ, cette odeur de sel, de sable chaud et cette chaleur... sont à deux doigts de me rendre dingue. Je perds le contrôle une fois encore et je déteste ça ! Mais à mesure que sa main droite remonte lentement vers ma poitrine et que sa langue quitte mon oreille pour aller rejoindre mon cou où je sens tout à coup ses dents râcler ma peau comme s'il essayait de me mordre, toute résistance semble me quitter. C'en est trop, c'est la goutte d'eau qui vient de faire déborder le vase de ma frustration, aussi je me laisse retomber sur le lit, dans un second "flouf" de draps froissés ( ;) ) lui laissant le champ libre pour venir s'allonger de tout son poids sur le mien et achever ce que la nuit précédente avait laissé en suspens. Et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé et à peine (si peu) réciproque que je le sens soulever ma chemise pour la faire passer au dessus de ma tête et me libérer ainsi d'une des deux barrières qui s'opposent à notre étreinte imminente. Je me retrouve donc une fois de plus, les seins nus, face à Jack... ou plutôt **sous** Jack pour être précise, sans plus de protection que la dernière fois... et je me surprends à ne même pas tenter de me cacher, mais à rechercher cette mise à nue plutôt... L'ayant remarqué, il me sourit de toutes ses dents en or, satisfait, et se penche pour capturer mes lèvres des siennes dans un baiser à couper le souffle... Surprise, une pensée plus qu'idiote traverse mon esprit : je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mettre autant d'énergie à... aller... lécher les amygdales de quelqu'un O o Mais loin d'être désagréable je me laisse aller à de longs grognements de plaisir qui semble augmenter son ardeur car tout à coup je le sens qui entame une espèce de frotti-frotta contre moi... un peu comme deux pierres qu'on frotte l'une contre l'autre pour allumer un feu... le feu étant ici, déjà allumé, tellement que n'en pouvant plus j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et le supplie soudain de cesser de me torturer... ce qui a pour résultat de le faire sourire, ou plutôt demi-sourire, et continuer de plus belle, descendant de ma lèvre inférieure qu'il avait entrepris de mordiller, jusqu'au creux de mes seins en une trainée de baisers baveux et d'une douceur extrème. Je ne peux m'empêcher à ce moment là de manifester mon contentement par un jouissement soudain et incontrolé qui le fait sursauter et me lancer un regard amusé.

De honte, je rougis et tente de me dissimuler sous un oreiller que j'attrape avec précipitation. Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment trop nulle ! Je me mets à pousser des grognements de gêne cette fois, de sous mon polechon, qui provoquent chez Jack un petit rire amusé tout à coup... La honte ! J'ai envie de disparaitre là... mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me laisser autant aller? (grognement d'irritation) Seulement loin de l'arrêter dans son élan, il reprend sa trainée baveuse en continuant de rire doucement, toujours plus bas à mesure que je continue de grogner en mordant mon coussin. J'ai affreusement honte, et même plus que ça je crois, je pourrais me cacher n'importe où, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle que je n'aie pas déjà bondit du lit pour aller me cacher dessous (roulage d'yeux). De plus en plus amusé il entreprend de tracer des cercles avec sa langue autour de mon nombril, et là... je jurerais que j'ai senti quelque chose craquer en moi, comme une fissure, et je me demande quelles en seront les conséquences à venir... mais je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin ma réflexion que repoussant mon oreiller, je le vois qui s'affaire déjà sur la ceinture de mon pantalon... qu'il réussit à enlever en un tour de main cette fois, gratifiant donc ladite ceinture d'un sourire plus que satisfait, voire triomphal, un peu comme s'il venait d'échapper au kraken lui même.

Le triomphe passé quelques secondes plus tard, il me lance un regard malicieux suivi d'un clin d'oeil qui en dit très long sur ses intentions... et qui par la même semble me demander si je suis prête à aller un chouilla plus loin avec lui. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il sait... il sait que je suis... vierge. Comment a-t-il deviné? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en étonner qu'il entreprend déjà de me déposséder de la dernière barrière qui se dresse entre nous... et à mesure que je sens le tissu du fameux vêtement glisser sur mes cuisses puis sur mes mollets et que je ne sens enfin plus du tout, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'apoplexie si je continue de retenir ma respiration comme je le fais. Tétanisée, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que je suis cette fois nue comme un ver sous lui... je continue juste de fixer le plafond en me demandant si un tel sentiment existe... je ne saurais trop décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouve : c'est un mélange entre le plaisir ou plutôt l'excitation, la peur, l'embarras, la pudeur et... et... ce petit pincement au coeur que je ressens tout à coup en baissant un peu les yeux et en recontrant son regard noir de désir... pour moi. Sans un mot, il s'en retourne alors à ses caresses, couvrant de baisers ladite partie de mon anatomie à présent découverte. Et je ne peux retenir une fois de plus un jouissement intempestif, qui me fait rougir à nouveau, mais dont je n'ai pas honte au contraire.

Aussi, lorsque je ne sens plus ni la bouche de Jack, ni son poids sur moi, je me redresse d'un bond sur les coudes et l'aperçois non loin de là, qui me fait face, un sourire de prédateur accroché aux lèvres, la chemise en moins et les mains affairées sur sa propre ceinture... qu'il n'a pas trop de mal à enlever non plus. C'est ce moment que choisit mon esprit pour me faire réaliser ce qui va se passer dans quelques secondes... et à cette pensée je me sens blémir et j'ai l'impression que je vais tourner de l'oeil. Je... ça ne m'est... je n'ai jamais... et là... d'un coup, je vais... woa! Quand soudain... ça y est... son pantalon vient de tomber... Surprise, et un chouilla appeurée, je détourne la tête et me mordille la lèvre du bas. Oh mon dieu ! Mais-mais... je n'ose même pas formuler ma pensée tellement je me sens toute bizarre et intimidée d'un coup. A-alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble? Je jette un oeil hésitant en direction de "ça" et ce que je vois me laisse pantoise... woa! Me rendant compte que ma machoire du bas semble s'être considérablement détachée de celle du haut, je secoue la tête en fermant la bouche et tente de me concentrer sur les yeux du capitaine qui est face à moi, également nu comme un ver. Et apparemment ma réaction a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Je crois même que là "je n'ai même pas idée" à quel point.

J : "Alors? Ca vaut le coup d'oeil, hein, trésor? (clin d'oeil)

* * *

**Note de fin :** Tadaaaaam mdrrr Quoi? Arrêtez de me regarder avec ces grands yeux (roulage de nyeux) et cette grimace, vous ressemblez à Pintel mdrrr :p Nan sans blaguer, c'est pas fini ;) mais vous en avez pensé quoi? Julie va me tuer, enfin peut-être pas vu que la dernière fois elle voulait déjà me tuer mdrrr donc bon lool en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ce chapitre (auréole) et je crois que je vais aimer écrire le prochain aussi huhu lool

Allez, sur ce je vous laisse lool Si si je vous laisse, à tout bientôooooot les amissssss!

Titvan

Et reviews, si... affinités ;) lool


	36. Heaven, I'm in heaven

**Note de début :** Oha yo tout le monde me revoilou :D Oui déjà je sais, mais croyez moi, vous n'allez pas être déçus... enfin pour ceux qui vont lire, vous vouliez la suite du chapitre précédent? Eh ben accrochez vous, vous n'allez pas en ressortir indemne, moi même, je n'en suis pas ressortie indemne, je crois que j'ai fini par basculer en même temps que Rosie là... :s lool Allez, je m'arrête là pour les blablatages (??) et je vous laisse lire à vos risques et périls mdrrr

Comme d'hab' et ce sera le dernier (après c'est beaucoup moins drôle :s)

**AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient encore plus de thèmes adultes que le chapitre précédent (je crois que je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin et pourtant j'ai essayé de rester soft :s lool) Donc, si vous n'avez pas l'âge pour le M je ne vous conseille pas de lire, à moins d'être vraiment prêt(e)s pour ça ;) Je vous aurais prévenu(e)s :p c'est à vos risques et périls lool (je suis en train de vous foutre les jetons grave là mdrrr rassurez vous il n'y a rien de dégueu là dedans, tout est plus ou moins explicite encore que... mais je suis sûre que comme moi vous avez lu pire ici ;))**

Sur ce, Enjoy (mdrrrr) :D

**Chapitre 35 : ****Heaven, I'm in heaven…**

J : "Alors? Ca vaut le coup d'œil, hein, trésor? (clin d'œil) »

Incapable de formuler la moindre phrase en réponse, je me contente de soupirer et de me laisser retomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux et en les couvrant de mes mains. Oh bon sang ! Est-ce que… « ça » c'est censé faire ça… je veux dire… est-ce que c'est censé défier la loi de la gravité comme ça… ? Oh mon dieu ! La situation est en train de m'échapper de plus en plus, tout ça va très loin… je serais tentée de dire trop loin mais je n'en ai pas la volonté, je n'ai désormais plus la force de résister, ni même de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'enfuir… je me sens soudain paradoxale : une partie de moi a envie qu'il revienne, a envie de passer à l'acte et l'autre partie a honte de penser à de telles choses… mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer de me sentir idiote que je sens tout à coup à nouveau la présence de Jack au dessus de moi, sa proximité, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur, et ses mains qui ramènent mes genoux de chaque côté de sa taille afin de se frayer un chemin là où aucun autre ne s'est jamais aventuré auparavant. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête sur l'oreiller et ouvre les yeux. Et là, je le vois qui continue de me lancer son regard noir de prédateur, le demi-sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Aussi, mon cœur s'accélère à mesure que son visage se rapproche du mien capturant mes lèvres dans un de ces baisers dont il a le secret et que je sens l'espace entre lui et moi se réduire pour ne finalement plus exister au moment où je sens ce fameux membre qui vaut le coup d'œil effleurer la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie et finalement prendre possession des lieux en un léger coup de reins, provoquant chez moi un petit gémissement de douleur… Oh mon dieu !! Mon premier réflexe est de ramener mes mains vers les épaules de Jack et d'y enfoncer mes ongles à mesure que lui enfonce ses dents dans la veine de mon cou où les battements de mon cœur se font sentir… intenses, un peu comme si ce dernier allait bondir de ma poitrine à tout moment. J'ai le souffle coupé, et je ne parviens plus à bouger pendant quelques secondes… D'ailleurs aucun de nous deux ne bouge pendant ce court instant de répit…

J : « Désolé… »

Me dit-il dans un grognement rauque… J'en profite alors pour me tortiller doucement sous lui afin de trouver une position confortable qui pourrait m'éviter toute douleur future, mais je me rends compte que cette fameuse douleur a finalement disparu pour laisser place à un immense plaisir qui me submerge tout à coup, me faisant écarquiller les yeux et pousser des gémissements de plaisir incontrôlés. J'enroule alors à nouveau mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'aperçois que c'est exactement ce qu'il attendait pour relever la tête et me poser LA question, sur un ton toujours rauque, son visage près du mien…

J : « Ca va mieux ? Prête à aller encore plus loin ? »

R : « Hmm… oui… oui, je suis prête… »

Ma voix tremblote quelque peu et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir rougir de plus belle… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse m'arriver un jour. Pour sûr, je ne vais pas en ressortir indemne… Il me sourit alors de façon encore plus malicieuse que d'ordinaire et ayant relâché mes genoux, il s'appuie sur ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se met à se balancer lentement d'avant en arrière, entamant à mon grand étonnement de jeune fille innocente, un mouvement de va-et-vient qui ne manque pas de me faire frémir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux bout des orteils, que je recroqueville d'ailleurs sous le poids de la vague de plaisir intense qui me parcourt soudain. L'audace me prenant tout à coup, j'entreprends de laisser vagabonder mes mains (à mon tour) sur son torse, sur son dos et sur ses hanches où je me mets à tracer des petits cercles paresseux qui s'élargissent à mesure qu'il accélère le mouvement, déclenchant par la même une accélération de ma respiration et des battements de mon cœur. Je me mets à jouir de plus belle, rejetant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux, nos deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un dans ce divin et délicieux mouvement de balancier.

R : « Oooh… Jaaack… »

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux brusquement à ce nom qui s'échappe soudain de mes lèvres et me met à rougir encore plus fort que les fois précédentes lorsque je croise son regard amusé et plus que flatté… mais la honte est de courte durée car il plaque soudain sa bouche sur la mienne, m'empêchant par conséquent de réfléchir plus avant et je le sens lui-même pousser de petits grognements de plaisir à mesure que le mouvement se fait de plus en plus intense et que nos corps se mettent à trembler violemment sous le poids de l'électricité émotionnelle qui nous traverse de part en part. Je ne saurais trop décrire ce que je ressens sur l'instant… c'est comme… c'est comme… sauter dans le vide, sans parachute, sans élastique… se dire que si rien ne vient ralentir notre chute on va finir par s'écraser. J'ai l'impression de me rapprocher un peu plus de la limite à chaque soubresaut de son corps contre le mien. Et je me sens progressivement libérée de toute frustration, et de toute inhibition… tellement que j'attrape soudain ses épaules et le force à inverser les positions.

L'allongeant sur le dos, je me retrouve ainsi assise à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarde de façon presque étonnée mais néanmoins satisfaite et je lui souris de la même manière que lui quelques minutes plus tôt à mesure que j'entame mon propre va-et-vient. Il se met alors à rire doucement en fermant les yeux, un peu comme s'il ronronnait et je prends confiance en moi, me disant que cette réaction ne peut que vouloir dire que je suis sur la bonne voie. Je n'ai absolument aucune expérience mais… je fonctionne au feeling, aussi je décide de laisser parler mes sentiments… Je rejette la tête en arrière et accélère alors progressivement le mouvement, en continuant de pousser des couinements de plaisir et de murmurer son nom comme pour l'encourager… et à en juger par les petits gémissements que j'entends venir de lui, je me dis que je ne suis vraiment plus loin de LA limite cette fois. Je baisse alors à nouveau le regard vers lui et me rends compte qu'il a les yeux toujours fermés et une expression que je ne saurais décrire autrement que par « orgasmique » inscrite sur le visage… et là j'avoue que je suis stupéfaite, je ne savais pas que ce « genre » d'homme qui ne laisse jamais rien paraitre de ses vrais sentiments pouvait se laisser autant aller… Sentant mon regard posé sur lui, il ouvre les yeux et attrape soudain mes hanches pour m'attirer encore plus vers lui, si c'est seulement possible… et c'est à ce moment précis que j'aperçois la limite ou plutôt que je la sens… et je pousse cette fois un hurlement d'extase incontrôlé… je viens… d'atteindre le nirvana !!

R : « Oui !!!!! »

Ce qui provoque chez lui un autre petit rire satisfait et flatté… suivi d'un hurlement rauque preuve d'un nirvana atteint. J'ai des fourmis dans tout le corps jusqu'aux extrémités de mes orteils et je me sens toute engourdie. Je reste là, le fantôme d'un va-et-vient encore présent sur les hanches à mesure que je continue de me balancer doucement en essayant de reprendre mon souffle… Je suis en sueur et en posant les mains sur le torse de Jack, je m'aperçois que lui aussi… Il n'y a pas d'autre bruit dans la pièce que celui de nos respirations haletantes et la cabine embaume de notre accouplement récent. Je suis épuisée, aussi sentant soudain ma vision se flouter, je m'effondre sur le corps chaud de Jack, le gratifiant d'un baiser mouillé au passage, comme pour le remercier, pose la tête sur son sein et ferme les yeux, en écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur. Je me mets à sourire tout à coup, un grand sourire qui va d'une oreille à une autre, un sourire de satisfaction…

R : « Oooh ça oui alors… »

Autre petit rire satisfait de Jack et je me demande si ce n'est pas un tic finalement. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'en rire à mon tour, il se met à parler, d'une voix toujours un peu rauque…

J : « Hmmm… eh bien eh bien… je… j'avais encore jamais rencontré une jeune vierge de ton charisme, trésor... Je suppose qu'on peut se tutoyer après ce grand moment (grand sourire) »

Je ne dis rien et me contente d'acquiescer en riant doucement… Hmm… je suis bien là… je n'ai absolument pas envie de bouger et je pourrais y rester une éternité… je me love un peu plus contre lui et je sens tout à coup la fatigue s'emparer de moi… mes paupières se font lourdes… et à mesure que les bras de Jack se referment sur moi et que je l'entends commencer à ronfler, je me laisse aller à un sommeil paisible et serein…

Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai complètement sombré dans le gouffre sans fond qu'est le sommeil paradoxal…

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux ce qui semble être pour moi des années lumières après… je me rends compte que le corps chaud qui se trouvait sous moi, a laissé place à un drap certes encore tiède de l'acte qu'il a eu à subir quelques heures auparavant mais… bien moins agréable. Jack est déjà parti et a surement rejoint la barre à l'heure qu'il est. Je me relève péniblement en baillant et en me couvrant du drap qui a été rejeté sur mes épaules, surement par Jack d'ailleurs… et décide de me lever afin d'aller prendre l'air sur le pont… non sans avoir au préalable ramassé mes vêtements et être allée les enfiler… derrière le paravent, oui je sais qu'après ce qu'on vient de faire tous les deux ce n'est plus vraiment la peine de me cacher mais… il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas lui la prochaine fois, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Une fois habillée, je sors de la pièce et débarque sur le pont… en plein calme… tout le monde est à son poste tranquillement et pas même un bourdonnement de mouche ne se fait entendre… Intriguée je cherche Jack des yeux et l'aperçois à quelques pas de là qui s'avance une bouteille de rhum à la main vers l'escalier menant à la barre, sur ma gauche. Je m'apprête alors à le rejoindre lorsque j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Elizabeth, assise sur ce même escalier, le regard perdu dans le vide… Un petit pincement au cœur se fait à nouveau sentir… et je sens ma curiosité naturelle me titiller à nouveau… Aussi, déterminée à savoir ce qui va se passer, je décide de me cacher sous l'escalier et d'observer la scène sans faire de bruit… et ce que j'entends là… est bien loin de me plaire croyez moi.

* * *

**Note de fin:** Valà valà c'en est fini des jambes en l'air et compagnie, il n'y en aura plus :p na :p ! lool va falloir attendre une autre fic peut-être pour ça lool en attendant vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé peut-être ;) hmm :D non, si ça vous a donné des idées particulières, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le savoir mais... au moins est-ce que ça a eu l'effet escompté, est-ce que ça a marché:D Bref, si vous avez aimé quoi ;) lool Voilà :D Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis à tout bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ;) 

Tchuss!

Titvan

PS : j'ai en tête un projet de one-shot dont Norri serait le perso central... ce serait en fait une reprise de la scène de la demande en mariage à Elizabeth mais confronté non pas à Elizabeth mais à une fille d'aujourd'hui... beaucoup moins... lady :D lool voilà, je pense pouvoir l'écrire assez rapidement alors je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez quand vous le verrez ;)

PPS : j'ai effectué des modifs sur deux de mes chappies précédents (de cette fic ci oui) intitulés "Les Trois Anges" et "Aboard the Black Pearl 'suite' " alors si le coeur vous en dit d'aller relire pour voir ce que j'y ai modifié, ne vous gênez pas ;) sur ce ;)

Reviews please... oh please!!! ;) :p lool


	37. Fooled and hurt

**Disclaimer :** (ben voui ça fait longtemps :p lool) Nooooooooooooooon :p lool Rien du tout :D eeeh non... eeeh oui... voilà, tout à fait ;) :p picétout :p :D lool

**Note de début :** Hey hey hey :D devinez qui est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour :p lool OOOOOO comment ça "encore elle!!?" ??! Non, ce n'est pas encore elle c'est Titvan!! Tiiiiiitvaaaaannn :p rrrrooo (roulage d'yeux) lool Bref!!! Je reviens aujourd'hui vers vous, mes amis lool pour vous livrer le chapitre 36 :D lool en ce vendredi 14 décembre ;) :D Une tite chanson pour l'occasion :

_Joyeux anniversaire_

_Joyeux anniversaire_

_Joyeux anniversaire _(quoi?) _Julie ;)_

_Joyeux anniversaire ;_)

Jack : ... et une bouteille de rhum yo ho!!!

Oo Tu te sens bien, je crois que t'as définitivement pété un cable là :p lool Arrête de boire :p

Jack :D JAAAAAAAAAAAMAIS :p :D

(soupire) Le contraire m'aurait étonné (roulage de nyeux) lool Alors? ;) j'ai tenu ma promesse hein? Et un chapitre pour ton anniv' et en plus un chapitre sur la curiosité ;) lool bref, tu es gâtée :p allez, je vous laisse lire tous et...

Jack : YO HO!!!!

rrrroooo EN-JOY!!! (roulage d'yeux... je vais le tuer --° lool)

**Chapitre 36 : Fooled & hurt**

Aussi, déterminée à savoir ce qui va se passer, je décide de me cacher sous l'escalier et d'observer la scène sans faire de bruit… et ce que j'entends là… est bien loin de me plaire croyez moi.

J: «Ma remarquable intuition de la féminité me permet de savoir que vous êtes troublée.»

E (fait la moue) : «Je devrais être mariée depuis longtemps. Je suis tellement prête à me marier.»

A ces mots je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus intriguée. Ce n'est pas exactement la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, tiens… étrange… Je suis encore plus étonnée lorsque je la vois attraper la bouteille de rhum que lui tend Jack et en boire une longue gorgée comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un coup, elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal? Jack semble penser la même chose que moi car il écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche et j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir soudain une idée se matérialiser à l'arrière de son crâne couvert de dreadlocks… un nœud commence alors à se former dans mon estomac, mais je continue d'écouter quand même, un élan de masochisme me prenant tout à coup.

J: «Entre nous… (raclement de gorge) Lizzie… je suis capitaine de ce navire (grand geste indiquant le Pearl) et la fonction de capitaine m'autorise en fait à célébrer... »

A mesure qu'il enchaine, il se penche de plus en plus vers Elizabeth, assise à ses côtés sur l'escalier, en prenant son air le plus mystérieux et séducteur qu'il a en stock… et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur…

J: «… un mariage. En mer. Sur le pont de ce navire. Ici... sur le champ!»

S'étant rapproché d'elle à tel point qu'il finit par lui souffler dans les narines à l'expression «sur le champ», Elizabeth semble soudain écœurée par son haleine et à mon avis un tout petit peu par ses propos aussi, tout comme je le suis d'ailleurs... oh mon dieu!! Mais quel espèce de... et je m'autocensure pour ne pas avoir à paraitre grossière (roulage d'yeux) Elizabeth se lève alors pour rejoindre le bastingage, lui rendant la bouteille par la même occasion.

E: «Non merci.»

Je dois avouer ici que je ne peux retenir un sourire à ces deux petits mots…visiblement, ça ne va pas être aussi facile que ce que ce très cher capitaine avait prévu! Mais mon sourire s'efface bien vite lorsque Jack repart à l'assaut de la demoiselle Swann, se levant et la rejoignant. Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire celui là tant qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait (roulage d'yeux)… et j'en sais quelque chose (moue)…

J : «Pourquoi? Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, vous et moi. Moi et vous. Nous.»

Ma parole, il sort ce genre de réplique à toutes les femmes ou quoi? (roulage d'yeux) Et soudain, je me mets à l'imiter peut-être un peu trop fort…

R: «Vous avez du sang de pirate, trésor… gnagnagna!!»

Un des matelots qui passait par là s'arrête tout à coup et me regarde un sourcil relevé, je le reconnais comme étant Pintel. Eh ben, on peut dire qu'il tombe à pic celui là (roulage d'yeux interne) Je déglutis et tente de lui sourire en lui faisant un petit signe de la main d'un air qui dit «tout va bien»… Levant les yeux au ciel d'un air qui répond «cette fille est barge» il passe son chemin… et je peux enfin me permettre d'expirer profondément et de reprendre mon observation là où je l'ai laissée, en tentant de ne plus rien faire de… stupide cette fois (roulage d'yeux)…

E : «Ah oui. Excepté notre conception de l'honneur et de la décence et-et nos valeurs morales. (petit regard vers Jack) Sans parler de l'hygiène.»

Et toc! Bien envoyé!! (sourire)… Je soupire tout à coup. Pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé moi? (roulage d'yeux) Je ne le vois pas, Jack étant de dos, mais je sens ce petit sourire s'agripper une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres à mesure qu'il se renifle l'aisselle droite et qu'il continue sa cour.

J: «Broutilles. Vous tomberez de vous-même dans mes bras, Lizzie, vous verrez.»

Je ferme les yeux, le pincement se faisant sentir de plus en plus… je commence à trembloter nerveusement, aussi je tente de me débarrasser de ce sentiment de peine profonde qui m'étreint tout à coup… Je déteste ça! Encore plus maintenant que je le vois jouer exactement le même manège qu'avec moi! Ooooh ce mec mérite une bonne leçon!! Je secoue la tête et me concentre à nouveau sur la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, Jack ayant rejoint Elizabeth au bastingage.

E : «Vous en semblez certain.»

J : «Un simple mot suffit : la curiosité.»

Rien qu'un vilain défaut… et Laura avait raison depuis le début (soupire) Je l'entends alors enchainer, sur un ton suave… celui là même qu'il utilisait… il n'y a même pas quelques heures… là juste derrière… dans ses quartiers… Je tourne alors la tête vers la porte de sa cabine et une envie soudaine de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'enfuir m'envahit soudain. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me répond : pour aller où? La seule façon de quitter ce navire serait de sauter par-dessus bord… et aller rejoindre les dieux de l'océan… est-ce là vraiment ce que tu veux? Je repousse alors l'envie dans un coin de mon esprit et me retourne une nouvelle fois vers l'objet de ma présence ici.

J : «Vous rêvez d'être libre. Vous rêvez de faire ce que vous voulez parce que vous le voulez. Vous rêvez d'être égoïste et impulsive. Vous voulez savoir ce que ça fait. Un beau jour, vous ne serez plus capable de résister.»

Il s'éloigne alors un peu du bastingage et sans vraiment le faire exprès se place juste derrière un des canons… ce qui provoque chez moi des flashs, non désirés, des quelques heures précédentes… Je ne saurais trop dire pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce geste n'est pas tout à fait innocent… Je suis tout à coup interrompue par la voix d'Elizabeth qui retentit à nouveau dans l'air…

E (air malicieux) : «Pourquoi votre compas ne fonctionne-t-il pas?»

Je fronce les sourcils… de quoi elle parle là?

J (l'air vexé) : «Mon compas fonctionne à merveille.»

A ces mots, il baisse alors le regard vers le canon et fait une grimace d'un air de se demander ce qu'il fait là… (roulage d'yeux) Il est vraiment impossible quand il s'y met. Mais sans se préoccuper du sujet plus avant Elizabeth enchaine sur un ton encore plus malicieux… et j'aimerais bien savoir quel jeu elle joue tout à coup…

E: «C'est vrai nous nous ressemblons en effet, et un moment viendra où vous pourrez enfin le prouver, en agissant avec honneur.»

J : «Je les adore ces moments. Je les salue de la main quand je les vois passer.»

Il ajoute alors le geste aux paroles et il s'éloigne encore un peu plus d'elle en faisant un signe de la main à l'horizon. S'il continue de s'éloigner comme ça, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disent et je commence à trembloter de plus belle, le masochisme aidant… Elizabeth décide alors de se rapprocher de lui à son tour et reprend, toujours accoudée au bastingage…

E: «Vous aurez enfin une chance de faire preuve d'un peu de courage. Et vous savez ce que vous découvrirez?... Que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.»

J : «Tout me porte à croire le contraire.»

Mais le sourire qu'il a à ce moment là me porte à croire le contraire de ce qui le porte à croire le contraire de ce qu'elle vient de lui dire… oui, enfin je me comprends… Et je déteste aussitôt son sourire car je crois y entrevoir quelque chose que je n'ai pas ressenti quand il était avec moi… quelque chose de fort entre eux… comme un lien… et le pincement devient soudain une douleur intense et je suis obligée de m'agripper à ma chemise pour m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de souffrance. Mais rien ne me fera bouger de mon emplacement, c'est comme si j'avais pris racine dans le bois de ce navire… et je me mets à me détester pour ma curiosité malsaine et ma bêtise absolue. Je dois être complètement folle, je devrais quitter ce rafiot sur le champ au lieu de rester là (roulage d'yeux) Mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à me maudire ou à **les** maudire que la demoiselle Swann reprend…

E (sourire) : «Non, j'ai confiance en vous. Et vous savez pourquoi?»

J (ton suave) : «Surprenez-moi, chérie.»

A ces mots, j'ai envie de bondir dans sa direction et de lui mettre la gifle du siècle, une gifle mille fois méritée! Mais je me contiens… et reste là figée à les regarder roucouler… et je ne peux empêcher un sentiment de dégout mettre une grimace sur mon visage… Les hommes sont répugnants, pires sont les pirates.

E : «La curiosité.»

Et à mesure qu'elle continue de lui renvoyer la balle elle approche son visage du sien de façon plus que séductrice… ce qui a l'air de plaire à Jack… et c'est à ce moment là que mon cerveau refuse de répondre à mes appels… je crois bien l'avoir laissé tomber…

E : «Un jour vous voudrez… une chance d'être admiré et récompensé ; et vous ne pourrez pas résister. Vous voudrez savoir ce que ça fait... savoir quel goût ça a.»

J (écarquille les yeux) : «J'ai très envie de savoir quel goût ça a.»

Je ne réagis plus, ne pense plus, à l'instant où je les vois se tourner l'un vers l'autre et se rapprocher de plus en plus… une larme s'est mise à couler sur mon visage et je réalise enfin ce que j'aurais du réaliser il y a quelques heures déjà : je n'ai été qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour lui… rien de plus qu'une femme qui s'ajoute à son tableau de chasse, à cette exception près qu'il ne m'a pas payée pour mes services… que tout ce que j'ai obtenu de ce moment d'intimité c'est un cœur brisé, à ramasser à la petite cuillère… J'assiste alors impuissante à la suite de la scène qui m'est offerte de façon plus que dégoutante… leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, la main de Jack sur la joue d'Elizabeth…

E : «Mais… comme vous êtes quelqu'un de bien je suis certaine que vous ne me mettrez pas dans une position qui pourrait compromettre mon honneur.»

Ils s'apprêtent alors à s'embrasser, et mon masochisme ayant des limites, je recule et me laisse glisser contre la paroi des quartiers du capitaine… quartiers que je connais bien… et enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux pour me laisser aller à un sanglot trop longtemps retenu qui me secoue de part en part… J'ai été stupide de me laisser avoir aussi facilement! J'aurais du le voir venir, ça paraissait si évident… je connaissais le personnage pourtant, je savais qu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupons, un don juan de bas-étages, mais non, il a fallu que je me laisse embarquer dans cette… cette aventure grotesque et qui n'en vaut pas la peine!!

R (sanglote) : «... qui n'en valait pas la peine…»

Les sanglots étant de plus en plus forts, un hoquet se met à me secouer violemment et c'est à ce moment précis que les paroles d'une chanson, que j'écoutais il y a à peine une semaine me reviennent en mémoire, criantes de vérité...

_Why do you make me feel like this?_

_Why do you gotta be such a dick?_

_Why do you make me feeling like this?_

_Why do you gotta be such a dick?_

_Go-go_

_And I hate myself _

_Just enough to want him_

_But I hate him just enough_

_To get off_

_But I understand him_

_Maybe I'm just crazy enough_

_To love him_

_Why not? (oh!)_

Je continue alors de pleurer comme une petite fille qui vient d'apprendre que le père Noël n'existe pas lorsque j'entends Gibbs crier «Terre!!!»… Je relève alors la tête et aperçois Jack, une mine effrayée sur le visage, se diriger vers moi… ou plutôt vers sa cabine… portant sa main droite fermée devant lui comme s'il tenait quelque chose… Mais je n'ai pas envie de pousser ma réflexion plus loin, ni même ai-je la force de lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler, aussi, profitant du fait qu'il ne semble pas me voir je décide de me diriger rapidement et en reniflant, vers les quartiers de l'équipage, où j'espère trouver une épaule consolatrice...

* * *

**Note de fin :** Eeeeeet voilà :D enfin plutôt --° lool snifouille l'a le coeur brisé Rosie :( (se tourne vers Jack) Bourreau des coeurs!! 

Jack :p Pff... c'est tout de même pas ma faute si je suis (articule toutes les syllabes) ir-ré-sis-tible :p :D

(roulage d'yeux) Des clous!! (hausse les épaules) lool Allez, sur ce je vous laisse, et je vous dis à tout bientôt pour le chapitre 37, si vous avez une date, une suggestion de date ermm un anniv' à fêter, pas qu'il soit en septembre prochain --° non plus :p mdrrr allez y ;) CLICK!!!! lool et laissez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et sur les autres aussi si vous voulez :D

Tchuss!!

ps (lool) : la chanson ou l'extrait plutôt s'appelle "Trigger Happy Jack" (comme par hasard je sais :p :D) du groupe Poe ;) voilou :D


	38. Wisely Commodore

**Note de début :** Bonne nuit everyone, je sais il est tard, remarquez z'êtes tous en train de dormir et vous ne verrez ça que demain, mais enfin (roulage de nyeux) :D quoi? ce que je fais encore debout? Ben... Jack roupille... et moi je n'arrive pas à dormir - -°

Jack (ronfle bruyamment) : Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Voilà - -° (soupire) impossible de fermer l'oeil vous comprenez pourquoi... donc suis là :D lool

Jack (tombe en se retournant) **VLAM!!!!!!!**

OO oulà!!!!! Hum hum... le laisse par terre tant pis pour lui :p ... quoi? M'empêche de dormir, le laisse par terre, na :p :D lool Bref! Il me semble qu'on est le 22 alors j'ai une tite chanson à chanter moi (quoi encore? rrrooo chuuuuut :o :p lool)

_Joyeux nanniversaire_

_Joyeux nanniversaire_ (quoi il est 2h du mat' je fais ce que je peux :p lool)

_Joyeux nanniversaire Memelyne_ (enfin Emeline ;) )

_Joyeux nanniversaire ;) :D_

Jack (allongé sur le côté et accoudé par terre, me regarde un sourcil relevé) : Oo Il est 2h du mat' et toi tu chantes joyeux nanniversaire?

Ben oui :D :p tu ronflais alors (roulage de nyeux)

Jack (grimace innocente) : Non... je ronflais pas, pure invention de ta part :p

(roulage de nyeux) Ah non? Explique moi pourquoi t'es par terre alors :p :p lool

Jack : ... je suis tombé :D

lool et...?

Jack : Et tu ne m'as pas relevé :o pirate :p (demi-sourire)

Parce que tu ronflais :o voilà:p

Bon allez, sur ce je vous laisse lire ;)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 37 : Wise-ly Commodore…**

Dans ma course effrénée pour rejoindre les quartiers de l'équipage, je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte du fait que je ne vois pratiquement plus rien à cause des larmes qui obstruent ma vue et ce qui devait arriver arriva : je rate une marche, atterrissant ainsi en catastrophe en bas de l'escalier aux pieds d'un ex-commodore médusé. Sans me préoccuper de lui, je porte alors la main à ma tête et laisse s'exprimer ma douleur.

R : "Aaaoooouch!!"

Sentant son regard posé sur moi, je lève les yeux vers lui et le vois qui me fixe bouche bée un peu comme si je venais de dégringoler d'une soucoupe volante. Un brin mordante et sur la défensive, je me hâte de montrer les crocs.

R (sniff) : "Quoi??! Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille tomber dans les escaliers??!"

Il continue de me scruter de façon hébétée et je réalise que la vue que je lui offre doit valoir le détour : le peu de vêtements que je portais en sortant de la cabine de… (grrrr) du capitaine!... est en train de se faire la malle à cause de la chute spectaculaire que je viens de faire tout comme ma chevelure qui est maintenant en pétard… du moins encore plus que tout à l'heure, mon nez, mes lèvres et mes yeux rouges doivent avoir triplé de volume… pour sûr, je dois soulever chez lui certaines questions. Mais au lieu de les formuler tout haut il me tend soudain la main en signe de proposition de coup de main tacite. Seulement je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire aider.

R : "Non merci! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide... et encore moins de la part d'un être du sexe masculin! Vous êtes tous des…"

Je me retiens aussitôt de terminer ma phrase, non pas par peur mais parce que la raison ne m'a pas encore totalement quittée…

N : "Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous racontez mais… il me semble que vous ayez réellement besoin d'aide, contrairement à ce que vous dites."

Ma réponse ne se fait alors pas attendre…

R : "Dites donc! Qui êtes-vous d'abord pour décider à ma place si j'ai besoin d'aide ou non??! Si je vous dis que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, c'est que je n'en ai pas besoin!!"

Je dois avouer que la réaction qu'il a à ce moment là ne me surprend pas vraiment, clairement je viens d'abuser de sa patience… Il se dirige subitement vers les escaliers et je me dis qu'il va s'en aller en me laissant là... mais j'ai soudain la (désagréable?) surprise de le sentir se pencher vers moi pour m'attraper par la taille afin de me remettre sur mes pieds. Apeurée et énervée… très énervée… je ne me laisse pas faire et commence à me débattre…

R: "Aaah!! Non!!! Lâchez-moi!! Otez vos sales pattes de là!! Fichez-moi la paix!!!! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide!!!!!"

Je continue de me débattre comme une véritable furie pendant encore quelques secondes, quand exaspéré par mes cris hystériques, il me plaque soudain contre lui et me tient fermement, les bras le long du corps sous les siens, m'empêchant ainsi de me tortiller. Mais je n'en arrête pas pour autant de hurler comme une dingue… ne comprenant pas moi même ce que je raconte...

R : "Lâchez-moi!!! Laissez-moi m'en aller!! Je... je vous... je vous déteste!!!!!"

... jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement et la lassitude aient raison de moi, je fonds alors en larmes et me laisse presque retomber au sol, ne serait-ce que pour ses bras qui me tiennent toujours fermement.

R (sanglot plaintif) : "Je veux rentrer à la maison… retrouver ma vie, ma tranquillité... je veux qu'on me fiche la paix..."

Sans le voir je sens un sourcil qui se relève sur son visage, se demandant ce qui me fait perdre les pédales comme ça?

N : "Je ne connais pas la raison de cette grosse crise de larmes mais... il semblerait que ce soit une affaire de cœur, je me trompe?"

Co... Comment il a deviné?

R (sniff) : "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que (sniff) je veuille me confier à vous (sniff) **ex-**commodore?"

Il me relâche alors prudemment, craignant un nouveau pétage de plomb et continue de me parler à mesure que je me tourne vers lui...

N : "Rien. Rien ne me laisse croire que vous allez vous ouvrir à moi et me confier vos peines de cœur. Mais après tout, ça ne me regarde pas et ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus."

Sur ces quelques mots, il me lance un regard de "n'est-ce pas?". Je renifle dédaigneusement, encore, et tourne mon regard vers l'escalier qui mène au pont. Non mais quoi... j'ai l'impression que sur ce rafiot tous les mecs sont arrogants et présomptueux!

R : "Est-ce que tous les hommes sont aussi..."

Et je dois avouer que la fin de ma phrase m'échappe quelque peu...

R : "... répugnants que le capitaine de ce navire?"

Un rictus de satisfaction, d'amusement et de léger dédain me parvient et me tournant à nouveau vers lui je peux me rendre compte que ma question est on ne peut plus pertinente.

R : "Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si amusant?"

Sans prendre le temps d'examiner ma question mais en continuant de sourire de façon narquoise, il me répond par une autre question...

N : "Cette peine de cœur... ne serait-ce pas Sparrow qui vous l'a infligée?"

Je pensais que ça ne le regardait pas.

R (sniff) : "Pourquoi cette question?"

N (rictus dédaigneux) : "Je vais vous confier un secret : à dire vrai, il n'est pas d'homme sur terre qui soit plus répugnant que le capitaine de ce navire. Si vous vous attendiez à une attitude de gentleman de sa part, c'est raté. Cela m'étonnerait même qu'il sache que derrière le jupon se cache une femme."

Là je dois avouer qu'il marque un point. Jack n'est clairement pas quelqu'un qui respecte la femme comme un être humain à part entière, je ne peux plus le nier maintenant. Ce que c'est énervant de s'avouer à soi même qu'on a fait une grossière erreur!

N : "Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que toutes les femmes se laissent prendre dans ses filets."

Le sourire a disparu laissant place à une légère moue de déception à mesure que son regard se dirige vers le sol. Je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il parle là mais... serait-ce possible qu'il parle d'Elizabeth? Je pensais qu'elle avait annulé leurs fiançailles alors qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état?

R (toussote) : "C'est Elizabeth n'est-ce pas?"

Il relève la tête vers moi et fronce les sourcils... oh oh, mauvaise question, c'est ça? C'est mon tour de baisser les yeux...

R : "Pardon... je n'aurais pas du vous poser cette question..."

N : "Oh non non, ce n'est rien, j'ai moi même été très cavalier avec vous, ne vous faites aucun reproche. (pause) Il... s'agit en effet de Mademoiselle Swann... (soupire) Il semble qu'elle se soit laissée, elle aussi, embobiner par le beau discours de Sparrow, à tel point qu'elle en a oublié de penser à son fiancé, ou plutôt à son **dernier** fiancé, William Turner."

Hmm, j'avais cru remarquer ça... et à cette pensée un nouveau pincement au cœur se fait sentir... Pauvre William, lui qui accepte de risquer sa vie en montant à bord du Hollandais Volant pour la sauver... le voilà bien récompensé... Sa fiancée flirte avec un autre homme! Un ami de surcroit, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Clairement je me suis trompée en affirmant tout à l'heure que les hommes étaient tous des êtres répugnants... certaines femmes leur font concurrence sur ce terrain.

R : "Ce qui est dommage... c'est qu'on n'arrive pas toujours à discerner le bon du mauvais dans la vie, parfois les sentiments ont raison de la raison elle même."

Norrington me lance alors un sourire approbateur et je me dis que c'est triste ce qui nous arrive : tous les deux sous le charme d'un être qui ne nous aime pas et qui se moque de nous par dessus le marché. On se serait bien trouvé... si la raison s'en était mêlée dès le départ... (soupire) mais... et je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire là... l'amour (?) a ses raisons que la raison ignore... A cette pensée je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir. Oh non... ne me dites pas que je viens de penser ça!? Non!! Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de... de... de cet énergumène à dreadlocks!!... Ou bien...? Je soupire et m'assois sur une des caisses posées non loin de là... -bip- alors... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Je suis brusquement sortie de mes pensées par la main de Norrington qui s'agite devant mes yeux.

N : "Toc toc! Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un là dedans?... Vous semblez distraite..."

R : "Oh pardon... je... j'étais... perdue dans mes pensées."

N (sourire narquois) : "C'est en effet ce que j'ai cru constater."

Sur ces quelques paroles, il s'assoit à côté de moi et se met en tête de me remonter le moral, enfin... à sa façon...

N : "Si vous voulez mon avis..."

Hmmm... oui... allons-y, soyons fous (roulage d'yeux)...

N : "C'est quand même dommage... et pardonnez-moi d'avance ma témérité... (raclement de gorge) qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme telle que vous ait le cœur brisé par un homme, (rictus dédaigneux) si tant est qu'on peut appeler ça un homme, tel que **Sparrow**. Il ne mérite vraiment pas que vous vous tourmentiez pour lui..."

R : "Mais... qu'il le mérite ou non n'a aucune espèce d'importance, ce que je sais c'est que c'est comme ça... et que je n'y peux rien... et ça me tue (soupire)."

Je baisse les yeux, attristée par ce que je viens d'avouer tout haut, et ne l'entends pas enchainer... Il s'est tu tout à coup et ne dit plus rien, lui même absorbé par ses propres pensées... j'en profite alors pour lui retourner son argument.

R : "Et Elizabeth?"

Il relève la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés, et me regarde d'un air qui dit "gné?".

R : "Et Elizabeth? Mérite-t-elle que vous vous tourmentiez pour elle?"

Un sourire mi-partie d'amusement, mi-partie d'amertume et de tristesse s'affiche alors sur ses lèvres... qu'il a de très... houlà! Non non, pas par là!! Reviens! Reviens!! T'as viré de bord là!! (roulage d'yeux)

N : "Hmm... je dois avouer que vous marquez un **demi-**point là."

Pourquoi ça un **demi-**point? Pourquoi pas un point entier?

N : "Il est vrai qu'elle semble trop influencée par la présence et l'attitude déplorable du capitaine de ce vaisseau... et ce n'est pas vraiment flatteur pour elle... mais au contraire de ce dernier, Elizabeth est une femme bien..."

R : "Une femme parfaite? (demi-sourire contagieux)"

N (sourire amusé) : "En effet... et ce n'est pas tant qu'elle ne mérite pas mon am... (toussote) qu'elle ne mérite pas mon tourment pour elle... mais plutôt que nos destins sont faits pour être en permanence étroitement mêlés, mais pas pour se rejoindre, jamais (soupire)..."

Je reste là à le fixer bouche bée... c'est beau ce qu'il vient de dire... j'avoue que je suis impressionnée par sa philosophie de la chose. C'est un homme sage que j'ai là en face de moi. Peu d'hommes peuvent en avoir la prétention... J'avoue être tellement impressionnée que je ne me rends pas compte que je me suis mise à sourire de façon séductrice en le regardant... je ne m'en aperçois que lorsque je l'entends toussoter et me poser la question... visiblement mal à l'aise...

N (toussote) : "Hmm... mad-mademoiselle? Vous... tout va comme vous voulez?"

Je secoue la tête et efface instantanément ce sourire idiot de mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris encore à moi? (roulage d'yeux)... Attendez, il vient de m'appeler "mademoiselle"? Mince, c'est vrai il ne sait même pas comment je m'appelle?

R : "Rose... je m'appelle Rose Mon... Bartholomew... mais appelez-moi Rosie... et pardonnez moi pour ce petit moment de flottement... j'étais... encore ailleurs."

L'espace d'un instant il semble perplexe, complètement décontenancé par le sourire que je viens de lui lancer, puis d'effacer comme si de rien n'était... et j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il va en faire une affaire d'état... Vous voulez dire qu'on ne sourit pas à un militaire de cette façon? Oops, boulette (rictus nerveux)...

N : "Hmm, bien... Rose... Rosie... c'est... parfait (sourire crispé)..."

A ce moment, je ne peux retenir un petit rire nerveux à la vue de la tête qu'il fait, ça n'a pas de prix. Apparemment lui ça a l'air de moins le faire rire quand même...

N (fronce les sourcils) : "Hmm, qu'ai-je dit de si amusant?"

Oh tiens tiens, on dirait qu'il me renvoie mes paroles à son tour... Je lui souris à nouveau en lui répondant.

R : "Oh rien, rien du tout."

De plus en plus amusée par son embarras, j'ai l'audace d'ajouter un petit clin d'œil à mes quelques mots, ce qui a l'air de l'embarrasser encore plus... je crois même apercevoir un peu de rouge sur ses joues... Ooooh impressionnant.

N : "(raclement de gorge-toussotement-raclement de gorge) Je crois que... je vais... je vais retourner sur le pont... nous al..."

Je continue de sourire à mesure qu'il se débat avec ses propres cordes vocales, quand une voix nous interrompt du haut de l'escalier...

J : "Norrington! Vous venez avec moi et mademoiselle Swann, nous allons à terre chercher ce fameux coffre! Et... emmenez une pelle avec vous (demi-sourire moqueur) vous allez en avoir besoin."

A la vue de cette personne je ne peux retenir une moue de dédain et de dégout : Jack Sparrow!

* * *

**Note de fin :** Valà:D c'est fait:D lool vous aurez la suite tout à l'heure maintenant, je vais me coucher parce que... (tombe endormie sur son clavier sur la touche R pour review ;))RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (lool) 

(relève la tête et baille) Aaaaaaaaa plus!!!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...


	39. Fight and Fate

**Disclaimer :** Toujours niet - -° pfff, je les ai travaillés au corps pourtant mais rien! Rien du tout! Sont durs en affaires (et pas que d'ailleurs hum hum :D)... je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir les droits eeeeh non :( lool donc non je ne possède toujours rien de potc... quelle pitié je sais lool

**Note de début :** Ben oui au bout d'un moment, trève de connerie :p lool Bref!! Pardon? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à dormir finalement? (auréole) oui... bien... très bien :D Donc comme prévu je vous livre un nouv... comment ça je change de sujet? C'est faux!! Et c'est pure calomnie :p seulement ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui c'est le chapitre 38 et rien d'autre na :p :D lool alors lisez!! Et en silence!! Et que ça saute, bande de crapauds d'eau douce!! Non mais quoi... :p :p ;) lool Allez, comme d'hab'

Enjoy!! (enfin... à peu près)

**Chapitre 38 : Fight and Fate**

Je détourne aussitôt le regard de l'escalier quand j'entends Norrington s'éloigner en me saluant, et Jack descendre et se diriger vers moi prenant ainsi sa place... Il reste là à me fixer pendant quelques secondes, ce -bip- de demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres comme d'habitude et je ne peux m'empêcher de monter sur mes grands chevaux.

R : "Quoi???! Tu veux ma ph... mon portrait!!??"

Il écarquille les yeux et fronce les sourcils, en faisant tout un tas de grimaces, comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête... clairement il ne sait pas...

J (toussote en se tortillant la barbiche) : "Visiblement, je viens encore de te froisser... mais comment... ça je l'ignore..."

R : "Oooh je t'en prie, ne me prend pas pour une truite!! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis aussi remontée contre toi!! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas!!"

A ces mots il se lance alors dans un tas de réponses possibles et imaginables, complètement loin du compte, et qui finit par...

J : "Tu regrettes! (sourire... puis moue de réalisation) tu regrettes?"

R (roulage d'yeux... puis confusion) : "E... b... pfff... m... p... oui je regrette! En un sens! Mais ce n'est pas la cause directe!!"

J (fronce les sourcils) : "Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

(roulage d'yeux) Il le fait exprès ou quoi?!

R : "Elizabeth Swann!"

Il me lance un regard confus, un sourcil relevé, et j'ai vraiment le sentiment que soit il le fait exprès, soit c'est un très bon acteur...

R (l'imite) : "La curiosité... vous voudrez savoir quel gout ça a! (imite Jack) J'ai très envie de savoir quel gout ça a... gnagnagna!! Ca y est!? C'est remonté?!!"

Il continue de me regarder sans rien dire, sauf que cette fois une moue de réflexion et d'agacement vient de prendre la place de la confusion... Que va-t-il encore me balancer à la figure? Je crains le pire là...

J (raclement de gorge) : "Trésor, tu m'as encore espionné là non?..."

R : "Oooh quoi?! C'est même pas... (soupire) c'est faux! J'étais juste sortie sur le pont, parce que... je ne t'avais pas trouvé en me réveillant et... je suis tombée sur votre conversation... a-alors... alors oui, j'ai écouté..."

Je baisse la tête et me rends compte qu'écouter aux portes c'est pas joli joli...

R : "N'empêche que ça n'excuse rien!! Et que tu as été particulièrement odieux!!"

Il s'empresse alors de rétorquer, sa dignité de mâle mise à rude épreuve, l'agacement toujours présent dans sa voix.

J : "Tu sais... Rosie... je sais pas ce que tu as compris, ou ce que tu as interprété dans ma façon d'agir avec toi... et je suis désolé si tu as **sur**-interprété certains de mes gestes, ou certaines de mes actions... mais... tu sais, on est pas marié (sourire) et encore moins sur le point de l'être de si tôt... il faudrait pour ça que je sois... que je sois am... amou... (raclement de gorge) amoureux... de toi... et... je suis pas ce genre d'homme là... je suis pas l'homme d'une seule femme (sourire fier et bras écartés) je suis pas un deuxième William Turner (moue de léger dégout) non non, les sentiments très peu pour moi..."

Et avant même de le laisser finir, je lui envoie la gifle du siècle que je rêvais de lui mettre depuis tout à l'heure, le bruit sec résonnant dans l'air pendant quelques secondes accompagné des bling bling des breloques qu'il a dans les cheveux...

R (sanglot étouffé) : "Tu... tu... tu es un être répugnant!! Tu me dégoutes!"

Je marque une courte pause pour lui permettre de bien intégrer le début de ma tirade et reprends en inspirant profondément...

R : "Tu n'es pas l'homme d'une seule femme, soit, c'est ta façon de voir les choses, mais... sache, Jack Sparrow, que je ne suis PAS une de tes innombrables CATINS!!! Et tu as de la chance, parce que mon prix aurait été beaucoup trop élevé pour toi!!!..."

Il se tourne alors vers moi et je crois apercevoir un flash de peine dans ses yeux, l'espace d'une seconde... mais dans ma colère et dans ma souffrance grandissante, je n'y fais pas plus attention que ça...

R : "J'exige que tu me rendes ma virginité... maintenant!! Tu peux le faire ça?!"

Il ne répond rien et tente de repositionner sur ses traits, à moitié rougis par la marque de ma main, une expression de pure indifférence et d'agacement... mais il échoue lamentablement...

R : "Dis moi... à combien de jeunes femmes as-tu déjà pris leur virginité en ne leur rendant que... ton discours révoltant de "je ne suis pas l'homme d'une seule femme" hein? A combien de jeunes filles innocentes as-tu déjà brisé le cœur, ou même arraché puis piétiné sans pitié, hein?! Réponds!!"

A ces mots, il se lève et me lance un regard vraiment agacé... et, c'est à ce moment là que je m'en rends compte, peiné (?), à mesure qu'il enchaine...

J (soupire de colère) : "Ca suffit! J'en ai assez entendu, je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises! Je veux que tu restes à bord, et je ne veux pas de discussion sur ce point! Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai un coffre qui m'attends, et une dette à annuler! A plus tard!"

Il se hâte alors de remonter les escaliers, en pétard, et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à lui hurler dessus.

R : "Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Sparrow!! Reviens ici tout de suite!!!"

Je m'apprête alors à m'élancer à sa suite quand Laura apparait soudainement face à moi... me faisant sursauter et faire un bond d'au moins quinze mètres en arrière. Mais la surprise est de courte durée et la colère aidant, je me mets à passer mes nerfs sur elle...

R : "Ah tiens! On peut dire que tu tombes bien!! (fait semblant de regarder une montre imaginaire) Plutôt en retard d'ailleurs, mais bon... tu n'étais pas censée être mon ange gardien et veiller sur moi?"

Petite pause pendant laquelle Laura me lance un regard de "je sais déjà tout et bien plus encore mais..."

R : "Mais quoi??!... Je vais te dire "quoi" moi... c'est RATE!!!!!!!"

L : "Je sais Rosie... je sais déjà tout ça... et j'en suis profondément désolée... je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule avec lui, ni même accepter de reprendre ma place là haut... mais..."

R : "Mais quoi à la fin???!!!"

Je suis vraiment furieuse là... et Laura a l'air vraiment peinée et triste et... inquiète... et c'est ce qui me fait verser une larme et me calmer un peu...

R : "Mais quoi... Laura? Je t'en prie... dis-moi..."

Et je me rassois sur la caisse, complètement démunie, et ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire de plus...

L : "Je t'ai abandonnée, et... je m'en veux si tu savais... je ne voulais pas... mais... Ils m'y ont forcés... c'était la condition pour que tu retrouves ta vie d'avant... que je te laisse faire, que je reprenne ma place et que je n'intervienne plus dans tes choix comme je le faisais auparavant... Ils m'ont remise à ma place... mais je n'aime pas cette place... et c'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui..."

Je me tourne alors vers elle et fronce les sourcils...

R : "Tu veux dire qu'Ils... qu'Ils ne savent pas que tu es ici aujourd'hui... ce n'est pas Eux qui t'envoient?"

Elle secoue la tête lentement et je me lève d'un bond pour lui sauter dans les bras en éclatant en sanglot.

R : "Laura!!! Oh Laura!! J'ai besoin de toi je t'en supplie!!! Ne me laisse plus jamais seule!!"

Elle ne dit rien mais je sens qu'elle aussi s'est mise à pleurer à mesure qu'elle me serre dans ses bras, un léger sanglot secouant ses épaules... Nous restons comme ça dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant quelques secondes encore lorsque j'entends la voix de Laura murmurer à mon oreille...

L : "Tu es en danger Rosie..."

Je fronce les sourcils de plus belle et m'éloigne d'elle lentement...

R : "En danger? Comment ça?"

Elle semble chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants... puis finit par se décider...

L : "C'est pour ça que je suis venue... je suis venue pour te prévenir que..."

* * *

**Note de fin :** (tire la langue) Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn :p :p :p lool (mode gamine on) La suite vous l'aurez pas maintenant euuuuuh :p lool nananananèreeeeeeuuhh :p lool :D bon allez (mode gamine off) ermmm... oui... que va-t-il arriver à Rosie? Pourquoi vous disais-je que j'ai trouvé comment la remettre sur les rails et donner une explication à tout... à cette longue attente pendant laquelle elle ne sert à rien (et d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle se dit elle aussi)? Vous saurez tout ça dans le chapitre prochain :p tout vous sera révélé, je vous en fais la promesse et je peux même vous dire que... ermm... non trop facile si je vous dis ça maintenant :p lool A tout bientôt les amisss pour le chapitre 39 ;) 

Tchuss! (et review bien sûr ;) please :D)


	40. Revoeux pour le nouvel an lool

**Re-petite note de voeux du nouvel an :D lool (quoi? non ne je me prends pas pour le président de la République :p lool) :**

Non... vous ne rêvez pas... sinon y aurait du rhum :p lool me revoici pour une tite note (que je n'effacerai pas, ben non c'est une note du nouvel an comme celle de l'an passé... vous vous souvenez? lool) et je ne suis pas venue seule ;) regardez tout ce beau monde qu'y a autour de moi lool Tous nos joyeux compagnons de potc sont revenus cette année encore vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2008!! Y en a même qui sont revenus d'entre les morts, c'est vous dire si c'est important pour eux mdrrr

Jack (s'approche de moi en se dandinant et chuchote) : Euh... on est pratiquement tous revenus d'entre les morts... en fait :s

(fronce les sourcils) Non... y en a encore qui ne sont pas morts parmi vous lool... non? (se tourne vers la compagnie) Ermm... levez le doigt ceux qui sont revenus d'entre les morts déjà au moins une fois? (trop de monde lève la main) ermmm ouais non... mieux : **qui** n'est pas mort encore parmi vous? Levez la main. (seuls Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy et Murtogg lèvent la main) Ah ouais carrément en fait? Ca en fait du monde qu'est mort ça...

Ragetti (timidement) : ... et encore... nous on a été maudits et ni morts ni vivants pendant dix ans... alors...

Pintel (dans un souffle et en regardant autour de lui furtivement) : Ben ouais...

Ah ouais en plus... ça nous en fait quatre seulement quoi... eh ben... (lève la tête vers la géante) et vous Calypso? Vous n'êtes pas morte... puisque vous...

Calypso (d'une voix grave) : Je suis une déesse! Je n'appartiens pas au monde des vivants!

Ah oui... oui c'est vrai que... c'est pas faux :s :D lool Ba super... vous avez été gâtés on va dire lool Bon on commence les voeux? (sourire... puis plus bas) d'un coup je trouve ça lugubre... d'être entourée par tant de morts... vivants... brrrr c'est le nouvel an c'est pas Halloween O o lool

Jack : T'inquiètes pas, trésor (demi-sourire) je te protègerai ;)

O o contre toi aussi?... Tu fais partie des "morts vivants" je te rappelle :p lool

Jack (expression un peu vexée) : C'est faux! J'étais... dans l'antre de Davy Jones. Techniquement j'étais pas mort.

- -° Ah oui? Tu t'es carrément fait avalé par le kraken... sans mourir? T'es quand même le seul à avoir réalisé cet exploit (roulage de nyeux)

Jack (écarte les bras) : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas me tuer qu'on peut m'insulter... (sourire) Allons qui suis-je?

... (regard malicieux puis tête à Beckett) Ermm... prrr... sais pas... :p

Jack (fronce les sourcils) : ... le capitaine Sparrow voyons...

Ah oui :D Oui bien sûr, suis je bête (roulage de nyeux)

Jack (re-sourire) : Aaah quand même (hausse les épaules) Mais hormi toutes ces (agite les mains) broutilles... est-ce que tu m'as VU expirer?

Aaah... non... non, tu as raison, personne ne t'a vu rendre ton dernier souffle (sourire innocent) c'est bon t'as gagné, tu n'es peut-être pas vraiment mort... en fait lool BREF allons-y sinon demain on est encore là (fait semblant de ronfler) lool Tu commences je suppose? lool

Jack : Aye :D

Alors je t'en prie, après toi ;)

Jack (clin d'oeil) : Merci trésor... Bon, euh... (se balance de gauche à droite) qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous souhaiter pour cette année? (se tapote le menton) Aaah! Je sais :D (se penche vers vous et prend un air mystérieux) Sachez faire le tri dans vos priorités... essayez d'y voir plus clair dans ce que vous voulez vraiment... et ne vous laissez pas perturber par un compas qui ne fonctionne pas (jette son compas par dessus son épaule) parce que si... (le compas retombe dans un BLING et Jack se tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils) Tsk! (et se re-retourne vers vous) parce que si vous vous laissez influencer vous n'avancerez pas d'un centimètre... et ça je peux vous le garantir... alors écoutez votre coeur ;) et bonne année à toutes, mesdemoiselles (clin d'oeil et demi-sourire)... et à vous aussi messieurs bien sûr.

lool Ermm... merci Jack... (se tourne vers le compas) aah ben i va beaucoup moins bien marcher maintenant c'est sûr mdrr William? Ou plutôt... capitaine Turner?

Will (petit sourire) : Hmm... je dirais : sachez user de patience... la patience est une vertu. Et n'oubliez pas que... même si l'attente est longue... le moment que l'on attend le plus au monde en vaut bien la peine ;) et sachez aussi profiter de chaque instant que vous vivez avec vos proches intensément car vous ne savez jamais quand tout peut s'arrêter... en somme, carpe diem est mon voeu pour vous ce soir ;) et bonne année à tous et à toutes!

Oooooh bien, très bien, maturité quand tu nous tiens lool Elizabeth? (grand sourire... mdrr)

Elizabeth : Oui... (prend une inspiration) N'oubliez jamais... comme m'a dit Will une fois : nulle cause n'est perdue tant qu'il y a encore des fous pour se battre pour elle (lance un sourire à Will) et... de toute façon nous allons tous mourir un jour alors... autant que ce soit pour une cause qui vous tient à coeur ;) car pourquoi mourons-nous alors? Soyez courageux et battez vous! Battez vous avec fierté et bravoure! et hissez vos couleurs! Bonne année à tous ;)

O o lool A la sueur du front d'un homme et à la force de ses seuls bras hmm? Alala, sacrée Elizabeth lool Hmm... Hector? (sourire)

Barbossa : Merci bien... hmm... la jeune Elizabeth Turner vient de toute dire il me semble... je n'ai plus grand chose à ajouter donc je dirais simplement, ne vous laissez pas mener par le bout du nez, jamais! et sachez faire preuve de bienveillance et de probité ainsi que de foi envers les dieux... et ils jugeront bon de vous accorder des faveurs (sourire sardonique)

Jack : Quelles faveurs? **Tes** faveurs? Un vrai charabia d'hypocrite si je puis me permettre.

Barbossa (lance le regard qui tue à Jack) : Non tu ne peux pas te permettre mais par contre tu peux aller te faire m...

Aaaaahh!!! Hép hép hép!!! On garde son sang froid et sa langue dans sa bouche merci :D :s on a failli déraper là O O Reprenez Hector...

Barbossa (lance un regard de tueur à Jack puis continue) : et bonne année à tous... c'est tout ce que je voulais dire avant d'être coupé par un...

Woa!!!! Woa woa!! On se calme... pas de panique, c'est le nouvel an après tout :D faut faire la fête :D (grimace puis éloigne les deux l'un de l'autre) Gibbs? Sivouplé, vous voulez bien enchainer... (se tourne vers Hector et Jack) ces deux là? - -°

Gibbs : Aye!

lool

Gibbs : ... enfin je veux bien enchainer avec les voeux bien entendu... (marmonne) parce que par le tablier de ma moman, pour les tenir ces deux là brrrr... (tout haut) bref :D y a po de vent, po de mauvais augure, je n'ai vu aucun chat noir ni cormoran d'aucune sorte ce soir alors... je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : foncez!! Toutes voiles dehors!! Et que cette nouvelle année vous porte bonheur ;) bonne année à tous!

Wow! lool je suis impressionnée, pas de mauvais augure cette fois, c'est intéressant lool Pintel, Ragetti? (sourire... again)

Pintel/Ragetti : Aye!!

Vos voeux pour cette nouvelle année s'il vous plait?

Pintel : Euh... ben l'embêtant c'est qu'on a rien préparé... (sourire couard)

Ragetti : Eh non...

Comment ça vous n'avez rien préparé? O o eh ben improvisez tiens, ça vous fera les pieds :p lool

Pintel : Improviser? Euh... (pousse Ragetti du coude en me fixant) vas-y toi, t'es plus fort que moi à ce jeu là.

Ragetti : T'es qu'un trouillard... mais je vais quand même le faire, rien que pour te prouver que je suis vraiment plus fort que toi :p

Rrrroo et c'est reparti (roulage de nyeux) Vous voulez bien en revenir à nos biquettes?! (remarque Lord Beckett qui fait une légère grimace à ce mot) oops... pardon :D lool

Ragetti : Aye... désolé... euh... je dirais... (timidement) que savoir ce qui est juste est mieux que de savoir ce qui est bien ou pas aux yeux de la loi...

Pintel : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce de crétin?

Non non, pas de ça!! Laissez le parler... c'est vrai ce qu'il dit :p

Ragetti : Ben ouais... y a que des fois dans la vie on fait des trucs pas très... comme il faut... mais ce n'est que justice... et d'autres fois où on fait des trucs qui sont peut-être bien aux yeux de la loi mais qui... sont pas forcément juste... le plus important c'est la justice :D

(pendant que Pintel roule des yeux) Ooooh... très bonne leçon c'est intéressant... très intéressant lool et pour finir...?

Ragetti : Bonne année à tous!

Pintel : Aye... bonne année à tous!

Fiou!! Ca c'est fait lool... Calypso... si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine (fait une courbette en roulant des yeux discrètement)

Calypso (regard fier et de haut) : Hmmm... (sourire)... hm hm hm... (et se met à gueuler dans une langue inconnue) ahjifhifehzfbgeurfjbjbferhjfbvhjbj!!

O O O o super - -° (Calypso finit alors par éclater en des milliers de crabes qui nous balayent tous et finissent par disparaitre dans l'océan) Oooouf!!! Eh ben... elle n'y va pas de main morte (d'aucuns sautillent pour se retirer les crabes des pieds ou des pantalons)... je suppose qu'on aura pas le droit à ses voeux pour le nouvel an (roulage d'yeux) je vous jure... (se secoue pour reprendre ses esprits) Bill? (regarde à droite et à gauche) Bill le Bottier, Bill Turner? Vous êtes encore là??!

Bill (se relève et vient vers moi) : Oui oui je suis encore là, mademoiselle ;)

(sursaute) Aaah!! Ouaich... (sourire crispé) c'est que... je m'étais habituée à vos furoncles moi lool et là... pfuit... a pu... lool... enfin hum... allez y :D

Bill : Merci... pour ma part je vous souhaite de toujours être loyal envers ceux qui vous sont chers... et sachez reconnaitre vos erreurs et en payer les conséquences... certaines dettes doivent être payées ;) (grimace de Jack qui n'a pas l'air vraiment d'accord)

**Certaines** il a dit Jack ! (roulage d'yeux) lool

Bill : ... et bonne année à tous ;)

Bien... très bien :D lool Ermm... maintenant?... ooooh bien sûr (grand sourire) James?

Norrington : Merci ;) hmm... je crois que le mieux que je puisse vous souhaiter c'est de savoir dicerner le bon du mauvais... savoir ce qui est bien... un peu comme notre ami monsieur Ragetti (un signe de tête vers lui) nous l'a dit il y a quelques minutes... les choses peuvent être un peu confuses et confonfantes mais... le bien et le bon camp ne sont pas forcément là où on les attend, finalement... sachez choisir le bon camp pour ne rien regretter et bonne année à tous (sourire)

(grand sourire) Aye... eh ben ça... c'était du voeu (nyeux avec des tis coeurs)

Jack (fronce les sourcils en s'approchant de moi) : ... Oï... luv? (passe une main devant mes yeux) t'es où là?

(réalise) Ooooh pardon :D lool j'étais... ailleurs...

Jack : Ca j'ai vu... et... je peux savoir où tu étais exactement? (sourire crispé)

(lui tire la langue) C'est pas le moment des règlements de comptes mais des voeux pour le nouvel an :p lool Aaah! Gouverneur :D

Gouverneur : Merci, miss (petite courbette) hmm... contrairement à mes voeux de l'année dernière, cette année je vais être un peu plus... sérieux.

lool aaah... intéressant ;)

Gouverneur : Etant donné que je suis mort pour une raison idiote je vous dirais simplement que... je ne regrette rien... aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, je l'ai fait pour une personne que j'aime... alors ne regrettez pas les sacrifices que vous faites pour les gens que vous aimez... même s'il n'en ressort rien... vous l'avez fait parce que vous y croyiez... j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour sauver ma fille :( et elle est encore en vie... quelque part ça a payé... ne regrettez jamais rien de ce que vous faites avec le coeur ;) et bonne année à tous!

(émue) J'aime ça! C'était bien dit et totalement vrai ;) j'approuve à cent pour cent :D amen! lool ... bon, maintenant le sérieux va sérieusement en prendre un coup dans l'aile... Mullroy, Murtogg? lool

Mullroy/Murtogg : Yes m'lady!!

lool j'adore ça ;) vos voeux pour les lecteurs sivouplé ;)

Murtogg : Hmm (petit signe de tête vers moi) alors... cessez de faire ce qu'on vous dit de faire, vous n'êtes pas des esclaves, mais des êtres humains.

Mullroy : Pas des hommes poissons :D

Murtogg (fronce les sourcils) : Oh, bien sûr, tu veux dire que justement parce que ce sont des hommes poissons ils n'ont qu'à faire ce qu'on leur dit de faire, c'est ce que tu veux dire?

Mullroy (sourit d'un air de dire oui puis...) : Non.

Murtogg : Non... c'est bien ce que je dis : chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite.

Mullroy : ... oui... c'est ce que je voulais dire aussi.

Murtogg : Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire.

Mullroy : Bien sûr que si.

Murtogg : Non, si ça avait été ce que tu voulais dire tu n'aurais pas dit "pas des hommes poissons" et tu l'as dit.

Mullroy : Mais je...

(hurle) Aaaahhhhhh!! Ca suffit!!! Vous me donnez la migraine!!! (O o lool) Ca va... On a compris : cessez de faire ce qu'on vous dit de faire et faites ce que vous voulez faire parce que vous le voulez... c'est ça?

Mullroy/Murtogg : Yes m'lady!!

Voilà :D et...

Mullroy/Murtogg : Bonne année à tous!

Merci les gars... ffffuuuuu... pfff lool bon... hum hum... (sourire crispé) Lord Beckett? C'est à vous... si vous voulez bien procédé... (courbette crispée)

Beckett (sourire hypocrite) : Sachez qu'il est des choses dans la vie qui sont de bonne guerre... acceptez les... et rendez la monnaie de leur pièce à qui de droit dès que vous le pouvez. Toute situation est succeptible d'être de bonne guerre pour un camp comme pour l'autre. Sachez retourner la situation à votre avantage, c'est tout. Bonne année à tous (petit sourire hypocrite)

(abasourdie) ... Aye... je suppose que... oui... voilà... lool hum hum merci... et on finit avec vous Davy ;)

Jones : ... Je dois souhaiter quelque chose là maintenant?

Ben oui là maintenant ce serait pratique lool pas demain, on sera pu là demain lool

Jones (bruit mouillé avec la bouche) : Bon... puisque vous semblez y tenir... ne vous laissez jamais avoir par l'amooouuur (sourire sarcastique)... c'est une erreur et une faute grave! Sachez que si vous tombez dans ses filets jamais vous n'en ressortirez indemne!!! Votre liberté vous sera enlevée à jamais! Et vous terminerez votre voyage dans les abysssses...

O O oulà !! on va s'arrêter là hein... ça a po l'air d'aller vous... lool Bref!!! La nouvelle année a commencé aujourd'hui et je tenais à vous la souhaiter en compagnie de tous nos héros (ou presque) de potc :D et...

Teague (d'une voix très très grave) : Pardon, je tenais moi aussi à ajouter mon grain de sel dans la discussion... n'oubliez pas... bande de forbans... que le code c'est la loi.

lool Aye... on l'oubliera pas :D on n'a pas envie de se faire tirer dessus :s lool Bref!! (bis) Je vous souhaite pour finir pleins de bonheur pour cette année à venir et qui a commencé sur les tricornes de roues lool et n'oubliez pas :

Tous : BONNE ANNEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le chien avec les clés : Wouarf!!!

lool à bientôt les amisss ;)


	41. Is this the end?

**Note de début :** Je sens que je vais me faire lapider, déjà d'une, parce que le dernier chapitre finissait sur une fin à la lost lool et que vous détestez ça les cliffhangers :p mais avouez que c'est plus drôle comme ça :D lool De deux parce que... j'ai pris un peu de retard dans le postage lool bon pas tant que ça mais quand même j'avais prévu de revenir plus vite mais... enfin bref... je n'ai pas d'excuse (on va dire ça comme ça lool) Et de trois, à cause du titre... ou pour les curieux, ou ceux qui lisent la fin avant le début (comme ma mère - -° lool) à cause de la fin justement... Je sais, je sais... mais... restez calme, surtout ;) hmm? Enfin, lisez, vous saurez tout ;)

Enjoy ! (ermm... ouais :s lool)

**Chapitre 39 : Is this the end ?**

Les minutes passent et je reste là, interdite pendant encore quelques secondes après la nouvelle que vient de m'annoncer Laura… Je n'arrive pas à y croire... je n'arrive pas à croire que... L'idée elle même m'est tout à coup insupportable.

L : "Si tu restes à bord tu vas mourir, Rosie! Il faut que tu quittes le navire!"

Je secoue la tête et lance un regard abasourdi à Laura.

R: "Pour allez où? La seule terre visible à l'horizon est ce minuscule pâté de sable où… (dédain) **Sparrow** et sa troupe sont descendus chercher ce maudit coffre!"

Je marque une courte pause, histoire de bien faire sentir à quel point tout ça m'exaspère... puis continue sur un ton plus doux.

R : "Et de toute manière… même si je le voulais je ne peux pas… Laura... tu sais bien que si je quitte le Pearl, je mourrais quand même... enfin... qui viendra empêcher de se produire ce qui va se produire si ce n'est moi? Tu l'as **vu**. Tu sais que je ne peux pas partir, tu sais que si je pars rien n'aura été réglé, on en sera revenu au point de départ... et tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Je ne peux m'y résigner... tout comme je ne peux me résigner à mourir non plus."

Je baisse la tête et sens les larmes me picoter les yeux une fois de plus.

L: "Que comptes-tu faire alors?"

R (lentement) : "... Rester..."

L : "Rosie, il faut que tu sois prudente, il faut que tu fasses attention à toi, et ça peut peut-être marcher (sourire-grimace) J'y crois, j'ai envie d'y croire!"

Je relève la tête vers elle et m'aperçoit qu'en effet elle a plus envie d'y croire qu'elle n'en est convaincue.

R : "J'ai envie d'y croire aussi... mais on ne peut pas franchement parler de garantie (soupire)"

Et pour couronner le tout, je suis am... amoureuse d'un sale type! Excellente façon de quitter le monde des vivants vraiment (roulage d'yeux)

L : "Tu devrais cesser de penser à lui... il n'en vaut pas la peine et... ce n'est pas ce qui doit te préoccuper le plus en ce moment."

Cesser de penser à lui, elle en a de bonnes (roulage d'yeux)

R : "Comment tu veux que je cesse d'y penser quand tout mon corps me rappelle sans cesse à lui? Surtout avec cette odeur de rhum qui traine dans l'air en permanence. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attrapé un virus indécrottable."

Indécrottable est vraiment le mot approprié. Je me sens crottée et incapable de me nettoyer... de nettoyer cette crasse qui me souille. Ah, j'avais déjà eu des moments de bêtise intense dans ma vie, mais à ce point... je suis devenue en **une** nuit la reine des idiotes. Et en guise de punition pour ma stupidité je vais mourir. Remarquez je l'ai bien mérité.

L : "Arrête de penser ça tu veux! Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter tout ça, s'il y a un fautif dans cette histoire c'est bien lui et sa conception ô combien étrange de la chose... Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il te prendrait pour une simple aventure sans lendemain..."

Je m'apprête à répondre… quand un remue-ménage venu du pont retentit soudain. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Seraient-ils déjà revenus de leur chasse au "trésor"? Sans réfléchir plus avant, je me lève et monte quatre à quatre les marches menant au pont et réalise qu'en effet, la chasse au coffre est déjà finie… Les chaloupes sont en train d'être hissées à bord par Pintel et Ragetti qui en profitent pour se crêper le chignon…

P : "Tu tires trop fort!"

Ragetti : "C'est toi qui tires pas assez fort!"

(roulage d'yeux) C'est pas vrai, ils n'en ratent pas une ces deux là... En me tournant vers la droite, j'aperçois, non loin de là, Elizabeth penchée sur les caillebotis où William est allongé à demi-inconscient… Tiens, il a réussi à s'échapper des tentacules de Jones finalement? Impressionnant… Je tourne alors à nouveau la tête vers la gauche et j'aperçois Gibbs et… Jack, qui se dirigent vers la barre en passant devant moi… et soudain je remarque que quelqu'un manque à l'appel… Je fronce les sourcils en regardant tout autour de moi. Où est…

G : "… le Commodore?"

… et Jack de répondre comme s'il n'annonçait que le temps qu'il va faire demain…

J : "Resté sur place."

Quoi!?! Ma mâchoire semble s'être décrochée tout à coup… C'est… c'est impossible… pas lui!! Pas après tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu! Et là j'avoue que je ne peux m'empêcher de bondir à la suite de Sparrow.

R : "Comment ça resté sur place??! Que lui est-il arrivé?!"

Jack se tourne alors vers moi et me lance un regard-grimace de "j'y suis pour rien du tout"...

J : "Euh... dans des circonstances plus que regrettables... incluant un équipage de mollusques... il... s'est sacrifié pour nous laisser une chance..."

Hein?

J : "... on a pas pu le retenir..."

Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas essayé! Je reste silencieuse et lui lance un regard dubitatif et empli de mépris... regard qu'il me rend, ayant finalement compris le fond de ma pensée.

Pour briser l'ambiance qui régne, Gibbs s'empresse alors d'enchainer d'abord aussi attristé que moi…

G : "Je vais prier pour son âme."

… puis, tout en suivant le capitaine qui a repris sa route vers le gaillard d'arrière, il ajoute comme si ce n'était pas une si grosse perte…

G : "Mais on va pas s'apitoyer. Le bon côté des choses c'est que vous êtes revenu… en pleine forme, libre et sain et sauf."

Je ressens comme un pincement au cœur là… un pincement d'injustice et de tristesse… Quoi? Sparrow a survécu et Norrington est mort? Le gougeât est resté, le gentleman s'en est allé? Non, vraiment, que celui qui a compris m'explique parce que là…

R: "Je n'en crois ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles!!"

Et ça tombe plutôt bien car à ce moment précis le Hollandais Volant émerge à bâbord de toute sa splendeur… sous les petits cris d'effroi et de surprise de la plupart des membres de l'équipage. Je n'y suis pas indifférente non plus car je viens de faire un bond d'au moins 5 mètres en arrière me faisant trébucher sur un cordage et chuter dans les escaliers à nouveau…

R : "Aooowch!!"

C'est la troisième fois!!

R : "J'en ai maaarre!!"

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à me plaindre qu'à travers le chant soudain du moineau de "un bocal de terreeeeuh, un bocal de terreeuh" (roulage d'yeux) je crois soudain entendre des gémissements étouffés venant du fond de la cale... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore? Inquiète, et un chouilla appeurée je me lève et me dirige lentement dans la direction d'où viennent ces bruits... qui se font plus forts à mesure que j'approche du fond de la cale...

R (voix qui tremble) : "Ermm... il y a quelqu'un?"

Aucune réponse... mais je crois pouvoir distinguer tout à coup, une silhouette... une silhouette masculine... puis une autre silhouette...

R (voix qui tremble encore plus) : "S'il vous plait? Répondez moi... tout va bien?"

A ces mots, la silhouette sort enfin de l'ombre tenant Rosetta fermement par devant elle, un pistolet pointé sur la tempe. Je pousse un petit cri d'effroi étouffé et me rends compte que c'est l'homme du quai. A Tortuga. Celui qui avait menacé de me tuer! Incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot, me souvenant de ses menaces acides, je reste là figée comme un poteau, tremblotante.

: "Ooooh que non ça ne va pas! Ca ne va pas du tout! Tsk tsk tsk! Je croyais pouvoir me débarasser de cette **garce **de Rosetta! Mais en voilà soudain... deux qui apparaissent... sorties de nulle part! Tu n'es pas seulement une garce... mais aussi une sorcière!!"

A ce moment là je ne sais pas très bien à qui il s'adresse, mais à vrai dire je suis incapable même de me poser la question... tout ce que mon esprit réussit à former c'est "au secours... Laura" mais aucune réponse ne me parvient... sauf un...

L : "... hmmmph!!!"

Etouffé, lui aussi, tout à coup. Hein? Je me tourne vers le cri étouffé et me rends compte que Laura est ficelée comme un saucisson dans un coin de la pièce... Mais elle... c'est un... comment...?

L : "Hmm hhmmm hmm!!! hmmmh!!! mmmhhhmm!!"

Je fronce les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle raconte et aperçoit soudain une espèce d'amulette, autour de son cou, qui brille et semble capter l'énergie magique que dégage Laura... Ca doit surement être ce qui l'empêche de s'échapper... mais comment je fais pour l'enlever alors que j'ai là face à moi l'homme qui menace mon futur?... Et peut-être bien mon présent... S'adressant à Rosetta, ce dernier reprend tout à coup.

: "Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux sorcières? (rire glauque et machiavélique) On les brule!!"

Complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de dire je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater tout à coup.

R : "NON!!"

: "Sileeeeeennnnce!!"

A ces mots, il pointe son arme vers moi et je me hate de la fermer... au son des gémissements étouffés de Laura... Je reste là à le fixer pendant encore quelques secondes... quand je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Quoi? Non, je ne suis pas inconsciente... enfin peut-être si... un petit peu...

R : "Euh... je **suis** la vraie Rosetta... elle... elle n'est juste que...

Soudain une idée me vient en tête et je décide d'imiter quelqu'un en me rapprochant du gars...

R : "... qu'une lointaine cousine germaine, nièce d'une tante au troisième degrè, sublime soprano..."

Je stoppe là mes élucubrations déconcentrée par les coups de canon que j'entends tout à coup au dehors et destabilisée par le Pearl qui se met à virer de bord, quand je le vois soudain pointer à nouveau le pistolet sur la tempe de Rosetta et me lancer un regard vicieux qui dit "après ce sera ton tour..." Oh non... je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça... je lance alors un regard vers Rosetta qui depuis tout à l'heure n'a pas bougé le moindre petit doigt. Elle se tient juste là "dans les bras" de son ravisseur, les yeux fermés très étroitement et les paupières tremblotantes. Elle est pétrifiée. Je ne peux décidément pas le laisser faire ça! Aussi au moment où je le vois armer son pistolet prêt à tirer, je me précipite sur son bras en le tordant pour faire pointer le canon vers le haut, le coup partant soudain, résonnant plus fort encore que la canonnade qui retentit en toile de fond... Voyant qu'il a relaché son étreinte sur Rosetta, j'en profite pour la pousser loin de nous deux, vers Laura, en lui criant...

R : "Rosetta!!! Libère Lau..."

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un autre coup part... dans la mauvaise direction... m'atteignant en plein thorax. J'écarquille les yeux au son d'un...

J : "Ooooooouuuhh!!!"

... de Jack, apparemment alerté par le premier coup de feu... et choqué par ce qu'il vient de voir... Je m'effondre sur les genoux et reste comme ça quelques secondes avant de m'étaler de tout mon long... incapable de formuler le moindre mot... Le visage plaqué contre le bois, je ne peux qu'entendre la suite... Des bruits de pas rapides... un grand cri... une épée qu'on plante au travers d'un torse... puis qu'on retire... le bruit d'un corps... qui s'effondre, inerte... à mes côtés... mon coeur... qui bat... de moins en moins vite... mon sang... qui coule dans mes veines... de moins... en moins... vite... Finalement, je suis retournée et mise sur mon dos par le capitaine Sparrow que je reconnais difficilement maintenant en levant les yeux vers lui... je ne peux pas dire s'il me sourit ou s'il... a de la peine... je ne vois... plus rien... tout est flou... Il n'empêche que moi je lui souris... enfin... du mieux que je peux...

R : "A-a-aaaalors? J-j-j'ai réussi...? Hein?"

A ce moment, je peux savoir quelle tête il fait... il fronce les sourcils...

J : "... Aye... tu as réussi..."

Et je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'il est au bord des larmes... larmes qu'il retient fermement... sans doute par fierté... Une grande douleur me brule tout à coup dans la poitrine et je me mets à rire doucement en toussant... je sens alors un léger filet de sang se mettre à couler le long du côté droit de ma bouche, à mesure que Jack me prend dans ses bras... et que j'entends d'autres bruits de pas et des sanglots se rapprocher de moi...

J (secoue la tête) : "Je pense qu'on peut encore faire quelque chose pour toi..."

Il s'apprête à me soulever quand je l'arrête...

R : "Non!... N-n-non... c'est... t-t-trop... tard..."

J : "Il n'est jamais trop tard."

Nouveau toussotement et filet de sang...

R : "Je... j-j-je le sens... je m-m-me sens... partir... je... je suis en train de... m-m-mourir, J-Jack..."

Il se tait et se contente de me serrer dans ses bras, plus fort, à mesure que je continue d'entendre des sanglots frénétiques et... que je sens mes organes... tout à coup... s'éteindre... les uns après les autres... comme des chandelles... et la dernière chose que j'entends en ce monde... c'est Jack qui, ayant senti lui aussi la vie m'abandonner, s'empresse de murmurer tout à coup à mon oreille... un peu comme s'il avouait enfin...

J : "... je t'aime... Rosie Montgomery."

**FIN ?**

**

* * *

Note de fin :** Tadaaaam!! (se cache derrière son siège) STOOOOP throwing rocks at me!!! Héé!! Vous avez pas bientôt fini de me lancer des pierres, vous ne savez même pas encore ce que je vais dire pour ma défense - -° oui je sais vous vous en foutez, mais quand même écoutez ;) le point d'interrogation n'est pas là pour faire joli, cela signifie que c'est la fin indeed MAIS qu'il y a un épilogue XD ben oui, comme d'hab' dans mes histoires, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, juste que... c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez :p c'est tout !! XD lool

A très vite (promis je me dépêche) les amisssss!

Titvan


	42. Epilogue

**Disclaimer (allez, soyons fous, c'est le final :D lool) :** Non... non... non. Toujours pas. Je ne possède toujours rien de Pirates des Caraibes. Eh non... eh oui je sais lool

**Note de début :** Hello helloooooo :D Aye!! Je suis déjà de retour comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous : je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer non plus lool Et donc je vous livre l'épilogue de cette histoire aujourd'hui. Sniff ! C'est la fin!! lool Enfin bon, on ne va pas s'apitoyer, lisez d'abord ce chapitre et ensuite... on aura le temps de pleurer :( lool

Enjoy!

petite précision : c'est un épilogue en deux parties, la première partie est au point de vue de Jack, et la deuxième au point de vue de Rosie, enfin c'est noté de toute façon ;) lool

**Epilogue**

- Quelques semaines plus tard -

(Point de vue de Jack)

Je déambule lentement dans mes quartiers en jetant un regard circulaire autour de moi. Je suis de retour. Après avoir été avalé par une tête de poulpe géante, être allé faire un p'tit tour dans l'antre maudit de Jones, en être revenu... avoir été convoqué au tribunal de la Confrérie, avoir combattu à la fois le Hollandais Volant et la Com... et la Comp... Je soupire et grimace en me tenant le bras droit marqué de la lettre P, cadeau de cette vieille perruque poudrée... puis secoue la tête et reprends le cours de ma pensée. Après avoir combattu à la fois le Hollandais Volant et la... Compagnie des Indes Orientales... les avoir vaincus... et en être ressorti sans une égratignure... je suis enfin de retour. Libre... et sain et sauf.

Mais quelque chose manque... ici... dans cette pièce... Je me dirige doucement vers le bureau et attrape la bouteille de rhum, entamée, négligemment posée sur le bord de la table, puis en avale une grande gorgée. Cul sec.

J : "Aye... il manque décidément quelque chose..."

Une présence... une présence féminine...

Toc toc toc!

J : "Aye?"

Gibbs entrouvre la porte, passe la tête dans l'embrasure et me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

J (fronce les sourcils) : "Quoi?"

G : "Euh... est-ce qu'on a un cap, cap'n?"

Est-ce qu'on a un cap? Cette fois, j'ai pas le courage de sortir mon compas...

J : "... le seul endroit sur terre où les femmes sont accueillantes et... réconfortantes et... chaleureuses... et où le rhum est bon..."

G (sourire) : "Aah Tortuga?"

Je tente de lui sourire en retour mais ne réussis qu'à grimacer un peu plus.

J (petit sourire) : "Aye... Tortuga."

Satisfait, il referme la porte et retourne à son poste... me laissant à nouveau seul dans cette pièce vide. Je jette un autre regard autour de moi... et mes yeux se posent tout à coup sur un vêtement qui pendouille du dessus du paravent. Un vêtement qu'est pas à moi mais que je reconnais très bien... Je m'approche lentement de ladite cloison et attrape le tissu... qui est en fait une veste... la veste de...

J : "Rosie..."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la porter à mes narines pour en respirer l'odeur. Je sais pas pourquoi les am... les am... les **idiots** se sentent toujours obligés de faire ça mais... c'est comme qui dirait... irrésistible. Son parfum y est encore bien présent... et je suis obligé de cesser ces bêtises de peur d'atteindre un point de non retour.

J (soupire) : "Elle me manque horriblement..."

Réalisant que la bouteille de rhum est toujours dans ma main droite, et comme pour limiter l'impact de mes propres mots, j'avale une grande gorgée à nouveau. La tête commence à me tourner et... une chanson que Rosie avait chantée un soir où elle pensait être seule me revient en tête...

_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
It's still a little hard to say what's going on_

Je me rends compte que je me transforme progressivement en Will Turner... Je frissonne presque de dégout mais m'aperçoit que finalement...

J (soupire) : "Non rien..."

_There's still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little..._

Et je me permets de changer les paroles tout haut... inconsciemment, en fixant ma bouteille de rhum.

J : "... _further away each day_"

Aye, de plus en plus loin... J'absorbe rapidement une autre gorgée et prononce la dernière phrase du couplet... l'alcool commençant à me monter à la tête...

J : "_That I can´t say what´s going on..._"

La veste toujours dans la main gauche et la bouteille dans l'autre, je me dirige vers le bureau en chantonnant doucement le refrain de la chanson.

J : "S_tones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to lie  
Life, it taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannon... ball!_"

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur la chaise, sentant le vent me souffler dans le dos. Je me tourne alors vers la baie vitrée complètement détruite...

J : "Il faut vraiment que je fasse installer une porte-fenêtre..."

Puis je fais à nouveau volte face vers le bureau et j'y dépose le vêtement avec lequel mes doigts se mettent à jouer tout à coup à mesure que la chanson continue de résonner dans ma tête...

_There's still a little bit of your song in my ear  
There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
You step a little..._

Là encore je m'empresse de changer les paroles en continuant de jouer avec le tissu, de façon absente...

J : "_... further away from me  
So far that I can´t see what´s going on..._"

Sur ces mots, j'avale une énième gorgée de mon précieux rhum qui me sert pour le coup de petite fée verte... enfin... brune... Posant la bouteille brutalement à côté de moi dans un grand "CLANK!" je me lève et me dirige en titubant un peu vers le... range-documents...

J : "Aye! Va pour celui là!"

... en ouvre un des casiers pas verrouillés et attrape une pile de morceaux de parchemins vierges que je reviens poser sur le bureau. Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai l'intention d'en faire mais les degrés aidant... j'aime bien les voir là!

J : "Ca me fait du bien..."

Je me rassois lourdement et à demi consciemment j'attrape la plume posée dans l'encrier pas loin de là... puis un morceau de parchemin sur lequel je me mets à griffoner... en continuant de fredonner la fin de la chanson.

J : "_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry  
So come on courage, teach me to be shy_  
_'cause it's not hard to fall..._"

Et encore une fois je change quelque peu les paroles... en poursuivant mon griffonage.

J : "_And I didn't want to scare her  
It's not hard to fall  
And I didn't want to lose... her  
It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know..._"

* * *

(Point de vue de Rosie) 

Je suis de retour. Pourtant ça fait des semaines que je me demande si finalement je n'ai pas rêvé tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Laura semble ne se souvenir de rien... elle semble aussi ne plus avoir aucun pouvoir... enfin en tout cas, elle ne lit plus dans mes pensées, et croyez-moi je l'ai testée. James et elle paraissent réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et sa mère a l'air de vraiment être sa mère. Je reste sceptique mais... ne pouvant faire autrement j'ai laissé tomber l'interrogatoire. Mes parents quant à eux sont revenus et ont repris leur train-train quotidien... Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je suis enfin de retour.

Mais quelque chose manque... ici... dans ma vie. Je me dirige lentement vers la malle où sont rangés tous nos souvenirs familiaux, d'aussi loin que remonte le temps, tout ce que les générations de Montgomery ont entassé avant nous. Et en l'ouvrant j'ai l'impression de faire un deuxième bond dans le temps, lorsque j'aperçois un objet ayant appartenu à Rosetta. Un pendentif en forme de griffe... une griffe de je ne sais trop quel animal d'ailleurs, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle le portait quand je l'ai rencontrée. Je l'attrape alors et me mets à le contempler en souriant.

R : "... Ouaich... quelque chose manque ici..."

Toc toc toc!

R : "Oui?"

Mon père entrouvre la porte, passe la tête dans l'embrasure et me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

Wade : "Tu te plonges dans les souvenirs familiaux?"

Je lui souris doucement et hoche la tête en me tournant à nouveau vers le coffre.

W : "Je me demandais où tu étais passée. Tu verrouilleras la porte en sortant."

Et sur un autre hochement de tête de ma part, il me lance un clin d'oeil et referme la porte, me laissant à nouveau seule dans cette pièce... vide. Je replonge alors la main dans la malle et continue de fouiller... quand je tombe sur un petit objet octogonal que je reconnais instanément... le compas de...

R : "Jack..."

Je l'attrape alors et ne peux m'empêcher de l'ouvrir... même si je sais que ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Qu'indiquera-t-il de toute façon? Pourtant une fois ouvert... ledit compas stoppe net sur la malle face à moi. Je tapote doucement dessus...

R : "Ouais... l'a complètement perdu la boussole cette fois..."

Mais, insistante, l'aiguille s'arrête à nouveau sur le coffre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore? Intriguée, je le pose à côté de moi, toujours ouvert et jette un oeil dans la malle... quand une drôle d'enveloppe, enfin plutôt une espèce d'enveloppe, m'apparait tout à coup de derrière un vieux bouquin. Je la prends lentement entre mes doigts et lit les mots inscrits dessus.

R : "A n'ouvrir... qu'en 2006..."

Hmm... ça tombe bien. On est en 2006... alors pourquoi pas? La curiosité me rongeant définitivement, je m'empresse de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir le morceau de parchemin qui est à l'intérieur. Sans le déplier encore, une vive odeur de rhum me parvient soudain jusqu'aux narines et je ne peux m'empêcher de le humer de plus près... un peu comme si ça m'avait manqué. Je ferme les yeux, une sensation de papillons dans l'estomac me prenant soudain, et je souris. Je suis nulle... je suis en train de m'extasier sur une odeur de rhum au lieu de déplier ce bout de papier (roulage de nyeux). Secouant la tête, je me hâte de m'exécuter... et les premiers mots me laissent pantoise...

_Rosie, trésor..._

Mes mains se mettent à trembler violemment et je manque de laisser tomber ce qui semble être une lettre... de Jack... pour moi? Mais comment...?

_C'est la cinquantième page que je déchire et que je jette, et la troisième bouteille de rhum que j'entame. Je suis déjà dans un état lamentable, mais je continue quand même. Je dois être devenu fou. Mais je tiens à finir cette maudite lettre. En espérant aussi qu'elle te parvienne. Même si j'en doute... _

_Oh Rosie..._

Ici la page comporte une petite tache comme d'une goutte d'eau qui est tombée... et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir un noeud se former dans ma gorge. Mais je continue de lire quand même... comme lui continue d'écrire...

_Heu... je crois que je me suis égaré là. _

_Il y a quelque chose d'important que j'aimerais te dire... que j'aurais aimé te dire quand tu étais encore là. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, je suis un pirate, et le capitaine Jack Sparrow de surcroit. Je sais c'est complètement idiot, les pirates n'aiment pas, ne peuvent pas aimer... J'y croyais dur comme fer. J'ai encore envie d'y croire aujourd'hui, j'aimerais être capable d'y croire encore. Pour nier. Pour oublier. Passer à autre chose. Mais j'y arrive pas. J'y arrive pas, Rosie._

Là encore la page est tachée comme s'il avait plut dessus... légèrement... et je sens mes propres larmes commencer à perler sur mes joues.

_Eh ben voilà, je suis ridicule, comme ça c'est fait. Si Gibbs entre maintenant, je vais passer pour le roi des eunuques._

A ces mots je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement... sa façon de tout tourner en dérision me manque tellement...

_Tu me manques tellement, Rosie... et je regrette ce que j'ai fait, ce que je t'ai dit. Je regrette sincèrement. J'ai agi comme... comme j'aurais agi avant de te connaitre. Je sais ça fait salaud, et je suis sans doute qu'un salaud dans le fond, mais j'ai jamais appris à être autrement avec les femmes. C'est juste que j'avais jamais rencontré une personne comme toi... qui a su me... bouleverser... J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'écris là._

Moi non plus, rassure toi...

_Tu sais, il s'en est passé des choses depuis que tu as disparu. Pour commencer, je suis mort... _

Quoi??!

_... et j'ai réssucité..._ _nous avons vaincu Jones et envoyé Beckett par le fond... William est devenu le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais..._

A ces mots, j'écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche...

_... Elizabeth et lui se sont mariés et elle est restée sur l'île des Naufragés où elle va l'attendre pour les dix prochaines années... __et pour finir Hector et moi nous disputons à nouveau la légitimité du Pearl, MON Pearl d'ailleurs. Mais... je suppose que tu sauras tout ça, bientôt... dans ton époque, enfin tu sais comment. _

Je suis complètement abasourdie par ce que je viens de lire... En effet, il s'en est passé des choses depuis que je suis "morte".

_En bref, je devrais être à peu près satisfait de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements récents... mais... là non plus j'y arrive pas. Parce que t'es pas là. _

_Nous faisons cap sur Tortuga à l'heure où je t'écris et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais aimé t'y emmener, enfin je veux dire, j'aurais aimé te faire visiter ma ville, mon île, ma patrie. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. J'en aurais jamais plus l'occasion. Il faut savoir saisir sa chance quand elle passe. Ma chance à moi elle est morte dans mes bras... et puis elle s'est évanouie dans l'air. _

Et revoilà les larmes qui coulent copieusement le long de mes joues... Jack, tu exagères!

_Je crois que jamais je pourrais cesser de m'en vouloir pour ça, je vais continuer à regretter de n'avoir pas su saisir ma chance alors qu'elle était dans mon lit... entre mes draps... Je suis et je resterai un éternel imbécile heureux qui croit que tout lui est acquis et qu'il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais en fin de compte, tout ça c'est que du vent... dans le fond, je suis un être désespérant et désespéré. _

Au bout de cette ligne, on peut reconnaitre non pas une tache d'eau, mais une tache brune, de rhum, et qui sent encore le rhum d'ailleurs. Les lignes qui suivent sont quelques peu distordues, par l'effet de la potion sans doute (demi-sourire contagieux).

_Et je vais refermer là ma lettre parce que... je vais me transformer en fontaine de jouvence si je continue._

Je me remets à rire doucement.

_Si tu lis ça, sache que... je pense à toi... tout le temps. Pardonne-moi, Rosie... je t'aime._

_Tendrement, _

_CJS (n'oublie jamais, trésor, c'est CAPITAINE, capitaine Jack Sparrow, savvy?)_

Je replie la lettre en riant doucement et en pleurant à la fois...

R : "Moi aussi, je t'aime... Jack..."

... mais tu ne m'as jamais entendue te le dire... Aussi, j'attrape lentement le compas, puis le referme, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'y dépose un baiser...

R : "... en espérant qu'il te parvienne."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin :** A Y EST!! C'est finiiii! bouuuuuuhhh lool J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et j'espère aussi que je n'étais pas trop out of character avec Jack pour cet épilogue... ouais bon, peut-être un peu... enfin quoique lool. Bref! J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous a plu, et je tenais à vous remercier tous de m'avoir suivie, encore une fois, jusqu'au bout... j'ai beaucoup apprécié aussi les reviews que vous m'avez laissées... merci merci merci! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a touchée tout ça ;)

Valà valà :D rassurez vous, je reviendrai!! muahahahahahahaha!! lool ;) je n'en ai pas encore fini avec tout ça... mais je crois que la prochaine fic sera une fic sur Sweeney Todd (oui j'ai été grave ensorcelée par ce personnage) j'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé et je crois que j'ai envie de faire une toute petite pause écriture sur les pirates, partir pour mieux revenir... en plus je crois que la prochaine fic sur pirates Jack ne sera pas dedans :p lool je ne crois pas non... enfin je verrai, sait-on jamais il finirait par me manquer lool et Barti :D Bartimeus c'est bien un homme non? et je n'écris pas de fic slash:p lool (j'adore t'embêter aussi ;) )

Bon, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire donc encore une fois MERCI A VOUS TOUS qui lisez et/ou qui reviewez, ça me va droit au coeur ;)

et... à tout bientôôôôôôt les amissss c'est promis ;)

Titvan

ps (encore lool) : la chanson de la première partie c'est Cannonball de Damien Rice ;) valà valà


End file.
